Der neue Nachbar
by Bezzy
Summary: Moderne FF, spielt in England. Die Darcys werden Elizabeths neue Nachbarn. William ist nett, aber Mrs. Darcy hat ein dunkles Geheimnis, das noch nicht einmal ihr Mann kennt... Achtung: es gibt einige unzensierte Szenen! :
1. Chapter 1

**Der neue Nachbar**

Inhalt: Elizabeth Bennet bekommt neue Nachbarn: Familie Darcy zieht ins Nachbarhaus ein. Während sich William Darcy und seine beiden Kinder schnell einleben, verabscheut seine extravagante Frau Caroline das ruhige Landleben und bringt damit großen Unfrieden ins Familienleben. Elizabeth fühlt sich zu William, der verzweifelt seine Ehe retten will, zwar stark hingezogen, aber ein verheirateter Mann und Familienvater ist für sie ein absolutes Tabu. Bei einer Gartenparty erfährt William jedoch durch einen dummen Zufall von einem dunklen Geheimnis aus der Vergangenheit seiner Frau, das sie offenbar gerade wieder einholt und nicht nur sein eigenes Leben vollkommen verändern wird. Aber wird auch Elizabeth Bennet eine Rolle in seinem zukünftigen Leben spielen können? Die Chancen stehen nicht gut…

Zimperliesen-Klosterschülerinnen-Hinweis: Wem die Playboy/Brillenschlangen-Geschichte schon zu _offenherzig_ war (trotz meiner Zensur und trotz gegenteiliger Versicherungen :), sollte besser nicht weiterlesen. Diese Geschichte hier wurde NICHT im nachhinein zensiert und in den späteren Kapiteln geht es etwas deutlicher zur Sache!

Ach ja, noch eins: Reviews sind schnell gemacht und tun auch gar nicht weh:-) . Ich freue mich sehr über Lob oder Kritik jeglicher Art – vielleicht möchtet ihr ja einen kleinen Satz zu meinen Geschichten hinterlassen…

PS: Hallo Marion, meine Liebe, falls Du hier _zufällig_ reinschaust – grins – extra für Dich hat Nicky-Baby einen kleinen Auftritt, aber erst später… :-)

**1.Kapitel **

Elizabeth Bennet fuhr erschrocken in ihrem Bett hoch. _Was war das bloß für ein Schlag gewesen?_ fragte sie sich und sah verschlafen auf die Uhr. Acht Uhr morgens! Wer um alles in der Welt machte einen solchen Krach zu nachtschlafender Zeit! Und natürlich mitten im schönsten Traum! Nun würde sie nie erfahren, ob der attraktive Fremde sie vielleicht doch noch ansprechen würde! Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und schloß die Augen, aber draußen wurde es nicht ruhiger und ihr Traum wollte natürlich auch nicht zurückkehren. Schließlich siegte ihre Neugier und ärgerlich vor sich hinmurmelnd verließ sie ihr kuschliges Bett und trat ans Fenster.

Vor dem Nachbarhaus stand ein großer Umzugswagen. Möbelpacker räumten Kisten, Möbel und andere Gegenstände aus dem Wagen ins Haus und fluchten herzhaft offenbar über das Gewicht der zu schleppenden Kartons. Einer der Männer hatte beim Ausladen versehentlich eine Mülltonne umgeworfen und die hatte wohl den lauten Schlag verursacht, als sie auf die Straße krachte.

Elizabeth sah dem Treiben einen Moment lang zu. Also würde sie tatsächlich neue Nachbarn bekommen. Das Haus stand schon ziemlich lange leer, der vorherige Eigentümer war ins Ausland gegangen und hatte den Verkauf nicht sonderlich vehement vorangetrieben. Elizabeth war gespannt, wer nun hier einziehen würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der seinen schwarzen Audi A6 Avant vor dem Umzugswagen geparkt hatte und nun zur Haustür ging. Ob das der neue Eigentümer war? Sie hatte ihre Kontaktlinsen noch nicht eingesetzt und konnte von hier oben nicht allzuviel erkennen, aber er schien noch jünger zu sein, hatte dunkle, gelockte Haare und wirkte recht großgewachsen. Er trug Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke, aber bevor sie nach ihrer Brille greifen konnte, die auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen lag, war er auch schon im Haus verschwunden.

Elizabeth grinste. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, einen hübschen jungen Nachbarn zu bekommen. Vielleicht war er ja sogar ganz nett. Aber vielleicht war er auch gar nicht der neue Eigentümer. Und ob er _hübsch_ war, hatte sie auf die Entfernung (und ohne Kontaktlinsen) auch nicht so richtig sehen können.

Barfuß, noch immer müde und nur mit ihrem übergroßen T-Shirt bekleidet lief sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Nun da sie schon einmal auf den Beinen war, konnte sie genausogut frühstücken und den Tag beginnen. Sie schaltete ihre Saeco Kaffeemaschine ein, wärmte sich eine Tasse mit Milch und brühte sich einen frischen Kaffee über. Mit ihr war morgens nichts anzufangen bevor sie nicht einen Kaffee bekommen hatte. Mit dem Frühstück an sich war es schon etwas komplizierter. Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank deprimierte sie ein wenig, außer zwei Muffins gab es darin wenig Eßbares. Aber das sollte zunächst genügen, sie würde nachher halt einkaufen gehen müssen. Ausgerüstet mit ihren beiden Muffins und dem Kaffee nahm sie an der kleinen Theke platz, die ihr oft das Eßzimmer ersetzte. Sie lebte alleine, von daher saß es sich hier sehr angenehm. Von der Küche hatte man einen ungestörten Blick auf das Nachbarhaus und Elizabeth vertrieb sich die Zeit, die Fortschritte der Möbelpacker zu verfolgen. Eine Kiste nach der anderen verschwand im Haus, Möbel wurden hineingetragen, aber den dunkelhaarigen Mann sah sie vorerst nicht wieder. Schade, sie hätte ihn gerne mal von nahem gesehen.

Da nichts spannendes mehr passierte, widmete sich Elizabeth ihrem Einkaufszettel. Sie wurde nach kurzer Zeit von ihrem Kater „Dodgie" gestört – sein richtiger Name war „The artful Dodger", aber das war zu lang, um ihn zu rufen. Ihr Ex-Freund Robert hatte ihn so getauft, weil er die Kunst beherrschte, sich überall Zutritt zu verschaffen. Der Kater, nicht Robert. Und Robert war ja auch ein großer Charles Dickens Fan gewesen – genauso wie Elizabeth. Sie nahm das Tier auf den Arm und streichelte ihn zärtlich hinter den Ohren. „Na, mein Süßer, wo kommst du denn jetzt her? Irgendwelche Eroberungen gemacht heute nacht? Oder hast du dir vielleicht mal unseren neuen Nachbarn angeschaut?" Sie sah aus dem Fenster und in diesem Moment trat der Mann in der Lederjacke aus der Tür. Er blieb dort stehen und sprach mit einem der Umzugsleute.

„Wow!" machte Elizabeth bewundernd, die mittlerweile dank ihrer Kontaktlinsen wieder richtig sehen konnte. „Hast du das gesehen, Dodge? Der Typ ist wirklich was fürs Auge!" Dodgie interessierte das weniger. Er zappelte etwas herum und wollte anscheinend wieder nach unten. Elizabeth ließ ihn gehen und widmete sich ganz ihrem – hoffentlich – neuen Nachbarn. „Nicht schlecht," murmelte sie und ließ den Blick an seinem schlanken, hochgewachsenen Körper entlangwandern. „Wirklich nicht schlecht. Hoffentlich zieht er alleine hier ein."

Der Mann schüttelte dem Möbelpacker die Hand und ging Richtung Gartentor. Elizabeth dachte, er würde wieder davonfahren und bekam fast einen Herzschlag, als es auf einmal an ihrer Tür klingelte. Toll, sie trug bloß ein T-Shirt, das kaum ihren Po bedeckte, ihre langen Haare waren zerzaust und sie war noch nicht einmal gewaschen. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch den Spion ihrer Eingangstür und keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie Mr. Lederjacke vor ihrer Tür stehen sah. Sie holte tief Luft und sammelte sich, bevor sie – trotz ihres Aufzugs – zögernd die Tür öffnete.

Der Mann lächelte bei ihrem Anblick und sein Blick glitt für einen Moment ohne jede Scheu und interessiert über ihren Körper, bevor er sie ansprach.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte die frühe Störung, Ma'am. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht geweckt?" Seine Stimme war tief und angenehm. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf mich kurz vorstellen, William Darcy, ich bin ihr neuer Nachbar." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Nachbarhaus.

„Elizabeth Bennet," sagte Elizabeth und reichte ihm die Hand. Liebe Güte, von nahem betrachtet war er sogar _noch_ attraktiver. Er war tatsächlich groß, und er hatte warme, dunkelbraune Augen, in denen sie nur zu gerne einmal richtig tief versunken wäre. Seine dunklen Locken wirkten etwas verwuschelt, was ihm ein jungenhaftes, sympathisches Aussehen gab. Elizabeth schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig – genau richtig für sie, wie sie insgeheim fand. Ob er tatsächlich alleine hier einziehen würde? Ob er noch zu haben war? Was für eine willkommene Abwechslung – die meisten Bewohner hier in dieser Straße waren entweder ältere Herrschaften oder Familien mit kleinen Kindern. Alleinstehende Männer waren eher selten anzutreffen. Und noch dazu so gutaussehende! Oh ja, er war genau ihr Typ.

Williams Hand war warm, sein Händedruck fest, seine Finger lang und gepflegt, und sein Ehering leuchtete ihr sehr golden entgegen. Hmpf. Mist.

„Freut mich sehr, Ms Bennet," sagte er und entschuldigte sich noch einmal für die Störung. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich vielleicht kurz ihr Telefon benutzen darf, ich habe mein Mobiltelefon vergessen und müßte einen dringenden Anruf machen."

Elizabeth bat ihn hinein, wo er sofort von Dodgie in Augenschein genommen wurde. Der Kater war sehr auf Frauen fixiert, Männer mochte er nicht und so mancher von Elizabeths männlichen Freunden oder auch ehemaligen Beziehungen hatte schon die Bekanntschaft seiner scharfen Krallen machen müssen. Sie wollte William warnen, der sich spontan hinuntergebeugt hatte, um Dodgie zu streicheln, doch ihre Warnung war vergebens: The artful Dodger strich wohlig schnurrend um Williams Beine herum und ließ sich nur zu gerne von dem Fremden liebkosen. Elizabeth machte große Augen. „Wow, normalerweise mag er keine Männer," sagte sie überrascht.

William schaute zu ihr hoch und schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln, daß ihre Beine fast in Pudding verwandelte. „Er weiß, daß ich ihm nichts böses will," sagte er einfach und richtete sich wieder auf. Dodgie rieb noch ein letztes Mal seinen Kopf an Williams Knie und machte sich dann zufrieden davon. Elizabeth sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Nicht zu glauben," murmelte sie und besann sich schließlich darauf, daß ihr Besucher ja telefonieren wollte. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Glücklicherweise war das Haus mehr oder weniger aufgeräumt. „So, hier können sie in Ruhe telefonieren," sagte sie, reichte ihm das schnurlose Telefon und William dankte ihr. „Es dauert nicht lange," sagte er und mit einem „lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit," ließ Elizabeth ihn alleine.

Sie ging in die Küche, damit er ungestört war, aber es ließ sich nicht verhindern, daß sie Bruchstücke seiner Unterhaltung mitbekam. Offenbar telefonierte er mit seiner Frau, denn er nannte seine Gesprächspartnerin Liebes, Darling, Honey, aber es schien kein angenehmes Gespräch zu sein, denn er mußte anscheinend viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Die Dame hatte allem Anschein nach keine große Lust, hierher zu ziehen.

Fünf Minuten später betrat William auf der Suche nach ihr die Küche. Sein so anziehendes Lächeln hatte sich in ein trauriges verwandelt, aber Elizabeth stellte keine Fragen, obwohl sie vor Neugierde schier platzte. Sie fragte ihn, ob er einen Kaffee wollte und William nahm dankbar an.

„Kommen sie aus der Gegend?" fragte sie und hoffte, daß es sich nicht zu neugierig anhörte. William schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich stamme ursprünglich aus Derbyshire, aber ich habe die letzten Jahre mit meiner Familie in London gelebt."

„Und da ziehen sie freiwillig in ein kleines Nest wie Meryton?" fragte Elizabeth erstaunt. William lachte. „Ja, warum nicht? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, hier draußen zu leben, weit weg von der hektischen Stadt. Es ist sehr idyllisch und ruhig hier und trotzdem ist man relativ schnell in London. Wieso leben _sie_ hier?"

„Ich bin in dieser Gegend geboren und aufgewachsen, im Nachbardorf, Longbourn. Ich habe noch nie woanders gelebt."

„Und sie wollen auch nicht so schnell weg, nehme ich an."

„Ich glaube nicht. Zumindest kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Aber auf alle Fälle würde ich nicht nach London ziehen."

William lächelte. „Sehen sie?"

Er hatte von seiner Familie gesprochen. Elizabeth wagte eine weitere Frage. „Und ihre Familie kommt nach?"

Sein Lächeln verblaßte. „Ja. Spätestens nächste Woche, denke ich." Er schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich muß gestehen, meine Frau ist nicht ganz so überzeugt davon, hier zu leben. Sie ist eher eine Großstadtpflanze. Sie möchte nicht aus London weg."

„Und dabei ist es so schön hier draußen. Vor allem jetzt, kurz bevor der Sommer richtig beginnt. Es gibt so viel zu tun und zu sehen, man kann spazierengehen, radfahren, grillen, im See schwimmen, durch die Wälder und Felder streifen, tolle Ausflüge machen – ich bin sicher, es wird ihr hier gefallen, wenn sie sich erst einmal eingelebt hat.."

William lächelte über Elizabeths Enthusiasmus.

„Das hört sich verlockend an, Ms Bennet. Sobald wir richtig hier leben, werde ich sie dazu sicher noch genauer befragen und mir von ihnen Tips geben lassen. Ich fürchte bloß, meiner Frau steht mehr der Sinn nach Shopping, mit ihren Freundinnen ausgehen und Restaurantbesuchen."

Elizabeth kannte Williams Frau zwar nicht, aber sie hatte schon jetzt keine allzu gute Meinung von ihr. William tat ihr leid. Er mußte sicher viel Überzeugungsarbeit zuhause leisten!

William trank seinen Kaffee aus und erhob sich. „Vielen Dank für den Kaffee und daß ich ihr Telefon benutzen durfte," sagte er. „Wir werden uns in nächster Zeit ja öfters sehen, denke ich."

Elizabeth nickte und brachte ihn zur Tür. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden."

William lächelte, daß es Elizabeth tief in den Magen fuhr, dankte ihr nochmals und ging nach drüben in sein eigenes Haus. Er winkte, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sie in der Tür stehen sah. Elizabeth winkte zurück.

„Puh!" machte sie, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. _Solche Männer sind natürlich _immer_ verheiratet!_

Elizabeth widmete sich weiter ihrem Einkaufszettel, aber ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu ihrem neuen Nachbarn. Sie sah ihn nur noch einmal kurz, als er das Haus verließ, nachdem die Umzugsleute weg waren, und in seinem dunklen Audi davonfuhr. Er machte einen netten Eindruck, fand sie. Sie war sehr gespannt auf seine Frau, die offensichtlich keine große Lust hatte, in die Provinz zu ziehen.

Als Elizabeth vom Einkaufen zurückkam, war im Nachbarhaus kein Anzeichen von Leben zu erkennen. Der Audi stand auch nicht vor der Tür. Elizabeth verstaute ihre Einkäufe im Kühl- und Vorratsschrank und rief dann ihre Schwester Jane an, um ihr von ihrem neuen Nachbarn zu erzählen.

„Wie schade!" sagte Jane, als Elizabeth ihr erzählte, daß William verheiratet war. „Du bist schon viel zu lange Single."

Elizabeth lachte. „Selbst wenn er nicht verheiratet wäre, wären wir nicht automatisch jetzt zusammen, Jane! Aber ich muß sagen, er ist wirklich schnucklig. Diese Augen! Puh! Und ein Lächeln, daß dir Hören und Sehen vergeht."

„Ich möchte ihn zu gerne kennenlernen, Liz," sagte ihre Schwester. „Oder zumindest von weitem mal angucken."

„Diese Gelegenheit wirst du bestimmt haben, Jane. Er ist ja eben erst eingezogen und er macht nicht den Eindruck, daß er sich im Haus verbarrikadieren wird."

In diesem Moment kam der Audi wieder vor dem Nachbarhaus zum Stehen und William stieg aus, mit einer Menge Tüten bepackt.

„Eben kommt er wieder. Anscheinend war er einkaufen. Warum kommst du nicht rüber und guckst ihn dir an?"

„Ich kann heute nicht, Liz. Ich geh mit Eric ausreiten."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Eric. Janes Kollege und momentaner Lover. Elizabeth war der Meinung, er taugte nicht viel, aber Jane ließ sich da nichts sagen. Sie war auch alt genug, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nein, da blieb sie lieber Single, dachte sich Elizabeth und beobachtete wehmütig ihren neuen Nachbarn, der mit seinen Einkäufen im Haus verschwand. Und die Männer, die _ihr_ gefielen, waren natürlich schon vergeben.

Elizabeth beendete das Gespräch, nahm sich ihr Buch und ging nach draußen in den Garten. Der Tag war viel zu schön, um ihn im Haus zu verbringen. Auf der hinteren Terrasse stand ein gemütlicher Liegestuhl und auf diesem machte es sich Elizabeth nun bequem. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hörte vom Nachbargrundstück Geräusche. Es hörte sich an, als würde jemand Metall bearbeiten. Neugierig stand sie auf und linste über die niedrige Hecke, die ihr Grundstück von dem der Darcys trennte. William Darcy war dabei, eine Kinderschaukel aufzubauen. Toll, er war nicht nur verheiratet, er hatte auch mindestens ein Kind. Treusorgender Ehemann und Familienvater. Als hätte eine Ehefrau nicht gereicht…

William blickte auf und hob grüßend die Hand. „Bin ich zu laut?" fragte er besorgt, doch Elizabeth winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Ich war nur neugierig."

Er grinste bloß und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.Elizabeth ging wieder zu ihrem Liegestuhl und las weiter in ihrem Buch. Offenbar würde sie heute nichts weiter erfahren.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Elizabeth Bennet hatte sich das kleine Häuschen in Meryton vor etwa zwei Jahren gekauft und ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen hergerichtet. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl hier und fand, daß sie noch nie eine bessere Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Elizabeth war die zweitälteste von vier Schwestern und hatte bis zum Alter von 19 Jahren zuhause gewohnt, aber mit Beginn ihres Informatikstudiums in London hatte sie das Nest verlassen, um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Während des Studiums teilte sie sich erst mit verschiedenen Kommilitoninnen eine Wohnung, hatte einige kurzlebige Beziehungen, dann zog sie für kurze Zeit zu ihrer Schwester Jane und schließlich hatte sie ihre ersten eigenen vier Wände, nachdem sie das Studium abgeschlossen hatte und ihr erstes richtiges Geld verdiente.

Elizabeth hatte eine Zeitlang für eine internationale Computerfirma gearbeitet und sich in dieser Zeit vor allem auf Sicherheitsrisiken und entsprechende Lösungen in der EDV spezialisiert. Schnell stellte sie fest, daß Experten auf diesem Gebiet rar gesät und ihre Dienste sehr gefragt waren. Sie faßte den mutigen Entschluß, sich selbständig zu machen. Ihre Eltern schlugen vor, daß sie ja wieder nach Longbourn kommen könnte, aber das kam für Elizabeth nicht in Frage. Sie brauchte vor allem Ruhe für ihre Arbeit und das hektische, laute und oftmals sehr, sehr anstrengende Leben im elterlichen Haus in Longbourn hätte sie nicht lange ausgehalten. Also kaufte sie das kleine Haus in Meryton und lebte und arbeitete dort glücklich und zufrieden vor sich hin. Sie konnte sich über einen Mangel an Aufträgen nicht beklagen. Ein bißchen Geld verdiente sie sich gelegentlich noch mit der Gestaltung von Webseiten hinzu, aber das konnte man fast ein Hobby nennen.

Einen Mann gab es momentan nicht im Leben von Elizabeth, was sie zwar nicht größer störte, da sie viel zu viel zu tun hatte und hervorragend alleine zurecht kam, um einen Mann richtig zu vermissen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, fehlte ihr dann und wann schon ein bißchen Nähe und Wärme. Ein Kater war ganz nett, aber er ersetzte einem nicht den Lebensgefährten. Wäre ihr neuer Nachbar alleinstehend gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht ihre Fühler ein bißchen ausgestreckt, aber ein verheirateter Mann war für sie ein absolutes Tabu. Noch dazu ein Familienvater! Nein, ihn konnte sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Am besten war es wohl, sich ein bißchen zurückzuhalten, um bloß nicht in Versuchung zu kommen. William Darcy könnte ihr sonst sehr, sehr gefährlich werden...

Die folgende Woche verlief für Elizabeth ziemlich ruhig. Sie arbeitete konzentriert an einem größeren Projekt, hatte dafür aber ausreichend Zeit zur Verfügung und mußte sich nicht hetzen. Normalerweise arbeitete sie in ihrem großzügig angelegten Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoß, aber wenn das Wetter so wundervoll war wie heute, konnte sie sich auch auf ihre Terrasse setzen und die frische Luft genießen. Das waren die Vorteile, wenn man selbständig war, zuhause arbeiten konnte und die neuesten Technologien zur Verfügung hatte.

Auch William Darcy war die ganze Woche über zuhause. Anscheinend brachte er das Haus auf Vordermann, bevor seine Familie ebenfalls einzog. Ganze Heerscharen von Handwerkern, Malern und anderen Dienstleistern gaben sich die Klinke regelrecht in die Hand. Eine Menge Möbel wurden geliefert. Manchmal kam Elizabeth mit William ins Gespräch. Sie hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, daß er zwei Kinder hatte, einen Jungen von vier und ein Mädchen im Alter von zwei Jahren. Außerdem war er Geschäftsmann, er leitete seit dem Tod seines Vaters das renommierte Familienunternehmen in London, ein angesehenes Wirtschaftsprüfungsunternehmen, und nicht unbedingt eines der kleinsten, wie Elizabeth erfuhr. Und er war mit einem ehemaligen Top-Model verheiratet, das unter ihrem Mädchennamen Caroline Bingley vor ihrer Hochzeit in sämtlichen Mode- und Klatschzeitschriften auf den ersten Seiten zu finden gewesen war. Elizabeth hatte – aus reiner Neugierde natürlich – ein wenig über diese Frau recherchiert und was sie über sie gefunden hatte, konnte ihre negativen Vorurteile nicht unbedingt revidieren. Aber William schien sie abgöttisch zu lieben, also konnte sie nicht gar so übel sein. Oder?

„Na, wann ist es soweit? Wann kommt der Rest der Darcys?" fragte sie ihn am Freitagmorgen, als sie ihre Post holte, während William gerade vom Einkaufen wiederkam. Er strahlte. „Morgen früh kommen sie endlich, um halb zehn wollen sie hier sein. Ich denke, bis dahin ist hier auch alles fertig. Die Maler sind grade noch mit dem Schlafzimmer beschäftigt, aber das war dann wirklich alles, was noch gemacht werden muß. Das Haus ist bereit."

Elizabeth lächelte. Er freute sich so sehr auf seine Familie und sie war auch schon gespannt, vor allem auf seine Frau. William nickte ihr freundlich zu und schleppte dann seine Einkäufe ins Haus.

Und dann kam der von William so sehnsüchtig herbeigesehnte Samstag. Elizabeth mußte grinsen, als sie ihren Nachbarn schon morgens früh im Haus und im Garten herumwuseln sah. Alle Fenster waren zum Lüften geöffnet, auf der Terrasse standen neue Gartenmöbel mit hübschen, bunten Sitzbezügen bereit, der Audi stand in der Garage. Das Haus war nun wirklich bereit für die übrigen drei Darcys und William war sehr aufgeregt, wie es schien.

Gegen elf Uhr kam Elizabeths Schwester Jane zu einem späten Frühstück vorbei. Die Schwestern setzten sich gemütlich an die Theke in der Küche, tranken Kaffee und verspeisten die Donuts, die Jane mitgebracht hatte. William Darcy war seit einer Stunde damit beschäftigt, rastlos auf seinem Grundstück herumzulaufen und immer wieder auf die Uhr zu schauen. Die Bennet-Schwestern hatten sozusagen alles im Blickfeld und Jane bedauerte ihn ein bißchen. „Der Ärmste ist ja ganz nervös," sagte sie mitleidig. Elizabeth nickte. „Ja, sie sollten schon um halb zehn hier sein. Er ist so glücklich, daß seine Familie heute kommt." Sie warf einen wehmütigen Blick nach draußen und Jane grinste. „Er könnte dir aber auch gefallen, nicht wahr, Liz?"

Elizabeth wurde rot. „Nun ja, ich finde ihn ganz nett."

„Er sieht auch ziemlich gut aus, auch wenn ich persönlich mehr auf hellere Typen stehe," befand Jane.

„Ja. Aber leider ist er durch und durch verheiratet und das ziemlich glücklich, wie es scheint."

„Selten genug," meinte Jane. Eine große Limousine fuhr in diesem Moment vor und parkte direkt vor der Einfahrt des Nachbargrundstücks. Die Schwestern beugten sich neugierig vor – jetzt schienen sie endlich da zu sein. Der Wagen hatte kaum angehalten, da flog auch schon die hintere linke Tür auf und ein kleiner Junge mit dunklen Locken sprang heraus. William, der gerade zum hundertsten Mal die Gartenstühle arrangiert hatte, erschien in der Einfahrt. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ein lautes „Daddy!" erscholl und zwei Sekunden später hielt er das Kind in seinen Armen und schwang es übermütig durch die Luft. Der Kleine quiekte entzückt und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Jane und Elizabeth grinsten, wandten dann aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit der blonden, ziemlich aufgestylten Frau zu, die ebenfalls ausgestiegen war und ihre Umgebung kühl und – wie sie beide übereinstimmend fanden – mit geringschätziger Miene musterte. William gab seinem Sohn einen Kuß, lachte kopfschüttelnd, als dieser ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick demonstrativ abwischte und wandte sich der Lady zu, die noch keinen Schritt vom Auto weggemacht hatte.

„Caroline!" sagte er leise und eilte mit offenen Armen auf sie zu. „Hallo Will," sagte sie und ließ sich von ihrem Mann küssen und in die Arme nehmen. Sie schob ihn nach einem Augenblick weg und sagte etwas, was Jane und Elizabeth trotz des offenen Fensters leider nicht verstanden. Danach zupfte sie an ihrer Kleidung herum und an ihren Haaren.

„Sie hat wohl Angst, daß er ihr die Frisur ruiniert," murmelte Elizabeth boshaft und Jane grinste. „Als gäbe es da viel zu ruinieren!"

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" fragte William und zog sie wieder an sich. „Wieso seid ihr so spät dran?" Caroline gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern ließ ihre Blicke kritisch über das Haus wandern. William bemerkte es. „Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen, Darling. Die Räume sind alle komplett neu renoviert und gestrichen, die Küche und das Bad sind ebenfalls nagelneu. Es hat sogar einen offenen Kamin, stell dir vor, wenn es draußen kälter wird, dann können wir..." er hatte sich zu ihr hingebeugt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Du hast auch nur das eine im Sinn, Will!" sagte sie in leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton und befreite sich ein weiteres mal aus seinen Armen. Elizabeth konnte es nicht glauben. _Sie_ hätte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, in William Darcys Armen zu liegen!

„Hier sollen wir also für die nächste Zeit kampieren," stellte Caroline abschätzig fest. „Ist das Personal wenigstens schon eingetroffen?" wollte sie wissen. „Wollte nicht Reynolds aus Pemberley kommen um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, solange wir hier _wohnen_?" Es hörte sich eher an wie „dahinvegetieren", dachte Elizabeth kopfschüttelnd. „Und hast du daran gedacht, eine Köchin zu engagieren? Oder kommt Sherwood aus Pemberley? Nicht zu vergessen eine ordentliche Putzfrau! Diese Inderin in London war wirklich unerträglich, Will! Sicher hat sie von unserem Telefon aus nach Indien angerufen. Die Telefonrechnung war exorbitant in den letzten Monaten! Ich hoffe, du hast keine Inderin eingestellt."

William sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Elizabeth rollte die Augen. „Was für eine Ziege," flüsterte sie. Jane nickte zustimmend.

„Ich dachte, wir verbringen das Wochenende ganz alleine, nur wir vier," sagte William und erntete prompt einen entrüsteten Blick. „Mrs. Reynolds kommt am Sonntagabend. Und was das übrige Personal angeht, solltest du am besten selbst deine Wahl treffen. Ich habe einige Vorstellungsgespräche vereinbart für nächste Woche." „Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, daß ich in der Zwischenzeit den Kochlöffel schwinge!" stellte Caroline klar.

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes. Wir werden schon zurecht kommen."

Der Chauffeur hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Kofferraum von der stattlichen Anzahl an Gepäckstücken befreit und William war an die Limousine getreten und hatte die Tür zum Rücksitz geöffnet. Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hallo Süße," sagte er zärtlich und hob ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Kindersitz, das geduldig gewartet hatte, bis man sich an das jüngste Familienmitglied erinnerte. Er nahm die Kleine in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuß. „Na, mein Schatz, hast du geglaubt, wir hätten dich vergessen?" sagte er warm, der Rest war in Elizabeths Küche nicht zu verstehen. Die Schwestern seufzten einträchtig, als sie das niedliche Bild vor sich sahen.

„Ist er nicht einfach süß?" fragte Elizabeth und konnte kaum den Blick abwenden. „Wie liebevoll er mit seinen Kindern umgeht!"

„Ja, und mit dieser unglaublichen Person, die seine Zuneigung überhaupt nicht verdient hat," sagte Jane empört. „Was für eine Zimtzicke!"

Das kleine Mädchen giggelte und legte William ihre kleinen Arme um den Hals. Zärtlich drückte er seine Tochter an sich und küßte sie ein weiteres mal, was der Kleinen offenbar gefiel. Jane grinste, als sie Elizabeths entrücktes Gesicht sah. „Du wärst jetzt gerne an ihrer Stelle, was?" fragte sie und Elizabeth wurde rot. Der Junge war in der Zwischenzeit von seiner ersten Erkundungsrunde im Garten zurückgekehrt, Caroline schaute immer noch äußerst skeptisch drein und William schlug schließlich vor, ins Haus zu gehen.

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Nachbar ist ja wirklich ein ganz Lieber," sagte sie. „Aber diese Frau paßt _überhaupt_ nicht zu ihm! So was arrogantes, nein wirklich!"

„Ich bin sicher, es wird ihr hier nicht gefallen," stimmte Elizabeth zu. „Hast Du ihre abfälligen Blicke gesehen? Sie wird es schwer haben, sich einzugewöhnen. Und hast du das mit dem Personal gehört, Jane? Ich glaube, sie wird keinen Handstreich selber tun. Die wird sich hier draußen in der _Provinz_ zu Tode langweilen. William tut mir jetzt schon leid."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Die Tür hatte sich kaum geschlossen, als sie Carolines Stimme von drinnen durch die weit geöffneten Fenster hören konnten. Sie verstanden keine ganzen Sätze, aber Bruchstücke wie „keine Klimaanlage – stinkt nach Farbe – popeliger Garten" waren gut zu hören. Die Schwestern verdrehten die Augen. Die Frau war kaum fünf Minuten hier und hatte bereits an allem etwas auszusetzen.

Jane verabschiedete sich bald und Elizabeth beschloß, den schönen Tag zu nutzen und sich in ihrem kleinen Garten ein bißchen zu sonnen. Sie hatte alle ihre Arbeiten erledigt und konnte guten Gewissens faulenzen. Also schlüpfte sie in ihren Bikini, cremte sich sorgfältig ein und machte es sich auf ihrer komfortablen Liege mit einem Buch und einer Flasche Wasser bequem. Für sie der Inbegriff eines faulen, gemütlichen Wochenendes.

Nebenan kehrte bald Ruhe ein. William zeigte seiner Familie wahrscheinlich ausführlich das Haus – oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Lust auf seine Frau, die er ja seit über einer Woche nicht gesehen hatte. Elizabeth stellte sich die beiden miteinander im Bett vor und schüttelte sich. Nein, das wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen und es war im Endeffekt ja auch wurscht. William _war_ nunmal verheiratet, damit mußte sie sich abfinden, auch wenn seine Frau eine unsympathische Hexe war. Er schien es zwar naturgemäß nicht so zu sehen, aber na ja. Es ging sie schließlich ja auch nichts an.

Sie genoß die Ruhe, ihre Augen fielen langsam zu und sie schlief ein. Um eine halbe Stunde später von Kindergeschrei geweckt zu werden.

Sie schreckte hoch und mußte grinsen, als sie Williams Sprößlinge durch den Garten tollen sah. Das kleine Mädchen wollte ihrem Bruder immer hinterher, aber der war natürlich zu schnell für sie und ihre kurzen Beinchen. Elizabeth fand es sehr nett, ein bißchen Leben in ihrer Nachbarschaft zu haben, auch wenn der Großteil der übrigen Bewohner dem sicher nicht zustimmen würden von wegen Lärm und so. Sie störte sich nicht daran, war sie doch selbst mit drei Schwestern aufgewachsen. Von ihrer Liege aus konnte sie die Terrasse der Darcys zum Teil sehen und dort hatten sich die Eltern der Kinder niedergelassen. Caroline hatte sich umgezogen und trug orangefarbene Shorts und eine weiße, ärmellose Bluse. Elizabeth bekam eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, warum sie vor ihrer Ehe ein gefragtes Model gewesen war. Sie hatte nichtendenwollende Beine und immer noch eine absolute Traumfigur – soweit sie das erkennen konnte. Die zwei Schwangerschaften schien sie ohne Folgen überstanden zu haben. Beneidenswert… Ihre blonden Haare trug sie kurzgeschnitten und die Augen verbarg sie hinter einer großen Sonnenbrille. Wie die meisten Models hatte sie aber so gut wie keine Oberweite, fand Elizabeth. Sie war sogar ziemlich flach.

Auch William hatte sich etwas bequemeres angezogen und er startete einen neuen Versuch, seiner Frau ein wenig näher zu kommen, in dem er sich zu ihr auf die Bank setzte, sie in die Arme nahm und zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Caroline ließ sich das etwa eine Minute lang gefallen, dann schob sie ihn von sich. „Es ist schrecklich warm, Will," sagte sie und rückte von ihm weg. Elizabeth fragte sich ernsthaft, wie die beiden es geschafft hatten, zwei Kinder zu zeugen. Sie griff nach ihrem Buch und vertiefte sich wieder ganz in die Welt der Jane Austen.

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Nachbargrundstück gelenkt, als das kleine Mädchen plötzlich stolperte, hinfiel und bitterlich zu weinen anfing. Natürlich war es wieder William, der sofort aufsprang, um nach ihr zu sehen. Caroline rührte sich keinen Millimeter und blätterte ungerührt in ihrer Modezeitschrift, nachdem sie kurz einen Blick auf ihre Tochter geworfen hatte. _Was war das bloß für eine Mutter,_ dachte Elizabeth ungläubig.

William hob die Kleine hoch und tröstete sie liebevoll. Mit einem Taschentuch tupfte er den kleinen Blutfleck ab, es war eher der Schreck gewesen als eine richtige Verletzung, und drückte am Ende einen Kuß auf die „Wunde". Das Mädchen konnte schon bald wieder lachen und forderte schließlich energisch, auf den Schultern ihres Vaters reiten zu dürfen. Sie quietschte vor Entzücken, als sie von ihrer erhöhten Position aus quer durch den ganzen Garten geschleppt wurde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sah William, daß seine Nachbarin ebenfalls im Garten war und winkte ihr zu.

„Hallo, Elizabeth!" rief er und trat näher an die Hecke heran. Seit zwei Tagen nannten sie sich beim Vornamen. Elizabeth winkte zurück. „Hallo William! Na, alle Familienmitglieder gut angekommen?"

„Ja, endlich sind sie alle da." Er strahlte und befreite mit einem gespielten Seufzer seine Haare aus den kleinen Fäusten seiner Tochter. „Darf ich ihnen meine Tochter Maggie vorstellen?" Elizabeth war aufgestanden und ebenfalls an die Hecke gekommen. Sie bemerkte Williams bewundernden Blick auf ihrem Körper, der schließlich für einen Moment zu lange auf ihren Brüsten verweilte. _Aha, er war zwar verheiratet, aber offenbar noch nicht ganz tot!_ dachte sie amüsiert. _In dieser Beziehung hatte sie allerdings auch weit mehr zu bieten als Caroline!_ fand sie und das gefiel ihr irgendwie außerordentlich gut. „Hallo, Maggie, ich bin Liz," sagte sie zu dem Kind, das sie freundlich anlächelte. „'Lo Lisss," antwortete sie wohlerzogen und Elizabeth lächelte entzückt. Die Kleine war zwar optisch gesehen eine Miniaturausgabe ihrer Mutter, aber das offene und freundliche Wesen hatte sie offenbar von ihrem Vater geerbt. Williams Sohn kam neugierig langsam näher und wurde ebenfalls vorgestellt. „Elizabeth, das ist Tim." „Hi Tim!" Tim grinste nur verlegen. Bei ihm war es noch offensichtlicher, wer sein Vater war. Die gleichen dunklen Locken, die gleichen schokoladenfarbenen Augen, das gleiche offene, wenn auch jetzt eher scheue Lächeln.

Was Maggies kleiner Unfall nicht vermocht hatte, schaffte Williams offensichtliches Interesse an der fremden Frau auf dem Nachbargrundstück – Caroline hatte die Szene zunächst argwöhnisch beobachtet, sich dann erhoben und rauschte schließlich auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die da an der Hecke stand und offensichtlich Spaß miteinander hatte. William wandte sich seiner Frau zu, lächelte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Caroline, ich möchte dir Ms Elizabeth Bennet vorstellen, unsere Nachbarin. Elizabeth, meine Frau Caroline."

Elizabeth zwang sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab. „Freut mich sehr, sie kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe, es wird ihnen hier in Meryton gefallen. Mit der großen Stadt ist es natürlich nicht ganz zu vergleichen."

Caroline schaute Elizabeth durch ihre Sonnenbrille abschätzig an. Es war an ihren zusammengekniffenen Lippen klar zu erkennen, daß sie es nicht besonders schätzte, daß ihr Mann mit dieser Frau so freundschaftlich und locker umging. Sie nickte lediglich hoheitsvoll und hüllte sich ansonsten in Schweigen.

„Sobald wir uns hier eingewöhnt haben, geben wir eine kleine Grillparty," sagte William, dem die Unhöflichkeit seiner Frau ein bißchen peinlich war. „Wir rechnen fest mit ihrem Kommen."

Elizabeth dankte ihm. „Sehr gerne, William." Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und grinste innerlich, als sie Carolines Mörderblick sah. Mit dieser Frau würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich niemals so richtig warmwerden! William lächelte zurück, und Elizabeth war sich fast sicher, daß er noch einmal einen kleinen Blick in Richtung ihrer Oberweite riskiert hatte, bevor er mit seiner Frau zur Terrasse zurückging, Maggie immer noch auf seinen Schultern sitzend.

Elizabeth schüttelte teils belustigt, teils ein bißchen traurig den Kopf. Caroline Darcy brauchte sich ganz bestimmt keine Sorgen um ihren Mann zu machen. Für Elizabeth war William Darcy der Inbegriff eines anständigen Familienvaters, der seine Familie abgöttisch liebte und seine Frau verehrte. Selbst wenn er den ein oder anderen Blick bei ihr riskiert hatte, Elizabeth fand das nicht schlimm, er war schließlich ein ganz normaler Mann mit ganz normalen Bedürfnissen und Gefühlen und kein Mönch, der ein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt hatte. Sie war trotzdem ziemlich sicher, Caroline hatte keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, er würde sie nicht betrügen. So, wie er seine Frau ansah... William war von Natur aus einfach ein freundlicher und umgänglicher Mensch. Und Elizabeth konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wieso Caroline so spröde ihm gegenüber war und seine Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeiten abwehrte. Wenn sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre... sie seufzte bei der Vorstellung. Sie _war_ aber nicht an ihrer Stelle und würde es auch niemals sein. Sie wären niemals etwas anderes als gute Nachbarn. Punkt.

Am Sonntag blieb es ruhig im Nachbarhaus – die Familie war mit dem Auto morgens schon weggefahren während Elizabeth einen weiteren, faulen Tag im Garten einlegte. Die kommende Woche würde stressig genug werden, sie hatte sich für ihr Projekt viel vorgenommen und wollte vorab ein bißchen Energie tanken. Gegen Abend, die Darcys waren auch grade erst wieder nach hause gekommen, fuhr ein Wagen vor und eine Dame, etwa Ende fünfzig, stieg aus. Die Tür flog auf, Tim Darcy kam aus dem Haus geschossen und zwei Sekunden später lag er in den Armen der Frau, die sich so freute, ihn zu sehen, daß ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Elizabeth hatte ihre Ankunft nur zufällig mitbekommen, da sie gerade an ihrer Einfahrt die Blumen gegossen hatte.

„Oh, Timmy, mein Junge, wie schön, dich zu sehen!" rief die fremde Dame und wischte sich verstohlen die Augen. In der Haustür erschien William, der Maggie auf dem Arm hielt. Er trat lächelnd näher, als die beiden sich ausgiebig gedrückt und begrüßt hatten.

„Mrs. Reynolds!" sagte er warm und drückte die zierliche Frau vorsichtig an sich. „Willlkommen!" „Master William!" sagte sie und weitere Tränen liefen. „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, man könnte meinen, wir hätten uns Jahre nicht gesehen." Sie schneuzte kräftig in ein Taschentuch, daß William ihr hinhielt und die beiden lachten. „Und Maggie, Liebes!" Sie streichelte dem Kind sanft über den Kopf. „Wie geht es dir, meine Süße? Wie groß du geworden bist!" Unter viel Gelächter und freundschaftlichem Geplauder gingen die drei Darcys und ihr Gast ins Haus.

Elizabeth hatte sich diskret zurückgezogen und wunderte sich nicht mehr ganz so stark, daß Caroline nicht zur Begrüßung herausgekommen war.

Unter der Woche war Elizabeth eine absolute Frühaufsteherin. Selbständig zu sein und von zuhause aus zu arbeiten barg natürlich einige Tücken – man konnte sich seine Zeit frei einteilen, also auch unter Umständen lange schlafen oder sich um andere, vermeintlich wichtigere Dinge kümmern als um die Arbeit. Aber Elizabeth hatte sich von Anfang an eine strenge Disziplin auferlegt und arbeitete nach einem festgelegten Zeitplan. Sie konnte es sich schlicht und einfach nicht leisten, ihre Projekte verspätet abzuschließen, also hatte sie normalerweise einen Zehn-Stunden-Arbeitstag und wenn sie früher fertig wurde, um so besser. Sie war schließlich auf Aufträge angewiesen und mußte sich ihren guten Ruf erst einmal erarbeiten. Da ihr ihre Arbeit viel Spaß machte, hatte sie damit auch kein Problem. Nur die Wochenenden gehörten ihr ganz alleine.

Also war Elizabeth normalerweise an Werktagen schon zwei Stunden auf, bevor William Darcy gegen neun Uhr das Haus verließ, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Vor acht Uhr abends kam er selten nach hause. Das hieß, Caroline war mit den Kindern praktisch den ganzen Tag alleine. Und das hieß ebenfalls, es wurde laut. Elizabeth bekam vieles davon mit, da die Darcys meist alle Fenster offenstehen hatten bei dem schönen Wetter und sie, Elizabeth, selbst viel Zeit draußen auf der Terrasse mit arbeiten verbrachte. Caroline Darcy war nicht gerade das, was man leise und diskret nannte. Sie hatte eine laute, fast schon schrille Stimme und war es anscheinend gewohnt, zu befehlen. Vor elf Uhr hörte man sie nie, aber danach wurde es oft laut. Und es waren weniger die Kinder als Caroline selbst. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit telefonieren und sie scheute sich nicht, mit ihrem Mobiltelefon so oft es ging nach draußen zu gehen und brachte damit Elizabeth, die sich dann nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, bald zur Verzweiflung. Caroline plauderte stundenlang mit ihren Freundinnen in London und beklagte sich ständig über das langweilige Leben hier auf dem Land, daß sich ihr Mann um nichts kümmerte, sie vernachlässigte, nur seinen Job kannte und die nicht gerade aufregende Gesellschaft hier in der Gegend. Natürlich hatte sie viel zu viel Arbeit, die Kinder waren anstrengend und gutes Personal schwer zu bekommen. Um alles mußte sie sich selbst kümmern, nicht einmal vernünftiges Personal hatte er eingestellt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar gegen ihren ausdrücklichen Wunsch diese alte Fledermaus aus Pemberley kommen lassen, diese Mrs. Reynolds. Selbst vor Schlafzimmergeheimnissen schreckte sie nicht zurück. Elizabeth ging das alles sehr auf die Nerven und sie war öfters drauf und dran, ihrer neuen Nachbarin einmal gründlich den Marsch zu blasen. Immer wieder hielt sie sich zurück. Schreckliche Frau! Armer William!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Elizabeth lernte besagte Mrs. Reynolds, die keineswegs eine alte Fledermaus, sondern eine nette, ältere Dame war, im Lauf der Woche etwas näher kennen.

Elizabeth hatte eine kleine Pause eingelegt und war nach vorne gegangen, um nach der Post zu sehen. Mrs. Reynolds kam in diesem Moment vom Einkaufen zurück, Caroline war mit den Kindern weggefahren.

Mrs. Reynolds lächelte, als sie Elizabeth sah. „Sie müssen Miss Elizabeth sein," sprach sie die junge Frau an. Elizabeth erwiderte das offene Lächeln. „Ja."

„Ich bin Louise Reynolds," stellte sich die Dame vor. „Master William hat mir schon so viel von ihnen erzählt. Er war sehr froh über ihre Hilfe am Anfang. Gute Nachbarn findet man nicht überall."

Elizabeth war ein bißchen überrascht. Soooo viel hatte sie ihm ihrer Meinung nach gar nicht geholfen, als daß es da viel zu erzählen gab. Natürlich, sie war ihm ein bißchen dabei behilflich gewesen, sich im Ort zu orientieren, hatte ihm Läden empfohlen und ihm ein paar mal mit Lebensmitteln ausgeholfen. Und da sie noch dazu eine leidenschaftliche Gärtnerin war (vor allem Kräuter zog sie mit wahrer Begeisterung), hatte sie ihm ab und zu etwas von ihrer „Ernte" abgegeben.

„Und sie sind die Haushälterin der Darcys?" fragte Elizabeth. Mrs. Reynolds nickte. „Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder, die Einkäufe und was sonst noch so anliegt außer putzen und kochen. Mrs. Darcy will noch eine Köchin einstellen und dreimal die Woche kommt eine Putzhilfe. Mrs. Darcy ist ziemlich beschäftigt und kann den Haushalt _unmöglich_ alleine bewältigen." Ein verschmitzes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Elizabeth grinste verstehend. Mrs. Reynolds mochte Caroline offenbar genausowenig wie sie.

„Kennen sie die Familie schon lange?"

„Oh ja. Ich habe schon für Master Williams Eltern gearbeitet und kam nach Pemberley, kurz bevor Master William geboren wurde. Fast 36 Jahre ist das jetzt her, man stelle sich das vor!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Kennen sie Pemberley, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth verneinte.

„Das Anwesen der Familie in Derbyshire. Leider steht es momentan praktisch leer, da Miss Georgie, Master Williams kleine Schwester, mittlerweile eine Stelle in Kanada angenommen hat. Tja, und die Eltern der beiden sind nun auch schon so lange tot..." Sie seufzte und fuhr nach einem Augenblick fort. „Als Master William mich vor ein paar Wochen fragte, ob ich nach Meryton kommen wollte, habe ich daher gerne zugesagt. Es hat mir immer viel Spaß gemacht, für ihn zu arbeiten und er und die Kinder haben mir in den vergangenen Monaten, als sie in London gelebt hatten, schon sehr gefehlt."

_Aha. Caroline hatte ihr wohl weniger gefehlt,_ dachte Elizabeth im stillen.

„Mrs. Darcy liebt das Landleben nicht so besonders, fürchte ich. Daher glaube ich kaum, daß die Familie so bald wieder nach Pemberley zieht. Sie werden höchstens einen Teil des Sommers oder Weihnachten dort verbringen. Das ist so schade, Master William liebt diesen Ort mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er ist dort geboren und aufgewachsen, wissen sie, genau wie Miss Georgie. Aber Mrs. Darcy fühlt sich dort nicht wohl."

Elizabeth fiel auf, daß Mrs. Reynolds niemals „Mrs. Caroline" sagte, alle anderen waren entweder Master William, Miss Maggie und sogar sie, die sie noch gar nicht richtig kannte, war Miss Elizabeth. Caroline war _Mrs. Darcy_. Keinerlei Zuneigung von seiten der Haushälterin, wie es schien.

„Vermissen sie Pemberley nicht auch, Mrs. Reynolds?"

„Oh ja, sehr sogar. Meine Schwester ist dort Köchin und Master William hat sie ebenfalls gefragt, ob sie mit nach Meryton kommt, aber sie hat abgelehnt. Mrs. Darcy hat...wie soll ich sagen, eine etwas andere Vorstellung davon, was Ernährungsfragen angeht. Sie ist überzeugte Vegetarierin, wissen sie."

„Und deswegen muß die ganze Familie fleischlos essen?" fragte Elizabeth entgeistert.

Mrs. Reynolds lächelte. „Nein, Master William läßt sich da glücklicherweise nichts vorschreiben. Allerdings achtet er schon auf gesunde Ernährung, auch natürlich der Kinder wegen."

Dann hätte es ja keinen Grund für ihre Schwester gegeben, mitzukommen, dachte Elizabeth. Mit Caroline war anscheinend wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen.

Das sollte sie gleich selbst live und in Farbe feststellen. Ein Auto kam um die Ecke gebraust und parkte direkt vor der Einfahrt – Caroline stieg eilig aus und die Kinder folgten ihr etwas langsamer. Caroline trieb sie ungeduldig zur Eile an. Tim entdeckte Mrs. Reynolds und lief sofort zu ihr, aber Caroline rief ihn zurück. „Tim, geh ins Haus und zieh dich um." Tim brummte irgendetwas, warf Mrs. Reynolds einen trübseligen Blick zu und trottete langsam ins Haus. Maggie erging es nicht viel besser. Sie wollte auf ihren kurzen Beinen auf die Haushälterin zuwatscheln, aber ihre Mutter hielt sie auf und nahm sie auf den Arm. Maggie fing an zu weinen. „Sssch...nicht weinen! Wir gehen jetzt ins Haus und spielen was, ja?" Maggie ließ sich nicht so leicht beruhigen und weinte zum Steinerweichen. Elizabeth beobachtete interessiert das Mienenspiel der Haushälterin. Eben zu ihr selbst noch freundlich und am Lächeln, hatte sich ihr Mund nun zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengezogen und sie runzelte mißbilligend die Stirn. Aber sie sagte nichts. Langjährige Erfahrung mit ihrer Arbeitgeberin hatte sie mit der Zeit gelehrt, sich nicht wegen „Kleinkram" mit ihr anzulegen. Caroline seufzte genervt und ging in Richtung Haus. Einige Schritte später drehte sie sich zu Mrs. Reynolds um. „Kommen sie bitte, Reynolds. Sie werden schließlich nicht fürs Tratschen bezahlt."

Mrs. Reynolds rollte die Augen hinter Carolines Rücken und Elizabeth lächelte. „Mrs. Reynolds, wenn sie einmal Zeit und Lust haben, besuchen sie mich doch einfach mal, dann können wir uns in Ruhe weiterunterhalten."

Die ältere Dame lächelte warm und drückte ihr die Hand. „Sehr gerne, Miss Elizabeth, sehr gerne."

Mrs. Reynolds folgte ihrer Arbeitgeberin langsam ins Haus und winkte Elizabeth von der Tür aus nochmal freundlich zu. Elizabeth winkte zurück und ging wieder an ihre eigene Arbeit.

Sie nahm vor ihrem Laptop platz, aber sie konnte sich nicht so recht konzentrieren. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand so hochnäsig und arrogant sein konnte wie Caroline Darcy. Und wie man es mit dieser Art geschafft hatte, sich einen so wundervollen Mann zu angeln und zwei so süße Kinder mit ihm zu haben. Die schrecklichsten Frauen bekamen immer die nettesten Männer, daran mußte etwas wahres sein. Was er bloß an ihr fand? Na schön, sie war ein ehemaliges Model, aber das konnte nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund sein. Sie traute William mehr Verstand zu, als daß er sich seine Lebensgefährtin aufgrund von Äußerlichkeiten aussuchte. War sie bei ihm vielleicht ganz anders? Elizabeth glaubte es nicht. Caroline wimmelte ständig seine Zärtlichkeiten ab und beklagte sich andauernd bei ihren Freundinnen über ihn. Elizabeth hatte mehrfach abends beobachtet, wie sie William abends an der Tür begrüßt hatte, wenn er von der Arbeit kam. Es lief immer nach demselben Schema ab: Sie öffnete ihm die Tür, er strahlte sie an, nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme, küßte sie leidenschaftlich, bis sie ihn nach wenigen Augenblicken wegschob. Bloß nicht zuviel Zärtlichkeiten, ja! Und vorher hatte sie sich lautstark bei jedem, dem sie hatte habhaft werden können und der ihr freiwillig zuhörte, über ihren Mann beklagt, der sie so rücksichtslos dazu zwang, hier in der Provinz dahinzuvegetieren. Elizabeth empfand Carolines Verhalten mehr als scheinheilig und geradezu abstoßend, _was_ sie so alles über William erzählte. Konnte sie das nicht in ihren eigenen vier Wänden machen? Mußte sie es unbedingt der ganzen Nachbarschaft mitteilen? Hatte diese Frau überhaupt keine Scham?

Elizabeth fand Carolines offenherzige Berichte bei ihren Freundinnen über ihr Liebesleben einerseits widerlich, aber sie war gleichzeitig seltsam fasziniert davon. Immer öfter ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich in ihrer Fantasie selbst an Carolines Stelle sah, nur daß _sie_ Williams Zärtlichkeiten genießen und ihn ganz bestimmt niemals abweisen würde. Aber sie wollte und durfte sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen und nahm sich fest vor, ab sofort den Kontakt zu William wo es nur ging zu vermeiden. Sie wäre natürlich weiterhin freundlich zu ihm, klar, aber sie durfte es nicht mehr darauf anlegen, ihn zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Es wäre besser für ihren Seelenfrieden. Und sie mußte zugeben, sie _hatte_ in letzter Zeit tatsächlich immer öfter fadenscheinige Gelegenheiten gesucht, um mit ihm „zufällig" zusammenzutreffen. William war auch stets freundlich zu ihr, hatte immer ein nettes Wort übrig oder winkte ihr zu, wenn er sie irgendwo sah. Elizabeth wußte, es steckte sonst nichts weiter dahinter, er war einfach nur ein netter Nachbar. Er behandelte alle anderen Nachbarn genauso, wie sie schon öfters mitbekommen hatte. Er wollte nichts weiter von ihr. Er war glücklich verheiratet, er liebte seine Frau, seine Familie. Aber ihr fuhr es jedesmal heiß in den Magen, wenn sie ihn nur _sah_. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber sie hatte sich ein bißchen in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht auch mehr als nur ein bißchen.

Elizabeth schrak zusammen, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie seufzte und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?"

„Lizzy? Ich bins."

Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. Ihre Mutter.

„Kommst du am Wochenende nach hause? Lydia ist auch da."

_Danke, Ma, mir geht es auch gut._

„Hallo Ma. Nein, ich habe schon was vor." _Lydia? Mußte nicht sein._

Ein tiefer Seufzer kam durch die Leitung.

„Lizzy! Du solltest wirklich mehr unter Leute gehen. Lyddie gibt eine Party am Samstag, viele junge Männer werden kommen. Es wird Zeit, daß du wieder mal jemanden kennenlernst."

„Ich möchte aber niemanden kennenlernen, Ma. Schon gar nicht auf einer von Lydias Parties."

_Grusel._

„Du solltest mit deinen 29 Jahren schon längst verheiratet sein, Elizabeth Bennet! In deinem Alter war ich schon längst verheiratet und hatte Kinder. Ich will endlich ein paar Enkelkinder."

„Jane ist noch älter als ich."

Wieder ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Deine Schwester ist genau so ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber sie geht wenigstens mit einem jungen Mann aus."

_Ja. Mit Eric, dem Loser. Auch dort weit und breit keine Enkelkinder in Sicht. Sorry, Ma!_

„Also, kommst du?"

„Nein, Ma. Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Zeit."

Anscheinend hatte sich Mrs. Bennet damit abgefunden, daß Elizabeth nicht kommen würde, denn sie wechselte das Thema.

„Jane hat erzählt, du hast einen neuen Nachbarn?"

„Ja. Eine vierköpfige Familie." So ganz verstand sie nicht, was das mit Männern und Enkelkindern zu tun hatte.

„Ah. Jane hatte nur etwas von einem attraktiven, jungen Mann gesagt."

„Ein attraktiver, _verheirateter_ junger Mann, Ma! Mit zwei Kindern."

„Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Du kannst dich nicht immer nur in deiner Arbeit vergraben, Kind! Komm, gib dir einen Ruck und komm zu Lyddies Party!"

_Nur über meine Leiche!_

„Es geht wirklich nicht, Ma. Ich komme in den nächsten Tagen mal bei euch vorbei, versprochen."

„Na schön. Sag mir, wann du kommst, und ich lade noch ein paar junge Leute ein."

Elizabeth seufzte. _Leute Männer._ Auch das war nicht neu. Ihre Mutter war so erpicht darauf, sie zu verheiraten, daß sie ständig irgendwelche Männer für sie einlud, seien es Nachbarn, alte Schulfreunde Elizabeths oder Söhne von irgendwelchen Freundinnen. Alle im heiratsfähigen Alter, alle vollkommen uninteressant. Elizabeth versprach es – sie würde es sowieso nicht einhalten – und legte auf.

Mrs. Reynolds jedoch machte ihr Versprechen, Elizabeth zu besuchen, schon bald wahr. An ihrem nächsten freien Tag, einem Samstag, traf sie sich mit ihr zum Kaffeetrinken und Plaudern. Sie unterhielten sich einige Zeit über allgemeine Dinge, über Meryton und wo man am besten einkaufen konnte. Dann kamen sie irgendwann automatisch auf die Darcys zu sprechen. Elizabeth wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, Mrs. Reynolds auszuhorchen, aber sie war zugegebenermaßen ein bißchen neugierig und die Haushälterin hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, über die Familie, besonders _ihren_ ‚Master William' zu reden.

„Wie lange sind die beiden denn schon verheiratet?" fragte Elizabeth und goß ihrem Gast eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein.

Mrs. Reynolds dachte nach. „Kennengelernt haben sie sich auf einer von Darcy Consulting ausgerichteten Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung. Es gab eine Modenschau mit international bekannten Topmodels und die damalige Miss Bingley war sozusagen der Stargast. Für Master William war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick." Mrs. Reynolds schüttelte den Kopf. „Er tat sich immer schon etwas schwer mit Beziehungen, Miss Elizabeth. Seine früheren _Freundinnen_ waren in erster Linie hinter seinem Geld und seiner gesellschaftlichen Position her gewesen und er ist in seinem Leben oft von den Frauen enttäuscht worden. Entsprechend vorsichtig war er geworden. Miss Bingley stellte es allerdings geschickter an und wurde schnell schwanger. Tja, und Master William war darüber überglücklich und heiratete sie sofort. Ich muß gestehen, ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber dann war schließlich nach Tim auch noch Maggie unterwegs und jetzt sind sie immerhin schon fünf Jahre verheiratet." Sie rührte nachdenklich in ihrem Kaffee. „Master William liebt seine Frau über alles und läßt ihr vieles durchgehen. Sie dürfen aber nicht denken, daß er vor lauter Verliebtsein mit dem Kopf durch rosarote Wolken wandelt und keinen Sinn für die Realität mehr hat, oh nein. Es ist nur so..." sie überlegte einen Moment und schaute Elizabeth nachdenklich an. „Er kriegt nunmal nicht alles mit, was hier den ganzen Tag über abläuft, verstehen sie? Er bekommt zum Beispiel nicht mit, wie sie mit den Kindern umspringt. Abends sind sie meist schon im Bett, wenn er heimkommt und am Wochenende verbringt er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen. Oft unternimmt er alleine etwas mit den beiden und seine Frau vergnügt sich derweil mit ihren Freundinnen in London. Und die Kleinen hängen so sehr an ihrem Daddy." „Und er an ihnen," sagte Elizabeth leise. Mrs. Reynolds nickte.

Der lebende Beweis dafür wurde ihnen postwendend erbracht, als die Haustür am Nachbarhaus aufging und William mit seinen beiden Kindern herauskam. William trug eine große Tasche, auf dem Arm hatte er Maggie und alle drei waren sommerlich-leicht gekleidet. Er verfrachtete die Kleinen sorgfältig im Auto und so wie es aussah, waren sie auf dem Weg zum Badesee. Von Caroline war wie üblich weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Elizabeth ließ sehnsüchtig ihre Blicke über seinen Körper wandern und ein Anflug von Niedergeschlagenheit überkam sie. Sie fühlte sich seltsam alleine.

Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihre Gastgeberin nachdenklich beobachtet. Ihr Mienenspiel und ihr plötzlich leicht errötetes Gesicht waren sehr aufschlußreich gewesen, wie sie fand. Ob die junge Frau sich etwa in Master William verliebt hatte? Es würde sie nicht groß verwundern, aber das sollte sie sich trotzdem besser aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ja, er hatte ihr, Mrs. Reynolds gegenüber, sehr freundlich von Miss Elizabeth gesprochen, aber viele Frauen hatten seine aufmerksame, verbindliche Art schon mißverstanden und sich eingebildet, er wollte etwas von ihnen. Sie glaubte nicht, daß er sich jemals von seiner Frau trennen, geschweige denn seine Familie verlassen würde. Wozu auch, _er_ hatte ja schließlich keinen Grund dazu.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, jede mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. „Aber eine positive Sache hat das ganze," sagte Mrs. Reynols nach einer Weile, bemüht, das Thema ein wenig zu wechseln. „Kennen sie Charles Bingley, Miss Elizabeth?"

„Nein, ist er mit Caroline verwandt?"

„Er ist ihr älterer Bruder und ein sehr guter Freund von Master William. Einen so fröhlichen, liebenswerten Menschen haben sie noch nicht gesehen, sag ich ihnen. Spätestens bei der großen Party werden sie ihn sicher kennenlernen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und grinste fast ein wenig boshaft. „Seltsam, daß die beiden miteinander verwandt sind – höchstwahrscheinlich wurde einer von ihnen adoptiert..."

Die beiden Frauen schauten sich einen Moment lang an und prusteten dann los.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Elizabeth vergrub sich weiter in ihre Arbeit und versuchte, möglichst nicht so oft an William Darcy zu denken. Sie mied sogar die Fenster, vor allem in der Küche, damit sie ihn nicht zufällig zu sehen bekam. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Normalerweise war sie eine realistische, emanzipierte Frau, die mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand und ganz gut alleine (ohne einen Mann in ihrem Leben) zurechtkam. Sie fand ihr Verhalten selbst albern und kindisch, liebe Güte, sie schwärmte für ihren Nachbarn wie ein Schulmädchen! Wurde rot, wenn sie ihn sah! Ließ nachts in ihrem Bett ihren sehnsüchtigen Fantasien freien Lauf und schämte sich anschließend dafür. Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen? Sie hatte keine Idee. Aber mit der Liebe ließ sich nun mal nicht spaßen.

Der liebe Gott jedoch schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie auf die Probe zu stellen. Am folgenden Samstag klingelte es spätvormittags an ihrer Tür. Sie war vergangene Nacht spät nach hause gekommen und gerade erst vor zehn Minuten aufgestanden. Entsprechend verschlafen sah sie aus. Sie war barfuß, trug nichts weiter außer einem mitternachtsblauen Bigshirt aus reiner Seide, dessen oberste drei Knöpfe geöffnet waren, was den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen ließ und sich ansonsten sehr sexy um ihre weichen Kurven schmiegte. Ein Mann hätte schon absolut ignorant oder schwul sein müssen, um auf diesen verführerischen Anblick _nicht_ zu reagieren. William Darcy, der vor ihrer Tür stand, war weder das eine noch das andere. Er brachte noch ein halbwegs höfliches „Guten Morgen, Elizabeth," hervor und ließ dann seinen Blick bewundernd, ja fast sogar schamlos langsam über ihren Körper wandern. Elizabeth stand wie festgefroren. Sie war auf seinen Anblick genausowenig vorbereitet, auch wenn er ganz normal gekleidet war in Jeans und Hemd. Sie hatte es jetzt schon so lange vermieden, ihn zu treffen oder zu sehen und es war ihr, als hätte ihr eine große Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Sie wurde rot als sie spürte, wie sie wider Willen erregt wurde und war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, die Tür vor seiner Nase zuzuschlagen oder ihn in ihr Bett zu zerren. Bevor sie eine Dummheit gleich welcher Art begehen konnte, räusperte sich William verlegen.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur die Einladung für unsere Einweihungsfeier übernächstes Wochenende vorbeibringen," sagte er leise und hielt ihr einen Umschlag hin. „Caroline bestand auf einer formellen Einladung in schriftlicher Form." Er lächelte etwas scheu. „Sie hat mich beauftragt, gleich ihre Antwort mitzubringen. Sie nimmt solche gesellschaftlichen Sachen schrecklich ernst." Ein weiterer Blick, der an ihrem geöffneten Ausschnitt endete.

Elizabeth starrte ihn sekundenlang an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Fast übermächtig war der Drang, sich an seine Brust zu werfen oder ihn besinnungslos zu küssen. Oder am besten gleich beides zu tun. Ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle mußten sich offenbar auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnen, denn William sah etwas besorgt drein.

„Elizabeth?" fragte er leise und ergriff sanft ihren Arm. Dabei war er ihr ziemlich nahe gekommen und ihre Körper berührten sich fast.

Elizabeth fuhr bei dem unverhofften Körperkontakt zusammen und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Entschuldigen sie," murmelte sie verlegen und griff auf der Suche nach einer Stütze ins Leere. Sie war vollkommen durcheinander und wunderte sich wieder einmal über sich selbst.

William mißverstand ihr vergebliches Tasten gründlich falsch. Er hatte noch immer ihren Arm umfaßt und dachte, ihr wäre schwindelig geworden. Er ließ ihren Arm los und legte dafür beide Hände auf ihre Schultern, um sie zu stützen. Für Elizabeth war das fast zuviel. Seine unmittelbare Nähe, seine warmen Hände auf ihren Schultern, nur durch die dünne Seide getrennt…unwillkürlich begann sie zu zittern, was William schon wieder mißverstand.

„Sie frieren ja," murmelte er und betrachtete besorgt ihr blasses Gesicht. „Fühlen sie sich nicht gut, Elizabeth?" Aus einem – wahrscheinlich eher väterlichen – Reflex heraus zog er sie an sich und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, vielleicht, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Es war eine unschuldige, fürsorgliche Geste, die er ebenso bei seiner Tochter angewandt hätte, aber Elizabeth war eine erwachsene, momentan überaus unbefriedigte Frau und William nun mal das Opfer ihrer heimlichen Begierde. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und preßte sich an ihn, ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, und sie inhalierte begierig seinen frischen Duft nach Seife und Aftershave. William spürte ihre festen, vollen Brüste an sich, ihren weichen Körper unter kühler Seide und begriff, daß die Situation vielleicht doch nicht ganz so unschuldig war. Es war ihm überaus peinlich, als er tatsächlich eine Erektion bekam, aber er brachte es auch nicht fertig, sie loszulassen. William wußte genau, es war nicht richtig. Er war verheiratet, er war glücklich verheiratet. Er hatte zwei wundervolle Kinder, er liebte seine Frau. Es war auch nicht so, daß Caroline sich ihm im Bett verweigert hätte. Na schön, die Initiative ging meist von ihm aus. Zugegeben, sie ging praktisch _immer_ von ihm aus. Und ja, sie hatten erst kürzlich einen etwas ernsthafteren Streit darüber geführt, ob sie getrennte Schlafzimmer haben sollten. Es war natürlich Carolines Idee gewesen, aber William hatte ihr Ansinnen rundheraus abgelehnt. Er war sehr verletzt über ihren Wunsch gewesen, fühlte sich zurückgewiesen, konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, von ihr getrennt zu schlafen. Er hätte es vielleicht noch nachvollziehen können, wenn er geschnarcht hätte, aber das war definitiv nicht der Fall. Caroline hatte das Thema vorerst nicht weiter verfolgt, aber er war sicher, es war noch nicht ausgestanden. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde das ganze wieder in einer Art sanfter Erpressung enden, so etwa „ich verzichte auf getrennte Schlafzimmer, wenn wir nach London zurückgehen."

Und jetzt hielt er eine Frau in den Armen, die das genaue Gegenteil von seiner Ehefrau war. Hier Caroline, groß, blonde, mittlerweile fast raspelkurze Haare, superschlank, fast schon knochig – bei ihr von „Oberweite" zu sprechen, war schon fast lächerlich. Auf der anderen Seite Elizabeth, zierlich, dunkle, ungebändigte Lockenmähne, ebenfalls schlank, aber mit weiblichen Kurven an den richtigen Stellen und einer Oberweite, die diesen Namen auch verdiente. Weiche, warme, anschmiegsame Elizabeth. Und sie roch gut. Sie roch ganz und gar nach Frau, nach Bett, nach Schlaf, ganz ohne einen Tropfen Parfum an sich. Nicht wie Caroline, die täglich in Parfums zu baden schien und ständig irgendwelche Duftschwaden hinter sich herzog. Williams Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, jetzt nicht mehr fürsorglich, sondern zärtlich, entdeckend und gleichzeitig fast fordernd. Sie hob ihr Gesicht zu ihm auf und öffnete leicht die feuchten Lippen, was für William fast zuviel war.

Und die Verlockung war in der Tat gewaltig für William. Eine Tatsache, die ihn erschreckte. Er gestand sich ein, daß er sich danach sehnte, sie zu küssen. Er wollte nichts lieber tun. Danach das blaue Seidenhemd aufknöpfen, an ihren Nippeln saugen, ihre festen Pobacken kneten und ausführlich ihre feuchte Weiblichkeit erkunden.

Mit schier unmenschlicher Willenskraft holte William schließlich tief Luft und schob Elizabeth sanft von sich. Er lächelte verlegen und sah sie ein wenig beschämt an. „Es ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, so verführerisch sie auch ist," murmelte er entschuldigend. Elizabeth wurde rot. „Nein," flüsterte sie. „Entschuldigen sie."

„Nein, ich muß mich entschuldigen, Elizabeth." Er sah nachdenklich auf sie herab. „Wären die Umstände anders, ich…"

Elizabeth brachte ihn mit ihrem Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen sie ihrer Frau, ich komme gerne zur Einweihungsfeier," sagte sie kaum hörbar und wandte sich ab. Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.

William starrte sie einen Moment an, dann trat er neben sie, küßte sie sehr, sehr sanft auf die Stirn und verließ leise das Haus.

Elizabeth stand mehrere Minuten wie angewachsen. Ihr Kopf war leer, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Hatte sie tatsächlich eben in Williams Armen gelegen? Hatte er sie an sich gepreßt, ihren Rücken gestreichelt, sie zum Abschied _geküßt?_ Hatte sie es sich tatsächlich nur _eingebildet_, seine harte Männlichkeit an ihrem Unterleib gespürt zu haben? Und was hatte er damit gemeint: „wären die Umstände anders?" Sie schloß die Augen und sofort spürte sie wieder seinen Geruch, seinen Duft nach Duschgel, frischem, männlichen Aftershave und Mann. _Williamduft_. Sie spürte noch immer seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Körper, fordernd, zärtlich, sanft und verdammt, sie hätte sich _nicht_ gewehrt, wenn er mehr von ihr gewollt hätte. Es war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen egal gewesen, daß er verheiratet war. Sie hatte ihn haben wollen, sie war mehr als bereit gewesen. Daß er einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte, daß er die Willenskraft aufgebracht hatte, ließ ihn in ihrer Achtung nur noch mehr steigen, denn sie selbst fühlte sich äußerst bescheiden. Sie hatte sich ihrem Nachbarn praktisch an den Hals geworfen. Ehemann. Familienvater. Tabu für sie.

Bei näherer Betrachtung revidierte sie ihr hartes Urteil sich selbst gegenüber. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Die „Initiative," wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, war allein von _ihm_ ausgegangen. Er hatte offensichtlich gedacht, ihr ginge es nicht gut und wollte einfach nur hilfsbereit sein. So gesehen waren sie beide zu gleichen Teilen schuld. Nur daß sie, Elizabeth, _niemals_ einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte.

Ihr Unterleib stand immer noch in Flammen und sie sehnte sich nach Williams Berührung, nach Erlösung ihrer aufgestauten Lust. Sie wußte allerdings nur zu gut, es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein und es würde niemals sein. Vermutlich würden sie sich jetzt bis zum Ende ihres Lebens aus dem Weg gehen oder einer von ihnen würde über kurz oder lang wegziehen. Aber Elizabeth wollte ihr Haus nicht aufgeben. Wenn William mit der Situation nicht zurechtkäme, mußte er eben gehen.

Elizabeth beschloß, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen um so vielleicht wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukommen.

Es war nicht schwierig, sich in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen, da William den Großteil der folgenden Woche auf Dienstreise verbrachte. Caroline nutzte die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit und plante ihre Einweihungsfeier für den übernächsten Samstag geradezu generalstabsmäßig. Es war nicht so, daß sie es als besonders „feierwürdig" betrachtete, hier in der Provinz dahinzuvegetieren, aber es gab ihr immerhin die Gelegenheit, eine große Party zu planen. Und sie liebte es, Partys zu planen. Geld spielte dabei keine Rolle für sie – kein Zweifel, es war ja schließlich das Geld ihres Mannes, das sie mit vollen Händen ausgab. Alles nur vom feinsten, versteht sich. Elizabeth konnte sie häufig telefonieren hören und je nachdem mit wem sie sprach, änderte sich ihr Tonfall von kasernenhofmäßig bei Lieferanten bis zu zuckersüß, wenn es sich um potentielle Gäste handelte, die noch nicht zugesagt hatten, auf deren Erscheinen sie jedoch anscheinend größten Wert legte.

Mrs. Reynolds schaffte die Kinder so gut es ging aus ihrer Schußlinie, denn für die beiden hatte Caroline nun einmal überhaupt keine Zeit. Viel wichtiger war es, interessante Gäste hierher zu locken und mit dem besten Caterer der Stadt zu verhandeln, Gärtner mußten kontaktiert werden und sie selbst brauchte natürlich auch noch einen Termin bei ihrem Visagisten in London. Und noch soviel mehr war zu tun! Während Caroline in ihren Vorbereitungen regelrecht aufblühte, kümmerte sich Mrs. Reynolds um die täglichen Aufgaben und Pflichten, versorgte die Kinder und besuchte manchmal Elizabeth, um auch einmal normale Menschen zu sehen, solange William auf Reisen war.

„Die neue Köchin ist ziemlich angesäuert, daß sie nicht das Essen machen darf," sagte Mrs. Reynolds eines Tages, als Elizabeth sie spontan zu einem Kaffee eingeladen hatte.

„Ist Caroline denn nicht mit ihr zufrieden?"

„Doch, meistens schon." Mrs. Reynolds grinste. „Auch wenn sie viel Kritik einstecken muß, die Arme. Aber Mrs. Darcy hat ihr eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, daß ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen würden, eine Veranstaltung dieser Größe zu bekochen."

Vermutlich hatte sie es ihr ziemlich direkt gesagt, dachte Elizabeth und schüttelte einmal mehr innerlich den Kopf.

„Stellen sie sich vor, sogar Master Williams Cousin hat sein Kommen zugesagt," fuhr Mrs. Reynolds fort. Elizabeth zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Richard Fitzwilliam," erläuterte die Haushälterin. „er hatte, bevor aus Miss Bingley Mrs. Darcy wurde, eine kurze, aber heftige Affäre mit ihr gehabt. Master William war nicht besonders begeistert davon und hat lange Zeit keinen Kontakt zu seinem Cousin haben wollen."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Die beiden hatten eine Affäre, bevor William Caroline kennenlernte?"

„Nein, meine Liebe. Kurz _nachdem_ sie sich kennengelernt hatten."

„Wow!" machte Elizabeth erstaunt. „Sie hat was mit dem Cousin angefangen, obwohl sie zu der Zeit schon mit William zusammen war? Kein Wunder, daß er nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber war."

„Richard Fitzwilliam ist ein Abenteurer, ein Playboy, aber auch ein charmanter Bengel. Er hat mehr Charme im kleinen Finger als manch anderer im ganzen Leib. Man darf ihm bloß nicht über den Weg trauen." Sie lächelte, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Nehmen sie sich vor ihm in acht, Miss Elizabeth."

Solche Warnungen verfehlten normalerweise _immer _ihren Zweck, denn natürlich war Elizabeth nun erst recht neugierig auf Williams Cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

William kehrte am späten Freitagabend von seiner Dienstreise zurück. Sein persönlicher Chauffeur von Darcy Consulting hatte ihn am Flughafen in London abgeholt und nachhause gebracht. Elizabeth hatte den Abend bei ihrer Familie in Longbourn verbracht und Jane hatte sie heimgefahren. Sie würde heute bei Elizabeth übernachten, denn morgen wollten die Schwestern einen ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel in London machen und zeitig losfahren. Natürlich wollte es das Schicksal, daß sie exakt zur gleichen Zeit ankamen wie William. Elizabeth stieg aus Janes Auto, William stieg aus der Limousine und sie standen sich fast Brust an Brust gegenüber. Für einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich schweigend an. „Guten Abend, Elizabeth," sagte William schließlich leise, machte aber keine Anstalten, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückzuweichen. Genausowenig wie Elizabeth. „Hallo, William," sagte sie ebenso leise. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Er sah so müde aus, seine sonst so akkurat glattrasierten Wangen zierten ein Dreitagebart, sein Haar war zerzaust. Elizabeth schloß kurz die Augen. Er sah _verwegen_ aus. Müde, aber verwegen. Warum nur konnte sie ihn jetzt nicht mit in ihre Wohnung nehmen, ihm ein schönes, heißes Bad einlassen, den Rücken massieren, seinen Bademantel wärmen und dann mit ihm im Bett kuscheln und mit ihm einschlafen? Weil er ins Nachbarhaus gehen würde, wo seine Ehefrau auf ihn wartete, deswegen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Liz!_ dachte sie, wütend über ihre eigene Schwäche und öffnete wieder die Augen.

William stand immer noch vor ihr und schaute sie nachdenklich an. Sein Chauffeur war am Kofferraum zugange, um sein Gepäck auszuladen und Jane parkte ihren Wagen am Ende des Blocks. Keiner der beiden schenkte ihnen auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit.

William hob die Hand, strich vorsichtig eine von Elizabeths widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zurück hinter ihr Ohr und fuhr mit zwei Fingern sanft über ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Liz, und träum süß," flüsterte er kaum hörbar, wandte sich um und eilte ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen in sein eigenes Haus, eine ziemlich verstörte und vollkommen verdatterte Elizabeth auf der Straße zurücklassend.

So stand sie immer noch, als Jane den Wagen geparkt und zum Haus gekommen war. „Was ist, Lizzy?" fragte sie erstaunt, als sie ihre Schwester bewegungslos auf der Straße stehen sah. Die Limousine war schon längst verschwunden. „Hattest du eine Erscheinung?"

„So ähnlich."

Jane warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Elizabeth wollte nicht darüber reden. Was war bloß jetzt schon wieder geschehen? William hatte sie berührt, ihr Gesicht gestreichelt, wenn auch nur sehr kurz. Kurz, aber liebevoll. Die Luft zwischen ihnen hatte regelrecht gebrannt, die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten gewesen. Und verdammt, sie war schon wieder erregt.

„Erde an Lizzy!" rief Jane und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Elizabeth fuhr zusammen. Sie wußte, ihre Schwester würde spätestens morgen alles aus ihr herausgequetscht haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es nicht falsch, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Vielleicht hatte Jane eine Idee.

Jane hatte natürlich bemerkt, daß etwas mit ihrer kleinen Schwester nicht stimmte, aber sie war viel zu müde, um an diesem Abend noch mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie hatte einen bestimmten Verdacht, der auch in die richtige Richtung ging und dieser Verdacht wurde am nächsten Morgen prompt postwendend bestätigt.

Sie waren wie geplant früh aufgestanden und hatten sich für einen schönen, langen Tag in der Stadt zurechtgemacht. Sie wollten ein bißchen einkaufen, mittags eine Kleinigkeit essen, vielleicht ein bißchen im Park gammeln und Leute gucken. Elizabeth hatte sich noch schnell einen Kaffee gebrüht und wollte gerade das Küchenfenster schließen, als vor dem Nachbarhaus ein schwarzer Porsche vorfuhr und William Darcy in diesem Moment das Haus verließ. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Elizabeth am Fenster stehen sah, dann breitete sich ein zögerndes, aber warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er winkte ihr zu. „Guten Morgen, Elizabeth!" Sie hob leicht die Hand und winkte zurück. „Guten Morgen, William." Wieder starrten sie sich einen Augenblick an, dann riß sich William fast widerstrebend los und lief zu dem Wagen, der vor der Einfahrt wartete. Der Fahrer war zwischenzeitlich ausgestiegen und stand, Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, an sein Fahrzeug gelehnt. Er grinste William freundschaftlich an. „Wer ist das hinreißende Zauberwesen, daß bei dir nebenan wohnt?" William runzelte unwillig die Stirn, sein Blick ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Diese blonde Göttin meine ich. Mensch, Will, ich weiß, du hast für niemanden einen Blick übrig außer für meine Schwester, aber so ignorant kannst noch nicht mal _du_ sein."

William schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, sein Schwager hätte Elizabeth gesehen, aber das konnte nicht sein. Der Winkel war völlig unmöglich gewesen. „Blonde Göttin? Wen zum Teufel meinst du, Charles?" Elizabeth war zwar auch ein hinreißendes Zauberwesen, aber sie hatte dunkle Haare. Dunkle, schwere, lange Locken, in die er zu gerne einmal sein Gesicht vergraben würde… Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie es wohl aussehen würde – ihre verführerische Mähne nach einer heißen Liebesnacht auf einem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet, und danach ihre feuchten Lippen schmecken und diese erregenden Brüste spüren, ihren weichen Körper, ihre feuchte… William spürte, wie ihn allein die Vorstellung erregte und schrak zusammen. Was sollten diese Fantasien jetzt? Hatte er einen solchen Notstand? Es war ihm unangenehm, aber er mußte diese Frage eindeutig mit _ja_ beantworten. Und es war definitiv nicht Caroline, an die er in diesem Moment dachte.

Charles Bingley grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest mal ein wenig aufmerksamer durchs Leben gehen, alter Knabe." Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Wagen. „Los, laß uns endlich fahren, sonst lohnt es sich kaum noch." William stieg schweigend ein und als Charles gerade losfahren wollte, ging Elizabeths Tür auf und sie und Jane traten hinaus in die Sonne. Charles bremste abrupt und William wurde hart in den Sicherheitsgurt gepreßt. „Was soll das…"

„He, da ist die blonde Göttin!" rief er und pfiff bewundernd. „Wer ist sie, Will?"

William schenkte Jane einen gleichgültigen Blick und seine Augen wandten sich sofort Elizabeth zu, die in ihrem kurzen Rock, den flachen Schuhen und der engen, weißen Bluse wieder sehr sexy aussah. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einem ebenfalls weißen Band locker zusammengebunden und die dunklen Locken fielen ihr tief den Rücken hinunter. Williams Blick fiel auf ihre nackten, gebräunten Beine. „Ich weiß nicht, wer sie ist. Sie wohnt nicht hier. Elizabeth ist meine Nachbarin, die Dunkelhaarige."

„Auch nicht übel," sagte Charles bewundernd. „Prächtige Titten." Für diesen Kommentar wurde mit einem unfreundlichen Blick von seinem Beifahrer bedacht. „Können wir endlich losfahren!" brummte William und bemühte sich, Elizabeth nicht zu auffällig anzustarren. Charles grinste, schenkte den beiden Frauen nocheinmal einen ausgiebigen Blick und brauste schließlich davon.

Da die Scheiben des Porsche dunkel getönt waren, konnten Jane und Elizabeth die beiden Männer im Innern nicht erkennen. Und glücklicherweise auch nicht hören. Sie schauten dem Wagen nur kurz hinterher, dann kletterten sie in Janes alten Vauxhall und machten sich auf den Weg nach London.

Im Haus der Darcys fiel leise ein Vorhang zurück und Mrs. Reynolds runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatte die kleine Szene zwischen ihrem Arbeitgeber und Miss Elizabeth verfolgt und die Blicke gesehen, die sich die beiden zugeworfen hatten. Daß Miss Elizabeth für Master William schwärmte, vielleicht sogar ein bißchen in ihn verliebt war, war ihr schon seit längerem klar. Viel beunruhigender war _seine_ Reaktion, als er Elizabeth am Fenster hatte stehen sehen. Normalerweise hätte er keinen Grund gehabt stehenzubleiben, hätte ihr bloß ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen" zugerufen, ihr vielleicht zugewunken und wäre dann ohne zu zögern zu Master Charles gegangen, der draußen auf ihn wartete. Aber heute _war_ er stehengeblieben. Sie hatten sich sekundenlang angeschaut, ohne etwas zu sagen, ja er hatte sich fast losreißen müssen von ihrem Anblick. Mrs. Reynolds schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Sie mochte Miss Elizabeth sehr, sehr gerne und hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, sie an Master Williams Seite zu sehen. Aber er war nunmal nicht frei für sie. Und er würde seiner Frau, seiner Familie niemals wehtun, selbst wenn es ihn innerlich zerbrechen würde. Die Haushälterin seufzte tief, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das Haus. Sie wollte ebenfalls in die Stadt fahren und sich ein bißchen ablenken – heute war schließlich ihr freier Tag.

Drei Stunden später wurde auch noch Tim Darcy von Freunden abgeholt und so waren Caroline und Maggie die einzigen, die den Samstag im Haus verbrachten. Caroline hatte ihre Tochter in eine Art Laufstall auf der Terrasse gesteckt um in aller Ruhe ihre Telefonate führen zu können. Noch immer war unendlich viel zu organisieren. Zwischendurch plauderte sie mit ihren Freundinnen und beklagte sich lautstark darüber, daß William ihr kein bißchen bei dieser anstrengenden und anspruchsvollen Arbeit half, sowieso mit seiner Firma verheiratet war und wenn er dann endlich einmal zuhause war, nur _das eine_ im Kopf hatte. Sie beschwerte sich über Mrs. Reynolds und die Köchin und auch über sonst jeden, der ihr gerade einfiel.

Gegen nachmittag erschienen drei ihrer engsten Freundinnen, alle ebenfalls aus der Modeszene, und zu viert zogen sie alles und jeden noch einmal genüßlich durch den Kakao. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse, süffelten Champagner und aßen Erdbeeren und hauchdünne Gurkensandwiches, die Caroline spontan bei einem teuren Delikatessenladen bestellt hatte. Maggie hatte sie ins Bett verfrachtet.

Der sommerliche, warme Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Jane und Elizabeth hatten ihre Einkäufe erledigt, mittags waren sie schick essen gewesen bei einem Nobelitaliener, um dann später ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen: Sich einen großen Kaffee kaufen und dann Leute gucken gehen im Park. Sie hatten soviel zu tratschen und zu lachen, daß Jane gar nicht mehr daran dachte, ihre Schwester nach deren mysteriösen Nachbarn zu fragen. Und Elizabeth fing garantiert nicht von selbst damit an, auch wenn ihre eigenen Gedanken immer wieder eigenmächtig zu William wanderten.

Gegen halb sechs machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Kichernd und schwatzend legten sie die Strecke in ausgelassener Stimmung zurück, drehten die Musik auf und Jane bog schließlich schwungvoll in die Straße ein, in der Elizabeth wohnte. Sie war kaum ein paar Meter gefahren, als sie entsetzt aufschrie und erschrocken mit beiden Füßen auf die Bremse trat. Das Auto kam quietschend und schlingernd zum Stehen. Die Frauen trauten ihren Augen nicht: etwa einen halben Meter vor Janes Stoßstange saß Maggie Darcy seelenruhig mitten auf der Straße und spielte mit ihrer Puppe. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal erschreckt und sah die dunkelhaarige Frau verwundert an, die hektisch aus dem Auto gesprungen war, sie hochriß und fest an sich drückte.

„'Lo Lisssy!" krähte sie fröhlich, als sie Elizabeth erkannte. Elizabeth schloß erleichtert die Augen. „Maggie, hast du dir was getan? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme, den Tränen nahe. Das kleine Mädchen schaute sie bloß fragend an und drückte ihre Puppe an sich. „Du bist nicht verletzt, oder? Wo ist deine Mami, Maggie?" Elizabeth traute dem Frieden noch nicht. Was zum Teufel machte das Kind mitten auf der Straße? Und wo war Caroline? Maggie zuckte mit den Achseln und grabschte dann interessiert nach Elizabeths Locken, die sich eigenmächtig aus dem Stirnband befreit hatten. Elizabeth war erleichtert, offenbar ging es Maggie gut. Sie schaute sich nach Jane um und sah sie apathisch in ihrem Wagen sitzend. Gerade als Elizabeth ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe kommen wollte, bog ein weiteres Auto um die Ecke und da Jane noch mitten auf der Fahrbahn stand, mußte der Wagen scharf abbremsen und kam nur knapp hinter Janes Auto zum Stehen. Es war der schwarze Porsche von Charles Bingley. Die Beifahrertür ging auf und Sekunden später stand William neben Elizabeth, panische Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er aufgeregt, „ist etwas mit Maggie? Wurde sie angefahren?" Er registrierte gar nicht, daß seine Tochter sicher auf Elizabeths Arm saß und ihn verwundert anstarrte. Ihr Daddy war normalerweise der Inbegriff der Ruhe und sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Elizabeth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, William, es ist ihr nichts passiert," sagte sie sanft und drückte beruhigend seinen Arm. Er sah so entsetzt und verletzlich aus und am liebsten hätte sie ihn in die Arme genommen und getröstet. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich und Maggie schaffte es schließlich, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß ihr nichts fehlte. Sie streckte ihm ihre kleinen Arme entgegen und wollte auf seinen Arm. William drückte sie fest an sich und küßte sie auf den Scheitel. „Meine Süße, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt," flüsterte er und schloß erleichtert die Augen. „Was machst du denn überhaupt hier draußen?"

Elizabeth erläuterte ihm kurz, was geschehen war und William wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Maggie hat auf der Straße gesessen? ALLEINE?" Seine Stimme war vor Ärger laut geworden und sein Gesicht war weiß. Elizabeth nickte zögernd. „Verdammt noch mal, wo ist Caroline?" bellte er und sah sich suchend um. „Wieso läßt sie die Kleine hier draußen alleine spielen? Sie hätte verdammt nochmal überfahren werden können!" Elizabeth hielt es für besser, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und nichts mehr zu sagen. Er war fuchsteufelswild und so hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Maggie fest an sich gedrückt, die Puppe hatte Elizabeth immer noch in der Hand, stapfte er zornig in Richtung Haus davon. In der Einfahrt hörte er Stimmen und Gelächter und Elizabeth fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie William kurze Zeit später hinter dem Haus brüllen hörte. Nur Sekunden danach erschienen Carolines Freundinnen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner, sprangen in ihre Autos und brausten davon.

Elizabeth krümmte sich zusammen. Immer noch hörte sie Williams tiefe, jetzt so zornige Stimme. Zwischendurch war Caroline zu hören, schrill und uneinsichtig wie immer. Die beiden mußten das selbst untereinander ausmachen, befand sie. Sie würde einen Teufel tun und sich da einmischen. Ihr fiel Jane ein, und sie wandte sich um. Erstaunt riß sie die Augen auf. Der Fahrer des Porsche hatte sich ihrer Schwester liebevoll angenommen. Mehr als liebevoll, wie Elizabeth fand. Er hatte es offensichtlich fertiggebracht, Jane aus dem Auto zu locken und stand nun an ihrer Seite, seine Arme hatte er beschützend um sie gelegt. Beruhigend redete er auf sie ein und strich ihr immer wieder zärtlich übers Haar.

Elizabeth trat zu den beiden. „Sie hat zuerst geglaubt, sie hätte Maggie erwischt," sagte der Fremde leise und schaute Jane besorgt an. Diese schniefte immer noch vor sich hin. „Sssch…" machte der Porschefahrer. „Maggie ist nichts passiert, Miss. Es geht ihr gut, sie haben sie nicht erwischt." Jane beruhigte sich nur langsam. „Wer sind sie?" fragte sie ihren Beschützer schließlich mit bebender Stimme.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt und halte sie schon im Arm, als wären wir alte Bekannte," lächelte der Fremde und stellte sich als Charles Bingley vor. „Ich bin Carolines Bruder."

„Jane Bennet, das ist meine Schwester Elizabeth," sagte Jane und mußte trotz ihres Schocks über Charles schmunzeln. Charles nickte Elizabeth höflich zu und wandte sich wieder an diese Göttin in seinen Armen, die ihn schon heute morgen verzaubert hatte.

„Soll ich sie nachhause fahren, Jane? Ich glaube nicht, daß sie in dem Zustand noch selbst fahren können."

Jane nahm mittlerweile Williams immer noch sehr wütende Stimme wahr. „Sollten sie nicht lieber nach ihrer Schwester schauen, Charles? Das hört sich ja gar nicht gut an…"

Charles lachte bloß. „Ich werde mich hüten. Glauben sie mir, Caroline kann sich schon ganz gut alleine zur Wehr setzen." Er wurde ernst. „Aber ganz ehrlich, und auch wenn ich ihr Bruder bin – sie hat es verdient. Sie kann doch die Kleine nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen. Ich kann es Will nicht verübeln, daß er außer sich ist. Wissen sie, seine Mutter kam bei einem Autounfall ums Leben und Will hat es mitansehen müssen. Sie ist in seinen Armen gestorben. Wenn jetzt Maggie etwas passiert wäre…nicht auszudenken."

Jane traten Tränen in die Augen und auch Elizabeth mußte schwer schlucken. Armer William.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Charles Bingley hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, Jane nachhause zu fahren. Jeglicher Widerspruch war zwecklos. Und noch viel mehr, er hatte sie am nächsten Tag sogar wieder daheim abgeholt und zu Elizabeth gebracht, damit sie ihren Wagen dort abholen konnte. Jane war hin und weg von dem jungen Mann, aber Charles war schlichtweg bezaubert. Zu seiner Frustration hatte sie es jedoch abgelehnt, sich später irgendwann einmal mit ihm zu treffen, aber Charles ließ sich davon natürlich nicht so leicht entmutigen. Er hatte eine Idee. Und für seinen Plan brauchte er die Hilfe seines Schwagers.

Da der folgende Tag ein Sonntag war, schaute Jane auf einen Sprung bei ihrer Schwester vorbei, bevor sie ihr Auto abholte. Elizabeth grinste, als sie den Porsche vor ihrem Haus anhalten sah.

„Na, große Schwester, du hast bei Mr. Bingley offenbar bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen!" begrüßte sie Jane und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Unsinn," wehrte Jane errötend ab. „Er ist sehr nett, ja, aber er ist auch einfach nur höflich gewesen."

„Klar. Und deshalb hat er dich heute morgen gleich abgeholt und hierher gefahren," spottete Elizabeth.

„Er wollte sowieso nach seiner Schwester schauen."

Elizabeth wurde ernst. Sie hatte nebenan noch niemanden gesehen heute früh. Ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise war zumindest William ein Frühaufsteher. Elizabeth hatte ihn öfters schon am Sonntag joggen gehen sehen oder früh mit den Kindern wegfahren. Heute lag das Haus ruhig da, und es war schon nach zehn Uhr. Als sie hinüberschauten, klingelte Charles gerade an der Tür und wurde auch eingelassen. Allerdings konnten sie nicht sehen, wer ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Na wenigstens werden sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben," murmelte Elizabeth. „William war außer sich gewesen gestern abend."

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann Caroline auch so etwas tun!" sagte sie. „Ihre kleine Tochter so alleine lassen!"

„William hat sie gehörig zusammengestaucht. So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und dabei dachte ich immer, Caroline genießt bei ihm Narrenfreiheit."

„Was meinst du damit, Lizzy?"

„Sie kann doch normalerweise tun und lassen, was sie will, findest du nicht? Egal, was sie sagt, egal, wie sie ihn oder die Kinder behandelt, er liebt sie trotzdem." Elizabeths Stimme war leise geworden und sie senkte den Blick. Jane schaute ihre kleine Schwester nachdenklich an.

„Sag mal, Liz, du bist nicht vielleicht _zufällig_ in William verliebt, oder?" Elizabeth wurde rot, sagte aber nichts.

„Dachte ichs mir doch. Du warst am Freitagabend schon so komisch, als ich dich hier abgesetzt habe und William auch gerade ankam. Was ist da passiert, Liz?"

„Nichts. Nichts von Bedeutung. Er hat mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, mit dem Finger meine Lippen berührt und mir eine gute Nacht und süße Träume gewünscht."

„Hat irgendwie etwas…hm…väterliches," meinte Jane.

„Ich muß dir noch etwas erzählen," sagte Elizabeth und erzählte von der kurzen Episode, nachdem William ihr die Einladung überbracht hatte.

„Nun ja, aber er hat der Versuchung am Ende nicht nachgegeben, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du den Eindruck, daß er dir aus dem Weg geht?"

„Nein. Aber unter der Woche sehen wir uns sowieso kaum. Er kommt erst spät von der Arbeit nach hause und jetzt, wo es so warm ist, sitzt er abends immer lange auf der Terrasse. Mit Caroline. Ich bleibe meistens im Haus."

„Vielleicht interpretierst du zuviel in sein Verhalten hinein. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, er liebt Caroline. Wahrscheinlich ist er wirklich einfach nur nett und hat eine fürsorgliche Ader."

„Wahrscheinlich."

Elizabeth war nicht ganz überzeugt. _Wenn die Umstände anders wären_… war das nicht gleichbedeutend wie ‚wenn ich nicht verheiratet wäre'?

„Ach Jane, warum muß das alles so kompliziert sein…" seufzte sie.

Jane nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm und drückte sie fest. „Liebe Lizzy, ich hoffe sehr, daß auch für dich der Richtige noch irgendwo lauert. Dessen familiäre Verhältnisse nicht so kompliziert sind."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Laß mich momentan einfach ein bißchen schwärmen und fantasieren, Jane." Ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht. „Aber was ist denn jetzt mit Mr. Bingley? Wird das was mit euch beiden? Er machte einen seeeeeehr interessierten Eindruck!"

Jane wurde rot. „Da ist ja noch Eric…"

Elizabeth rollte die Augen. „Eric! Der Typ hat dich schon so oft belogen und betrogen, Jane! Was hält dich bei ihm? Ist er denn so gut im Bett?"

„Lizzy!"

„Ist doch wahr. Charles Bingley hat meiner Meinung nach nur den einzigen Nachteil, daß er mit Caroline verwandt ist. Aber er macht einen netten Eindruck. Und Geld scheint er auch zu haben."

Jane grinste gegen ihren Willen. „Als käme es darauf an!"

„Nein. Aber vielleicht ist auch _er_ gut im Bett."

Die Schwestern schauten sich einen Moment an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an, ziemlich albern loszukichern.

Jane verließ ihre Schwester eine halbe Stunde später und da das Wetter zwar sonnig, aber nicht so heiß war wie die vergangenen Tage, beschloß Elizabeth, ein bißchen mit dem Fahrrad durch die Gegend zu fahren. Sie füllte sich eine Flasche Wasser ab, machte sich ein paar Sandwiches zurecht und nach kurzer Überlegung packte sie eine Decke dazu und ihr aktuelles Buch. Da sie wie gehabt William aus dem Weg gehen wollte und ihr Garten momentan ein schlechter Platz war, um sich darin aufzuhalten, mußte sie eben flüchten. Sie ärgerte sich, daß sie sich aus ihrer eigenen Umgebung vertreiben ließ, aber sie mußte es durchhalten. Sie wollte William nicht sehen. Nicht, solange sie nicht wußte, woran sie bei ihm war.

William hatte am vergangenen Abend eine handfeste und leider auch äußerst lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit Caroline gehabt und zum ersten Mal in ihrer Ehe auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer geschlafen. Von viel Schlafen konnte allerdings keine Rede sein. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Da war der schreckliche Gedanke, was Maggie alles hätte passieren können und dazu kam die ihm unverständliche Ignoranz seiner Frau. Caroline hatte keinerlei Einsicht gezeigt. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich darüber beklagt, daß sie kein vernünftiges Personal hatten, er nur seinen Vergnügungen unter dem schlechten Einfluß ihres Bruders nachgehen und die ganze Arbeit an ihr hängenbleiben würde. Wer wollte denn unbedingt eine Einweihungsfeier haben? Wer mußte denn unbedingt in die Provinz ziehen? Hätten sie nicht in London bleiben können? _Dort_ hatten sie eine vernünftige Nanny gehabt und _dort_ wären solche Dinge erst gar nicht passiert.

William hatte ihrem Ausbruch ungläubig zugehört und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit fragte er sich, ob Caroline ihn überhaupt um seiner selbst liebte. Und ob ihr ihre eigenen Kinder möglicherweise gleichgültig waren. Keine besonders angenehme Vorstellung.

Er hatte sich also auf die Couch verzogen, aber er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ein Bild trat ihm ständig vor Augen: Elizabeth Bennet, die mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm am Straßenrand stand und sie davor bewahrt hatte, überfahren zu werden. _Überfahren werden._ Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm schlecht. Er würde nie, niemals im Leben den Unfall vergessen, bei dem seine Mutter ums Leben gekommen war. Der Fahrer war damals unerkannt geflüchtet und er selbst war lange danach noch traumatisiert und deswegen sogar in Therapie gewesen. Es war damals Caroline gewesen, die ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte. Sie hatte ihm eine völlig andere Welt gezeigt. Eine Welt, die ihn für kurze Zeit fasziniert hatte, aber der er schnell überdrüssig geworden war. Die Modeszene war nichts für ihn. Es war eine Welt, in die er nicht gehörte, er war viel zu bodenständig und zu konservativ dafür. Drogen und Exzesse lehnte er ab, die berüchtigten Parties besuchte er anfangs Caroline zuliebe, aber sie stießen ihn bald ab. Natürlich war er eine begehrte Beute unter Carolines Kolleginnen. Jung, nicht gerade häßlich, aus guter Familie und dazu noch wohlhabend – da hörte jegliche Freundschaft auf, sobald Caroline ihnen auch nur einmal den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er hatte sich damals wirklich sehr oft seiner Haut wehren müssen, aber für ihn gab es nur Caroline. Als sie ihm schließlich erzählt hatte, daß sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete, war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen.

Da William sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, konnte er sich genauso gut Gedanken über seine Ehe machen. Er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Und Caroline war doch auch glücklich mit ihm, oder nicht? Sie führten ein luxuriöses Leben. Sie hatten Personal, das Caroline die Möglichkeit gab, sich auf ihrem Gebiet so gut es ging selbstzuverwirklichen. Sie hatte eine Vielzahl von Hobbies ausprobiert: Fotografieren, Reiten, Malen, diverse Sportarten, Segeln... wahrscheinlich gab es nichts, was sie noch nicht getestet hatte. Nichts davon hatte sie länger bei der Stange halten können. Es lief meist darauf hinaus, daß sie sich mit Freundinnen, meist ebenfalls aus der Modelszene, traf und Geld in wahren Shopping-Orgien ausgab. Ein Einkaufsbummel in Paris? Kein Problem. Weihnachten in New York? Erster Klasse Flug und Nobelhotel inklusive. Seit sie nicht mehr selbst arbeitete, hatte sie bis auf eine Art „Apanage" von Charles keine eigenen Einkünfte, aber William kam jedesmal für ihre Eskapaden auf. Wahrscheinlich auch ein Fehler, dachte er. Sie konnte sich über nichts mehr freuen, vor allem nicht über Kleinigkeiten.

Ihm fiel eine kleine, fast unbedeutende, aber sehr bezeichnende Szene ein. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie draußen im Garten gesessen, die Kinder hatten miteinander gespielt, Caroline wie so oft telefoniert und er hatte versucht, sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Tim war irgendwann ins Haus gegangen und Maggie stromerte ziellos durch den Garten. William hatte sie liebevoll dabei beobachtet, wie sie an allen Blumen stehenblieb, aufmerksam daran roch und offenbar mit den kleinen Tieren und Insekten sprach, die sie unterwegs vorfand. Eine der Blumen hatte wohl ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie schnuffelte eine zeitlang daran, schloß fast genießerisch die Augen und versuchte schließlich, sie zu pflücken. William lächelte über ihre angestrengten Bemühungen, aber die Kleine gab nicht auf und war am Ende erfolgreich. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie auf ihren kurzen Beinen zur Terrasse, wo ihre Mutter mittlerweile ihr Gespräch beendet hatte und gelangweilt in einer Modezeitschrift blätterte.

Maggie trug ihre kostbare Fracht vorsichtig in ihrer kleinen Hand, baute sich vor Caroline auf und strahlte sie an. „Für dich, Mama," sagte sie und hielt ihr das Blümchen hin, gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Caroline blickte kurz auf, nahm die Blume, beachtete sie kaum und mit einem knappen „danke, Liebes," legte sie sie auf den Tisch. Maggie war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Riech mal dran, Mama."

„Später, Schatz."

William wollte eingreifen, aber in dem Moment kam Tim mit einem Ball in den Garten gestürmt und Maggie hatte die Blume augenblicklich vergessen. Als sie abends ins Haus gingen, lag sie immer noch auf dem Tisch.

William fragte sich, ob Caroline schon immer so gewesen war. Nein, war seine definitive Antwort. Sie liebte ihre Kinder, dessen war er sicher. Er nahm an, daß Caroline einfach nicht ausgefüllt war. Sie hatte keine eigene Arbeit, keine Herausforderungen mehr. Sie war gelangweilt. Und er gab sich die Schuld daran. Hatte er sie vernachlässigt? Arbeitete er zuviel? Eine Firma wie Darcy Consulting zu leiten war allerdings auch kein Pappenstiel. Es erforderte von ihm einen hohen Einsatz, oftmals auf Kosten seines Privatlebens und er hatte schlichtweg keine andere Wahl, wenn sie ihren Lebensstandard auch nur annähernd aufrechterhalten wollten. Von der Verpflichtung seiner Familie gegenüber ganz abgesehen.

William gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber Caroline hatte sich nicht nur von ihren Kindern zurückgezogen, auch was ihr gemeinsames Liebesleben betraf, frustrierte ihn ein bißchen. Nicht nur ihre Idee mit den getrennten Schlafzimmern, nein, sie ging auch fast jeden Abend vor ihm ins Bett und egal, wann er nachkam, sie schien immer schon zu schlafen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Wenn er sich dann trotzdem nicht abweisen ließ und zu ihr hinüberrutschte, kam meist keine Reaktion von ihr. Als sie das letzte mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, lag sie nahezu unbeweglich unter ihm und ließ alles wortlos über sich ergehen. Es war ein äußerst frustrierendes Erlebnis gewesen.

William zerbrach sich den Kopf, was er dagegen tun konnte. Fest stand, daß er seine Ehe nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Vielleicht sollten sie einmal ein paar Tage wegfahren, nur sie beide alleine. Er hatte schon so lange keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt. Allerdings – seit sie in Meryton lebten, fühlte er sich ziemlich gut und ausgeruht. Er mochte die Gegend, er mochte die Ruhe hier draußen. Er konnte viel mit den Kindern in freier Natur unternehmen. Und seine Nachbarn waren nett.

Und hier kam zwangsläufig Elizabeth Bennet ins Spiel. William hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft an Elizabeth denken müssen. Ihre Wärme, ihr weicher Körper, ihr weiblicher Geruch…er war körperliche Nähe nicht mehr gewöhnt und sehnte sich ganz einfach nach ein bißchen Zärtlichkeit. Sie im Arm zu halten hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt. Sie hatte auf ihn reagiert, genau wie er auf sie. Er dachte noch nicht einmal so sehr an Sex, sondern einfach an _Wärme_. _Ok, Darce, wem willst du was vormachen, du hast sie in deinen Fantasien auch schon in deinem Bett gesehen,_ dachte er ironisch. _Und zwar mehrfach. Und wenn du nur gewollt hättest, _wäre_ sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit dir ins Bett gegangen._

Was ihn geritten hatte, sie am Freitagabend noch einmal zu berühren und sie am Samstagmorgen wie ein Idiot anzustarren, wußte er selbst nicht. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum er ständig nach ihr Ausschau hielt. Er hoffte jeden Tag, sie wenigstens zu sehen, einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Abends saß er auf der Terrasse, tat so, als ob er lesen würde, aber in Wahrheit suchte er mit den Augen die Fenster ihres Hauses nach ihr ab. Aber sie ließ sich kaum blicken. Sie saß nicht mehr im Garten, machte sich rar. William hatte den Verdacht, daß sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er steckte in einem verdammten Zwiespalt. Er wollte seine Ehe retten, und er wollte Elizabeth. Und beides konnte er nicht haben.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Nach einer unbequemen, ungemütlichen Nacht ohne viel Schlaf hielt es William am nächsten Morgen nicht lange auf der Couch aus. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr, als er seufzend aufstand, duschen ging und beschloß, einfach ein bißchen durch die Gegend zu fahren. Caroline wollte er vorerst nicht sehen. Ihr Streit war schlimm gewesen und sie hatten vielleicht beide Dinge gesagt, die sie besser nicht hätten sagen sollen. Aber er würde ihr trotzdem so schnell nicht verzeihen können, daß sie Maggie gestern dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte. Es war fahrlässig und gedankenlos gewesen. Wenn Elizabeth nicht gewesen wäre... Elizabeth – schon wieder.

Eine halbe Stunde später hinterließ er Caroline eine kurze Nachricht, daß er abends wieder zuhause wäre, verließ er das Haus und fuhr ziellos durch die Gegend. Erst nachdem er über eine Stunde gefahren war, wurde er sich bewußt, wohin der Weg ihn führte: Er war ohne groß zu überlegen nach Norden gefahren und näherte sich Pemberley. William lächelte grimmig. Genau der richtige Ort, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

William war schon lange nicht mehr auf seinem Landsitz gewesen. Caroline mochte den „alten Kasten", wie sie es abschätzig nannte, nicht besonders. Sie fühle sich dort immer _lebendig begraben,_ sagte sie. Die Kinder waren noch zu klein, um eine Meinung dazu zu haben, aber es war immerhin der Stammsitz der Familie Darcy und William hoffte, sie würden in Zukunft mehr Zeit dort verbringen können. Er wünschte sich, Maggie und Tim würden Pemberley genauso liebgewinnen wie er selbst. Momentan waren einige Zimmer und ein Teil der Parkanlagen für Besucher geöffnet. William hatte einen zuverlässigen Verwalter angestellt, der sich um alles kümmerte und er wußte das Anwesen während seiner Abwesenheit in guten Händen. Sein Traum war, irgendwann mal wieder hierherziehen zu können. Mit seiner Familie.

William fühlte sich sofort heimisch, nachdem er das Tor zum privaten Teil des Grundstücks passiert hatte. Wie immer überkam ihn eine geradezu unheimliche Ruhe, sobald er die versteckten, kleinen Pfade entlanglief, die zu seinen Lieblingsplätzen im Park führten. Es war fast so, als würde Pemberley ihm etwas von seinen Sorgen abnehmen wollen. Bei diesem Gedanken mußte er verlegen lächeln. Aber es stimmte, seine Heimat übte immer eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus.

Natürlich wußte niemand, daß er kam und er wollte auch keinen Aufruhr unter den Angestellten verursachen. Er würde sich im Park aufhalten, vielleicht irgendwo später am Kiosk einen Kaffee kaufen und dann ein bißchen vor sich hingrübeln. Über seine Ehe, über sein Leben, über seine nächsten Schritte. Nachgrübeln ging am besten am Froschteich unter der alten Weide, und dorthin zog er sich zurück.

Charles war enttäuscht, daß er William nicht zuhause vorfand, nachdem er Jane bei Elizabeth abgesetzt hatte. Caroline bekam er ebenfalls nicht zu sehen, nur Mrs. Reynolds. Charles rief William am frühen Nachmittag auf seinem Mobiltelefon an und äußerte seinen Wunsch, den William ihm nur zu gerne erfüllen wollte – sofern es in seiner Macht lag.

Charles Anruf war für William sozusagen das Signal zum Aufbruch. Er hatte einen sehr angenehmen Tag hier draußen verbracht, war sich über einiges klar geworden, das er bislang lieber verdrängt hatte. Er hatte den Entschluß gefaßt, ernsthaft und offen mit Caroline zu reden. Offenbar hatte er es sich all die Jahre zu leicht gemacht. Er hatte seine Frau mit Geld überhäuft, anstatt sie zu fordern, ihr immer des lieben Friedens willen zu leicht nachgegeben. Sie hatten beide Fehler gemacht, und sie würden beide daran arbeiten müssen, ihre Ehe (und nicht zu vergessen ihr Liebesleben), wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Er brauchte keine Fantasien, in denen andere Frauen eine Rolle spielten, er mußte sich nicht Elizabeth gegenüber lächerlich machen mit seinem Verhalten, das höchstens eines Schuljungen würdig war.

Und Elizabeth würde auch gleich sein erster Prüfstein werden, heute abend noch. Charles hatte ihn gebeten, Elizabeths Schwester zur Einweihungsfeier einzuladen. Und da William absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie er an ihre Adresse oder Telefonnummer herankommen sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie überhaupt hieß, mußte er wohl oder übel Elizabeth fragen. Er würde nachhause fahren und sie gleich aufsuchen. Er wäre gewappnet. Sie wäre für ihn nichts weiter mehr als eine x-beliebige Nachbarin. Genau.

Vom „Geist von Pemberley" wahrhaftig beseelt, machte sich William mit lauter guten Vorsätzen und dem Kopf voller Pläne auf den Weg nach Hause.

Wo er auf ein leeres Haus traf. Das heißt, es war nicht ganz verlassen, Mrs. Reynolds war da. Und sie teilte ihm vorsichtig mit, daß Caroline ihre Koffer gepackt hatte und mit den Kindern weggefahren war. Mit unbestimmtem Ziel.

William hörte die Neuigkeit fassungslos und sank auf die Couch. Welchen Grund hätte _Caroline_ denn gehabt, auszuziehen?

„Hat sie gesagt, wann sie wiederkommt?"

_Ob_ sie überhaupt wiederkommt, wäre vielleicht die richtige Frage gewesen, dachte Mrs. Reynolds grimmig. Sie schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

William lachte bitter. „Mrs. Reynolds, ich habe heute den ganzen Tag in Pemberley verbracht. Ich habe über alles mögliche nachgedacht, unter anderem kam ich zu dem Schluß, daß meine Frau vielleicht nicht ganz so glücklich mit mir ist, wie ich immer gedacht habe. Und daß _ich_ ihr vielleicht zuviel habe durchgehen lassen." Mrs. Reynolds zog, überrascht von soviel Offenheit, eine Augenbraue hoch. William fuhr fort. „_Sie_ fühlt sich hier nicht wohl, _ich_ wollte aus London weg. _Ich_ arbeite zuviel, _sie_ langweilt sich – und das ist nur ein kleiner Teil unserer Probleme. Ich hatte mir heute vorgenommen, zusammen mit Caroline einen Weg zu finden, wie wir trotzdem weiterleben wollen. Und zwar für beide akzeptabel." Er seufzte unglücklich. „Und jetzt verläßt sie mich einfach."

„Nicht doch, Master William. Wer wird denn gleich von _Verlassen_ reden! Ich bin sicher, sie nimmt nur eine kurze Auszeit, da sie selbst nicht so recht weiß, was sie überhaupt will. Sie kommt sicher bald wieder zurück. Und überhaupt... glauben sie im Ernst, sie läßt sich ihre eigene Party entgehen?"

Der letzte Satz ließ William lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht, Mrs. Reynolds. Das wäre untypisch für Caroline." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Aber was, wenn es ihr wirklich egal ist?"

„Dann geben _sie_ die Party trotzdem, Master William."

Ja. Absagen konnte er nicht gut. Und auch wenn er niedergeschlagen war und enttäuscht, seine Familie nicht vorzufinden – er hatte Charles versprochen, sich um die Einladung für Elizabeths Schwester zu kümmern. Sollte wenigstens Charles etwas haben, worauf er sich freuen konnte.

William warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster zum Nachbarhaus und sah, daß an einigen Stellen Licht brannte. Elizabeth war zuhause.

Elizabeth hatte eine ziemlich anstrengende, weite Tour mit ihrem Fahrrad zurückgelegt. Nun lag sie müde und erschöpft, aber sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst auf der Couch und ließ sich vom Fernsehen berieseln. Die Anstrengung hatte ihr gutgetan. Es war zwar erst acht Uhr abends, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich schon bettfertig gemacht und sich in ihr geliebtes blaues Bigshirt aus Seide gehüllt. So würde sie später nur noch kurz Zähneputzen müssen und konnte dann ohne Umschweife ins Bett fallen.

Gerade eben begann im Fernsehen der Abendfilm, sie hatte sich auf der Couch gemütlich zusammengerollt, als es an ihrer Tür läutete. Elizabeth fuhr hoch und ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Wer zum Teufel wollte jetzt noch was von ihr? Sie erwartete keinen Besuch. Die Neugier trieb sie schließlich zur Eingangstür und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Augenblick aus, als sie William vor der Tür erkannte.

Die Situation entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, fand sie. Er stand wieder einmal vor der Tür, sie trug wieder nichts anderes als ihr blaues Hemd. Höschen _exklusive_. Was zum Henker wollte er von ihr? Um diese Zeit?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und hatte ein deja-vu Erlebnis. Wieder stand er vor ihr, wieder ließ er seinen Blick langsam über ihren Körper gleiten, wieder erregte sie allein sein Blick. Aber diesmal fing sie sich schneller. „Hallo, William. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie so normal wie möglich. William starrte sie an und hätte sich selbst treten können. _Nur eine x-beliebige Nachbarin, na klar._ Wen wollte er damit täuschen? Er mußte sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich hier im Hausflur über sie herzufallen.

„Ehm...ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich die Telefonnummer von ihrer Schwester haben kann," brachte er schließlich heraus.

Elizabeth zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch und bat ihn erst einmal ins Haus.

„Die Telefonnummer von meiner Schwester? Von Jane?" vergewisserte sie sich irritiert und schloß die Tür hinter ihm. Stimmt, er meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, daß sie Jane hieß. „Ja, genau," murmelte er. William zwang sich dazu, nicht weiter ihre Brüste anzustarren. Liebe Güte, er hatte tatsächlich eine Mördererektion.

Elizabeth ging ihm voraus ins Wohnzimmer und er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen: hatte sie tatsächlich _kein_ Höschen an? Er wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

Sie wandte sich um. „Und was wollen sie mit Janes Telefonnummer?" fragte sie neugierig.

William konzentrierte sich. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mein Schwager hat mich gebeten, sie für Samstag ebenfalls einzuladen."

„Mr. Bingley? Er möchte, daß sie Jane einladen?"

William nickte.

Elizabeth nahm auf der Couch platz, zog die Beine hoch und deutete auf den ihr gegenüberliegenden Sessel. William setzte sich zögernd. Wußte sie überhaupt, was sie ihm und seinem Seelenfrieden antat?

„Vielleicht...vielleicht wollen sie ihre Schwester anrufen?" schlug er zögernd vor.

„Oh nein, das müssen sie schon selbst machen," lachte Elizabeth. „Sie ist alt genug, um das selbst zu entscheiden." Sie überlegte. „Ich kann sie ja jetzt anrufen und dann geb ich das Telefon weiter und sie können mit ihr sprechen?"

„Ok."

Elizabeth bekam Jane auch sofort an die Strippe, plauderte kurz mit ihr und gab dann das Telefon weiter. In kurzen Worten, aber sehr charmant, wie Elizabeth amüsiert feststellte, lud William ihre Schwester zu seiner Gartenparty am nächsten Samstag ein. Er verschwieg auch nicht, daß es auf Wunsch seines Schwagers geschehe. Jane war zunächst vollkommen überrascht, mußte sich dann aber Charles Bitte und Williams Charme geschlagen geben, nachdem William ihr wiederholt versichert hatte, daß sie selbstverständlich keinerlei Verpflichtungen einging. Und wenn sie an diesem Abend entschied, kein Wort mit Charles zu sprechen, wäre das auch voll und ganz in Ordnung. Jane lachte und legte auf.

Elizabeth fand die Aktion sehr süß. Sie fand auch Charles Bingley sehr nett. Und sie saß hier mit William Darcy in ihrem Wohnzimmer und trug nichts am Leib außer einem übergroßen Shirt. Vollkommen irrationalerweise war sie sehr erleichtert, daß sie nach ihrer Radtour heute ausgiebigst geduscht und sich danach nicht nur mit duftenden Lotionen eingecremt hatte, sondern auch das komplette Rasurprogramm absolviert hatte. Einschließlich der etwas intimeren Zonen. Sie war rundum weich und zart und roch gut. Beinahe hätte sie laut gelacht über ihre absurden Gedanken.

William hatte sich heute mittag in den Gärten von Pemberley so lange selbst eingeredet, daß er Elizabeth ab sofort nur noch als Nachbarin betrachten wollte, daß er es schließlich fast selbst glaubte. Er hatte gleich heute abend testen wollen, ob er ihr würde widerstehen können und mußte sich eingestehen, es fiel ihm sehr, sehr schwer. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Caroline zu betrügen, er würde sich auch dagegen wehren, so gut es ging, aber er war eben auch nur ein Mann. Ein momentan sehr, sehr unbefriedigter, noch dazu einsamer Mann, um genau zu sein. Er sollte lieber gehen. Sofort.

Elizabeth wußte selbst nicht so genau, was sie mit William anfangen sollte. Er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, obwohl sein Auftrag eigentlich erfüllt war. Schweigend sah er sie an, sein warmer Blick aus dunklen Augen ruhte auf ihrem Körper, aber sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl dabei. Elizabeth stellte verwundert fest, daß sie gar nicht wollte, daß er ging. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zu sich auf die Couch gezogen und einfach nur ausgiebig mit ihm gekuschelt.

„Möchten sie etwas trinken?" bot sie schließlich an. William war hin- und hergerissen zwischen aufzuspringen und auf schnellstem Weg nach hause zu rennen und aufzuspringen und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Er wußte, wenn er jetzt blieb, könnte der Abend einen zwar äußerst aufregenden, im nachhinein für ihn aber um so unangenehmeren Ausgang nehmen. Er mußte nun wirklich _sofort_ gehen.

„Sehr gerne," sagte er leise.

Elizabeth stand auf und holte ein weiteres Weinglas aus dem Schrank. William stöhnte leise auf, als er sie verstohlen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich zum obersten Regal recken mußte und dabei ein gutes Stück ihrer Pobacken freigab. Er glaubte nicht, daß sie ihn mit Absicht reizte, denn ihr Gesicht war leicht errötet und sie wirkte verlegen, als sie wieder an den Tisch kam. Sie goß ihm ein Glas Wein ein und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie schwiegen, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen war allerdings sehr deutlich zu spüren und beide waren gespannt, wohin der Abend sie noch bringen würde. Keiner wollte etwas tun, was sie vielleicht später beide tief bereuen würden, wollte für irgendetwas die Initiative ergreifen, den Anfang zu etwas machen. Und beide wünschten sich insgeheim nichts sehnlicher, als miteinander zu schlafen. Hier und jetzt.

„Kennen sie Pemberley, Elizabeth?" fragte William schließlich.

„Nein, leider nicht. Mrs. Reynolds hat mir aber schon viel davon erzählt und Bilder gezeigt." Sie lächelte aufrichtig. „Es ist auf den Bildern sehr beeindruckend. Wie wundervoll muß es erst in Wirklichkeit sein!"

William erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Oh ja, das ist es. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen eines Tages einmal zeigen."

_Klar. Caroline würde begeistert sein!_

„Sie kommen nicht allzu oft hin, hat Mrs. Reynolds gesagt. Haben sie kein Heimweh?"

William seufzte tief. „Meine Frau ist nicht gerne dort oben, also fahren wir nur selten hin. Ich bedaure das sehr, ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, daß meine Kinder dort aufwachsen würden. Es ist ein wundervoller Ort zum aufwachsen." Er lächelte wehmütig. „Aber momentan ist es nur von Touristen bevölkert. Ich war heute seit langem mal wieder dort."

Die Erwähnung Carolines hatte ihre erhitzten Gedanken ein wenig abgekühlt und die knisternde Anspannung zwischen ihnen ließ vorläufig etwas nach.

„Und sie würden dort leben, wenn sie könnten?"

William nickte. „Sofort und ohne zu überlegen. Ich vermisse meine Heimat sehr."

Elizabeth ermutigte ihn, ihr mehr von sich und seiner Kindheit in Derbyshire zu erzählen und William kam dieser Aufforderung gerne nach. Bald entwickelte sich ein lebhaftes Gespräch zwischen ihnen, das über Kindheitserinnerungen, Studienzeit, Familie, Literatur, Hobbies bis hin zu Kochrezepten und den neuesten Kinofilmen schließlich darin endete, daß sie fast zwei Flaschen Wein vernichtet hatten und sich – geistig zumindest – sehr nahegekommen waren. Sie stellten viele Gemeinsamkeiten bei sich fest. Sie mochten beide lange Spaziergänge am Meer, wenn sich die Möglichkeit dazu ergab, liebten Nudelgerichte über alles, hörten (fast) die gleiche Musik – wobei William Elizabeths Vorliebe für Heavy Metal nur sehr bedingt nachvollziehen konnte, interessierten sich für englische Geschichte und sie waren beide hochgradig Kaffeesüchtig.

William stellte an diesem Abend sehr schnell fest, daß er in Elizabeth weit mehr sah als nur eine attraktive, junge Frau, die seine temporäre Lust erregte und mit der einfach nur mal gerne ins Bett gegangen wäre. Die Realität war weitaus erschreckender. Ihr ganzes Verhalten, ihre Ansichten, ihr stellenweise recht pieksender Humor, ihr aufrichtiges Interesse an seiner Person – und dazu natürlich noch ihre erregende Ausstrahlung, keine Frage – das alles sprach ihn stark an. Nicht nur mehr ihr Körper übte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus – es war ihre ganze Persönlichkeit. Und das jagte ihm höllische Angst ein.

Mittlerweile war es schon sehr spät geworden. William erhob sich zögernd – er hätte problemlos die ganze Nacht mit ihr verquatschen können und Elizabeth ging es genauso. Sie wünschte, er würde bleiben, aber sie sagte nichts. Vielleicht könnten sie ja einfach gute Freunde sein, dachte sie, ohne selbst daran zu glauben. Beinahe hätte sie aufgelacht. Das war _wirklich_ lächerlich.

Als sie ihn zur Tür brachte, war die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen sofort wieder da. William drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Gute Nacht, Liz," murmelte er.

„Gute Nacht, William."

Zwei Sekunden später lag sie in seinen Armen.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

Wer von ihnen beiden den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, wußte am Ende niemand mehr. Es war auch irrelevant. Sie hatten einander eine gute Nacht gewünscht, sich einen Augenblick schweigend angestarrt und waren dann, wie durch fremde Mächte gelenkt, im gleichen Moment übereinander hergefallen. Elizabeth spürte Williams warme Hände auf ihrem nackten Körper, seine hungrigen Lippen auf ihren – und sie konnte nicht das geringste dagegen tun. Sie _wollte_ auch nichts dagegen tun. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als sich ihm bedingungslos hingeben. William war fordernd, leidenschaftlich, riß sie vollkommen mit. Sekunden später fand sie sich auf dem Teppich liegend wieder, ihr Seidenhemd war hochgeschoben, William kniete über ihr, ihre Arme neben ihrem Kopf auf den Boden drückend, seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren. _Puh, dieser Mann konnte küssen!_ dachte sie wie betäubt. Er war noch völlig bekleidet und sie wand sich voller Erregung und aufgestauter Erwartung unter seinem Körper. Für was brauchte er so lange? Sie wollte ihn _sofort_, verdammt! William spürte ihre Ungeduld, er ließ von ihr ab, richtete sich auf und blickte amüsiert auf sie herab. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Elizabeth funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Los, mach schon!" zischte sie mit vor Erregung geröteten Wangen. „Worauf wartest du?"

William lachte tief, was Elizabeth einen weiteren Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er ließ von ihr ab und knöpfte mit aufreizender Langsamkeit sein Hemd auf, keiner von ihnen unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Elizabeth fuhr sich unbewußt mit der Zunge über die Lippen bei seinem Anblick – hmmmm, eine starke Brust zum Anlehnen! Achtlos warf William das Kleidungsstück hinter sich und beugte sich wieder hinunter zu Elizabeth, die ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Körper schlang und sich fest an ihn preßte. Wieder versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß und als sie plötzlich Williams Hände auf ihren nackten Brüsten spürte, keuchte sie überrascht auf und glaubte, in hellen Flammen zu stehen.

Exakt diesen Moment suchte sich Caroline Darcy aus, um ihren Mann anzurufen.

Beide erstarrten. Das Telefon klingelte und klingelte und holte sie schlagartig wieder ziemlich schmerzhaft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. William zog seine Hände von ihrem Körper zurück und sie sahen sich fragend an – unentschlossen, wie zu reagieren war. Die Magie des Augenblicks war auf alle Fälle verschwunden. William seufzte und griff schließlich nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Mit einem letzten bedauernden und entschuldigenden Blick auf Elizabeth stand er auf und zwei Sekunden später hatte er seine Frau am Ohr.

Gequält schloß er die Augen, lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ Carolines Wortschwall über sich ergehen. Er hörte kaum zu. Sie erzählte irgendetwas davon, daß sie morgen vormittag wiederkäme und hoffte, sie könnten wie erwachsene Leute miteinander reden. In aller Ruhe. Und ob er sich nicht überlegen könne, wieder nach London zu ziehen. Sie plapperte noch minutenlang über ihre Freunde, die sie hier getroffen hatte und schrecklich vermißte und daß die Kinder noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt hätten und und und...

William wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ziemlich einsilbig gab er seine Antworten und war froh, daß er nach zehn Minuten endlich auflegen konnte. Er schaute sich um und fand sich alleine im Wohnzimmer vor. Elizabeth war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden, hatte ihr Shirt züchtig zugeknöpft und war leise in die Küche gegangen, um ihn in Ruhe telefonieren lassen. William griff nach seinem Hemd, daß auf dem Bücherregal gelandet war und zog sich langsam an. Er verzog bitter das Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte er froh sein sollen, daß es nicht zum äußersten gekommen war, aber er war nicht froh. Ganz und gar nicht. Er war enttäuscht. Einfach nur enttäuscht und seltsam leer. Die abrupte Störung seiner Erregung verursachte ihm regelrecht körperliche Schmerzen.

Elizabeth erschien in der Tür. Auch sie sah nicht allzu glücklich aus. Keiner sagte ein Wort, es war auch nicht nötig. Beide waren sich darüber bewußt, was beinahe geschehen wäre. Und beide bedauerten, daß es _nicht_ geschehen war. William trat zu ihr hin und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Ganz vorsichtig zog er sie an sich, küßte sie sanft und verließ das Haus. Keiner von beiden schlief in dieser Nacht besonders gut.

Mrs. Reynolds oben in ihrer Wohnung hatte ihren Arbeitgeber leise die Haustür schließen hören und schaute besorgt aus dem Fenster. Er war bei Elizabeth gewesen, für einige Stunden sogar. Sie seufzte leise und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für die vor ihnen liegenden Tage – irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

William hatte sich den nächsten Tag widerwillig freigenommen. Caroline hatte recht, sie _mußten_ miteinander reden. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was dabei herauskommen würde. Er war davon überzeugt, daß Caroline sofort merken würde, daß mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Ihm war, als stünde auf seiner Stirn ‚ich bin ein Beinah-Ehebrecher' geschrieben. Das schlimme daran war, es machte ihm noch nicht einmal etwas aus – er sehnte sich mit jeder Faser seines Herzens nach Elizabeth. Er verbrachte den Montagmorgen mit nervösem Herumlaufen, Kaffeetrinken und dem Warten auf seine Frau. Seine Blicke wanderten immer wieder zum Nachbarhaus, aber von Elizabeth war nichts zu sehen. Wie es ihr wohl ging? War sie böse auf ihn? William nahm sein ruheloses Herumwandern wieder auf und beschloß, einfach abzuwarten, wie Caroline sich verhalten würde.

Elizabeth fühlte sich elend und wollte überhaupt nicht aufstehen. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, ihre Gedanken waren bei William und der Frage, wie es weitergehen sollte. Oh ja, sie wären gestern abend im Bett gelandet, keine Frage. Und es wäre mit Sicherheit _fantastisch_ gewesen. Und sie wußte, er wäre bei ihr geblieben heute nacht, sie wäre heute morgen an seiner Seite aufgewacht. Sie hätte die Augen aufgeschlagen und er wäre dagewesen, neben ihr liegend, ruhig schlafend. Sie hätte ihm beim Aufwachen beobachtet – er hätte verschlafen und mit zerzausten Haaren in die Welt geschaut, sie schließlich erkannt, müde, aber liebevoll gelächelt und sie hätten sich wieder und immer wieder geliebt. Den ganzen Morgen lang. Sie sah die Szene so deutlich vor sich, daß es ihr körperlich wehtat. Ihr wurde mit einem mal klar, daß sie keinen anderen Mann haben wollte außer ihm. Lieber bliebe sie für den Rest ihres Lebens alleine. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie wälzte sich unruhig im Bett herum. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach Entspannung, sie brauchte ein Ventil, nachdem sie gestern nacht nicht zu ihrem Recht gekommen war. Sie lachte bitter auf. Recht? Sie hatte kein Recht auf William. Sie würde eine bis dato glückliche Ehe zerstören und zwei süßen Kindern den Vater wegnehmen. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Sie kannte sich kaum wieder und sich wünschte so sehr, William wäre hier.

Elizabeth stand gegen elf Uhr an ihrem Fenster, das zur Straße hinausging und sah stumm mit an, wie die restlichen drei Darcys aus einer großen Limousine ausstiegen und von William in Empfang genommen wurden. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er sah blaß aus und sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen, als er seine Frau begrüßte, die ihm, so ganz gegen ihre sonst so spröden Gewohnheiten, die Arme um den Hals legte und nahezu enthusiastisch küßte. Heute war es William, der sie nach kurzer Zeit mit einem unbehaglichen Lächeln von sich schob und wie als Schutzschild Maggie auf die Arme nahm. Die Freude, seine Kinder zu sehen, war jedoch aufrichtig. Er drückte Maggie an sich, wuschelte seinem Sohn spielerisch durchs lockige Haar, sagte irgendetwas zu ihm und die Familie verschwand im Haus.

Elizabeth hatte beschlossen, sich heute einfachen Arbeiten zu widmen, die geringe Konzentration verlangten. Sie war nicht richtig bei der Sache, ihre Gedanken schweiften ständig ab ins Nachbarhaus und zu gerne hätte sie gewußt, was drüben geschah.

Drüben war die Lage etwas angespannt. Jeder bemühte sich, nichts falsches zu sagen und behandelte den anderen mit Samthandschuhen. Mrs. Reynolds hatte schließlich die Kinder geschnappt und mit in den Ort genommen, um dort eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und William und Caroline die Gelegenheit zum ungestörten Reden zu geben. Caroline hatte sofort die Initiative ergriffen und sich noch einmal bei William entschuldigt, daß sie nicht auf Maggie aufgepaßt hatte. Nachdem er an diesem Abend so furchtbar zornig auf sie gewesen war – noch niemals hatte sie ihn so erlebt – hatte sie fast ein bißchen Angst bekommen. Normalerweise trug er sie regelrecht auf Händen, war großzügig in finanzieller Hinsicht, duldete alle ihre Eskapaden, unterstützte ihre oftmals abstrusen Ideen – Hauptsache, sie war glücklich. Aber nach dem Vorfall mit Maggie hatte sie eine ganz andere Seite von ihm kennengelernt.

Er hatte gedroht, ihr den Geldhahn zuzudrehen, nach Pemberley zu ziehen, dort ihren ganzen Freunden Hausverbot zu erteilen, das Personal zu kürzen, sie zu zwingen, etwas anständiges mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen. Und er hatte doch tatsächlich gewagt ihr vorzuschlagen, einen _Benimmkurs_ mitzumachen! Caroline hatte sich zu sicher gefühlt und seine Drohungen zu Beginn nicht ernstgenommen. Er liebte sie doch schließlich, oder? Sie war die Mutter seiner Kinder und sie hatte kein eigenes Einkommen, es war seine verdammte Pflicht, sie finanziell zu unterstützen. _Großzügig_ zu unterstützen. Außerdem hatte er jede Menge Geld.

Aber William hatte ihr recht schnell deutlich gemacht, _wie_ ernst es ihm damit war. Er hatte als erstes ihre Kreditkarten eingezogen und in seinen persönlichen Safe gelegt, zu dem sie keinen Schlüssel hatte – natürlich. Und mit Geld, beziehungsweise dem Fehlen von selbigem, konnte man Caroline am effektivsten treffen. Oh ja, William Darcy war ein liebender Familienvater, der für seine Lieben alles menschenmögliche getan hätte und der sich auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad gutmütig ausnutzen ließ. Aber es gab Grenzen, die man bei ihm besser nicht überschritt. Caroline hatte ebenfalls vergessen, daß er gleichzeitig auch Geschäftsmann war, der sich in einem hartumkämpften Business jeden Tag aufs neue behaupten mußte. Er hatte es in relativ kurzer Zeit geschafft, aus einem alteingesessenen, zugegebenermaßen etwas angestaubten Familienunternehmen ein florierendes, international tätiges Geschäft zu machen und er hatte sein Unternehmen bestens im Griff. Darcy Consulting war seit einiger Zeit konstant unter den Top-3 der englischen Wirtschaftsprüfungsunternehmen zu finden. Dorthin war er natürlich nicht mit Zaudern, Sanftmut und Nachgiebigkeit gekommen oder weil er ein so lieber und netter Kerl war – hier brauchte er auch eine gehörige Portion unangenehmerer Eigenschaften wie der Bereitschaft, sich auch mal mit unpopulären Entscheidungen unbeliebt zu machen, ein gewisses Maß an Härte, Rücksichtslosigkeit, Durchsetzungsvermögen und so weiter. Das bedeutete nicht, daß er über Leichen ging und skrupellos war, aber er war in geschäftlichen Dingen ganz gewiß kein harmloser Schmusekater. Und er konnte auch privat durchaus ungeahnte Entschlossenheit zeigen, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde. Seine Schmerzgrenze innerhalb seiner Familie war hoch, aber Caroline hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, sie zu übertreten.

Also hatte sie den ganzen Samstag überlegt und war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie zuerst an der Stelle ansetzen mußte, die sie praktisch seit Maggies Geburt sehr vernachlässigt hatte: dem Schlafzimmer. Zuneigung zeigen, Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, sich im Bett nicht verwehren und selbst die Initiative ergreifen – das waren zunächst ihre wichtigsten Taten. Sie wußte, William war ein leidenschaftlicher und erfahrener Liebhaber, der niemals eine Frau unbefriedigt zurücklassen würde. Er kannte keine Scheu, war offen für alles und hatte schon so oft versucht, ihre Vorlieben und Wünsche herauszubekommen. Vergebens. Caroline wollte über dieses Thema mit ihrem Mann auch partout nicht sprechen. Er würde es nicht verstehen, noch schlimmer, er würde sie verachten, verabscheuen. Und so liefen ihre gemeinsamen Nächte meist so ab, daß sie auf dem Rücken lag und William den Rest überließ, was im Endeffekt für sie beide unbefriedigend war – im wahrsten Sinne.

Denn es war ganz und gar nicht so, daß Caroline keine eigenen Wünsche und Fantasien hatte – sie deckten sich bloß nicht mit denen ihres Mannes. Nicht im geringsten.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

Wenn es nach Caroline gegangen wäre, hätte sie auf ein „normales" Liebesleben durchaus verzichten können. Als Teenager hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht. Ihr „erstes Mal" fand statt, als sie gerade mal 16 war und ihre ersten Gehversuche im ‚Model-Business' startete. Bei einer Modenschau in ihrem Heimatort war sie von einem Fotografen, der mehr als doppelt so alt gewesen war wie sie selbst, verführt worden. Möglicherweise war gar mehr Zwang als Verführung im Spiel gewesen. Aber dieses eine Mal war sehr prägend für ihre weiteren „Erfahrungen" geworden. Ihre nachfolgenden Sexualpartner waren nahezu _immer_ wesentlich älter als sie gewesen und so hatte sich bei ihr im Lauf der Zeit eine sehr starke Neigung zur Unterwerfung entwickelt. Drei Jahre später begann sie ihre Karriere als professionelles Model und leider geriet sie dabei auch immer tiefer in die Abhängigkeit diverser „Macher", sei es Fotografen, Führungskräften bei Modellagenturen, Designern und was in diesem Haifischbecken sonst noch herumschwamm. Der Kontakt zu ihrem Bruder – ihrer einzigen „richtigen" Familie, brach in dieser Zeit fast komplett ab.

Caroline geriet in Kreise, in denen sie automatisch mit Exzessen jeglicher Art in Berührung kam. Vor Drogen konnte sie sich selbst schützen, auch Alkohol konnte sie nichts abgewinnen, aber vor den lüsternen, vor allem älteren Herren der Branche war kein Entkommen möglich. Anfangs machte es ihr sogar noch Spaß, sich den Wünschen und Lüsten dieser Herrschaften zu unterwerfen. Sie _wollte_ dominiert werden. Diese Neigung geriet etwas in den Hintergrund, als sie während eines Aufenthalts in Mailand für ein Fotoshooting von einer älteren Kollegin verführt wurde. Die beiden Frauen teilten sich ein Hotelzimmer und kamen sich bereits in der ersten Nacht näher, als es schicklich war. Es war Carolines erste Erfahrung mit einer Frau und sie fand Gefallen daran. Diese Neigung hielt sie jedoch verborgen, auch wenn sie seit diesem Zeitpunkt immer wieder leidenschaftliche Affären, wenngleich auch keine richtige Beziehung mit anderen Frauen einging. Und auch heute noch teilte sie das Bett mit den Freundinnen, mit denen sie auch ab und zu übers Wochenende wegfuhr, nicht nur, um darin zu schlafen. William ahnte davon nicht das geringste und Caroline war stets sehr diskret.

Bis dann eines Tages Richard Fitzwilliam in ihr Leben trat. Williams gleichaltriger Cousin war adeliger Abstammung und freiberuflicher Fotograf. Er hatte sich erst in der Modeszene einen Namen gemacht und dann, als ihm das zu langweilig geworden war, sich ziemlich erfolgreich mit Aktfotografie beschäftigt. Mit seinen – sehr gewagten – Bildern hatte er anfangs regelrechte Skandale ausgelöst. Sein Lieblingsmotiv waren Frauen beim Liebesspiel und er brachte das Kunststück fertig, seine Fotos zwar äußerst erotisch, aber nie billig aussehen zu lassen, auch wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen mußte. Er kannte keine Tabus, aber er bekam stets irgendwie die Kurve. Es war eine höchst schwierige Gratwanderung, die Richard Fitzwilliam jedoch nahezu meisterhaft beherrschte. Er liebte es, zu polarisieren und mochte nichts lieber, wenn sich die Leute über seine Arbeiten aufregten. Seine – seltenen – Ausstellungen waren natürlich Zuschauermagnete, aber jedesmal gab es von irgendeiner Seite Proteste dagegen. Eine bessere Werbung konnte sich Richard gar nicht vorstellen. Auch war es unnötig zu sagen, daß nur Personen über 18 Jahren Zutritt zu seinen Vernissagen hatten.

Richard hatte Caroline bei einer Fotosession für eine Zeitschrift gesehen und wollte sie unbedingt fotografieren. _Ohne_ die störenden Klamotten. Er selbst hatte keinerlei Absichten mit ihr, bevorzugte er persönlich doch kurvigere Frauen mit anständiger Oberweite und nicht solche knabenhaften Figuren. Aber Richard hatte einen guten Blick und genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie er dieses kleine, arrogante Wesen am besten würde herausbringen konnte. Er fand sie faszinierend. Ihr Markenzeichen war eine kühle, unnahbare Arroganz und er hatte sofort einige Ideen für ein Projekt, das ihm schon seit langer Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrte, und das er sobald wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Er kannte Carolines Hintergrund nicht und hätte ihr ihre devoten Neigungen niemals abgenommen. Für ihn paßte sie hervorragend in die exakt gegensätzliche Ecke: Selbst die Dominierende zu sein.

Und was Richard Fitzwilliam wollte, bekam er normalerweise auch. Er hatte umgehend den Kontakt zu Caroline gesucht, doch das erste Gespräch war nicht gut verlaufen. Richard redete niemals um den heißen Brei herum. Er hatte ihr sehr deutlich auseinandergesetzt, was er von ihr wollte und Caroline war so empört gewesen, daß sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpaßte und zornig das Cafe verließ, in dem sie sich getroffen hatten. Richard hatte es ihr nicht übelgenommen. Er ließ ihr ein paar Tage Zeit und startete einen zweiten Anlauf. Mit seiner charmanten Art hatte er sich bei ihr entschuldigt und sie wie eine Spinne ihre Beute eingewickelt. Am Ende hatte sie zugestimmt, zumindest mal ganz unverbindlich in seinem Studio vorbeizukommen um sich ein genaueres Bild zu machen.

Sie war überrascht gewesen, wie modern und professionell das Studio aussah, hatte sie doch vermutet, daß solch „anrüchigen" Fotos nur in dreckigen Hinterzimmern oder düsteren Verliesen gemacht wurden. Aber im Gegenteil. Die Umgebung war einladend, die Leute dort sehr nett und locker drauf, alles war sauber und gepflegt. Es hatte nicht den geringsten Anschein von Anrüchigkeit. Sie hatte irgendwie unterschätzt, daß Richard einen ausschließlich künstlerischen Anspruch auf seine Arbeit hatte und niemals Affären mit seinen Models einging. Caroline war das nicht gewöhnt – sie hatte bislang fast immer „Gegenleistungen" bringen müssen.

Trotzdem war sie zunächst geschockt gewesen, als sie das Studio betreten hatte. Es war natürlich immer noch ein ganz normales Fotostudio, aber hergerichtet wie eine Sado-Maso Folterkammer. Caroline hatte große Augen gemacht, aber Richard war ein Profi durch und durch. Er hatte ihr locker und ohne Scheu erläutert, was er sich vorstellte und von ihr erwartete und ihr dabei jegliche Angst genommen. Im Gegenteil, sie war überaus neugierig geworden. Dazu kam, daß sie sich keine Sorgen machen mußte, ob sie möglicherweise jemand wiedererkannte: Richard versicherte ihr, daß die Fotos so verfremdet werden würden, daß ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen sein würde.

Und das war der Beginn einer völlig neuen Erfahrung für Caroline.

Sie war mit wahrem Feuereifer bei der Sache. Richard verlangte sehr viel und war nicht leicht zufriedenzustellen, aber sie beschwerte sich nie. Viele Einstellungen mußten immer und immer wieder von neuem gemacht werden und am Ende einer Session war Caroline regelmäßig völlig ausgepumpt. Aber die beiden bildeten bald ein eingespieltes Team und Caroline steigerte sich immer mehr in dieses ungewöhnliche Projekt hinein. Schon bald äußerte sie Richard gegenüber den Wunsch, die – während ihrer Sessions natürlich nur angedeuteten – _Aktivitäten_ in ernsterer Art und Weise auszuprobieren. Richard war darüber weder erstaunt noch schockiert – es gab nicht besonders viel, womit man ihn noch schockieren konnte. Er selbst machte sich nicht übermäßig viel aus der Sado-Maso Szene, aber er hatte diverse Kontakte. Einer der drei Herren, die er als Statisten für dieses Projekt engagiert hatte, betrieb die _Sache_ auch in seinem Privatleben und Richard stellte den Kontakt her. Alles weitere interessierte ihn nicht, er machte nur zur Bedingung, daß Carolines Körper makellos blieb, solange das Projekt andauerte. Was seine „Klienten" in ihrer Freizeit trieben, war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Er erlaubte sich auch kein Urteil darüber, die Leute waren schließlich erwachsen.

Kurze Zeit später lernte Caroline bei einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung von Darcy Consulting William kennen und heiratete ihn bekanntermaßen kurze Zeit später. Das Gerücht, daß Richard und Caroline sich erst danach kennengelernt und eine heiße Affäre miteinander gehabt hatten, obwohl Caroline bereits mit William verlobt war, hielt sich hartnäckig. Nichts daran entsprach der Wahrheit. Caroline und Richard arbeiteten sehr eng zusammen, das war richtig, aber ihre „Beziehung" ging nie über ihr gemeinsames Projekt hinaus. Außer der Tatsache, daß Richard Caroline in gewisse Kreise eingeführt hatte und über ihr heimliches „Zweitleben" bestens informiert war. Er hatte ihr auch den Rat gegeben, seinen Cousin zu heiraten, als dieser großes Interesse an ihr zeigte.

Caroline sah schnell die Vorteile, die eine Verbindung mit dem jungen, vermögenden und noch dazu recht attraktiven Unternehmer mit sich brachte. Er war sichtbar verrückt nach ihr (welcher Mann war das nicht?) und trotz seiner Position und seiner großen Verantwortung ein umgänglicher, freundlicher Mensch, der auf dem Teppich geblieben war. Und vor allem war er überaus _großzügig_. Es wäre nicht schwierig, ihn zufriedenzustellen, dachte sie damals und nahm seinen Antrag an.

William begleitete sie zu Beginn ihrer Ehe noch zu Parties und Veranstaltungen, zu der sie verpflichtet war, während sie ihm im Gegenzug bei seinen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen unterstützte. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, daß sie ein geheimes Leben führte und bis zu Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft fortsetzte. Caroline war nicht gerade glücklich mit der Aussicht, Mutter zu werden. Sie mußte ihre Karriere beenden und auch ihre Neigungen konnte sie in diesem Umfang natürlich nicht mehr ausleben. Ihr Liebesleben mit ihrem Ehemann stellte sie nicht zufrieden, und obwohl William ein sehr leidenschaftlicher, keineswegs prüder Liebhaber war und nichts gegen etwas Abwechslung im Bett einzuwenden hatte, spürte Caroline instinktiv, daß sie ihn mit _ihrer_ Art des Lustgewinns nur verschrecken würde. Er war eher der sinnliche, zärtliche Typ, der ihre Befriedigung immer über seine eigene stellte und es lieber ein wenig langsamer, dafür umso ausdauernder angehen ließ. Er wollte sie nicht dominieren, er wollte sie verwöhnen. Caroline hatte einmal den Versuch gemacht, ein paar Handschellen mit einzubeziehen und sich ans Bett fesseln lassen. William hatte zwar nichts dagegen gehabt, aber ihr Liebesspiel war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Er war nun mal viel zu liebevoll für solche Dinge.

Tja, und nun war William wütend auf sie, weil sie ihre Tochter vernachlässigt hatte und sie sah ihren Lebensstandard ernstlich in Gefahr. Sie würde sich mit ihrem Mann arrangieren müssen, sie durfte ihn vor allem nicht unterschätzen. Er war so verändert gewesen heute, fast kühl. Caroline war beunruhigt. Gerade jetzt, wo sie wieder Kontakt zu Richard Fitzwilliam aufgenommen hatte. Sie war lange „draußen" gewesen aus der Szene, zu lange. Ihre zwischenzeitlichen Eskapaden mit der ein oder anderen Freundin genügten ihr nicht mehr. Sie wollte zurück in ihr _richtiges_ Leben. Richard würde am Samstag zu ihrer Party kommen – er mußte wieder den Kontakt herstellen. Er _mußte_ einfach!

Aber vorher mußte sie William davon überzeugen, daß er sie weiterhin liebte. Sie war nicht mehr so sehr davon überzeugt, daß er _alles_ schlucken würde, nur damit ihre Ehe und damit ihre Familie intakt blieb.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

Also spielte ihm Caroline die Anschmiegsame, Reumütige vor. William war durchaus angenehm überrascht von ihrem Verhalten, aber er blieb wachsam. Er kannte seine Frau nur zu gut. Sie war eine exzellente Schauspielerin, wenn es darum ging, ihre Interessen durchzusetzen. Früher war es ihr allerdings öfters gelungen, ihn damit zu täuschen. Auch eine ihrer Charaktereigenschaften, die ihm früher entweder nicht aufgefallen waren oder die ihn bislang nicht besonders gestört hatten.

_Bis Elizabeth in dein Leben getreten ist, gib es ruhig zu,_ brummelte er in sich hinein. Aber abgemacht war abgemacht, Caroline verdiente ihre Chance. Schließlich war sie seine Frau, Mutter seiner Kinder und er war immer noch willig, alles zu tun, um seine Ehe zu retten. Tief im innern war ihm allerdings klar, daß das ein fast unmenschliches Unterfangen war. Er wünschte, er hätte mit jemandem darüber reden können, aber mit wem? Elizabeth schied natürlich aus, Charles logischerweise auch, da Caroline seine Schwester war und Mrs. Reynolds…er seufzte. Die langjährige Haushälterin hatte ihm immer wieder sehr subtil zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie Caroline nicht gerade besonders ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Zwar hätte sie niemals etwas negatives über die Frau _ihres_ Master William gesagt, der ihr fast so lieb wie ein Sohn war, aber er wußte es instinktiv. Nein, er mußte alleine klarkommen.

Die ganze Woche lang bemühte sich Caroline sehr, ihren Mann bei Laune zu halten. Sie hatte ihn überredet, ein paar Tage freizunehmen und schlug sogar Tagesausflüge mit den Kindern vor. William fiel jetzt erst so richtig auf, daß meist er es alleine war, der mit den Kleinen etwas unternahm, und dann auch nur am Wochenende. Er hatte immer angenommen, Caroline würde sich tagsüber um sie kümmern, aber Tim hatte irgendwann einmal eine unschuldige Bemerkung gemacht, daß er es gar nicht gewohnt sei, mit Mami etwas zu unternehmen.

Ihr neugefundenes Engagement erstreckte sich auch auf die Nächte. Zu Carolines großem Erstaunen jedoch war es nicht so leicht, wie sie gedacht hatte, William zu verführen. Beide hatten sie je ein Problem, von dem der andere nichts wußte: William sehnte sich unbewußt nach Elizabeth und es fiel ihm zu seinem Mißvergnügen sehr schwer, sich auf Caroline zu konzentrieren. Er schämte sich, als er eines nachts feststellte, daß er beim Liebesakt die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich vorstellte, es wäre Elizabeth, die er in den Armen hielt. Caroline wiederum wurde von Williams Zärtlichkeiten nicht annähernd erregt und blieb zu seiner Frustration trocken und spröde wie ein Kaktus in der Wüste. Ihren Höhepunkt täuschte sie vor.

William war bereit, ihnen beiden Zeit zu geben. Er dachte zwar insgeheim viel an Elizabeth, aber er sah sie die ganze Woche über nicht. Das hatte den einfachen Grund, daß sie sich bei einem potentiellen Auftraggeber in Manchester aufhielt und erst am Freitag wieder zurückkommen würde. Von seinem problematischen Liebesleben einmal abgesehen und der Tatsache, daß Elizabeth nicht da war, um seinen Seelenfrieden zu stören, kam er recht gut mit Caroline aus. Caroline kümmerte sich mit Begeisterung um die letzten Vorbereitungen zur Party und William bemühte sich, Interesse dafür zu zeigen. Die Gästeliste war nicht gerade nach seinem Geschmack. Sie hatte eine Menge ihrer Schickimicki-Freunde eingeladen und Leute, die er gar nicht kannte. Es waren seiner Meinung nach sowieso viel zu viele Leute eingeladen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, daß die nächsten Nachbarn eingeladen wurden, was ja auch der ursprüngliche Sinn der Einweihungsfeier war. Caroline rümpfte zwar die Nase, wagte aber keinen Widerspruch.

Der Samstag kam und somit der Tag der Party. Der Haushalt der Darcys glich einem Taubenschlag – Lieferanten gaben sich den ganzen Tag über ab dem frühen Morgen schon die Klinke in die Hand und William staunte, was Caroline alles auffahren ließ. Eins mußte man ihr lassen, sie wußte, wie man eine Party organisierte. Wenn man ihre Art von Parties mochte, hieß das. Daß sie keine Skrupel hatte, sein Geld dafür mit vollen Händen auszugeben, ließ ihn kalt. Sollte sie. Er hätte eine kleine, intime Feier mit den Nachbarn und wenigen engen Freunden bevorzugt. Einen Grill aufgestellt, ein paar Salate dazu, genügend zu trinken – fertig. Die Kinder hätten im Garten spielen können und jeder wäre zufrieden gewesen. Heute abend waren mit Sicherheit _keine_ Kinder anwesend. Elizabeth hatte ihn damit aufgezogen, daß sich das Who-is-Who der englischen Modeszene hier versammeln und die Nachbarn möglicherweise verschrecken würde. William mußte ihr zustimmen. Er hoffte, sie würden sich trotzdem noch hertrauen.

Mit den restlichen Vorbereitungen hatte William nichts zu tun. Caroline dagegen war in ihrem Element. Sie kommandierte die Lieferanten und Dienstleister lautstark herum, nichts konnte man ihr rechtmachen. Märchenhafte Pavillons wurden im Garten aufgebaut, aufwendige Blumenarrangements geliefert, irgendwelche unaussprechlichen, französischen Delikatessen kunstvoll angerichtet. Das Personal trudelte gegen nachmittag ein, kleidete sich um und richtete sich ein. Caroline inspizierte sie alle peinlich genau und schärfte ihnen genau ein, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten. Am Ende ihrer Lektion hatte sie sich nicht unbedingt Freunde gemacht.

William war in weiser Voraussicht mit den Kindern Schwimmen gegangen – er wollte nicht im Weg sein. Er hoffte, daß Elizabeth nicht noch in letzter Sekunde kneifen würde. Gesehen hatte er sie heute den ganzen Tag noch nicht, auch war das Haus ruhig und schien verlassen. Mrs. Reynolds, die sich bereiterklärt hatte, Elizabeths Kater zu versorgen während ihrer Abwesenheit, konnte ihn jedoch beruhigen. Elizabeth würde heute noch zurückkommen. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, daß sie auch zur Party kommen würde, dachte William frustriert.

Caroline war morgens noch bei ihrem persönlichen Visagisten gewesen und kurz nach 17 Uhr begann sie, sich umzuziehen. Die ersten Gäste wurden gegen sieben erwartet. William schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte jemand zwei Stunden lang im Bad? War sie schon immer so _künstlich_ gewesen? Er war sicher, Elizabeth brauchte weniger als halb so lange und sah mindestens genauso gut aus – zumindest war sie natürlicher. Sie hatte solche Kosmetikorgien auch gar nicht nötig. Als er kurz vor 19 Uhr frisch geduscht und mit bequemen, wenn auch exquisiten Klamotten bekleidet nach unten kam, erntete er einen mißbilligenden Blick seiner Frau. Sie hatte ihm einen Smoking zurechtgelegt und war mit seiner jetzigen Kleidung nicht unbedingt einverstanden, bedeutete dieses kritische Funkeln. William war es gleich, er würde sich nicht umziehen, egal, was Caroline dazu sagte. Er fand, er sah genau passend aus, schließlich ging er nicht in die Oper oder auf einen Ball! Caroline fiel hingegen natürlich auf in ihrem knappen, schwarzen, und sehr eleganten Etuikleid, das ihre schlanke Figur wundervoll betonte. Ihre Haare lagen akkurat und sie duftete wie ein ganzer Parfumladen. Platin- und Diamantschmuck hing an ihr und ließ sie glänzen wie ein sommerlicher Christbaum. Ja, sie war eine schöne Frau und sie konnte auch sehr charmant sein, wenn sie wollte. Aber es fiel William schwer, sich vorzustellen, daß sie mit zerzausten Haaren herumlief, ohne Make-up, im Garten in der Sonne lag, einfach etwas „normales" tat, sich normal verhielt. An seiner Frau war nichts natürliches mehr, stellte er traurig fest. Und er dachte wieder an Elizabeth.

Caroline hatte William dazu genötigt, mit ihr zusammen im Garten die Gäste zu begrüßen. An der Einfahrt hatte sie zwei Wachmänner postiert, die die ankommenden Gäste auf ihrer Liste abhakten und ihr entsprechend ankündigten. William fand das etwas affig, aber er schwieg dazu. Sollte sie ihren Willen haben.

Elizabeth hatte die Ankunft der ersten Gäste von ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster aus beobachtet. Sie war erst am späten nachmittag nach hause gekommen, schrecklich müde und hatte so überhaupt keine Lust, nach nebenan zu gehen. Zwei Dinge jedoch gaben den Ausschlag, doch zu gehen: einmal konnte sie ihre Schwester nicht alleine lassen und dann gab es natürlich noch William. Sie wußte, es waren alberne Ausreden. Ihre Schwester hätte genug mit Charles Bingley zu tun und brauchte sie keineswegs. Was William anging...für ihr Seelenheil wäre es wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, _nicht_ zu gehen. Sie sollte ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Aber sie kam nicht gegen sich selbst an – selbst wenn sie heute abend kein Wort miteinander reden würden, sie würde ihn zumindest sehen können. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

Als sie sah, wer nebenan alles ein- und ausging, wollte sie ihre Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken, aber in diesem Moment fuhr der schwarze Porsche Charles Bingleys vor und seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Elizabeth fühlte sich überaus fehl am Platz, als sie all die eleganten Menschen sah, die in edlem Zwirn das Anwesen betraten. Es wimmelte von Designerkleidern und weißen und marineblauen Dinnerjackets und die Leute sahen durch die Bank so angestrengt fröhlich aus, daß ihr ganz schlecht wurde. Küßchen hier, Küßchen da – und alle waren sie so unaufrichtig wie nur irgendwas. _‚Hach, meine Liebe, wie gut du aussiehst!'_ und wieder Küßchen. _‚Ist das Chanel, was du da trägst?'_ Küßchen. _‚Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal zum Essen treffen!'_ Küßchen. Andererseits – alleine dieses ganze aufgedonnerte, dekadente Volk zu beobachten könnte sicher amüsant werden. Caroline paßte so hervorragend in diese Kreise mit ihrer affektierten Art!

Elizabeth konnte mit den Garderoben nicht mithalten. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie sah in ihrem kurzen Rock und einem figurbetonten Oberteil trotzdem sehr sexy aus. Zur Feier des Tages und weil sie heute nicht weit laufen mußte, hatte sie Schuhe mit etwas höherem Absatz gewählt. Ihre passende Jacke trug sie in der Hand, da es noch wunderbar warm war. Sie wollte sich sowieso nicht lange aufhalten.

Aber vor dem Einlaß hatten die Götter Carolines Gästeliste gesetzt und der „Wächter" über eben diese Liste konnte ihren Namen darauf partout nicht finden.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss, aber sie stehen nicht auf der Gästeliste," sagte der junge Mann bedauernd. Elizabeth schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Ich wohne nebenan. Mr. Darcy hat mich persönlich eingeladen."

„Es tut mir leid, Miss," wiederholte er. „Auf der Liste steht nur Ms Jane Bennet. Ich kann sie leider nicht hineinlassen."

Elizabeth hatte keine Lust, mit dem Wachmann zu streiten. Sie wußte, er tat nur seine Arbeit und er hatte von Caroline mit Sicherheit strikte Anweisungen erhalten. Er würde in Teufels Küche kommen, wenn er sie hineinließ, ohne daß sie auf der Liste stand, auch wenn Caroline sie zehnmal kannte!

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich um. Dann eben nicht. Sie hatte sowieso keine Lust auf diese künstliche Party gehabt. Schade nur, daß sie William nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, aber ok.

Aber sie hatte einen kleinen, aufmerksamen Verbündeten, den sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Tim Darcy, der Mrs. Reynolds entwischt war, um sich das Spektakel ein bißchen näher anzugucken, hatte mitbekommen, daß die Sicherheitsleute Elizabeth nicht hineinlassen wollten und sich darüber gewundert. Sie war schließlich ihre Nachbarin und er mochte sie sehr gerne. Er beschloß, die Sache seinem Daddy zu erzählen und als Elizabeth gerade zum Tor hinausgehen wollte, kam William herbeigeeilt.

„Elizabeth!"

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in zwei dunkelbraune, warme Augen, die sie liebevoll (und sehr sehnsüchtig, wie ihr schien), anlächelten. Ihr Herz schlug wild. Liebe Güte, wie hatte sie ihn vermißt! Sie riß sich zusammen.

„Oh...William! Hallo." Mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern brachte sie kaum heraus.

"Timmy hat mir erzählt, es gab ein Problem mit diesen Sicherheitsfuzzies?"

„Ich stehe nicht auf der Gästeliste."

William schaute sie überrascht an. „Das kann nicht sein, ich..." Da dämmerte es ihm. Er selbst war schuld daran, daß sie nicht draufstand. Der Tag, an dem er ihr die Einladung vorbeigebracht hatte... er hatte geglaubt, es ginge ihr nicht gut und sie fürsorglich im Arm gehalten. Bei der Erinnerung mußte er lächeln. Elizabeth sah ihn fragend an und er grinste verlegen. „Entschuldige. Ich fürchte, ich selbst bin der Übeltäter. Ich habe Caroline nie gesagt, daß du zugesagt hast." Er schwieg einen Moment und sein Blick ruhte sehnsüchtig auf ihrem Gesicht. „Für mich war so klar, daß du kommst," fügte er leise hinzu und wünschte, er könnte mit ihr auf der Stelle verschwinden. Irgendwohin. Er riß sich zusammen und bedeutete dem Wächter, daß das seine Ordnung hatte.

Elizabeth lächelte leicht und ließ sich von ihm in den Garten führen. Caroline begrüßte sie mit kühler Höflichkeit und wandte sich dann demonstrativ mit Küßchen, Küßchen einem anderen Gast zu, der ihrer Meinung nach wichtiger war als eine unkultivierte Landpomeranze wie Elizabeth Bennet. Schlimm genug, daß ihr eigener Bruder sich offensichtlich in deren nicht minder unkultivierte Schwester verguckt hatte! Charles führte sich auf wie ein verliebter Idiot. Es war einfach zu peinlich.

William mußte schweren Herzens an Carolines Seite zurückkehren und mit ihr zusammen die anderen Gäste begrüßen, die in hellen Scharen herbeiströmten. Es nahm überhaupt kein Ende und William war jetzt schon müde und genervt von dem ganzen Zauber. Er äußerte die Hoffnung, später hoffentlich ausführlicher mit Elizabeth plaudern zu können. Elizabeth lächelte bloß. Sie würde sich damit begnügen, ihn zu beobachten.

Jane kam auf sie zu, Charles Bingley im Schlepp. Elizabeth mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, die beiden gaben ein so süßes Paar ab, wie sie fand. Sie würde es sich so sehr wünschen, daß wenigstens Jane glücklich war.

„Lizzy! Da bist du ja!" rief Jane und umarmte die kleine Schwester. Charles schloß sich an, drückte sie kräftig und Elizabeth japste überrascht nach Luft. Charles grinste bloß. „Wie viele wundervolle Bennet-Schwestern kann ich denn noch kennenlernen?" fragte er und zog die beiden Frauen mit sich zu einer der zahlreichen „Getränkeinseln".

„Nur noch zwei," sagte Jane und Elizabeth rollt unbewußt mit den Augen. Sie liebte ihre jüngeren Schwestern, aber wer nicht gewußt hätte, daß sie miteinander verwandt waren, hätte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt. Mary Bennet, die drittälteste, studierte mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit Theologie und Lydia, die jüngste und mit Abstand wildeste der vier, hatte sich noch nicht so recht festgelegt, was sie mit sich und ihrem Leben anfangen wollte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich einen reichen Mann geangelt und damit ausgesorgt, aber reiche Männer wuchsen nicht auf Bäumen und so arbeitete sie momentan als Flugbegleiterin und war – zu Elizabeths und Janes heimlicher Erleichterung – nicht allzu oft zuhause. Lydia war der erklärte Liebling ihrer Mutter und entsprechend verwöhnt.

„Und sind die beiden genauso wundervoll wie ihre Schwestern?" wollte Charles wissen und starrte Jane hingerissen an. Elizabeth grinste. Sie beschloß, die beiden ein bißchen alleine zu lassen – sie wollte den zarten Banden, die sich hier zu entwickeln schienen, nicht im Weg stehen. Es machte ihr nichts aus, für sich alleine herumzulaufen. So konnte sie wenigstens in aller Ruhe William beobachten und sich ihren Fantasien hingeben, wenn sie ihn schon nicht haben konnte.

William war noch immer damit beschäftigt, zusammen mit Caroline ankommende Gäste zu begrüßen. Er kannte nur die wenigsten von ihnen. Je freundlicher Caroline jemanden begrüßte – es ging nie ohne Küßchen, Küßchen ab – je unsympathischer schien die Person William vorzukommen. Diese unaufrichtigen, aufgesetzten Ausrufe _„Terry! Du siehst einfach bleeeeeeeeendend aus!" „Marie-Claire! Wie überaus wundervoll, dich zu sehen!" „Tolles Outfit, Judy, ist das neu aus Paris?" „Wir müssen uuuuuunbedingt nächste Woche mal essen gehen, Liebes!"_ stießen ihn ab. Ein paar unerschrockene Nachbarn, die sich hierher verirrt hatten, wurden – ebenso wie vorher Elizabeth – mit einem Minimum an kühler Höflichkeit von ihr begrüßt. William machte mit seiner freundlichen, verbindlichen Art ihre Arroganz wieder wett, so gut er es vermochte. Wieso war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen, wie unterschiedlich Caroline mit den Menschen umging? Oder hatte es ihn bloß nicht gestört? Hatte ihn die Liebe blind und taub gemacht? Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Elizabeth in der Nähe, zu der das gerade angekommene, ältere Ehepaar, das gegenüber den Darcys wohnte, sich gesellte. Sie war so ganz anders. Die drei waren sofort in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft und immer wieder konnte er Elizabeths offenes, herzliches Lachen hören. An ihr war keine Falschheit, nichts aufgesetztes. William seufzte innerlich. Hoffentlich war diese verdammte Begrüßerei bald vorbei. Er sehnte sich danach, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden, oder sie zumindest den Rest des Abends anschauen zu dürfen.

Das Erscheinen seines Cousins Richard riß ihn ziemlich hart aus seinen sehnsüchtigen Träumereien.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

Richard Fitzwilliam war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und wirkte ziemlich einschüchternd, was möglicherweise auch mit seiner beeindruckenden Größe von knappen zwei Metern zusammenhing. Er machte schon einen ehrfurchtgebietenden Eindruck. Langsam schritt er auf das gastgebende Ehepaar zu und begrüßte zuerst Caroline, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte. „Caroline, meine Liebe, wie schön, dich zu sehen," sagte er in seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme und hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, um ihre Fingerspitzen zu küssen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Caroline lächelte kühl. „Hallo, Richard. Schön, daß du kommen konntest."

Richard wandte sich seinem Cousin zu. „William," sagte er nur.

William nickte und berührte kurz freundschaftlich seinen Arm. „Hallo, Richard."

Richard lächelte leicht. Er wandte sich um und William sah, daß hinter ihm ein kleiner, seltsam aussehender Mann die Einfahrt entlanggekommen war, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auch er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und schien so etwas wie einen Priesterkragen zu tragen! Bei näherem Hinsehen kam er ihm irgendwie bekannt vor – er konnte ihn jedoch nicht einsortieren. Aber irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal gesehen, da war er sicher. Noch erstaunter war er über die Reaktion seiner Frau, als diese ihn entdeckte. Ihre Augen wurden groß vor offensichtlicher Überraschung, ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie wurde tatsächlich rot. Woher kannte _sie_ bloß solche Typen?

„Mr. Collins!" rief sie aus. „Was um alles in der Welt..." Sie bremste sich schnell, um nicht Williams Argwohn zu wecken. Sein leichtes Stirnrunzeln gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Will, darf ich dir Mr. Collins vorstellen. Wir haben vor ewigen Zeiten einmal in einem Projekt miteinander gearbeitet. Ist wirklich schon sehr lange her." Sie lachte nervös. „Mr. Collins, mein Mann, Mr. William Darcy."

William wunderte sich, warum die Ankunft dieses wunderlichen Mannes Caroline so nervös machte. Mr. Collins verbeugte sich tief und fast demütig vor William, was diesen nur noch mehr in Erstaunen versetzte. Er murmelte irgendetwas, was William nicht verstand. Richard hingegen hatte einen sehr amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

So wie es aussah, waren mit Richard und seinem seltsamen Begleiter die letzten Gäste eingetroffen. William nahm sich vor, später darüber nachzudenken und herauszufinden, wie dieser Mr. Collins mit Caroline in Verbindung stand und woher er ihn kannte. Ihre Reaktion auf diesen Mann war in der Tat erstaunlich gewesen. Schien sie zunächst erschrocken, ihn hier zu sehen, so änderte sich ihr Verhalten in wenigen Augenblicken zu...ja zu was? Es war komisch, aber sie schien eine Art Vorfreude auf irgendetwas auszustrahlen. Ihre Augen hatten zu glänzen angefangen und ihre so kühle Miene sich in ein fast schon aufgeregtes Lächeln verwandelt. Noch verräterischer war ihre vergebliche Bemühung, diese ‚Vorfreude' worauf auch immer – zu unterdrücken.

Richard war mit seinem Cousin langsam in den Garten gegangen und sie hatten sich ein paar Minuten freundschaftlich miteinander unterhalten. William wußte von den Gerüchten über seinen Cousin und Caroline und er wußte genauso, daß nichts daran auch nur annähernd stimmte. Richard hatte mit Caroline gearbeitet, mehr nicht. Allerdings hatte er nie die Fotos zu sehen bekommen, auch wenn man Caroline nicht darauf erkennen konnte. Also hatten die beiden überhaupt keinen Grund, sich feindlich gesonnen zu sein. Sonderlich nahe standen sie sich allerdings auch nicht. Das lag wahrscheinlich in erster Linie an Richards geheimnisvollem, nicht leicht zu greifendem Lebenswandel, mit dem William nicht viel anfangen konnte. Wie ihm überhaupt dieses ganze Business suspekt war. Auch mit seinen Fotografien konnte William wenig anfangen. Er hatte durchaus ein Faible für erotische Fotografie, aber was Richard produzierte, gefiel ihm nicht. Vor Jahren, es war kurz nach seiner Hochzeit gewesen, war er in New York einmal aus Neugierde in eine seiner Ausstellungen gegangen. Die Bilder waren abstoßend gewesen, im Sado-Maso Stil. Eine Frau, die man nicht genau erkennen konnte und drei sehr devote Männer waren auf den meisten Fotos zu sehen gewesen. Er war damals nach zehn Minuten gegangen und wunderte sich, warum er überhaupt hineingegangen war. Noch mehr wunderte er sich darüber, welche Frau sich zu solchen Fotos bloß hergeben würde. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte er sich Caroline vor, mit Peitschen und in schwarzer Lederkluft und mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Caroline, die es noch nicht einmal mochte, wenn das Licht _dabei_ an war! Nein, das war wirklich eine absurde Vorstellung. Von seinem wilden Cousin war jedoch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen, oder? Richard Fitzwilliam war nun mal das „enfant terrible" der Familie.

Caroline mußte erst einmal für ein paar Minuten verschwinden, um wieder die Fassung zu erlangen. Sie hätte Richard Fitzwilliam erschlagen und gleichzeitig küssen können. Wie konnte er es wagen, Bill Collins mitzubringen! Collins war einer der „devoten Partner" in ihrem gemeinsamen „Projekt" gewesen und der Schlüssel zu Carolines „heimlicher Welt". Sie hatte Richard heute abend bitten wollen, den Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen. Aber ihn gleich mitzubringen und ihn hier und heute zu sehen löste eine nie gekannte Lust in ihr aus. Liebe Güte, es war schon so lange her... verdammter Richard. Er wußte genau, was er in ihr auslösen würde. Und das vor Williams Augen! Sie mußte einen Weg finden, mit Collins zusammenzukommen, und zwar in allernächster Zeit. Und zwar _ohne_ daß William Verdacht schöpfte. Sie fürchtete, heute schon zuviel preisgegeben zu haben, seinem skeptischen Blick nach zu urteilen!

Als sie nach wenigen Minuten wieder draußen erschien, war sie vollkommen ruhig und spielte ihre Rolle als Gastgeberin weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Was _ihre_ Gäste anbetraf, natürlich. Um den traurigen Rest kümmerte sie sich wie gehabt kühl und höflich – wenn überhaupt. William war so wild darauf gewesen, diese unsäglichen Leute aus der Provinz einzuladen, mochte er sehen, wie sie unterhalten wurden. Mr. Collins ließ sie vollkommen links liegen oder war ausgesucht unfreundlich zu ihm – wenn grade keiner hinhörte oder -schaute. Mr. Collins betrachtete ihre Bosheiten sozusagen als Vorspiel und fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel.

Richard Fitzwilliam hatte Carolines hektische Flucht ins Haus schmunzelnd beobachtet. Seine kleine Überraschung hatte offenbar durchschlagenden Erfolg gehabt. Ein schlechtes Gewissen seinem Cousin gegenüber hatte er nicht. William war ein netter Kerl, keine Frage. Sie hatten keine Probleme miteinander. Aber er war der Meinung, daß Caroline ihm mit ihren Eskapaden nicht wehtat, solange er nichts davon erfuhr. Sie lebte Fantasien aus, die sie mit ihrem Mann nicht ausleben konnte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es war ihr gutes Recht. Das mußte mit ihrer Ehe an sich nichts zu tun haben, fand er. Sie konnten ja trotzdem eine gute Ehe führen. Richard Fitzwilliam war in dieser Beziehung wirklich sehr, sehr freidenkend. Aber er hätte sowieso nie geheiratet. Den Streß brauchte er sich nicht anzutun!

Nun lief er langsam durch den Garten und beobachtete interessiert die anderen Gäste. Richard war immer auf der Suche nach interessanten Menschen für seine verschiedenen „Projekte". Was hier herumflanierte, war allerdings das übliche: altbekannte, verbrauchte Gesichter, nicht besonders aufregend. Die Frauen, die ihn erkannten, versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber er nickte meist nur höflich und lehnte jede Konversation ab, die sich über mehr als ein paar allgemeine Sätze erstreckte. _Er_ allein wählte aus, er ließ sich niemals bedrängen oder zu irgendetwas überreden, von dem er nicht überzeugt war.

Bis sein Blick auf eine zierliche, dunkelgelockte Frau fiel, die in ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit einem Pärchen verwickelt war. Den Mann kannte er, Carolines Bruder. Die blonde Frau an seiner Seite war sehr hübsch, eine klassische Schönheit, aber die dunkle war interessant. Seinem erfahrenen Blick entging nichts. Sie sah sehr sexy aus in ihrem kurzen Rock, der ihre schlanken, gebräunten Beine nicht verhüllte und beinahe hätte er genießerisch mit der Zunge geschnalzt, als sie sich im Profil zu ihm drehte und er ihre mehr als ansprechende Oberweite sah. Wow. Dazu die lange Lockenmähne und ihre lebhafte, fröhliche Art... die Kleine war genau seine Kragenweite. Am auffälligsten jedoch waren ihre Augen. Dunkle, übermütig blitzende Augen. Oh ja, dieses Zauberwesen mußte er im Auge behalten!

Unauffällig lief Richard durch die Gästeschar, ohne Elizabeth auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Was für eine angenehme Abwechslung neben all diesen berechnenden, gleichgültigen und aufgetakelten Modepuppen, die sich hier tummelten! Er stellte sich im Geist bereits vor, wie er sie fotografieren würde. Sie war so natürlich und ungezwungen, sie würde auf Aktbildern wunderbar zur Geltung kommen. In der freien Natur am besten. Am Meer. Felsen und Wasser und Sand. Wasserfälle. Tropische Wälder. Schmetterlinge. Oder wilde Tiere. Safari. Wüste. Er mußte unbedingt seine Ideen kanalisieren, aber das mußte bis heute nacht warten. Zunächst mußte er diese Frau kennenlernen. Daß sie früher oder später freudig erregt zustimmen würde, sich von ihm fotografieren zu lassen, war für ihn keine Frage. Wer würde es schon ablehnen, sich von _Richard Fitzwilliam_ ablichten zu lassen? Nein, Richard litt ganz gewiß nicht unter mangelndem Selbstbewußtsein.

Als er sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihr machen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Cousin, der mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand etwas abseits stand und in die gleiche Richtung starrte, in die Richard gerade gehen wollte. Himmelte sein Cousin etwa die dunkle Schönheit an? Das war ja mal interessant. Er folgte seinem Blick und war umso erstaunter, als er sah, daß die junge Frau William bemerkt hatte und ihn ihrerseits nahezu sehnsüchtig anschaute. Richard grinste. Sein streng monogamer Cousin, Inbegriff des liebenden Familienvaters, war doch nicht etwa auf erotische Abwege geraten? Wobei, verdenken konnte er es ihm nicht. Er würde die beiden im Auge behalten, aber jetzt mußte er die Dame wirklich kennenlernen.

„Hallo, Charles," sagte Richard, als er zu der kleinen Gruppe trat. Charles Bingley drehte sich um und lächelte überrascht. „He, Richard! Was führt dich hierher? Seit wann gehst du zu Gartenpartys?"

Richard grinste. „Wenn deine Schwester die Gastgeberin ist." Charles lachte. Das war der so ziemlich letzte Grund, wie er wußte. Richard wandte sich den Damen zu und Charles stellte ihn vor.

„Jane, Elizabeth, das ist Williams Cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard, das ist Jane Bennet und Williams Nachbarin Elizabeth, Janes Schwester."

„Sehr erfreut," murmelte Richard und wandte sein besonderes Interesse sofort Elizabeth zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er William sich ein Stück nähern sehen. _Aha,_ dachte er belustigt, _du hast Angst um deine Beute, alter Knabe! Was würde Caroline dazu sagen? Vermutlich würde sie es noch nicht einmal interessieren._

William wußte, daß sein Cousin sehr charmant sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Er konnte Elizabeth selbstverständlich nicht vorschreiben, mit wem sie sich einließ, sie war schließlich ungebunden und er hatte keinerlei Ansprüche an sie. Trotzdem hoffte er, daß sie genügend gesunden Menschenverstand hatte, um auf Richard hereinzufallen. Er war nicht gerade für lang andauernde Beziehungen bekannt.

Elizabeth musterte Richard neugierig. Mrs. Reynolds hatte sie vor ihm gewarnt, aber so gefährlich sah er gar nicht aus, fand sie. Er war groß, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und dunkelblaue, ziemlich intensive Augen. Stechende Augen, nicht so warm wie Williams. Nicht _annähernd_ so warm. Sie fragte sich, worin sein „gefährlicher Charme" bestand. Für ihren Geschmack war er viel zu düster und undurchschaubar und sein durchdringender Blick war ihr unangenehm. Na ja, manche Frau mochte drauf stehen.

Sie zog nachdrücklich ihre Hand zurück, die er immer noch festhielt. Richard lächelte entschuldigend. „Pardon. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein." Elizabeth schwieg.

„Sind sie auch im Modegeschäft tätig, Elizabeth?"

„Nein. Ich bin Informatikerin."

Charles zog Jane mit sich und Elizabeth fand sich alleine mit Richard wieder. „Informatikerin, so. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sie zu Carolines Zirkel gehören würden."

„Wieso?"

„Weil sie eine der wenigen hier sind, die einen normalen Eindruck machen."

Elizabeth mußte lächeln. „Dann halten sie Caroline für unnormal?"

Richard grinste. „Sie erwarten hoffentlich nicht von mir, daß ich etwas negatives gegen die Frau meines Cousins sage!"

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es ihr sicher nicht verraten. Mrs. Darcy pflegt im allgemeinen keinen Umgang mit uns Landeiern."

Richard wandte sich um, doch William war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu _Mr._ Darcy, nehme ich an." Elizabeth sagte nichts. Richards lauernder Blick mißfiel ihr.

„William macht auch nicht gerade den glücklichsten Eindruck," stellte Richard fest. „Er hat den Parties seiner Frau noch nie viel abgewinnen können." Elizabeth schien ein harter Brocken zu sein. Um so besser. Er liebte Herausforderungen.

„Und was führt sie dann hierher?" fragte Elizabeth unschuldig.

„Ich war neugierig, wie Caroline in der Provinz zurechtkommt. Außerdem hab ich meinen Cousin schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Unsere Familie ist nicht besonders groß, wissen sie." Richard suchte seine Umgebung unauffällig nach William ab, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. „Haben sie Hunger? Ich habe da hinten ein sehr ansprechendes Buffet entdeckt."

Elizabeth hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Sie hatte tatsächlich Hunger, warum nicht mit Richard etwas essen. Mrs. Reynolds hätte sich die Warnung sparen können: Richard Fitzwilliam würde ihr niemals gefährlich werden können. Sie wunderte sich, wo William steckte. Wenn sie ihn noch nicht einmal beobachten konnte, hätte sie auch nach hause gehen können. Sie beschloß, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und sich dann zu verabschieden. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Rest des Abends mit Richard verbringen.

Richard war der vollendete Gentleman. Er füllte Elizabeth galant den Teller nach ihren Wünschen und organisierte ihr etwas zu trinken. Dabei erzählte er amüsante Anekdoten aus seiner Fotografenlaufbahn und brachte damit Elizabeth immer wieder zum Lachen, sehr zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen. Ok, er war ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner, gestand sie ihm zu.

Richard spürte, wie sie in seiner Gegenwart immer lockerer wurde und war zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seiner Strategie, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Mittlerweile war auch William wieder aufgetaucht, sehr darum bemüht, nicht andauernd mißbilligend in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

„Ich möchte sie gerne fotografieren," sagte Richard, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Elizabeth lachte. „Ich kenne ihren Ruf, Sir. Danke, aber nein danke."

„Meinen Ruf?" Richard tat erstaunt.

„Haben sie außer Nacktfotos schon mal irgendetwas anderes gemacht?"

„Nein," sagte er ehrlich.

„Na also. Und daran habe ich kein Interesse."

„Sie haben ein unglaubliches Potential, Elizabeth. Und das meine ich ganz ernst."

Elizabeth rollte die Augen. „Ich bin viel zu klein und nicht…nun ja…für ein Model müßte ich eine Figur wie Caroline haben, knochig und flachbrüstig."

„Sie sind genau richtig proportioniert für das, was ich mir vorstelle." Er wollte sie neugierig machen, aber biß auf Granit. Nicht mit Elizabeth Bennet.

„Hören sie auf, Richard. Meine Antwort ist nein."

„Wollten sie nicht schon immer mal in die Karibik?"

Ja, das wollte sie schon gerne. Sie hatte schon seit ewigen Zeiten keinen Urlaub mehr gemacht, aber die Karibik oder auch nur ein anderes, weiter entferntes Ziel war vollkommen utopisch. Und würde es bis auf weiteres sein. Elizabeth lachte. „Soll das ein Köder sein?"

„Ich stelle sie mir unter Palmen vor, im türkisfarbenen Wasser an einem weißen Sandstrand, vielleicht ein tropischer Wasserfall..."

„Verlockend, Richard, sehr verlockend."

„Und nicht nur, daß es sie keinen Pfennig kostet, sie bekommen natürlich ein mehr als angemessenes Honorar. Mit dem Geld, das sie mit meinen Bildern verdienen, haben sie es nicht mehr nötig, einem sklaventreibenden Arbeitgeber den Hintern zu küssen."

„Ich bin selbständig, Richard, und kann mir meine Aufträge mittlerweile aussuchen. Und ein Model-Leben ist kurzlebig. Ich bin 29 Jahre alt und wäre in diesen Kreisen somit bereits eine ältere Dame. Und wie gesagt, so verlockend sich das anhört, ich lasse mich nicht nackt fotografieren."

Ok, das stimmte nicht so ganz. Sie war schon sehr froh über jeden Auftrag, den sie an Land ziehen konnte, aber das mußte Richard ja schließlich nicht wissen.

Richard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie war tatsächlich kompliziert. Normalerweise genügte es, mit dem Finger zu schnipsen und er konnte sich die Frauen aussuchen, die willig waren, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Noch nie hatte eine abgelehnt. „Elizabeth, sie sind grausam. Hören sie, wir machen ein Probeshooting in Badeklamotten, was halten sie davon?"

Langsam fand sie ihn anstrengend. „Lassen sie es einfach gut sein, Richard, ok?"

Nun ja, sie lief ja nicht weg. Wenn er sie jetzt zu sehr bedrängte, hätte er im Endeffekt auch nichts davon. Also gab er fürs erste nach. „Na schön, sie kleines, störrisches Wesen. Ich gebe ihnen meine Karte und sie schlafen einfach nochmal eine Nacht drüber. Rufen sie mich in den nächsten Tagen einfach an, oder schicken sie mir eine Email. Ja oder nein genügt."

„Sie sind eine Nervensäge," brummte sie, nahm die Karte, ohne draufzuschauen und steckte sie aus Mangel an anderem Stauraum in den Bund ihres Rockes. Richard lachte, nicht im geringsten entmutigt und ging davon.

Elizabeth schaute sich um. William war im Gespräch mit Mr. Hobson, einem älteren Herrn aus der Nachbarschaft vertieft, von Jane und Charles war nichts zu sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte am Haus entlang und plötzlich entdeckte sie Mrs. Reynolds, die oben am Fenster stand und auf die Party hinabschaute. Sie hatte sich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt, auf die Kinder aufzupassen und winkte, als sie Elizabeths Blick auffing. Dann deutete sie auf sich und auf Elizabeth um ihr zu bedeuten, zu ihr nach oben zu kommen, wenn sie Lust hatte. Elizabeth hatte, und so machte sie sich unbeachtet auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer der Darcys.

Elizabeth war vorher noch nie im Haus selbst gewesen. William hatte ihr damals erzählt, daß Caroline es fast komplett übernommen hatte, das Haus einzurichten. Elizabeth zweifelte nicht im geringsten an seinen Worten. Es war definitiv ein Caroline-Haus. Hypermodern, glänzend, kühl. Genau wie Caroline selbst. Alles wirkte klar und steril, vollkommen ungemütlich und nicht im geringsten wie ein Heim. Ob das auch Williams Geschmack war? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.

Mrs. Reynolds stand oben an der Treppe und rief nach ihr. „Kommen sie ruhig hoch, Miss Elizabeth."

Sie betrat das kleine Zimmer und fand Tim und Maggie auf je einem Bett sitzend vor. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ein dickes Buch in der Hand.

„Sie können nicht einschlafen, die beiden," sagte sie und lud Elizabeth ein, auf dem zweiten Sessel platz zu nehmen. „Kein Wunder, bei dem Lärm."

Maggie hatte ihre Arme bittend nach Elizabeth ausgestreckt und wollte hochgenommen werden. „Darf ich sie nehmen?" fragte sie die Haushälterin und Mrs. Reynolds nickte zustimmend.

„Na komm her, Süße," sagte Elizabeth leise und nahm das Kind hoch. „Bist du müde und kannst nicht schlafen bei dem Krach? Sollen wir euch eine Geschichte vorlesen? Tim?"

Maggie hatte ihre Arme um Elizabeths Hals gelegt und ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt. Tim gähnte. „Ja, aber was spannendes und nix mit blöden Prinzessinnen!" brummte er und ließ sich von Mrs. Reynolds widerwillig zudecken. Elizabeth kicherte leise und ließ sich mit ihrer kleinen Last in einem der Sessel nieder. Sie drückte das Kind sanft an sich, während Mrs. Reynolds das Buch durchblätterte und eine spannende Geschichte fand, in der keine „blöden Prinzessinnen" vorkamen.

Mrs. Reynolds war eine gute Erzählerin und nicht nur die Kinder, auch Elizabeth lauschte ihr fasziniert. Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, waren sowohl Tim als auch Maggie, die immer noch in Elizabeths Armen lag, eingeschlafen.

„Diese Geschichte habe ich schon Master William vorgelesen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war," sagte die Haushälterin leise.

„Aber ich bin nie dabei eingeschlafen," sagte eine tiefe Stimme und die beiden Frauen zuckten zusammen.

William stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, an den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte. Ihm gefiel das Bild, das er sah: Elizabeth mit seiner kleinen Tochter in den Armen. Hatte Caroline ihren Kindern jemals etwas vorgelesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Mrs. Reynolds schüttelte mit gespielter Strenge den Kopf. „Wie können sie uns nur so erschrecken, Sir!" Elizabeths Herz hingegen machte einen Satz, als sie ihn da so stehen sah.

William trat näher und nahm Elizabeth vorsichtig das Mädchen ab. Für einen Moment preßte er die Kleine sie an sich und küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Als sie unruhig wurde und im Schlaf vor sich hinzumurmeln begann, legte er sie in ihr Bettchen und deckte sie behutsam zu. Noch ein Kuß, dann schaute er nach Tim, schob ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, küßte ihn ebenfalls, schaute ihn noch einen Augenblick nachdenklich an und folgte den beiden Frauen nach draußen. Leise schloß er die Tür.

Mrs. Reynolds und Elizabeth waren bereits in das angrenzende Zimmer gegangen. Elizabeth sah sich um. „Das ist so ganz anders eingerichtet als der Rest des Hauses. Viel gemütlicher."

Die Haushälterin lächelte. „Das ist meine eigene kleine Wohnung. Master William hat mir geholfen, sie einzurichten. Das ist auch nicht das „offizielle" Kinderzimmer von Maggie und Tim. Sie haben unten jeweils eigene Zimmer. Aber heute dürfen sie hier oben schlafen."

„Und sie schlafen ziemlich oft hier oben bei ihnen, Mrs. Reynolds," sagte William, der ebenfalls hereingekommen war, mit gespielter Strenge. Mrs. Reynolds schaute ihn verlegen an. „Ich weiß, Sir. Aber…" „Ich weiß, Mrs. Reynolds," seufzte William und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Sie mögen ihre Zimmer nicht besonders. Ich hätte Caroline nicht die endgültige Entscheidung mit der Einrichtung überlassen sollen, ich weiß. Hier oben ist es allerdings in der Tat sehr viel gemütlicher."

„Also haben sie nichts dagegen, wenn sie ab und zu hier übernachten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Solange sie sie nicht stören."

Mrs. Reynolds schaute ihren Arbeitgeber besorgt an. Er sah so müde aus. „Wie wäre es denn mit einem Kaffee?" fragte sie ihre beiden Gäste. Als sie in zwei parallel aufleuchtende Augenpaare blickte, mußte sie lachen. „Ok, einen Moment. Bin sofort wieder da."

Elizabeth und William schauten sich schweigend an, als sie alleine in Mrs. Reynolds Wohnzimmer zurückblieben. „Die Party scheint ein großer Erfolg für Caroline zu sein," sagte Elizabeth schließlich. William seufzte. „Amüsierst du dich gut?"

Elizabeth grinste. „Das Publikum ist ziemlich…nun ja….ungewöhnlich. Ich glaube, sämtliche Nachbarn haben sich mittlerweile verabschiedet. Das ist nicht ganz das, was wir Landeier hier draußen in der Provinz gewohnt sind."

„Ich weiß, es tut mir auch leid. Ich hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn gehabt, als ich den Vorschlag mit der Einweihungsfeier gemacht habe. Ich wollte nur die Nachbarn und ein paar enge Freunde einladen und nicht dieses ganze Pack aus London." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber ich bin sehr froh, daß du gekommen bist," fügte er leise hinzu und seine dunklen Augen wurden weich.

Elizabeth lächelte. Es war schön, ihn ein paar Minuten für sich selbst zu haben. „Dein Cousin will mich mit indie Karibik nehmen und Bilder von mir machen."

Williams Blick verfinsterte sich zusehens.

„Keine Angst, ich habe abgelehnt. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich Modelqualitäten habe und außerdem bin ich zu alt und nicht flachbrüstig und knochig genug."

William schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Darüber bin ich sehr froh, Elizabeth. Allerdings würde ich dich keineswegs als zu alt bezeichnen." Er stellte fest, daß er noch nicht einmal wußte, _wie_ alt Elizabeth überhaupt war.

„Danke, das ist mir ein Trost." Sie lächelten sich an und wünschten beide, das Haus, die Party verlassen zu können und einfach zu verschwinden. Irgendwohin. Elizabeth überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie ihn zu sich einladen konnte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es wäre zu riskant. Außerdem war er immer noch verheiratet und sie durfte nicht den Anfang machen. Und William verbot sich umgehend, überhaupt einen Gedanken an so etwas zu verschwenden. Er war noch immer auf seinem Ehe-Rettungs-Trip. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, wenn auch immer widerwilliger.

Mrs. Reynolds kam zurück mit zwei Tassen dampfend heißem Kaffee. Sie mußte innerlich schmunzeln, als sie die beiden anschaute, die geradezu andächtig das Aroma einsogen und mit geschlossenen Augen den ersten Schluck nahmen. Unter einem Vorwand entschuldigte sie sich und ließ das Paar alleine.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen und tranken ihren Kaffee. Beide hatten Angst, etwas falsches zu sagen, so hielten sie ihre ohnehin knappe Konversation so allgemein wie möglich. Sie spotteten ein bißchen über die seltsamen Gäste und sprachen über Tim und Maggie.

William erhob sich schließlich zögernd. „Ich glaube, ich muß mich wieder einmal unten blicken lassen," sagte er bedauernd. „Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube, daß mich jemand vermißt." Elizabeth stand ebenfalls auf. Sie trat ans Fenster und schaute hinunter, wo praktisch nur noch Carolines Clique zugange war. „Ich denke, ich verabschiede mich auch. Alle Nachbarn scheinen mittlerweile verschwunden zu sein, so wie es aussieht und meine Schwester habe ich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

William lächelte und trat zu ihr. Ihre Nähe machte ihn fast atemlos. Gerne hätte er die Gelegenheit genutzt und sie in die Arme genommen, aber er fürchtete, er würde sich nicht beherrschen können. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, hier in Mrs. Reynolds Wohnzimmer in intimem Geplänkel mit seiner Nachbarin erwischt zu werden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Jane. Charles ist kein wüster Schurke."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht." Sie lächelte William fast schüchtern an. „Gute Nacht, William."

„Gute Nacht, Liz."

_Liz._ Sie mochte es, wenn er sie so nannte.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

Sie verließen gemeinsam Mrs. Reynolds' Wohnzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. William ging voran und stoppte plötzlich abrupt auf den Stufen, als er eine Stimme ganz in der Nähe hörte. Elizabeth wäre beinahe auf ihn draufgefallen. Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an, dann hörte sie die Stimme auch.

„Bill!" zischte eine Frauenstimme. Und nach wenigen Augenblicken noch einmal. „Bill! Verdammt! Beeil dich!" William runzelte die Stirn. Es hörte sich nach Caroline an. Aber sie hatte ihn noch niemals „Bill" genannt und er hätte sich diese amerikanisierte Verunstaltung seines Namens auch ganz sicher verbeten. Elizabeth schaute ihn fragend an. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen oder reagieren konnte, hörten sie die Stimme wieder.

„Verdammt, wo steckst du! Ah, da bist du ja! Hast du die Ketten? Und die Peitschen?"

Die Stimme kam offenbar vom Zugang zum Keller und eine hohe Männerstimme, ziemlich außer Atem, gab Antwort. „Ja, ist alles hier. Auch die Handschellen. Nur dein Outfit habe ich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot, daß habe ich selbst. Los, beeil dich ein bißchen! Es würde grade noch fehlen, wenn William uns hier erwischen würde!"

„Um deinen Mann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Herrin. Den hab ich vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde oben im Haus am Fenster stehen sehen. Mit einer hübschen jungen Frau."

„Mit einer Frau?"

„Ja. Sehr attraktiv. Lange, dunkle Locken."

Caroline kicherte. „Ah. Die süße, reine, langweilige Elizabeth."

„Vögelt er sie?" fragte die Männerstimme desinteressiert und sowohl William als auch Elizabeth fuhren zusammen und starrten sich an.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, ganz ehrlich gesagt. Dann würde er mich vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen."

Der Mann kicherte und Elizabeth schlug sich fassungslos die Hand vor den Mund. William war weiß wie eine Wand geworden. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Das war nicht Caroline. Das _konnte_ nicht sein.

„Wirst du heute nacht noch Zeit für mich finden, Herrin?"

„Nein. Zu riskant. Ich schaffe die Sachen Montag früh nach London, wenn William im Büro ist. Dann können wir uns sehen."

„Dann wirst du die Nacht mit deinem ahnungslosen Gemahl verbringen?"

Bevor Caroline etwas antworten konnte, war die Tür zum Keller mit einem lauten Knall aufgeflogen und William stand mit versteinertem Gesicht vor ihnen. „Vielleicht nicht mehr gar so ahnungslos, wie mir scheint."

Er war nicht überrascht, den kleinen, seltsamen Mann mit dem Priesterkragen vor sich zu sehen, der sich vor Schreck niederkauerte und am ganzen Leib zitterte. Er hielt ein ganzes Sortiment an Peitschen und Stachelbändern in der Hand. Seine Frau starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, gewann aber sofort die Fassung wieder, als sie Elizabeth hinter William stehen sah.

„Ah. Ich sehe, du hast dich mit Miss Bennet amüsiert."

Williams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Am besten, du hältst den Mund, Caroline," sagte er leise, seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton. „Und du gehst jetzt am besten nach draußen und beendest die Party. Meinetwegen kannst du heute nacht noch hier bleiben, aber ab morgen früh will ich dich nicht mehr hier sehen."

Für mehr reichte seine Kraft nicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben hier zu hören bekommen hatte. Seine Frau – mit Peitschen, Ketten und was wohl sonst noch allem? Wie lange ging das schon? Wie konnte sie das vor ihm verheimlichen? Ihm fielen urplötzlich die Fotos ein, die er damals in New York gesehen hatte. Der kleine, seltsame Mann auf den Bildern war Bill Collins gewesen, er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder, woher er ihn kannte. Die Frau, die man nicht hatte erkennen können, konnte es tatsächlich sein? War das Caroline gewesen? Ging die Sache schon so lange? Und vor allem, was hatte sein Cousin damit zu tun? Wußte er Bescheid? Er hatte die Bilder schließlich gemacht.

„William, laß uns doch vernünftig …" begann Caroline, der langsam bewußt wurde, wie ernst er es meinte.

Sein eisiger, unversöhnlicher Blick ließ sie verstummen. Sie wußte, es war besser, ihn jetzt nicht zu reizen. Mit ein bißchen Glück würde sie ihn wieder herumkriegen.

Caroline befahl Collins, die Utensilien wieder in seinen Wagen zu bringen und ging dann in den Garten, um ihren Gästen eine erfundene Geschichte aufzutischen, damit diese verschwanden. Es war ihr peinlich und sie machte sich bei ihren Freunden ganz sicher zum Gespött, aber das wichtigste war nun erst einmal, William wieder zu besänftigen.

William war an der Kellertür stehengeblieben und rang um seine Fassung. Er brauchte Zeit, um diese Entdeckung zu verdauen. Die Vorstellung, daß _seine Frau _andere Männer auspeitschte, erniedrigte, fesselte und diese sie auch noch darum baten, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Es erklärte jedoch einiges und ihm gingen reihenweise Lichter auf. Ihre Zurückhaltung seinen Zärtlichkeiten gegenüber zum Beispiel. Er erinnerte sich an die Episode mit den Handschellen. Sie hatte sich von ihm fesseln lassen wollen, aber es hatte sie im Endeffekt nicht genügend befriedigt. Was war mit ihr? Mochte sie es etwa auch, _gequält_ zu werden? Wieso hatte sie ihm nie von ihren Neigungen erzählt? Warum wohl, gab er sich die Antwort selbst. Er hätte niemals bei ihren Spielchen mitgemacht. Er war nicht der Typ dafür. Und das wußte sie genau. Also hatte sie sich eine Parallelwelt aufgebaut. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Caroline. Mutter seiner Kinder. Diese Frau war ihm plötzlich so fremd geworden. Ihm war schlecht.

Elizabeth hatte die Szene schweigend, aber bestürzt mitangesehen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. William war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er sie nicht wahrnahm. Aber sie konnte ihn auch nicht einfach hier so zurücklassen. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und sah, daß er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Seine Ehe war in diesem Augenblick unwiderruflich in die Brüche gegangen, das wußte er. Und Elizabeth wußte es auch.

„William?" fragte sie leise. Er reagierte nicht, starrte weiter die Kellertür an, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er zuckte zusammen. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. „Es tut mir leid, daß du das hast mitkriegen müssen," sagte er leise und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Ich glaube, das muß ich erst einmal verkraften."

Elizabeth sah besorgt zu ihm hoch. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Er lächelte traurig. „Momentan nicht, danke für das Angebot."

„Dann soll ich dich vielleicht besser alleine lassen?"

William nickte abwesend und Elizabeth verließ zögernd das Haus.

William stieg langsam die paar Stufen nach oben. Er hatte Mühe, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Andauernd gingen ihm Bilder von Caroline in Lederkluft durch den Kopf, in der Hand eine Peitsche, vor sich Bill Collins im Stachelhalsband knieend. Ihm war schlecht. Er wollte Caroline heute nacht nicht mehr sehen, er wollte sie nie mehr wiedersehen. Müde ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und starrte vor sich hin. Betrinken mochte er sich nicht, viel lieber hätte er etwas an die Wand geworfen. Aber selbst dafür war er zu benommen. So saß er in seinem Sessel, unfähig, etwas zu tun, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen und ungemütlichen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er früh und es taten ihm alle Knochen weh, von seiner verletzten Seele ganz zu schweigen. Er fühlte sich noch immer schlecht, aber nun war er entschlossen, die _Sache_ so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, mit Caroline die Ehe weiterzuführen, allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn krank. Fast noch mehr getroffen hatte ihn ihre Bemerkung, daß es sie nicht stören würde, wenn er etwas mit Elizabeth angefangen hätte, sondern sie es im Gegenteil noch begrüßen würde. Er, der seit Wochen ein schlechtes Gewissen mit sich herumtrug, weil er Interesse an einer anderen Frau hatte, war schon seit Jahren betrogen worden. Nein, der Zug war abgefahren. Caroline hatte keine Chance mehr, dessen war er sicher. Da würde er drüber schlafen können, so oft er wollte, ihre Ehe war unwiderruflich vorbei. Endgültig.

William benutzte das untere Bad und überlegte, was er heute machen sollte. Es war Sonntag. Er wollte Caroline nicht sehen und hoffte, sie wäre bis heute Abend verschwunden. Wenn er einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, kam auch umgehend seine härtere, „geschäftliche" Seite zum Vorschein – dann zog er eine Sache auch durch, mit allen Konsequenzen. Er würde sich auf keine Diskussionen mit ihr mehr einlassen.

Nach Pemberley wollte er nicht schon wieder fahren. Er wollte aber auch niemanden sehen. Was blieb ihm übrig? Die Kinder irgendwohin mitnehmen? Nein, keine gute Idee. Er beschloß, nach London in sein Büro zu fahren. Dort konnte er sich entweder mit Arbeit ablenken oder in Ruhe überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte.

Eine Stunde später betrat er das Gebäude der Darcy Consulting in der Londoner Innenstadt. Natürlich war keine Menschenseele hier, Sonntagsarbeit war hier nicht üblich. Die Mitarbeiter konnten sich im Notfall von zuhause aus auf den Firmenserver einwählen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er selbst zum letzten Mal an einem Sonntag hiergewesen war. Es mußte vor Tims Geburt gewesen sein, da er seit diesem Zeitpunkt streng darauf geachtet hatte, die Wochenenden komplett mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Seine _Familie_... er seufzte. Die düsteren Gedanken ließen ihn nicht los. Caroline mußte schon seit langer Zeit ein Doppelleben führen, dachte er. Er fragte sich, ob er vor lauter Verliebtsein viele Anzeichen dafür erst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Dazu kam, daß er einen verantwortungsvollen Job hatte und entsprechend lange und ungeregelte Arbeitszeiten. Oft war er auf Dienstreisen. Er hatte versucht, viel von zuhause aus zu arbeiten und einen Teil der Dienstreisen durch Videokonferenzen zu ersetzen. Seine Wochenenden waren ihm heilig. Manchmal hatte er sogar Caroline auf seinen Reisen mitgenommen und sie hatten ein langes, faules Wochenende in einem Luxushotel drangehängt. Hatte sie daran keinen Spaß gehabt? War sie nicht gerne mit ihm zusammen gewesen? Doch, wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn das Ziel nach ihren Vorstellungen war. Sie war eher bereit gewesen, mit nach New York oder Paris zu kommen als in weniger vornehme Gegenden. Möglicherweise hatte er sich auch vieles ein- oder schöngeredet.

Tatsache war, dass Caroline von Anfang an gerne Personal um sich gehabt hatte, auch für die Kinder. Wieso hatte er erst kürzlich herausgefunden, daß sie tagsüber so gut wie nichts mit ihnen unternahm? William war geschockt von der Tatsache, daß er seine Frau anscheinend überhaupt nicht kannte. Und er fragte sich, wie groß sein Anteil Schuld daran war.

Die erste Stunde in dem verwaisten Gebäude verbrachte William damit, sich ganz seinen Gedanken hinzugeben. Er hatte sich einen Kaffee geholt und seinen großen Chefsessel ans Fenster gerückt. Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, dachte an die Zeit zurück, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, als die Kinder zur Welt kamen. Er wollte sich einfach an die schönen Zeiten erinnern, denn er weigerte sich zu glauben, daß ihre ganze Ehe ein Fehler gewesen war. Ganz klar war für ihn weiterhin, daß es kein Zurück mehr für sie gab. Er würde die Scheidung so schnell wie möglich durchbringen.

Als er sich ein wenig gefaßt hatte, begann er, genauer zu überlegen. Zunächst brauchte er einen Anwalt. Er wollte den besten, der für Geld zu bekommen war. William graute bei der Vorstellung, was bei einer Scheidung alles zum Vorschein kommen würde. Er hoffte, daß er sich mit Caroline friedlich einigen konnte. Sie konnte keinerlei Interesse daran haben, ihr „Zweitleben" der Welt zu offenbaren. Und daß ihre Scheidung Interesse auslösen würde, war abzusehen. Der erfolgreiche Unternehmer und das ehemalige Topmodel, dazu der zu erwartende Streit um die beiden Kinder – die Klatschpresse konnte sich jetzt schon freuen.

William seufzte. Tim und Maggie waren natürlich die Hauptleidtragenden in dem ganzen Drama. Er wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, sie herauszuhalten und das alleinige Sorgerecht zu bekommen. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht so recht vorstellen, daß Caroline darauf bestehen würde, die Kinder zu sich zu nehmen. Wäre sie nicht viel eher froh, diese Verantwortung nicht übernehmen zu müssen? Seinetwegen konnte sie alle Immobilien außer Pemberley bekommen – er hatte zu keinem der Häuser und Wohnungen einen tieferen Bezug. William wollte sich friedlich einigen. Aber je nachdem, wie Caroline sich verhalten würde, würde er reagieren. Sie sollte sich bloß nicht allzu sehr darauf verlassen, daß er der liebe, nette, alles hinnehmende William war, wenn es um die Zukunft seine Kinder ging.

William konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgaben, die vor ihm lagen und schaltete jedes persönliche Gefühl erst einmal aus. Er zwang sich dazu, kühl zu bleiben. Seiner Frau, seiner Ehe und heilen Familie konnte er später immer noch hinterhertrauern. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Zunächst rief er den altgedienten Anwalt der Familie Darcy an, der zugleich die Interessen der Firma vertrat, Andrew Philips. Er entschuldigte sich für die Störung am Sonntagmorgen, sie plauderten ein paar Minuten über allgemeine Dinge und William erläuterte ihm schließlich sein Problem. Mr. Philips war zunächst betroffen über die Nachricht, aber William spürte, sein Bedauern hielt sich in Grenzen. Der erfahrene Anwalt und Freund der Familie Darcy war zum Glück Profi genug, um William den Tip zu geben, sich einen auf komplizierte Scheidungsfälle spezialisierten Anwalt zu nehmen, da seine eigene Fakultät die Wirtschaft war. Da auch Mr. Philips der Meinung war, daß der Fall viel Staub aufwirbeln würde, sollte er den besten engagieren, der für Geld zu bekommen war. Selbstverständlich kannte er den besten, vielmehr _die_ beste: Charlotte Lucas, geradezu prädestiniert für solche Fälle.

Mr. Philips versprach, den Kontakt herzustellen und William war erleichtert, den ersten Schritt in sein neues Leben ohne Caroline gemacht zu haben.

William nutzte die Gelegenheit und die Ruhe, noch einige geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen. Außerdem bot es eine willkommene Ablenkung. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen seinen Kindern gegenüber – schließlich war heute Sonntag und damit Daddy-Tag – und rief Mrs. Reynolds an, daß sie sich bitte ein wenig um sie kümmerte, solange er unterwegs war. Er erreichte nur ihren Anrufbeantworter und hinterließ eine Nachricht.

Am frühen nachmittag machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Er hoffte, Caroline wäre seinem „Wunsch" gefolgt und verschwunden. Er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen und schon gar nicht auf tränenreiche Schwüre und Beteuerungen. Aber das wäre auch gar nicht Carolines Stil gewesen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich viel eher versuchen, den Spieß umzudrehen und ihm ein Verhältnis mit Elizabeth zu unterstellen.

Elizabeth. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht an sie gedacht. Eine Beziehung mit ihr kam in seiner augenblicklichen Situation nicht in Frage, dachte er bedauernd. Er mußte erst sein Leben aufräumen und die Scheidung hinter sich bringen, um den Kopf überhaupt für eine neue Beziehung frei zu haben. William hoffte, daß er sich überhaupt jemals wieder auf eine Frau einlassen konnte und Caroline ihn nicht für den Rest seines Lebens diesbezüglich verdorben hatte. Was wäre, wenn auch Elizabeth ihre düsteren Geheimnisse hätte? Konnte er überhaupt jemals wieder eine normale Beziehung eingehen? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Schließlich wußte er noch nicht einmal, ob _sie_ ihn überhaupt haben wollte!

Als William das Haus in Meryton betrat, wurde er von Mrs. Reynolds aufgeregt empfangen. Sie war in Tränen aufgelöst. „Master William, Mrs. Darcy hat ihre Koffer gepackt und ist mit den Kindern abgereist. Sie hat gesagt, sie kommen nicht mehr zurück."


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel**

„Sie hat was?"

„Sie...sie hat gesagt, sie nimmt die Kinder mit. Sie will nicht mehr zurückkommen und die Kinder bleiben bei ihr."

William starrte seine Haushälterin fassungslos an. „Hat sie denn gesagt, wo sie hingeht?"

Mrs. Reynolds schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso haben sie mich denn nicht angerufen?"

„Weil ihr Mobiltelefon auf der Kommode im Flur liegt. Ich wußte nicht, wo sie sind, Sir."

Verdammt. William fuhr sich wütend durch die Haare und überlegte. Ruhig bleiben, sagte er sich. Nicht die Nerven verlieren. Caroline benutzt die Kinder als Pfand, keine Frage. Sie wußte genau, daß sie ihn damit am meisten treffen konnte und er praktisch alles tun würde, um Tim und Maggie nicht zu verlieren. Fakt war: Caroline war die Mutter und hätte _immer_ alle Vorteile, wenn es um das Sorgerecht ging. Nüchtern betrachtet konnte er ihr ihr „Doppelleben" wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal nachweisen. Elizabeth und er hatten ein Gespräch belauscht und ein paar Peitschen gesehen, aber das war auch schon alles. Das hieß noch lange nicht, daß sie zugeben mußte, diesen Praktiken nachzugehen und noch weniger, daß sie eine schlechte Mutter war. Elizabeth wollte er auf keinen Fall in die Sache hineinziehen. Allerdings...wenn es hart auf hart kam und es um das Sorgerecht für die Kinder ging, würde er sie fragen, ob sie aussagen würde. Er hoffte sehr, es würde nicht dazu kommen und er könnte sich friedlich mit Caroline einigen. Sie würde Geld wollen, mehr nicht.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Reynolds. Ich bin überzeugt, sie wird sich melden." Er drückte die Haushälterin tröstend an sich und so standen sie für einen Moment. „Ich reiche die Scheidung ein, Mrs. Reynolds. Nur, damit sie Bescheid wissen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch nicht einmal überrascht, was?" Er lachte bitter. „Und sie können mir glauben, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß sie das alleinige Sorgerecht für Tim und Maggie bekommt."

„Ach, Master William, es tut mir so leid. Ich hoffe, es kommt alles wieder ins Reine."

William nickte schweigend und drückte ihre Hand, dann ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Am nächsten Tag nahm er Kontakt mit Charlotte Lucas, der Spezialistin für Scheidungen, auf. Andrew Philips hatte bereits mit ihr gesprochen und sie würde seinen Fall übernehmen. William war überrascht, Charlotte hatte eine relativ junge, aber sehr sympathische Stimme und sie schien gerne zu lachen. Sie wollte noch am gleichen Abend bei ihm vorbeikommen. William wunderte sich darüber.

„Sollte ich nicht lieber in ihre Kanzlei kommen?" fragte er.

„Könnten sie theoretisch auch. Aber da es auch um das Sorgerecht für die Kinder geht, möchte ich mir gerne die Umgebung anschauen, in denen sie aufwachsen. Wenn es ihnen recht ist, natürlich."

„Selbstverständlich."

Als er auflegte, hatte er ein gutes Gefühl. Diese Frau schien etwas von ihrem Job zu verstehen.

Charlotte Lucas parkte ihren BMW punkt halb sechs vor Elizabeths Haus, da alle anderen Parkplätze in der näheren Umgebung besetzt waren. Elizabeth pflückte gerade Äpfel von dem knorrigen, alten Apfelbaum, der in ihrem Vorgarten stand und blickte automatisch auf, als die junge Frau aus ihrem Auto stieg und sich suchend nach Williams Hausnummer umschaute. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn.

„Charlotte? Charlotte Lucas?" fragte sie verblüfft, als die Frau näherkam.

„Lizzy Bennet? Nö, oder? Das gibt's ja nicht."

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich an, begannen zu kichern und umarmten sich schließlich herzlich.

„Mensch, Char, was zum Teufel führt dich hierher?" fragte Elizabeth, als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten. „Wir haben uns bestimmt fast zehn Jahre nicht gesehen."

„Ich habe einen Termin mit einem Mandanten, William Darcy. Der muß hier irgendwo wohnen."

„William? Ja, der wohnt gleich hier im Nachbarhaus. Mandant? Was machst du beruflich?"

„Ich bin Anwältin." Sie schauten beide zum Haus nebenan, als dort die Tür aufging und William herauskam.

„Ist er das?" flüsterte Charlotte und ließ ihre Blicke bewundernd über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Ja," flüsterte Elizabeth zurück und gönnte sich ebenfalls einen ausgiebigen Blick. William zögerte, dann kam er an den Zaun.

„Hallo, Liz," sagte er und sein Lächeln fuhr ihr wieder tief in den Magen.

„Hi, William." Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick lang versonnen an und Charlotte räusperte sich schließlich amüsiert. Aha. Ihr Mandant und ihre alte Freundin – wie paßte das denn zusammen? War Elizabeth etwa der Grund für seine Scheidung? Das konnte ein insgesamt recht interessanter Fall werden!

William und Elizabeth schraken zusammen und grinsten verlegen. „Ehm...Charlotte, das ist William Darcy und William, Charlotte Lucas, meine alte Freundin aus Kindertagen."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy," sagte Charlotte herzlich und begrüßte ihren Mandanten mit einem festen Händedruck. „Was für ein Zufall, daß ich Lizzy bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich wiedertreffe!"

Sie wandte sich zu ihr um. „Wir dürfen uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren, hörst du? Ich gebe dir meine Karte und wir treffen uns mal, ok?" Sie schrieb sich gleich noch Elizabeths Telefonnummer auf und grinste. „So, jetzt darf ich Mr. Darcy aber nicht länger warten lassen! Wir haben einiges zu besprechen. Bis bald, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth winkte ihrer Freundin nach, fing ein weiteres Lächeln von William auf, das sie aufrichtig erwiderte und ging langsam und nachdenklich mit ihren Äpfeln ins Haus zurück. Charlotte war Anwältin und William ihr Mandant – hatte William etwa die Scheidung eingereicht? Es würde sie nicht wundern, nach allem, was sie vor zwei Tagen gehört und gesehen hatten!

Charlotte war ein offener, fröhlicher Mensch mit viel Sinn für Humor, und William verstand sich auch gleich sehr gut mit ihr. Und daß sie eine Freundin Elizabeths war, war für William ein Grund mehr, ihr zu vertrauen. Sie war tatsächlich noch recht jung, wahrscheinlich in Elizabeths Alter, das er auf Ende 20 schätzte. Aber sein Firmenanwalt war voll des Lobes über die junge Anwältin und seinem Urteil konnte er trauen.

Sie plauderten zunächst ein paar Minuten über belanglose Dinge, bis Charlotte dann das Gespräch ganz geschickt auf Williams Problem lenkte. Und sofort zeigte sich ihre Professionalität. William hatte gar nicht gemerkt, daß sie ihn geschickt ausgehorcht und sich somit einen ersten Eindruck von ihm verschafft hatte. Was sie sah (und von ihm hörte) gefiel ihr.

Sie ließ sich von William die Geschehnisse aus seiner Sicht erläutern, hörte aufmerksam zu, machte sich einige Notizen, stellte die richtigen Fragen. Während sie ihm zuhörte, formte sich in ihrem Kopf bereits ein vager Plan, eine Strategie. Über zwei Stunden besprachen sie, wie sie am besten vorgehen würden. Caroline hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet, aber von dem, was William ihr erzählt hatte, tendierte sie dazu, seine Meinung zu teilen, daß ihr mehr an Sachwerten und Geld gelegen war als an den Kindern. Es machte sie traurig, ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, als er von seinen beiden Kleinen sprach und sie dachte kurz daran, ob Elizabeth ihn wohl trösten würde, wenn diese ganze Schlacht vorbei war. Über das Verhältnis der beiden war sie sich nicht im klaren. William hatte ihr erzählt, daß Elizabeth die Szene mitbekommen hatte, aber er hatte ihr verschwiegen, daß er sich mehr als nur ein bißchen zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Er wollte sie in jedem Fall aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten.

„Ok, William, ich habe einen ersten Überblick gewonnen und wir reichen die Scheidung umgehend ein. Ende der Woche treffen wir uns wieder. Ich denke, ihre Frau oder deren Anwalt wird sich bald mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen. Hoffen wir das beste, daß sie sich auf eine friedliche Lösung einläßt, vor allem für Tim und Maggie wäre das natürlich am besten."

William wußte genau wie Charlotte, daß eine friedliche Lösung äußerst unwahrscheinlich war. Caroline würde einem Prozeß nicht aus dem Weg gehen, im Gegenteil, sie würde das ganze Aufsehen um ihre Person genießen und versuchen, _ihn_ als den Schurken hinzustellen.

William dankte Charlotte, brachte sie zur Tür und ging dann nach draußen auf die Terrasse, um in Ruhe weiterzugrübeln.

Seine Ruhe währte etwa zehn Minuten, dann kam Elizabeth in ihren Garten, um die Blumen zu gießen. Sie wußte nicht, daß William draußen saß und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er leise ihren Namen rief.

„Oh, William! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken," sagte er und trat an den Zaun, der ihre Grundstücke trennte. Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, bis William das Wort ergriff.

„Möchtest du einen Moment rüberkommen? Vielleicht auf ein Glas Wein?"

Elizabeth zögerte. Aber er sah irgendwie so einsam und verloren aus, daß sie schließlich zustimmte. Kurzerhand kletterte sie über die flache Hecke, was William schmunzeln ließ.

„Nimm platz, ich hole noch ein Glas."

„Ich wußte noch nicht einmal, daß Charlotte Anwältin geworden ist," sagte Elizabeth und nahm dankend ihr Glas entgegen. „Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie übernimmt meinen Fall," antwortete William und starrte in die Ferne. „Ich lasse mich von Caroline scheiden." Er wandte ihr den Blick zu. „Keine große Überraschung, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich möchte mir darüber kein Urteil erlauben."

William seufzte. „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich habe meine Frau in all den Jahren überhaupt kein bißchen richtig kennengelernt. Ich war immer der Meinung, wir führen eine glückliche Ehe. Dann stellt sich heraus, daß ihr sogar ihre eigenen Kinder gleichgültig sind. Über die andere Sache brauche ich wohl erst gar nicht zu sprechen."

„William, falls du in einem möglichen Prozeß meine Aussage brauchst, ich habe damit kein Problem. Ich helfe dir gerne, wenn ich kann."

William schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich? Das ist sehr großzügig von dir. Aber Elizabeth, ich möchte dich nicht in diesen _Krieg_ mit hineinziehen."

„Unsinn. Wenn ich behilflich sein kann, laß es mich wissen."

William drückte dankbar ihre Hand. „Vielen Dank. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Sie saßen eine Weile in einträchtigem Schweigen beisammen.

„Ich glaube, Charlotte ist eine sehr gute Anwältin," meinte William schließlich. „Wieso habt ihr euch aus den Augen verloren?"

„Ich habe Informatik in London studiert und Charlotte ist nach Newcastle gegangen. Wahrscheinlich ist es normal, daß man sich da früher oder später aus den Augen verliert. Man lernt andere Leute kennen, hat andere Interessen. Ich wußte noch nicht einmal, daß sie Anwältin geworden ist."

„Sie wurde mir von meinem Firmenanwalt empfohlen. Offenbar hat sie einen guten Ruf in Scheidungsfragen. Es ist sicher meist ein schmutziges Geschäft, kann ich mir vorstellen." Er seufzte. „Ich darf gar nicht dran denken, wenn es Caroline einfällt, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen."

„Sie kann sich doch nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. Schließlich könnte herauskommen, was für ein Doppelleben sie geführt hat."

„Caroline war noch niemals logisch. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß ihr Anwalt vernünftig genug ist, sie davon abzubringen und auf eine friedliche Einigung zu drängen. Alles, was ich will, ist das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Kinder."

Aber auch Elizabeth glaubte nicht, daß es so einfach sein würde. Caroline war schließlich die Mutter und bisher war ihr nichts nachzuweisen. Solange die Kinder nicht irgendwie gefährdet wurden, gab es keinen Grund, ihr das Sorgerecht zu verweigern. Außerdem war es ja auch so, daß William überhaupt keine Zeit hatte, sich tagsüber selbst um die Kinder zu kümmern. Er sah sie allerhöchstens abends kurz vorm Schlafengehen, aber sonst nur am Wochenende. Auch wenn er in diesem enggesteckten Zeitrahmen ein vorbildlicher und liebevoller Vater war, würde wahrscheinlich jeder vernünftige Richter die Kinder eher der Mutter zusprechen als einem berufstätigen Vater mit einer Haushälterin. William würde einfach abwarten müssen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis der Wein leer war, dann verabschiedete sich Elizabeth und hüpfte wieder über die Hecke. Es war ein freundschaftlicher Abend gewesen, ganz ohne Anspannung oder Druck. Beide hofften, daß sich – wenn der Scheidungskrieg erst einmal überstanden sein würde – sich vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde. Aber momentan waren sie einfach nur Nachbarn und Freunde. Ohne Hintergedanken.

William hörte in den nächsten Tagen nichts von Caroline. Er wußte nicht, wo sie steckte. Mehrfach hatte er in ihrer gemeinsamen Stadtwohnung in London angerufen, aber dort meldete sich nur die neue Haushälterin, die Caroline eingestellt hatte und die teilte ihm jedesmal mit, daß Mrs. Darcy nicht hier war und auch schon lange nicht mehr hiergewesen wäre. Sie sagte das jedoch in einem solch seltsamen Ton, daß William ihr nicht glaubte und drauf und dran war, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

Charlotte hatte die Benachrichtigung an Caroline, daß William die Scheidung eingereicht hatte, jedoch auf Verdacht an eben diese Londoner Adresse geschickt und eine Woche, nachdem Caroline ausgezogen war und den Brief erhalten hatte, reagierte sie.

Charlotte erhielt kurz darauf einen Brief von Carolines Anwalt. Sie stöhnte, als sie den Namen las und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf über die überzogenen Ansprüche dieser Frau. Caroline stellte astronomische Forderungen, die William ganz sicher in den finanziellen Ruin getrieben hätten – unter anderem wollte sie die Mehrheit der Anteile an Darcy Consulting haben, eine lebenslange „Apanage" in fünfstelliger Höhe monatlich, mehrere Immobilien und das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Kinder. Sie bezeichnete diese Forderungen als „Wiedergutmachung" für eine Ehe mit einem tyrannischen Mann, der sie jahrelang seelisch aufs grausamste mißhandelt hatte.

Charlotte hatte schon viel in ihrer beruflichen Karriere erlebt, aber bei dieser Antwort war sie wirklich sprachlos. Vor allem die „seelische Grausamkeit" ließ sie verwundert den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte selten einen Unternehmer, einen Geschäftsmann erlebt, der im privaten Leben so umgänglich und freundlich war, der sogar die Fehler, die zum Scheitern seiner Ehe geführt hatten, zuerst bei sich selbst suchte. Sie traute sich genügend Menschenkenntnis zu, um in William Darcy einen hingebungsvollen Familienvater zu erkennen, der zwar – ganz Geschäftsmann – den Scheidungsprozeß jetzt konsequent durchzog, aber im Innern sehr darunter litt. Der vor allem seine Kinder unendlich vermißte. Charlotte nahm sich vor, ihrer alte Freundin Elizabeth einmal auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Sie mußte sichergehen, dass an Carolines Vorwürfen nichts dran war. Vielleicht konnte Elizabeth ihr weiterhelfen. Aber zunächst würde sie William über die Forderungen seiner Frau informieren müssen.

William war genauso fassungslos wie Charlotte, als sie ihm den Brief zeigte. Vor allem kam er nicht darüber hinweg, daß sie ihn tyrannisch und seelisch grausam nannte. Ein gutes hatte dieser Brief jedoch: hatte William vorher noch gehofft, sich friedlich zu einigen und war auch bereit gewesen, in einigem nachzugeben, so war sein Verständnis für seine – hoffentlich bald Ex-Frau – nun endgültig aufgebraucht. Seine Achillesferse war natürlich Tim und Maggie – Caroline wußte nur zu genau, daß er alles tun würde, damit die beiden aus den ganzen Streitigkeiten herausgehalten wurden. Aber Charlotte legte ihm nahe, seiner Frau nicht in allem zu großzügig nachzugeben. Sie würde sich als nächstes mit Carolines Anwalt in Verbindung setzen und danach Bekannte, Freunde und Verwandte der Darcys interviewen. William hatte nichts dagegen. Er machte klar, daß Caroline außer Pemberley seinetwegen alle Immobilien haben konnte und eine monatliche, noch auszuhandelnde Unterhaltszahlung von ihm erhielt, dafür mußte sie auf das Sorgerecht verzichten und würde ein Besuchsrecht erhalten. Charlotte nahm das so auf, bezweifelte aber, daß Caroline sich darauf einlassen würde. Sie hatte schon viel erlebt in ihrem Job und ging davon aus, daß Caroline Darcy nicht eher ruhen würde, bis sie den letzten Shilling aus ihrem Mann herausgepreßt hatte.

Also setzte sich Charlotte mit Carolines Anwalt in Verbindung, um eine außergerichtliche Einigung zu erzielen. In dem Moment, in dem sie seine Kanzlei betrat, wußte sie, daß es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen sein würde. George Wickham hatte einen zweifelhaften Bekanntheitsgrad erlangt indem er einige, teilweise recht namhafte Firmen, erfolgreich auf hohe Schadenersatzforderungen verklagt hatte. Sein Lieblingsgebiet waren jedoch unappetitliche Scheidungsfälle, bei denen die Gegenseite immer in der Öffentlichkeit ins schlechte Licht gerückt wurde und er war sich auch nicht zu schade, die schmutzigste Wäsche aus tiefsten Tiefen herauszukramen und vor aller Welt auszubreiten. In Anwaltskreisen hatte er keinen guten Ruf, da die Fälle, die er übernahm, meist äußert schmutzig waren und immer für viel Wirbel in der Öffentlichkeit sorgten. Charlotte war nicht besonders überrascht, daß Caroline gerade ihn ausgewählt hatte, die zwei passten hervorragend zueinander. Sie ahnte, was auf ihren Mandanten zukam und dachte mit Schrecken daran. Aber sie würden zurückschlagen.

Eine wasserstoffblonde, auftoupierte Empfangsdame führte Charlotte nach einiger Wartezeit schließlich ins Allerheiligste. Charlotte mußte innerlich grinsen. Allein diese Dame bediente alle Klischees, die sie mit diesem Anwalt in Verbindung brachte – inklusive einer stattlichen Oberweite. George Wickham begrüßte Charlotte mit seinem Raubtierlächeln und bot ihr übertrieben herzlich einen Stuhl an.

„Ms. Lucas, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ich darf vermuten, daß sie gekommen sind, um eine – wie sagt man, außergerichtliche Einigung vorzuschlagen?" Er ließ sich in seinen protzigen Ledersessel fallen, legte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch, zündete sich ein Zigarillo an und blies den Rauch ungeniert in Charlottes Richtung. Sein Grinsen ließ keinen Augenblick nach.

Charlotte holte vollkommen unbeeindruckt eine Akte aus ihrem Koffer.

„Mein Mandant bietet an, daß Mrs. Darcy alle Immobilien außer dem Familiensitz Pemberley bekommt, dazu eine monatliche Unterhaltszahlung, deren Höhe noch auszuhandeln ist und in dem Moment erst gestoppt wird, in dem Mrs. Darcy eine neue Ehe eingeht. Dafür verzichtet sie auf sämtliche weiteren Ansprüche und überläßt das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Kinder Timothy und Margaret dem Vater, Mr. William Darcy. Ein regelmäßiges Besuchsrecht wird ihr eingeräumt."

Wickham lachte sie praktisch aus. „Meine liebe Ms. Lucas," sagte er in gönnerhaftem Ton. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, daß meine Mandantin auf ihre armseligen, völlig unzureichenden Vorschläge eingeht." Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch, beugte sich nach vorne und sein Grinsen verschwand. Mit stechenden Augen starrte er Charlotte an. „Wir haben unsere Forderungen bereits deutlich gemacht. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Allerdings..." er lehnte sich zurück und grinste wieder sein unsympathisches Lächeln, „kommt noch eine Kleinigkeit dazu. Mrs. Darcy befindet sich nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch in psychiatrischer Behandlung. Wir werden ihren Mandanten auf Entschädigung wegen seelischer Grausamkeit während der Ehe verklagen und dafür sorgen, daß ihm niemals das Sorge- geschweige denn ein Besuchsrecht für die Kinder eingeräumt wird. Und wenn, dann nur unter Beobachtung und stundenweise."

Charlotte mußte sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht irgendeinen stumpfen Gegenstand in Wickhams grinsendes Gesicht zu schleudern. Sie durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen. Sie wußte, Carolines Forderungen waren lächerlich und damit würde sie niemals durchkommen. Es ging ihr lediglich darum, daß der Fall in der Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten wurde und sie aus William soviel herauspressen konnte wie nur möglich. Und ihn da treffen konnte, wo es ihm am meisten wehtat – inden sie ihn von seinen Kindern trennte.

Charlotte erhob sich. „Nun gut. Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt, sie können es haben. Aber glauben sie mir, Mr. Wickham, sie werden es bitter bereuen, diesen Fall angenommen zu haben."

„Wollen sie mir etwa drohen, werte Kollegin?"

„Nein. Sie werden es selbst noch herausfinden."

„Ich bibbere schon jetzt vor Angst."

Wickhams Gelächter dröhnte noch in ihren Ohren, als sie die Kanzlei schon längst verlassen hatte. _Was für ein arroganter Idiot!_ dachte sie amüsiert.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

Charlotte plante sorgfältig ihre Strategie. Da der Fall nun kein reiner Scheidungsfall mehr war sondern William als Angeklagter vor Gericht erscheinen mußte, würden auch Zeugen befragt werden. Sie rief William an und verabredete sich mit ihm in seinem Büro. Sie brauchte eine Liste von zuverlässigen Zeugen. Elizabeth stand an erster Stelle.

„William, es geht um sehr viel, das muß ich ihnen nicht sagen. Es wird aller Voraussicht nach eine schmutzige Sache werden und was ganz wichtig ist, sie müssen offen und ehrlich zu mir sein. Sie dürfen mir auch nichts verschweigen."

„Natürlich, Charlotte. Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht und ich vertraue ihnen."

Charlotte lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Gut. Sagen sie, William, wie genau würden sie ihr Verhältnis zu Elizabeth bezeichnen?" Sein wehmütiges Lächeln beantwortete ihre Frage fast schon von selbst.

„Elizabeth war von Anfang an eine sehr hilfsbereite Nachbarin. Sie hat mir geholfen, mich im Ort zurechtzufinden, hat mir Lebensmittel ausgeliehen und was man so als guter Nachbar sonst noch alles macht. Je mehr ich sie in den folgenden Wochen gesehen und mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte, umso mehr fühlte ich mich zu ihr hingezogen. Anfangs dachte ich, es wäre eine reine körperliche Anziehungskraft, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich würde sagen, ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie näher kennenzulernen, vielleicht sogar eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen. Ich glaube, das Gefühl ist gegenseitig. Aber die ganze Zeit über war ich immer noch ein bißchen davon überzeugt, daß ich ja auch noch meine Ehe retten kann." Er seufzte. „Das ist ja jetzt keine Option mehr."

„William, entschuldigen sie die direkte Frage, aber sie wird höchstwahrscheinlich auch vor Gericht gestellt werden: Wie intim ist ihr Verhältnis zu Elizabeth? Oder zu irgendwelchen anderen Frauen?"

„Wenn sie damit meinen, ob wir miteinander schlafen: Nein, tun wir nicht. Weder mit Elizabeth noch mit einer anderen Frau."

Charlotte ging die Liste seiner genannten Namen mit ihm gemeinsam durch. Sie würde mit ihnen allen sprechen müssen. Am meisten gespannt war sie auf Richard Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth freute sich, als Charlotte sie anrief und war natürlich sofort bereit, ihr, oder besser gesagt William, zu helfen. Charlotte fragte auch sie nach ihrem Verhältnis zu William und sie sagte exakt das gleiche wie er. Charlotte hoffte, die beiden würden nach dem ganzen Horror eine Chance miteinander bekommen. Sie fand, sie paßten ausgezeichnet zueinander.

Einige Wochen vergingen und Charlotte legte akribisch Schritt für Schritt ihre weitere Vorgehensweise fest. Sie war optimistisch genug, aber konnte William nicht so recht überzeugen. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er sich regelrecht in seine Arbeit vergrub und kam abends erst spät heim. Zwei Dinge zerrten gewaltig an ihm: Er wagte es nicht, Elizabeth näherzukommen aus Angst, sie zu tief in die Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Aber er sehnte sich nach ihr und fühlte sich sehr alleine. Dazu kam, daß ihm seine Kinder fehlten. Caroline hatte ihm mitteilen lassen, daß es ihnen gutging und einmal hatte er mit Tim telefoniert, aber er vermißte seine beiden Kleinen sehr.

Elizabeth besuchte öfters Mrs. Reynolds, da sie William überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Sie wollte sich ihm auch nicht aufdrängen, aber sie wußte, daß die Haushälterin mit William sprechen würde.

„Ach, Miss Elizabeth, wäre der Prozeß doch schon vorbei!" seufzte sie eines Tages, als sie Elizabeth nachmittags zum Kaffee eingeladen hatte. „Master William ist am Ende seiner Kraft. Er beklagt sich natürlich mit keiner Silbe, aber ich sehe ihm an, wie er leidet. Warum tut diese Frau ihm das bloß an? Ihm seine eigenen Kinder vorzuenthalten!" Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Und ihn jetzt noch wegen seelischer Grausamkeit anzuklagen! Ausgerechnet ihn, der ihr jahrelang jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hat, der einfach _alles_ für sie und seine Familie getan hätte. Warum ist diese Frau nur so gemein? So herzlos und so undankbar?" Mrs. Reynolds hatte Tränen in den Augen und Elizabeth drückte ihr tröstend die Hand. Sie hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Sie konnten alle nur auf Charlotte hoffen.

Es dauerte noch einige Wochen, bis der Prozeß endlich anberaumt wurde. Für britische Verhältnisse war der Termin erstaunlich schnell zustande gekommen. Da es kein reiner Scheidungsfall, sondern William praktisch auch angeklagt war, hatte die Justiz nicht so lange gebraucht wie normal. Caroline und ihr Anwalt hatten dafür gesorgt, daß der Fall ausführlich in der Presse breitgetreten wurde und natürlich sorgte der Prozeß für große Aufmerksamkeit. Caroline stellte sich als mißhandeltes, leidendes Opfer hin und kostete es in vollen Zügen aus, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Sie spielte die tragische Heldin mit großer Inbrunst. William hingegen war in den Klatschspalten nicht gerade ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er hatte sich immer im Hintergrund gehalten, sein Privatleben blieb stets unter Verschluß, seine öffentlichen und gesellschaftlichen Auftritte waren selten. Als er Caroline geheiratet hatte, füllte ihre Geschichte für kurze Zeit die Boulevardpresse, aber er war für die Schickeria zu langweilig – zwar nicht unattraktiv, reich war er auch, aber mit einem treuen Ehemann und liebevollen Vater war nun mal nicht viel Staat zu machen. Ein Mann ohne Skandale, es gab nichts tödlicheres für die bunten, sensationsgierigen Blätter.

Jetzt allerdings machte die Presse Jagd auf ihn. Caroline hatte ihn als gefühlskalt, seelisch grausam und tyrannisch dargestellt und natürlich wollten alle mehr über diesen fürchterlichen Mann erfahren, der nach außen so nett und freundlich tat. William hatte sich auf Charlottes Rat hin nach Pemberley zurückgezogen, dort war er ungestört und konnte sich in Ruhe auf den Prozeß vorbereiten. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihn begleitet. Sein einziger Trost in dieser Zeit waren die Telefonate mit Elizabeth. Sie hatte Charlotte gefragt, ob sie ihn anrufen durfte und William hatte nur zu gerne zugestimmt. Sie telefonierten jeden Tag lange miteinander und Elizabeth machte ihm Mut und vor allem, brachte ihn zum Lachen. Wie sehr wünschte er, sie wäre bei ihm.

Dann kam der große Tag. Die Verhandlung würde nicht öffentlich sein, aber eine ganze Herde von Medienvertretern hatte sich vor dem Gerichtsgebäude versammelt und Caroline hielt hof. Sie war dunkel gekleidet mit einem riesigen Hut und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille und gab mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme Interviews und ließ sich fotografieren. An ihrer Seite klebte George Wickham, der keinen Millimeter von ihr wich und ihr immer wieder beschützend – oder besitzergreifend? – den Arm um die Schultern legte, wie um ihr Beistand zu leisten. Maggie und Tim waren ebenfalls da und kauerten verschreckt hinter ihrer Mutter. Charlotte, die das ganze Treiben von einem Fenster des Gerichtsgebäudes verfolgt hatte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wenn William sah, daß Caroline die Kinder mitgebracht hatte, würde er ausrasten.

William hingegen war mit einer Limousine von Pemberley gekommen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, daß auch Elizabeth abgeholt wurde, aber sie waren nicht zusammen in einem Wagen gefahren. Wenn alles vorbei war, konnte er sich auf sein Privatleben konzentrieren. Und das würde Elizabeth Bennet hoffentlich beinhalten. Er wollte sich nicht von einer gescheiterten Ehe direkt in eine neue Beziehung stürzen, aber er hoffte, sie könnten sich langsam etwas aufbauen. William war durch einen Seiteneingang ins Gerichtsgebäude geführt worden und konnte unbehelligt von der Presse, die heute im gesamten Gebäude keinen Zutritt hatte, den Verhandlungssaal betreten. Charlotte begrüßte ihn und beide begrüßten Elizabeth, die kurze Zeit später erschien.

„Danke, daß du hier bist," sagte William leise und drückte liebevoll ihre Hand. Gerne hätte er sie geküßt, aber das wagte er nicht.

„Natürlich," antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich hoffe, ich kann dazu beitragen, daß alles so läuft, wie du es dir vorstellst."

William seufzte. „Charlotte ist sehr optimistisch. Sie sagt, die Show, die Caroline da unten abzieht, schadet ihr im Endeffekt nur selbst. Die Richter lassen sich weder blenden, noch für dumm verkaufen und können schon sehr genau einschätzen, was sie von ihr zu halten haben."

Elizabeth nickte. „Ich sehe das genauso, William." Draußen auf dem Gang konnte man Schritte hören und ein kleines Mädchen weinte bitterlich. William riß entsetzt die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? Das war nicht Maggie?

Es war natürlich Maggie. Wickham hatte Caroline geraten, die Kinder mitzubringen. Das würde sich gut machen auf den Fotos in den Zeitungen: Caroline, die liebende Mutter. Die Taktik ging allerdings nicht auf, ganz im Gegenteil. Tim und Maggie verweigerten die Kooperation schon vor dem Gerichtsgebäude. Maggie weinte, als sie die vielen Menschen sah, die sie unbedingt fotografieren wollten und an ihr zerrten, Tim war überaus verschüchtert und suchte vergebens nach einem Schutz.

Irgendwann wurden sie von Wickham ins Gebäude gezogen und in Richtung Verhandlungssaal bugsiert. Caroline trug Maggie, aber die brüllte wie am Spieß und wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Tim war mit den Nerven ebenfalls am Ende und weinte, auch wenn er es mutig unterdrücken wollte. Zu Carolines Pech gelang es ihr nicht, die Kinder zu beruhigen, bevor die Richter sich dem Saal näherten. William war, als er das Weinen gehört hatte, eilig auf den Flur getreten und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er seine Kinder sah, weinend und überaus verängstigt. Tim sah seinen Vater zuerst. Er schniefte noch einmal laut, rief überrascht und erfreut „Daddy!" und rannte los, direkt in Williams Arme. Der preßte den Jungen fest an sich und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Timmy, Tim, mein Junge…" flüsterte er und wollte das Kind gar nicht mehr loslassen. Tim ließ seinen Tränen nun freien Lauf. Daddy war da – jetzt konnte nichts mehr passieren, jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Maggie hatte ihren Vater mittlerweile ebenfalls entdeckt und wollte ebenfalls zu ihm. Caroline versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, aber das Kind zappelte wie eine Wilde und wäre beinahe aus ihren Armen heruntergestürzt. Caroline blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie gehenzulassen. Weinend flog das Kind in Williams Arme und alle drei schnieften – glücklich, wieder vereint zu sein. Elizabeth und Charlotte schauten sich an und hatten ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen, als sie die drei beobachteten. Caroline sah sehr säuerlich aus. Das machte natürlich keinen tollen Eindruck, denn die beiden Kinder wollten partout nicht mehr zu ihr zurück. Sie klammerten sich an ihren Vater, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Das Richtergremium war mittlerweile herangekommen und beobachtete die Szene mit strengen und ernsten Mienen.

„Was ist das für ein Zirkus hier! Mrs. Darcy, sie dürfen hier keine Kinder mitbringen!" rügte die Richterin. „Ihr Verteidiger hätte sie davon in Kenntnis setzen sollen!" Sie schenkte Wickham einen tadelnden Blick und wandte sich dann William zu, der immer noch seine Kinder in den Armen hielt. Ihr Blick wurde weicher, als sie die drei ansah. Dann winkte sie einem Gerichtsdiener. „Sorgen sie bitte dafür, daß sich jemand um die beiden Kinder kümmert, Wilkinson."

Sie wandte sich an Tim. „Kannst du ein bißchen auf deine Schwester aufpassen, solange wir hier arbeiten? Ich verspreche, deine Mutter holt euch ganz schnell wieder ab."

Tim wich zurück und er sah die Richterin angsterfüllt an. „Nein, ich will nicht zu Mami. Und Maggie auch nicht."

Die Frau blickte ihn überrascht an. Der Junge war zwar noch sehr klein und Kinder unter sechs Jahren wurden im allgemeinen nicht gefragt, bei welchem Elternteil sie nach der Scheidung leben wollten. Aber der Kleine machte einen so entschiedenen Eindruck, nicht zu seiner Mutter zu wollen – und schließlich würde es in dem Prozeß auch um seine Zukunft gehen. „Wieso denn nicht, Kind?"

„Will bei Daddy bleiben. Dürfen wir bei Daddy bleiben? Bitte!"

„Aber ihr wohnt doch momentan bei eurer Mutter, nicht wahr?"

Tim blickte nach unten. „Hm. Ja," sagte er leise.

„Und da willst du nicht hin?"

Tim schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Caroline warf ihrem Sohn einen drohenden Blick zu, der auch der Richterin nicht entging. Sie runzelte die Stirn und seufzte innerlich. Es würde eine Menge Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern, diesen Fall hier zu begutachten und zu entscheiden. War William Darcy in der Tat seelisch grausam? Würden sich seine Kinder so verzweifelt an ihn klammern, wenn das der Fall wäre? Würden sie es so strikt ablehnen, zu ihrer Mutter zu gehen? Die Richterin beobachtete den Angeklagten, der mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme die Kinder beruhigte. Wenn sie ihre Menschenkenntnis nicht komplett trog, sah sie hier einen ganz normalen Familienvater vor sich, der seine Kinder liebte und es gewohnt war, sich auch regelmäßig um die Kleinen zu kümmern. Natürlich sagte das nichts über sein Verhältnis gegenüber seiner Noch-Ehefrau aus. Vielleicht gehörte er zu der Sorte Mann, der seine Kinder über alles liebte und seine Frau schlecht behandelte. Sie hoffte sehr, sie würden die Wahrheit so weit es ging herausfinden.

William konnte Tim und Maggie schließlich davon überzeugen, mit dem Gerichtsdiener mitzugehen. Er versprach, daß er sie bald wieder abholen würde. Ihm brach es fast das Herz, als er Maggie regelrecht aus ihrer Umklammerung lösen mußte und mit einem Taschentuch ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht notdürftig säuberte. Er gab beiden noch einen Kuß, dann überließ er die Kinder der Obhut des Gerichtsdieners, der sich redlich bemühte, die beiden abzulenken.

Die kleine Episode würde Auswirkungen auf den Richterspruch haben, davon waren alle überzeugt. George Wickham dachte, daß es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, die Kinder mitzubringen. Sehr zu seinem Ärger handelte er sich noch eine ernste Rüge der Richterin ein, die es sich auch nicht verkneifen konnte, eine Bemerkung über den Rummel zu machen, der vor der Verhandlung draußen stattgefunden hatte.

Die Tür schloß sich schließlich hinter allen Beteiligten und die Verhandlung konnte beginnen.

Es wurde keine einfache Sache. Caroline legte ihre Seite der Geschichte dar, beschuldigte ihren Mann sehr geschickt, sie über die Jahre hinweg ständig unterdrückt und psychisch drangsaliert zu haben. Mit zitternder, kaum zu verstehender Stimme schilderte sie, daß ihr Mann fast jede Nacht rücksichtslos von ihr verlangte, ihren ehelichen Pflichten ausgiebig(!) nachzukommen. Er hätte sie außerdem gezwungen, in die Provinz zu ziehen und wollte sie absichtlich von ihren Freundinnen in London fernhalten. Dinge, die man nur schwer widerlegen, aber genauso schwierig beweisen konnte.

William schüttelte bloß schweigend den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, daß die Frau, mit der er noch vor wenigen Wochen so glücklich war, die seine zwei Kinder geboren hatte, solche Lügen über ihn verbreitete – und diese anscheinend sogar selbst glaubte. Er fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt er ihr bloß getan hatte, daß ihre Beziehung ein so schlimmes Ende nehmen mußte.

Caroline gab – oberflächlich betrachtet – eine bühnenreife, ziemlich glaubwürdige Vorstellung ab. Der unvoreingenommene Zuschauer mußte zwangsläufig den Eindruck haben, daß hier eine gepeinigte, seelisch mißhandelte Frau saß, die mit einem wahren Monster von Ehemann verheiratet war und hätte ihr ohne zu zögern Williams sämtliche Besitztümer vermacht, William selbst lebenslänglich hinter Gitter gesteckt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen. Aber Charlotte war selbst eine talentierte Schauspielerin wie Caroline nicht gewachsen. Charlotte war clever. Sie begann ihre Befragung ganz sanft, fast verständnisvoll, daß nicht nur Elizabeth den Eindruck hatte, die Anwältin hätte vergessen, _wen_ sie von beiden verteidigte. William runzelte unwillig die Stirn, schwieg aber. Und dann begann Charlotte ganz langsam, Carolines Vorwürfe Stück für Stück zu zerlegen, sie in Widersprüche zu verwickeln, sie zu Aussagen zu bringen, die sie freiwillig niemals gemacht hätte. Wickhams Einsprüche nutzten nichts, Charlotte war einfach zu geschickt mit ihrer Befragung.

Anschließend wurde William aufgefordert, zu den Vorwürfen Stellung zu nehmen. Ruhig und offen gab er Auskunft, ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und noch weniger von Wickham aus der Reserve locken. Er wirkte souverän und war sehr kooperativ, was offenbar bei den Richtern positiv vermerkt wurde. Elizabeth wurde kurz befragt, Mrs. Reynolds ebenfalls. Elizabeth wunderte sich, wie schnell ihre Befragung vorüber war – und sie war so aufgeregt gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß ihre Aussage William viel half – sie war nicht viel gefragt worden – aber sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, ohne zu lügen. Sie war froh, daß ihr keiner ein Verhältnis mit William unterstellt hatte. Selbst Wickham hatte diese Chance nicht genutzt. Und dann wurde Charlottes erste Geheimwaffe in den Verhandlungssaal gerufen: Richard Fitzwilliam.

Caroline wurde blaß, als sie Richard sah. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, daß er hier erscheinen würde, schon gar nicht zu Williams Gunsten. Richard Fitzwilliam mochte keine Skrupel haben, die Ehefrau seines Cousins mit Anhängern der Sado-Maso Szene bekanntzumachen und ihm dies zu verheimlichen, aber auch für ihn war Blut immer noch dicker als Wasser. Als Charlotte ihn hatte vorladen lassen, war es für ihn daher keine Frage, daß er die Rolle, die er in der Sache gespielt hatte, vor Gericht aufdecken würde.

Richard erzählte den staunenden Richtern, einem ernüchterten William, einer geschockten Elizabeth, einer fassungslosen Mrs. Reynolds, einem stinksaueren George Wickham, einer zufriedenen Charlotte sowie einer zähneknirschenden Caroline davon, wie er die damalige Caroline Bingley kennengelernt hatte und wie sich die Sache weiterentwickelte. Von den Fotos, die er zunächst mit ihr gemacht hatte, den einschlägigen Kontakten, die er für sie hergestellt hatte und von ihrer Vereinbarung, daß ihr Körper keine Striemen aufweisen durfte. Er konnte Namen nennen und seine Aussagen lückenlos belegen.

Nach Richard wurde ein weiter Zeuge aufgerufen, dessen Aussage Carolines Genick endgülig brach: Bill Collins.

Allein sein Auftreten war sehenswert: Total verängstigt kauerte er auf seinem Platz, gab kaum hörbar Antwort auf die Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden und zu allem Überfluß nannte er Caroline immer wieder „Herrin". Wickham versuchte mit aller Gewalt, die Aussagen von Carolines „Sklaven" – so hatte er sich selbst bezeichnet – ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aber es war zu spät. Für die Richter war es erwiesen, daß Caroline Darcy diese Praktiken immer noch ausübte. Natürlich, so stellten sie ebenfalls fest, war das ihre Privatsache und es wolle ihr auch ganz sicher niemand verbieten. Aber unter Berücksichtigung sämtlicher Aussagen und weil es hier um die Zukunft und das Wohlergehen von zwei unschuldigen Kindern ging, wurde entschieden, daß William Darcy das alleinige Sorgerecht für Timothy und Margaret Darcy erhalten würde. Es war schließlich nicht auszuschließen, daß die beiden etwas von dem „Zweitleben" ihrer Mutter mitbekamen und das wäre sicherlich nicht wünschenswert für die weitere Entwicklung der Kinder. Das Gericht ging sogar noch weiter: Für die nächste Zeit wurde Caroline lediglich ein Besuchsrecht eingeräumt, aber nur in Gegenwart des Vaters der Kinder.

Was die finanzielle Seite der Scheidung betraf, war man etwas großzügiger. Von Darcy Consulting würde sie nichts erhalten, das Gericht sah keine Veranlassung dazu, da Caroline nichts mit dem Unternehmen verband. Wie bereits in Charlottes Angebot zur friedlichen Einigung vorgeschlagen, erhielt sie sämtliche Immobilien außer dem Familiensitz der Darcys, Pemberley. Auch die beiden Stadtwohnungen in London, die je auf Tim und Maggie überschrieben worden waren, wurden davon nicht angetastet. Dazu sollte William sie mit einem Betrag von monatlich 2000 Pfund unterstützen, allerdings nur, solange sie nicht wieder heiratete. Die Zahlung würde im Falle einer Hochzeit sofort eingestellt werden.

Für William war das Urteil durchaus akzeptabel, ihm war alles egal, Hauptsache, er hatte das Sorgerecht für seine Kinder bekommen, alles andere zählte nicht und über die Entscheidung war er überglücklich. Für Caroline hingegen bedeutete es das Ende ihres Lebensstandards. 2000 Pfund im Monat! Ein vernünftiges Schmuckstück war teurer! Von was sollte sie bloß leben? Als erstes würde sie das unsägliche Haus in Meryton verkaufen, das stand fest. Und dann wollte sie das Urteil anfechten lassen. Die Kinder waren ihr egal, auf alle Fälle hatte sie ohne die beiden viel mehr Freiheiten, ganz klar. Nur hatte sie nicht mehr das nötige Einkommen, um diese Freiheiten zu genießen! Grrrr!

William umarmte Charlotte herzlich, dann Mrs. Reynolds und schließlich auch Elizabeth. Als Caroline das sah, zeterte sie wie ein Rohrspatz und beleidigte ihren Ex-Mann, wo sie nur konnte. Die vorsitzende Richterin rief sie zur Ordnung und belegte sie darüberhinaus noch mit einer Geldstrafe wegen Mißachtung des Gerichts. George Wickham zog die tobende Frau auf den Flur und versuchte vergebens, sie zu beruhigen.

William war zwar erleichtert, daß alles zu seinen Gunsten ausgegangen war, aber er fühlte sich nicht gut. Richards Aussage hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen und erschüttert. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, nicht die geringste. Er wußte auch bislang nichts von der Rolle, die sein Cousin gespielt hatte. William war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hätte er Richard lynchen können, andererseits hatte ihm seine Aussage sehr wahrscheinlich das Sorgerecht für Tim und Maggie eingebracht. Allerdings wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so weit gekommen, hätte Richard damals nicht diese Fotos gemacht. Aber egal, es war vorbei und nicht mehr zu ändern. Er war jetzt geschieden, er war ein alleinerziehender Vater, er fing ein neues Leben an. Er mußte nach vorne sehen, und wenn es nur wegen Tim und Maggie war. Sie hatten jetzt nur noch ihn. Ihre Mutter hatte kein Interesse an ihnen. Und er konnte noch gar nicht so richtig erfassen, was heute alles geschehen war. Charlotte hatte wahre Wunder gewirkt, er war ihr sehr dankbar. Natürlich hatte sie auch eine Menge Geld an diesem Fall verdient, aber sie war jeden Shilling davon wert. Als er sich nach Richard umsah, war dieser bereits verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

William wollte sich für die nächste Zeit mit seinen Kindern nach Pemberley zurückziehen und ein bißchen Urlaub machen. Die vergangenen Wochen hatten gewaltig an seinen Nerven gezerrt und er wollte einfach erstmal zur Ruhe kommen. Nirgends konnte man sich besser erholen als in Derbyshire, fand er. Mrs. Reynolds würde ihn begleiten. William dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, für immer nach Pemberley zu ziehen und nur noch gelegentlich nach London zu fahren.

Er verabschiedete sich von Elizabeth und informierte sie über seine Pläne. Sie sah traurig aus, als er ihr mitteilte, daß er vielleicht ganz nach Pemberley umsiedeln würde, aber sie versuchte tapfer zu sein.

„Nun denn, dann wünsche ich dir, daß du schnell über alles hinwegkommst," sagte sie leise. Er drückte ihre Hand. „Darf ich dich anrufen?"

Elizabeth zögerte. Er würde nicht wieder nach Meryton kommen, das Haus gehörte nun Caroline und sie würde es wahrscheinlich umgehend verkaufen. William würde entweder in London oder gar noch weiter weg auf Pemberley leben. Ihr zuhause aber war Meryton. Wie sollten sie da jemals zusammenkommen? Wie stellte er sich das überhaupt vor? Wollte er mehr von ihr? Wollte er einfach nur freundschaftlichen Kontakt halten? Natürlich war ihr klar, daß er ihr nicht sofort nach seiner Scheidung seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen würde, aber irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, als wäre ihre „Beziehung" zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte.

William spürte ihr Zögern und seufzte innerlich. Was erwartete er? Er wollte den Kontakt nicht abreißen lassen, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Aber was hatte er anzubieten?

„Elizabeth, ich möchte nicht, daß wir uns aus den Augen verlieren. Ich möchte weiterhin in Kontakt mit dir bleiben."

_Wozu?_ dachte Elizabeth niedergeschlagen. Aber nun ja, sie würde ihm einfach die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Wenn er sich meldete, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn nicht, hatte sie Pech gehabt. Sie glaubte nicht so recht, daß aus ihnen jemals etwas werden würde. Andererseits hatte sie nichts zu verlieren. Es war ja nicht so, daß ihre Verehrer Schlange standen. Aber Illusionen gab sie sich keinen hin.

William schaute besorgt auf sie herab. Er befand sich momentan in einem absoluten Gefühlschaos, verständlicherweise. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihm der Abschied von Elizabeth nähergegangen, wenn er nicht so viel anderes um die Ohren gehabt hätte. Aber so konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte etwas sagen, ihr versichern, daß sie ihm wichtig war, aber gerade in diesem Moment kam der Gerichtsdiener mit Maggie und Tim im Schlepp auf sie zu. Die Kinder machten sich los und rannten halb schreiend, halb weinend auf ihren Vater zu. Die psychische Belastung der letzten Wochen war auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. William kniete sich hin und schloß die beiden fest in die Arme. Niemand würde ihn wieder von den beiden trennen, er würde es nicht zulassen. Er wollte nur noch nach hause. Heim nach Pemberley.

Als er wieder aufstand, Maggie auf dem Arm, Tim an einer Hand, war Elizabeth bereits verschwunden.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Elizabeth wollte nicht alles noch schwerer machen, indem sie ihn bedrängte oder ein schlechtes Gewissen machte. Sie hielt es für das beste, sich zunächst zurückzuziehen und einfach abzuwarten, ob er sich noch einmal melden würde. Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie schnell das Gerichtsgebäude. William hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun und sie wollte ihm nicht im Weg stehen.

Zwei Tage später erhielt sie einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter. Fanny Bennet war ganz aufgelöst.

„Lizzy, ich hab gerade dein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen! Du mußt mir alles erzählen über diese unsägliche Frau! Ist sie wirklich eine Nymphomanin? Solche Leute wohnen in deiner Nachbarschaft! Du hast mir nie von ihr erzählt! Und warum mußtest du überhaupt aussagen? Was hast du mit diesem Mr. Darcy zu tun, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth seufzte.

„Wir sind Nachbarn und die Nachbarn wurden eben auch befragt. Es ging um das Sorgerecht für die Kinder. Das ausgerechnet ein Bild von mir abgedruckt wurde ist Zufall."

_Ein ganz blöder Zufall, um genau zu sein. Das hätte es wirklich nicht gebraucht. _

„Du solltest dir den jungen Mann warmhalten, Lizzy! Er ist eine gute Partie und wieder zu haben."

_Ha ha._

„Er wohnt nicht mehr hier. Er ist mit seinen Kindern zurück nach Derbyshire gezogen."

„Oh Lizzy! Diese Chance läßt man sich doch nicht entgehen!" Mrs. Bennet seufzte. „Warum kommst du nicht am Wochenende vorbei? Dein Vater vermißt dich."

_Ich vermisse Daddy auch, _dachte Elizabeth wehmütig. Sie sahen sich viel zu selten.

„Wenn du versprichst, daß Lydia keine Party gibt und du keine heiratsfähigen Männer einlädst, komme ich."

„Lydia wird am Wochenende in Südamerika unterwegs sein. Und warum sollte ich dir einen Mann suchen, Elizabeth Bennet? Es ist ja doch keiner gut genug für dich!"

_Stimmt. Keiner außer William ._

Also versprach Elizabeth, am Samstag zum Abendessen vorbeizukommen. Sie hatte sowieso nichts besseres vor.

Und es wurde gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte. Elizabeth war schon einige Zeit nicht mehr zuhause gewesen. Als sie das Haus betrat, fühlte sie sich sofort von den vertrauten Gerüchen ihrer Kindheit umgeben. Küchendüfte, gemischt mit dem unvermeidlichen Aroma nach Pfirsich, das ihre Mutter so liebte. Fanny wuselte wie gewohnt in der Küche umher und verbreitete wie immer Hektik. Elizabeth schmunzelte. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie bot der Form halber ihre Hilfe an, aber ihre Mutter wollte wie immer nichts davon hören.

„Ich glaube, dein Vater ist im Garten," rief sie und winkte sie ungeduldig hinaus.

Zwei starke Arme umfaßten Elizabeth von hinten und Sekunden später fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die ihr regelrecht die Luft wegnahm.

„Daß _du_ dich überhaupt traust und hierherkommst!" brummte eine tiefe Stimme und die dazugehörige Person drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Stirn.

„Hallo, Dad," sagte Elizabeth und küßte ihn auf die Wange.

„Lizzy, meine treulose Tochter," sagte Tom Bennet, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie in den Garten. „Ich werde dich gleich in Beschlag nehmen, sonst bekomme ich den ganzen Abend über nichts von dir zu sehen," fuhr er lächelnd fort. „Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?"

Elizabeth hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Sie hatte ihre Familie schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt, vor allem ihren Vater. Daß er ihr das nicht nachtrug, verursachte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und manchmal war es einfach schön, sich in den Schoß der Familie fallen zu lassen – und aufgefangen zu werden.

„Mir geht es gut, Daddy. Und dir?"

„Könnte nicht besser gehen." Er führte sie auf die Terrasse und machte sich an dem Tisch mit den Getränken zuschaffen. „Was möchtest du trinken, Liebes?"

„Ein schönes, kaltes Bier, wenn du hast."

Tom Bennet schaute sie ungläubig an, grinste dann jedoch und öffnete ihnen je eine Flasche. Seine Lizzy und Bier?

Einträchtig saßen sie nebeneinander auf einer gepolsterten Bank und nuckelten hin und wieder an ihren Flaschen.

„Deine Mutter ist vollkommen aufgelöst, nachdem sie dein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hat," sagte Tom Bennet nach einer Weile. „Und noch viel aufgelöster ist sie, weil du ihr nichts davon erzählt hast, wo du doch praktisch mittendrin warst!" Er grinste. „Der Fall hat ganz schöne Wellen geschlagen."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich war nicht mittendrin, Dad. Die Nachbarn sind nur befragt worden, weil es um das Sorgerecht für die beiden Kinder ging. Das natürlich ausgerechnet _mein_ Bild in die Zeitung kommt...blöder Zufall, mehr nicht."

„Wie gut kennst du William Darcy?" fragte Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth wurde gegen ihren Willen rot, aber er bemerkte es glücklicherweise nicht.

„Er war von Anfang an ein sehr netter Nachbar. Ich habe ihm anfangs ein bißchen geholfen, sich zu orientieren. Was gute Nachbarn halt so machen."

„Ihm verdanke ich meinen vorzeitigen Ruhestand."

Elizabeth blickte überrascht auf. „Wie das?"

„Seine Firma war damals beauftragt worden, bei uns „aufzuräumen", das Ende ist dir bekannt, wir wurden kurz danach von den Deutschen übernommen. Ich und viele andere Kollegen wurden in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand geschickt." Seine Stimme war ein wenig bitter geworden.

„Und du machst ihn persönlich dafür verantwortlich?"

„Ich kenne ihn nicht persönlich, aber die haben schon ziemlich radikal aufgeräumt damals. Also sehr viel positives kann ich diesem Herrn wirklich nicht abgewinnen."

Tom Bennet war Konstruktionsingenieur bei einer großen, englischen Automobilfirma gewesen und vor einiger Zeit mit 57 Jahren in Frührente gegangen. Gegangen worden, um genau zu sein. Sehr gegen seinen Willen, denn er liebte seinen Job. Und die Aussicht, seine stets hektische und aufgeregte Frau ständig um sich zu haben, machte den Weg in den Ruhestand nicht gerade einfacher für ihn. Elizabeth konnte sich daran erinnern, wie schwer ihm das Rentnerdasein am Anfang gefallen war. Sie hatte aber keinerlei Ahnung gehabt, daß Darcy Consulting sozusagen die Vorarbeit dazu geleistet hatte.

„Privat ist er ein sehr netter Typ," sagte Elizabeth, aber sie war nachdenklich geworden. Zum ersten Mal machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was für eine Art Arbeit William machte. Er war dafür indirekt verantwortlich, daß durch Empfehlungen, die seine Firma aussprach, viele Menschen ihren Job verloren durch die daraus folgenden Rationalisierungsmaßnahmen.

„Wer ist privat ein netter Typ?"

Elizabeth und Tom wandten sich um und blickten in die lachenden Augen einer attraktiven, eleganten jungen Frau, die, von ihnen unbemerkt, die Terrasse betreten hatte. Hinter ihr drängten sich zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, hervor, die sofort auf Tom Bennet zustürzten. „Heee, ihr zwei Rabauken! Was macht ihr denn hier!" rief er und zog die Kleinen auf seine Knie, die giggelten und sich von ihm kitzeln ließen. „Hallo, Maddy!" begrüßte er die Frau und Mutter der beiden, die auf ihn zukam.

„Hallo, Tom," lächelte sie herzlich zurück und machte große Augen, als sie seine Tochter erkannte. „Und hey! Ist das etwa Lizzy Bennet! Beinahe hätte ich dich nicht erkannt, Liebes! Ich hab dich schon _ewig_ nicht mehr gesehen!"

Sie umarmte ihre Nichte herzlich.

Madeline Gardiner war, obwohl sie erst 34 war, Elizabeths Tante. Fanny Bennets Bruder Edward hatte erst spät geheiratet und seine Frau war sehr viel jünger als er. Ihre Kinder Isabel und David waren drei und fünf Jahre alt und den Bennets ebenso lieb wie ihre – leider nicht vorhandenen - Enkelkinder.

„Hallo _Tante_ Madeline," grinste Elizabeth und holte sich einen liebevollen Knuff von ihrer Tante ab. „Sag das nicht immer, das macht mich so alt!" brummte sie gespielt beleidigt.

Sie lachten und nahmen wieder Platz.

„Also? Wer ist der nette Typ?" wiederholte Madeline.

„William Darcy, bis vor ein paar Tagen noch mein Nachbar in Meryton," sagte Elizabeth seufzend.

Madeline zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „William Darcy? Darcy Consulting? Super sexy William Darcy aus Derbyshire? Frisch geschieden von dieser Schreckschraube Caroline? Stimmt, das _ist_ ein netter Typ."

„Ah, du kennst ihn wohl auch."

„Echt? William war dein Nachbar? Wow!" Madeline war verblüfft.

„Woher kennst _du_ ihn, Maddy?" wollte Elizabeth neugierig wissen.

„Ich komme aus Derbyshire, aus Lambton. Pemberley liegt fast um die Ecke. William ist so zwei, drei Jahre älter als ich. Ich will nicht sagen, daß wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind, aber bevor er die in diesen Kreisen übliche Schulausbildung inklusive Auslandsaufenthalten und so weiter begonnen hat, war er durchaus auch mal im Dorf zu sehen. Und natürlich in den Ferien, wenn er heim nach Pemberley kam. Wir Mädels waren wahrscheinlich alle heimlich in ihn verliebt." Madeline lachte. „Ich erinnere mich recht gut an ihn. Er war wirklich ein netter Kerl. Und wahnsinnig attraktiv. Wir sind im Sommer immer nach Pemberley gegangen und haben gehofft, ihn heimlich beim Baden im Teich beobachten zu können."

Tom schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Hat ihn eine von euch sich angeln können?" fragte er.

„Oh nein. Wir gehörten alle nicht zu seinen Kreisen. Er hat dann ziemlich früh die Firma seines Vaters übernommen, danach sahen wir ihn nur noch selten. Alle haben wir getrauert, als er Caroline Bingley geheiratet hat." Sie seufzte gespielt theatralisch. „Das war wirklich ein harter Schlag. Aber ich habe diesen unsäglichen Prozeß verfolgt. Er tut mir sehr leid. Anscheinend hat er seine Frau sehr geliebt." Sie sah ihre Nichte neugierig an. „Und du kennst ihn näher, Liz? Erzähl doch mal!"

Elizabeth wollte nicht so gerne darüber reden und war froh, daß ihre Mutter sie in diesem Moment unterbrach und zum Essen hineinrief. Aber so einfach sollte sie nicht davonkommen. Fanny Bennet mußte das Thema natürlich nochmal bei Tisch anschneiden und erzählte ihrer Schwägerin haarklein, daß ihre Tochter eine wichtige Zeugin in dem prominenten Scheidungsprozeß gewesen war. Stolz zeigte sie das Bild von Elizabeth in der Zeitung.

Viel konnte Elizabeth sowieso nicht erzählen. Sie wiederholte nur, daß William ein netter Nachbar gewesen war und er jetzt offenbar wieder in Pemberley wohnte. Daß sie ihm schon sehr nahe gekommen war, mußte sie ja niemandem auf die Nase binden. Und auch nicht, daß sie ihn vermißte.

Mehrere Wochen vergingen und William meldete sich nicht. Elizabeth war nicht unbedingt verwundert darüber, aber innerlich schon sehr enttäuscht. Andererseits erschien es ihr besser so. Wie sollte das auch funktionieren? Er lebte im Norden, er hatte zwei Kinder großzuziehen. Sie wußte noch nicht einmal, ob die Kinder sie als (mögliche) Freundin ihres Vaters akzeptieren würden, geschweige denn, ob sie überhaupt gerne „Ersatzmutter" spielen mochte. Aber die Frage stellte sich ja nun nicht mehr. Trotzdem dachte sie anfangs oft an William. Er war genau der Typ Mann, mit dem sie sich eine Beziehung vorstellen konnte. Allerdings nicht zu jedem Preis. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

Glücklicherweise hatte Williams Scheidung keinerlei Einfluß auf Janes Beziehung zu Charles Bingley gehabt. Die beiden waren nun fest zusammen und offenbar sehr glücklich. Sie sprachen sogar schon davon, zusammenzuziehen. Eines Abends – es war mittlerweile schon Herbst geworden – waren sie bei Elizabeth zum Essen eingeladen.

Elizabeth freute sich aufrichtig, daß ihre Schwester glücklich war. Auch Jane hatte, was Männer anging, schon so oft daneben gegriffen und verdiente es, den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Glücklicherweise war Charles so ganz anders als Caroline und sie hatte das Gefühl, daß die beiden gut zusammen paßten.

Sie saßen am Tisch und sprachen eifrig dem riesigen Napf mit Nudelauflauf zu, tranken Wein und unterhielten sich angeregt. Es war ein lustiger Abend. Irgendwann kam das Gespräch auf Elizabeths ehemalige Nachbarn.

„Wie geht es Caroline, Charles? Das Haus hier nebenan ist immer noch unbewohnt. Hat sie es denn mittlerweile verkauft?"

Charles rollte mit den Augen. „Ganz ehrlich, ich habe kaum noch Kontakt zu ihr. Sie hat sich mit der Scheidung sehr tief ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Jetzt hat sie ihren Willen gehabt und war für zwei Tage auf den Titelseiten der Zeitungen, aber was ist jetzt? Sie hat den Großteil ihrer angeblichen Freunde verloren, ok, das ist kein besonders großer Verlust. Und dieser unsägliche Anwalt! Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein, diesen George Wickham zu engagieren!" Er schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Es geschieht ihr ganz recht. Ihren gewohnten Lebensstandard kann sie natürlich nicht fortführen und nun versucht sie, wieder als Model zu arbeiten. Aber ziemlich erfolglos, wie es scheint. Was mit dem Haus ist, weiß ich nicht. Allerdings muß sie ihre Ansprüche sehr herunterschrauben. Offen gesagt, ich bin ganz auf Williams Seite."

„Und wie geht es William?" fragte Jane.

„Oh, wieder besser. Er hat sich überreden lassen und ist mit den Kindern in Urlaub gefahren. Fünf Wochen in die Karibik. Man munkelt sogar, daß es wieder eine Frau in seinem Leben gibt. Zumindest ist sie mitgefahren."

Elizabeth war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das erklärte natürlich, warum er sich nicht meldete. Er war nicht da und er hatte eine neue Freundin. Natürlich, warum auch nicht. Sie mußte sich zusammenreißen, obwohl ihr die Tränen kamen. Jane bemerkte es.

„Eine neue Frau?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Er hat per Inserat eine Begleitung gesucht, die während der Reise auf die Kinder aufpaßt." Charles lachte. „Aber er wird sie nicht nur nach _diesen_ Kriterien ausgewählt haben."

„Deswegen muß er noch längst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein!" entgegnete Jane.

„Nein. Aber vielleicht hält sie ihm wenigstens das Bett warm."

Jane sah ihren Freund indigniert an. Konnte er nicht den Schnabel halten in Elizabeths Gegenwart? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Beweise, daß diese Frau, wer immer sie war, etwas mit William angefangen hatte. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur das Kindermädchen.

Elizabeth war spürbar schweigsamer geworden und froh, als die beiden eine Stunde später gingen. Jane hatte sie stumm in den Arm genommen, als sie sich verabschiedet hatte. „Ich ruf dich morgen an," murmelte sie.

Elizabeth schlief in dieser Nacht nicht besonders gut. Sie grübelte und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Charles hatte recht. William würde sicher keine ältere Dame einstellen, die sich um die Kinder kümmerte und mit ihr in die Karibik reisen. Dazu hätte er auch Mrs. Reynolds mitnehmen können. Nein, ganz sicher gab es eine neue Frau in seinem Leben. Sonst hätte er sich doch schon längst bei ihr gemeldet, oder nicht? Elizabeth Bennet spielte in William Darcys Leben keine Rolle mehr – wenn sie denn je eine gespielt hatte. Es war sehr hart, das zu akzeptieren.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Madeline Gardiner an. Elizabeth lag noch im Bett und war nicht gerade besonders erfreut über die frühe Störung.

„Lizzy, ich habe eine ganz wundervolle Idee!" meldete sie sich fröhlich, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihren Namen zu nennen. „Was hältst du davon, mit mir und den Kindern ein paar Tage wegzufahren?"

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, _Tante_ Madeline," brummte Elizabeth verschlafen, aber sie konnte sich Maddys Fröhlichkeit nicht lange widersetzen.

„Los, frag schon, wohin?" Madeline kicherte entzückt.

„Wohin?" kam es gelangweilt zurück.

„Paß auf. Dein Onkel Edward fliegt übermorgen für drei Wochen geschäftlich nach USA. Ich habe mir gedacht, das ist doch eine tolle Gelegenheit, mit meiner Lieblingsnichte ein paar Tage Urlaub zu machen. Was hältst du davon?"

Elizabeth wurde langsam wach. Es war in der Tat keine schlechte Idee. Madeline und sie waren wegen ihres geringen Altersunterschiedes eher Freundinnen als Tante und Nichte und sie hatten öfter schon das ein oder andere Wochenende gemeinsam verbracht.

„Klingt gut. An was hattest du gedacht?"

„Ich wollte schon so lange mal wieder nach hause fahren, nach Lambton. Guck mal bei Gelegenheit in dein Email, ich habe dir einen Link zu einem wunderschönen kleinen Inn geschickt, dem „Inn at Lambton", wie es der Einfachheit halber heißt. Wir können wandern gehen, radfahren...und ich kann endlich mal wieder meine Familie besuchen."

„Dabei würde ich doch nur stören, Maddy." _Und außerdem ist Pemberley viel zu nahe._

„Unsinn. Ich will die Bande ja nicht den ganzen Tag um mich haben. Die freuen sich, wenn sie die Kinder ein bißchen verwöhnen können und wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage. Was meinst du?"

„Klingt verlockend. Aber ich weiß nicht..."

_Was wäre, wenn sie William dort treffen würde? Nicht auszudenken._

„Los, gib dir einen Ruck. Eine Woche wirst du dir doch sicher freinehmen können, oder? Du hast dieses Jahr sicher noch keinen Tag Urlaub gemacht, wie ich dich kenne."

Ihre Arbeit gab es ohne weiteres her, daß sie ein paar Tage freimachte und Maddy hatte recht. Sie konnte ein bißchen Erholung gebrauchen. Und wenn sie Charles richtig verstanden hatte, war William gerade in der Karibik unterwegs, also war die Chance, ihn zu treffen, gleich Null. Was sie gleichzeitig erleichterte und bedauerte.

Also verabredeten sie, in zwei Tagen nach Lambton zu reisen. Madeline würde sich um die Hotelreservierung kümmern und am Ende freute sich auch Elizabeth auf die Reise. Sie wußte nur nicht, ob sie es ertragen würde, Pemberley zu besuchen.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Kapitel**

Sogar das Wetter spielte mit, als Madeline mit ihren beiden Kindern zwei Tage später vor Elizabeths Haus hielt und fröhlich hupte. Zwei Minuten später kam Elizabeth heraus, einen kleinen silbernen Rimowa-Koffer im Schlepp. Madeline staunte und öffnete den Kofferaum. Aus gutem Grund fuhren die Gardiners einen Kombi.

„Du hast ja kaum Gepäck mit!"

„Wir fahren doch nur für eine Woche, oder?"

„Ja, klar. Aber man muß doch für alle Fälle gewappnet sein…"

Elizabeth schmunzelte, als sie die drei großen Koffer sah. „Ich denke, ich komme schon zurecht," meinte sie und begrüßte liebevoll ihre Cousins, die gut gesichert auf der Rückbank saßen und sich von ihrer großen Cousine herzen ließen.

Die Fahrt nach Lambton verlief problemlos. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag Ende Oktober, die Blätter der Bäume waren herbstlich verfärbt und die Sonne schien die bunten Farben noch zu verstärken. Elizabeth genoß die Fahrt in den Norden. Sie war schon so lange nicht mehr weggewesen! Derbyshire kannte sie überhaupt nicht, ok, wenn man Manchester außer acht ließ. Madelines Heimatort Lambton lag mitten im Peak District National Park und sie hatte während der ganzen Fahrt über erzählt, was man so alles dort anstellen konnte. Da Elizabeth William kannte, vermutete Madeline, daß sie auch Pemberley anschauen wollte, auch wenn sie darüber noch nicht gesprochen hatten. Elizabeth vermied das Thema William Darcy so gut es ging. Natürlich war sie gespannt auf Pemberley und wußte, sie würde sich ärgern, wenn sie es sich nicht wenigstens von außen ansehen würde. Sie hatte ein wenig im Internet gestöbert und sich die Bilder davon angesehen. Ein wahrhaft beeindruckendes Anwesen. Es wurden Führungen durch einige Räume und einen Teil des Parks angeboten, aber sie wollte keine mitmachen. Im Boden würde sie versinken vor Scham, wenn William doch da sein sollte und sie dabei ertappte, wie sie als neugieriger Touri in seinem Haus herumschlich! Sie hatte sich zuhause zwischenzeitlich schon einmal das besagte „Inn at Lambton" im Internet näher angeschaut und war sehr gespannt auf ihre Bleibe. Es sah wirklich ganz zauberhaft aus.

Madeline wollte ein paar Verwandte und Freunde besuchen, aber den Großteil wollten sie damit verbringen, sich die Umgebung anzusehen. Madelines Eltern lebten noch immer in Lambton und waren nur zu erpicht darauf, die Kinder zu hüten. Also hatten sie viel Zeit zur freien Verfügung, die sie ohne die Kleinen nutzen konnten. Und vielleicht würde sogar das Wetter mitspielen.

Da sie unterwegs viele Pausen machten, ganz gemütlich nach Derbyshire zuckelten und oft anhielten, kamen sie erst am frühen Abend in Lambton an. Sie waren begeistert von ihrer Herberge. Ein kleines, aber sehr feines Inn wartete auf sie, mit rustikalen, aber gemütlichen Zimmern. Elizabeth wollte gar nicht mehr weg. Sie war sofort verliebt in ihre „Kammer". Dunkles Holz, rauh verputztes, weißes Mauerwerk und kräftige Farben in der Innenaustattung machten den Charme ihrer Bleibe aus. Von ihrem Fenster aus hatte sie einen schönen Blick auf die Wälder, die an Lambton angrenzten. Dahinter lag Pemberley, wie ihr die Hausherrin mitteilte.

„Kennen Sie Pemberley, Miss?" fragte sie, um ein wenig Konversation zu machen.

„Nein, nicht persönlich. Aber ich kenne den Hausherrn." Elizabeth fragte sich, warum sie das erwähnt hatte.

„Mr. Darcy? Tatsächlich?" Sie seufzte schwer. „Der arme Mann. Sicher haben sie von der Scheidung gehört. Es ging durch sämtliche Zeitungen! Wir sind alle sehr froh, daß er wieder hier ist. Er gehört einfach nach Pemberley. Aber seine Exfrau hat sich nie hier wohlgefühlt."

Elizabeth nickte schweigend. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Ich habe gehört, es gibt schon wieder eine neue Frau in seinem Leben."

„Wirklich? Da wissen sie mehr als ich, und so etwas hätte sich sicher herumgesprochen. Die Leute hier interessiert alles, was auf Pemberley geschieht, wissen sie!" Sie lächelte etwas verlegen. „Nun ja, wenn das stimmt, dann ist es wahrscheinlich niemand aus der Gegend. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. So etwas kann man schlecht verheimlichen, finden sie nicht?"

„Vielleicht habe ich auch etwas falsches verstanden," wiegelte Elizabeth ab. Wer weiß, was _Charles_ da verstanden hatte! „Ist Mr. Darcy momentan überhaupt hier?"

Die nette ältere Dame runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Nun ja, er kommt nicht oft in den Ort. Aber ich glaube, Louise – Louise Reynolds, die Haushälterin von Pemberley, hat neulich irgend etwas erwähnt, daß er mit seinen Kindern im Urlaub ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon wieder zurück sind, Miss. Werden sie sich Pemberley einmal anschauen? Es ist wirklich sehr lohnenswert, und bis Ende Oktober können sie noch eine Führung mitmachen, bevor das Haus für den Winter geschlossen wird."

„Ich denke, wir werden es uns anschauen, ja," sagte Elizabeth. Offenbar war William nicht hier, da konnte sie das Risiko wohl eingehen.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren damit ausgefüllt, Madelines Verwandte und Freunde zu besuchen. Besonders ihre Eltern waren natürlich froh, sie zu sehen und versprachen nur zu gerne, ein paar Tage auf David und Isabel aufzupassen. Am nächsten Tag, einem Sonntag, schlug Madeline vor, nach Pemberley zu fahren. Die Kinder würden sie mitnehmen und abends wieder bei den Großeltern abgeben, damit auch Madeline sich einmal richtig erholen konnte, ohne ständig hinter ihren Sprößlingen herzujagen.

Elizabeths Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie die Einfahrt zu Pemberley Estate passierten. Der Weg zum Anwesen führte einige Kilometer (ja, _Kilometer!_) durch einen wunderschön angelegten Park, soweit das Auge reichte. Elizabeth staunte über die Größe. Und das alles gehörte William? Was für ein Gefühl mußte das sein, hier zu leben! Es war einfach traumhaft hier. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr er seine Heimat vermißt hatte.

Der Weg führte sie – vorbei an einer abzweigenden Privatstraße, die mit einem Tor gesichert war – weiter bis zu einem Parkplatz, der Besuchern des öffentlichen Teils von Pemberley zur Verfügung stand. Offenbar war das Anwesen mit seinem verwunschenen Park eine große Sehenswürdigkeit, denn trotz der Jahreszeit war der Parkplatz schon gut gefüllt und Besucher standen an einer Art Kiosk an, um sich für die Führungen anzumelden.

Sie stiegen aus und sahen sich neugierig um, das heißt, Elizabeth war ziemlich neugierig, Madeline war ja in Lambton aufgewachsen und kannte Pemberley natürlich. Elizabeth war innerlich sehr aufgeregt. Sie hatte Angst, daß sie William über den Weg laufen würde und gleichzeitig schaute sie sich die Augen nach ihm aus in der Hoffnung, _daß_ er tatsächlich hier sein würde. Sie beschlossen, zunächst einen kleinen Orientierungsspaziergang zu unternehmen, und am Ende noch das Haus zu besichtigen.

Ein Teil der Parkanlagen stand den Besuchern kostenlos zur Verfügung, nur wer mit dem Auto kam, mußte etwas für den Parkplatz bezahlen. Und die Führung im Haus selbst kostete natürlich Geld. Sie luden die Kinder aus und spazierten langsam durch einen kleinen Wald zum See, von dem aus man einen schönen Blick auf das Anwesen hatte.

Elizabeth war überwältigt. So majestätisch hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Und hier lebte er...stand vielleicht gerade dort drüben hinter irgendeinem Fenster und starrte zu ihr herüber... sie grinste verlegen. _Klar, träum weiter, Lizzy..._

Madeline spürte Elizabeths Unruhe, aber sie wußte nicht, woher sie rührte und fragte zunächst nicht weiter. Sie selbst war ebenfalls immer wieder fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Früher war sie oft mit ihren Freundinnen hierher gekommen und sie hatten das erhabene Gebäude und den wunderschönen Park bestaunt. Als sie kleiner waren, konnten sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, daß normale Menschen hier lebten. Es mußten zumindest Prinzen und Prinzessinnen sein. Später fanden sie heraus, daß die Darcys durchaus ganz normale Menschen waren, bei William waren sie sich da allerdings nicht so sicher. Er sah zumindest aus wie ein Prinz aus dem Märchenbuch. Madeline mußte grinsen, als sie sich daran erinnerte. William Darcy, ja, der hatte wirklich etwas aristokratisches an sich, fand sie. Ein sehr attraktiver und dazu, wie man so hörte, äußerst umgänglicher Mann. Er war in der Gegend sehr beliebt, da er auch viel für die Nachbarschaft tat. Nicht nur, daß er eine Menge Arbeitsplätze schaffte, er unterstützte auch großzügig eine Reihe kultureller und wohltätiger Einrichtungen. Trotzdem hielt er sich bescheiden im Hintergrund. Caroline war nie beliebt gewesen, da sie ihre Abneigung gegenüber Pemberley stets ziemlich deutlich gemacht hatte. Die Leute verübelten ihr, daß sie William davon abgehalten hatte, hier mit seiner Familie zu leben und keiner war sehr böse darum, daß er sich nun hatte scheiden lassen. Und hatte Elizabeth nicht monatelang Haus an Haus mit ihm in Meryton gewohnt? Seltsam, daß sie nicht über ihn sprach. Auch auf Longbourn wollte sie nicht so recht raus mit der Sprache.

Madeline Gardiner war eine kluge und einfühlsame Frau. Ob da wohl mehr war zwischen ihrem Schwarm aus Jugendzeiten und ihrer Nichte? Sie nahm sich vor, das herauszufinden.

„Es ist wirklich traumhaft hier draußen," sagte Elizabeth leise und konnte den Blick gar nicht abwenden. „Wie wunderbar muß es sein, hier zu leben."

Das war Madelines Stichwort. Aber sie mußte vorsichtig agieren.

„Oh ja. Wir waren immer fürchterlich neidisch auf William und Georgiana, daß sie hier aufwachsen durften. Stell dir vor, sie hatten sogar eigene Pferde. _Pferde!_ Plural! Und einmal im Jahr gab die Familie ein großes Sommerfest, allerdings habe ich William da nicht besonders oft gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er da schon in Cambridge oder so."

Elizabeth schwieg und lächelte nur versonnen. Sie war gedanklich meilenweit weg.

„Aber du kennst William ja sehr wahrscheinlich besser als alle anderen von uns," fing Madeline wieder an. „Hast du in Meryton viel von ihm gesehen?"

„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Er ist morgens zur Arbeit gefahren und kam abends spät heim. Die Wochenenden hat er immer mit seinen Kindern verbracht. Wir haben ab und zu miteinander gesprochen, wenn wir uns zufällig gesehen haben."

_Und hätten um ein Haar miteinander geschlafen – aber sonst kenne ich ihn kaum..._

Elizabeth seufzte unbewußt, als sie sich an den besagten Abend erinnerte. Es klang wehmütig.

„Was ist los, Lizzy? Du wirkst so niedergeschlagen." Madeline war besorgt.

Elizabeth zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist nichts, _Tante_ Maddy." Damit konnte sie Madeline _immer_ auf die Palme bringen und es hatte auch jetzt den gewünschten Erfolg. Madeline grummelte. „Wollen wir uns die Hütte mal von innen anschauen?" fragte Elizabeth unschuldig und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie wieder auf dem Parkplatz ankamen, waren sie überrascht über die relativ hohe Anzahl von Leuten, die geduldig am Kassenhäuschen anstanden, um sich das Anwesen anzuschauen. Sie berieten sich kurz und beschlossen dann, sich ebenfalls in die Reihe der Wartenden einzureihen. Schließlich ergatterten sie ihre Karten, mußten aber bis zur nächsten Führung noch gut eine halbe Stunde warten. Sie spazierten mit den Kindern im Schlepp langsam einen gewundenen Pfad entlang, der sie zu einer anderen Seite des großen Sees führte und bewunderten die alten Bäume mit den farbenfrohen Blättern, die gepflegten Blumenanlagen und die vielen kleinen „Hingucker", die den Blick ablenkten. Dort stand zum Beispiel eine Statue im Efeu versteckt, drüben am See waren zierliche Bänke angeordnet und luden zum Sitzen ein, über den Forellenbach verlief eine kleine Brücke mit wunderschön geschnitztem Geländer, hinter einem Hügel kam plötzlich ein sprudelnder Brunnen zum Vorschein und vieles mehr. Und trotzdem wirkte der Park sehr natürlich. Er war gepflegt, keine Frage, aber die Gärtner hier verstanden es meisterlich, vieles so aussehen zu lassen, wie die Natur es einmal ursprünglich vorgesehen hatte.

Schließlich war es Zeit, zum Gebäude zurückzugehen, damit sie ihre Führung nicht verpaßten. Die Kinder, besonders Isabel, waren nicht mehr ganz so bei der Sache. Sie waren, als ihre Mutter und Cousine langsam durch den Park gewandelt waren, natürlich nicht brav hinterher gelaufen, sondern hatten Nachlauf gespielt und waren durch die Gegend getollt. Entsprechend müde waren sie jetzt und Madeline befürchtete, daß sie auf eine Führung durch ein für sie langweiliges Haus eher keine Lust mehr hatten. Aber nun hatten sie die Karten gekauft und es würde ja auch nicht sooo lange dauern. Ein bißchen Kultur konnte ihnen auch schließich nicht schaden.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm direkt über ihren Köpfen und sie fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Ein Hubschrauber mit dröhnenden Rotoren kam über den Bäumen in Sicht. Er kam immer näher und näher, bevor er über dem See abdrehte und auf der anderen Seite des Anwesens landete, wo sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten. Für die kleine Isabel war das zuviel gewesen. Sie hatte sich vor dem fliegenden, krachmachenden Ungetüm so sehr gefürchtet, daß sie in Tränen ausbrach und herzzerreißend weinte. Madeline versuchte vergebens, sie zu beruhigen. Sie nahm sie auf den Arm und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, aber das Kind war so verschreckt, daß nichts sie zur Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Laß uns in Richtung Haus gehen, vielleicht beruhigt sie sich ja wieder," schlug Elizabeth vor. „Außerdem fängt die Führung gleich an, das bringt sie auf andere Gedanken."

Als sie zum Eingang kamen, weinte das Kind allerdings immer noch. Die Dame, die die Führung machte, schaute die vier ungnädig an. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann sie mit dem Kind nicht mitnehmen," sagte sie entschieden.

„Wir gehen ganz am Schluß, sie hat sich gleich wieder beruhigt," sagte Madeline. „Wir stören ganz bestimmt nicht."

Die Dame blieb unnachgiebig. „Tut mir leid, Ma'am. Das Kind stört die anderen Besucher. Ich kann sie nicht hineinlassen. Sie können sich das Eintrittsgeld selbstverständlich wieder an der Kasse erstatten lassen."

Madeline und Elizabeth sahen sich an. „Komm, Lizzy, dann laß uns gehen. Wir wollen ja niemanden stören." Madeline wollte sich nicht mit der Dame streiten. Elizabeth warf der eisernen Lady einen herausfordernden Blick zu und prägte sich den Namen auf dem kleinen Plastikschild an ihrer Bluse ein. Nicky Cage. „Sie können sicher sein, daß ich Mr. Darcy darüber informieren werde, wie sie mit ihren Besuchern umgehen," sagte sie mit mehr Arroganz, als sie selbst verspürte, aber sie ärgerte sich über das Verhalten der jungen Frau. Diese antwortete ihr bloß gelangweilt, daß dies ihr gutes Recht wäre und führte die verbliebene Gruppe ins Haus, um mit der Führung zu beginnen. Zu Elizabeths und Madelines Pech war es die letzte Führung an diesem Tag.

Madeline, sie und die Kinder gingen zurück und versuchten, Isabel, die nun eher müde als verschreckt war, zu beruhigen. Sie liefen ein Stück am See entlang bis sie auf einen schmalen Pfad trafen, der kaum sichtbar weg vom Gebäude in einen kleinen Wald führte. Es war ein so idyllisches Stückchen Erde, daß sie neugierig dem Weg folgten und schließlich an einen kleinen Teich kamen, der von einer großen, uralten Weide nahezu überdacht wurde. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick, so friedlich und wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Ein paar Enten schwammen ruhig im Wasser und im Frühjahr mußte der Teich sehr hübsch aussehen, wenn die Seerosen blühten. Eine gezimmerte Bank stand unter dem Baum und sie ließen sich darauf nieder. Beide Frauen waren noch verärgert über die unhöfliche Behandlung.

Madeline lachte schließlich. „Du willst William Darcy wirklich darüber informieren, was für ein unhöfliches Personal er hat?"

Elizabeth lachte ebenfalls. Bevor sie antworten konnte, fragte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme: „Ich habe unhöfliches Personal? Können sie das näher spezifizieren, Madam?"


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel**

Noch ehe Elizabeth reagieren konnte, blickte sie in William Darcys dunkle Augen, die sie zwar äußerst überrascht, aber durchaus nicht unerfreut anschauten.

„Elizabeth!" sagte er verblüfft, denn er hatte auf der Bank nur Madeline gesehen und war einfach nur neugierig gewesen, was die Dame an seinem Personal auszusetzen hatte. Solchen Dingen ging er gerne selbst auf den Grund. Aber daß er nun Elizabeth Bennet hier vorfand, machte ihn schier sprachlos.

Elizabeth konnte ihn nur anstarren. „William," flüsterte sie schließlich und wurde rot. Es war ihr peinlich, daß er sie hier, praktisch in seinem eigenen Park, vorfand. William fand zuerst die Sprache wieder. Er lächelte und sein Lächeln war aufrichtig.

„Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen! Die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen." Er wollte nicht aufdringlich sein, daher gab er seinem unbändigen Drang, sie in die Arme zu schließen, nicht nach und drückte nur herzlich ihre Hand. „Was führt dich hierher? Wie geht es dir?"

Elizabeth riß sich zusammen. Er war nett und freundlich wie immer und sie fühlte sich, als hätten sie sich nur ein paar Tage nicht gesehen anstatt Wochen.

„Meine Tante hat mich überredet, ein paar Tage Urlaub zu machen. Sie stammt ursprünglich aus Lambton. Darf ich vorstellen, Madeline Gardiner und meine Cousins Isabel und David. Madeline, ich denke, du kennst William Darcy von früher."

„Kennen ist zuviel gesagt," lächelte Madeline und drückte die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Gardiner….Gardiner…" grübelte William und versuchte, das ihm vage bekannte Gesicht irgendwo einzusortieren. Madeline kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Mein Mädchenname ist Featherstone."

„Featherstone! Dann sind sie mit Peter Featherstone verwandt? Dem Anwalt?"

„Ganz genau. Das ist mein Vater."

William nickte und lächelte. „Natürlich. Sie sind ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Daran hätte ich sie erkennen müssen, wie unverzeihlich von mir!"

Madeline lachte und auch Elizabeth entspannte sich langsam. „Aber…" William sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, „wie können sie Elizabeths Tante sein?"

„Indem ich ihren Onkel geheiratet habe?" bot Madeline amüsiert an.

„Ja, natürlich… aber…" William wollte nicht unhöflich sein.

„Mein Mann hat erst spät geheiratet, wir sind einige Jahre auseinander."

„Oh. Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Entschuldigen sie meine Neugier." William schaute sie verlegen an, aber Madeline lächelte nur.

William fiel wieder ein, warum er sie überhaupt angesprochen hatte: das unfreundliche Personal. Er bat die Frauen, ihm zu erklären, warum sie Grund zur Klage hatten. Madeline erzählte kurz die kleine Episode mit der unwilligen Dame, die ihnen die Führung verweigert hatte. Sie erwähnte auch den Hubschrauber, der Isabel so erschreckt hatte. William sah sie beschämt an. „Ich fürchte, daran bin ich nicht unschuldig. Ich bin grade eben aus London eingeflogen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ihre Tochter erschreckt habe." Er wandte sich Isabel zu und kniete sich neben ihr nieder.

„Hallo, ich bin William," sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Und wie heißt du?"

„Isabel," kam es leise zurück.

„Hallo Isabel. Fühlst du dich wieder ein bißchen besser? Hast du vielleicht Lust, dir mit deiner Ma, Cousine Elizabeth und deinem Bruder Pemberley anzuschauen? Das große Gebäude da drüben?" Isabel schaute ihn an und wandte sich ein bißchen verlegen hin und her. William schmunzelte. Er bezweifelte zwar, daß die Besichtigung eines alten Gebäudes ganz oben auf der Wunschliste der beiden Kinder stand, aber er beschloß trotzdem, ihnen allen eine kleine Privatführung zu geben. Es würde nicht so lange dauern.

Madeline und Elizabeth waren von der Idee angetan und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Elizabeth hatte Zeit genug gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, daß William hier war. Trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm, daß er sie hier sozusagen auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden „ertappt" hatte. Sie beobachtete ihnen einen Moment, während er noch mit Madeline sprach und ihr Herz klopfte so laut, daß sie dachte, man müsse es meilenweit hören. Er sah noch besser aus als sonst, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Braungebrannt, die Haare etwas länger und noch verwuschelter als sonst, ein sogenannter „Five-o'clock-shadow" überzog sein Kinn und seine Wangen. Er war ganz businessmäßig gekleidet und trug unter seinem weichen Kaschmirmantel einen maßgeschneiderten, dunkelgrauen Anzug mit zum Hemd passender Krawatte. Offenbar war er geschäftlich unterwegs gewesen und wo andere Leute mit dem Auto zur Arbeit fuhren, nahm William eben seinen Privathubschrauber. Das Bedürfnis, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, oder ihn einfach nur einmal anzufassen war schier übermächtig und sie mußte sich schwer zusammenreißen.

„Charles hat gesagt, du wärst in Urlaub?" sagte Elizabeth schließlich, als sie zum Haus gingen. Madeline war mit den Kindern ein Stück vorausgegangen.

„Wir sind am Donnerstag wiedergekommen, ja. Ich mußte leider ein wenig früher zurück, wir hatten ein kleines Problem in der Firma. Maggie und Tim sind noch in London."

„Entschuldige, daß wir einfach hierhergekommen sind," sagte Elizabeth leise. „Hätte ich gewußt, daß du da bist…"

William schaute sie erstaunt an. „Dann wärst du nicht gekommen?"

Elizabeth nickte schweigend.

„Elizabeth, ich freue mich so sehr, dich zu sehen. Und ich bin _sehr froh,_ daß du hier bist. Ich weiß, es hört sich jetzt etwas hohl an, aber ich hätte dich nächste, spätestens übernächste Woche angerufen. Ich war jetzt mit den Kindern fünf Wochen weggewesen und fühle mich so gut wie noch nie zuvor. Es wird Zeit, daß ich mein Leben neu gestalte."

Ihr hier und jetzt zu sagen, daß er hoffte, sie würde ein Teil seines neuen Lebens werden, erschien ihm unangebracht und übereilt. Sie war hier zufällig zu Gast und nicht seinetwegen hier, das durfte er auch nicht vergessen.

Isabel kam ihnen unbewußt zur Hilfe, bevor Elizabeth etwas sagen konnte. Sie hatte Zutrauen zu William gefaßt, zupfte an seinem Ärmel und hob die Arme bittend nach oben. William grinste. Er kannte diese Geste nur zu gut von seinen eigenen Kindern. _Trag mich! _hieß die Forderung.

„Gestatten sie?" fragte er Madeline und, nachdem diese zustimmend genickt hatte, hob er Isabel hoch und setzte sie auf seine Schultern. Das kleine Mädchen quiekte entzückt und streckte als erstes ihrem großen Bruder die Zunge heraus. Das war relativ gefahrlos, thronte sie doch wie eine kleine Königin hoch oben auf Williams Schultern und somit außerhalb Davids Reichweite. Madeline schüttelte bloß amüsiert den Kopf über die kleine Göre.

Sie erreichten das Portal und sahen, daß eine Gruppe Touristen das Haus gerade verließ. William schaute auf die Uhr.

„Das haben wir gut abgepaßt, die letzte Führung für heute ist grade zu Ende gegangen, da wird uns keiner mehr stören. Ich habe nur leider keinen Schlüssel für die Absperrung, wir müssen unter der Kette durchkriechen, fürchte ich."

Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Miss Cage gemacht. William hatte gerade die Kette ein Stückchen angehoben und die Frauen waren kichernd darunter durchgekrabbelt, als besagte Dame empört rufend und mit den Armen fuchtelnd auf sie zulief.

„Hallo? Hallo, sie da! Was fällt ihnen ein! Sie können doch nicht einfach hier eindringen! Die Führungen sind für heute beendet, bitte verlassen sie umgehend das Gebäude! Ich rufe sonst den Sicherheitsdienst!"

William betrachtete Miss Cage ruhig. Er kannte sie nicht, aber er kümmerte sich auch nicht um die Einstellungen des Personals auf Pemberley, das machte alles sein Verwalter. Nur bei der Haushälterin behielt er sich das letzte Wort vor, aber das war ja noch nie nötig gewesen, solange er Mrs. Reynolds hatte. Er lächelte spöttisch. Es gab nämlich überhaupt keinen ständigen Sicherheitsdienst hier.

Miss Cage war nähergekommen. Sie stöhnte, als sie die beiden Frauen mit den Kindern wiedererkannte. „Sie schon wieder!" brummte sie ungnädig. „Bitte gehen sie jetzt, heute gibt es keine Führungen mehr."

„Danke, Miss Cage, sie können jetzt gehen," sagte William. „Ich gebe meinen Gästen eine Privatführung."

Sie starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade noch ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„William Darcy," half William nach.

Miss Cage glaubte ihm offensichtlich nicht.

William seufzte. „Möchten sie meinen Ausweis sehen?" fragte er und eine leichte Ungeduld lag in seiner Stimme.

Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Telefon. Es gar zwar keinen permanenten Sicherheitsdienst, aber ein Knopfdruck würde sie mit dem Verwalter verbinden. Der Verwalter, Mr. Elliot, meldete sich sofort.

„Mr. Elliot, es gibt Schwierigkeiten," sagte Miss Cage und ließ die kleine Gruppe nicht aus den Augen. Mr. Elliot schien eine kurze Antwort zu geben und Miss Cage legte befriedigt auf. Sie hatte keine Absicht, diese Leute davonkommen zu lassen. William wurde ganz, ganz langsam ärgerlich. Durfte er noch nicht einmal sein eigenes Haus betreten? Was bildete sich diese Person bloß ein?

Zwei Minuten später erschien der Verwalter der Pemberley Estates und starrte überrascht seinen Arbeitgeber an. Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß er schon wieder zurück war. „Mr. Darcy, guten Tag, Sir. Was gibt es für Probleme?"

Er schaute Madeline und Elizabeth an, die die ganze Sache eher amüsiert verfolgt hatten und für ihn offenbar den „Problemherd" ausmachten. Miss Cage war nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher. „Äh...das ist Mr. Darcy?" fragte sie kleinlaut.

Mr. Elliot wandte den Blick zu ihr. „Ja natürlich. Was dachten sie denn?"

„Da wir das nun vor Zeugen geklärt hätten, dürfte ich dann wohl mit meinen Gästen mein Haus betreten?" fragte William sarkastisch und ein wenig genervt. Miss Cage brachte eine dünne Entschuldigung hervor und ließ die kleine Gruppe schließlich passieren. William nahm Isabel wieder auf die Schultern und führte seine Besucher nun ohne weitere Störungen durch seinen beeindruckenden Familiensitz.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er nach einer Weile. „Die Dame scheint ihren Job ziemlich ernst zu nehmen. Eigentlich ja ein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr? Nur mit dem Fingerspitzengefühl hapert es noch..."

Elizabeth drückte unbewußt seinen Arm. „Dieser Fehler wird ihr nie mehr passieren, oder?" meinte sie und William lächelte. „Nein, sicher nicht." Er schaute ihr hinterher, als sie das Musikzimmer vor ihm betrat. Ob er die Chance bekommen würde, sie während ihres Aufenthalts alleine zu treffen? Wie lange blieb sie überhaupt noch? Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, daß _seine Liz_ hier war.

„Das hier ist das ursprüngliche Musikzimmer," fuhr William mit der Führung fort und nahm Isabel von seinen Schultern, um sich mit ihr an den großen Flügel zu setzen, der mitten im Raum stand. Er klappte den Deckel hoch und das Kind begann sofort, sich vorzubeugen und auf den Tasten herumzuklimpern. William ließ sie einen Moment gewähren – was gab es schließlich schöneres, als Krach machen zu dürfen – bis schließlich Madeline eingriff, streng den Kopf schüttelte und die Kleine auf den Arm nahm. William überraschte seine Besucher damit, daß er plötzlich losspielte – und zwar ganz ohne Notenvorlage. Es war ein hübsches, melodisches Stück und alle lauschten entzückt. Elizabeth hatte nicht gewußt, daß er so hervorragend klavierspielen konnte, aber sicherlich gab es noch sehr viel mehr, was sie nicht von ihm wußte. Sie wünschte sich, sie würde die Gelegenheit bekommen, diese Dinge herauszufinden.

Als er geendet hatte, applaudierten seine Zuhörer begeistert und verlangten stürmisch eine Zugabe, aber William wehrte lachend ab. „Ich bin ziemlich aus der Übung," bekannte er, schloß den Deckel und stand auf. „Leider komme ich nicht oft dazu, Klavier zu spielen." Er warf dem Instrument einen wehmütigen Blick zu. Seine Mutter hatte ihm und seiner Schwester früher oft vorgespielt und ihnen die Liebe zur Musik und das Klavierspielen selbst beigebracht.

Elizabeth bestaunte die Harfe, die in einer Ecke stand. „Spielst du das auch?" fragte sie neugierig. „Oh nein, aber meine Schwester hat Harfespielen gelernt. Und ziemlich gut sogar."

William gab einige kurzweilige Erläuterungen zu dem Raum, machte sie auf den hübschen Ausblick aufmerksam, den man von hier auf den See hatte und führte sie dann über eine Treppe zur großen Galerie. Hier waren sämtliche Mitglieder der Familie Darcy entweder als Porträt oder, wenn es angeheiratete Darcys waren, als Miniatur verewigt. Die Tradition war bis zum heutigen Tage beibehalten worden. Das letzte Bild in der Reihe zeigte Georgiana, Williams Schwester. Sie stand darin an einem Fenster, eine kleine Katze auf dem Arm, die sie liebevoll streichelte. Ein ganz zartes Lächeln war zu erkennen.

Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, wie Elizabeth fand, auch wenn sie William kaum ähnlich sah. Georgiana war blond und zierlich, das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten, waren die großen, dunklen Augen, die den Betrachter scheu anschauten. Williams Porträt hing direkt neben ihr und Elizabeth lächelte unbewußt, als sie es anschaute. Auch er war überaus gut getroffen. Es zeigte einen jüngeren, etwa 20jährigen William auf einer Bank am Seerosenteich sitzend, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Der Maler hatte ihn so dargestellt, als wäre er gerade beim Lesen überrascht worden und hätte eben in diesem Moment aufgeblickt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren auf dem Bild weicher, etwas weniger ausgeprägt, aber die dunklen Augen waren genauso weich und warm wie heute noch. Elizabeth konnte kaum den Blick abwenden.

William war zu ihr getreten. „Es wurde an dem Teich gemacht, an dem wir uns eben getroffen haben," sagte er leise . „Ich war damals noch Student und man sah mich selten ohne Buch. Jedes der Bilder hier hat eine Art Markenzeichen des Porträtierten, Georgie liebt Katzen, mein Vater war der Pferdenarr in der Familie, deswegen hoch zu Roß, und meine Ma liebte ihre Rosengärten über alles." Er betrachtete das Porträt seiner Mutter liebevoll, aber Elizabeth entging nicht der traurige Blick. Lady Anne war eindeutig Georgianas Mutter, genauso blond, genauso zierlich, während William Darcy senior die Vaterschaft Williams nicht verleugnen konnte. Elizabeth sah sich um. Von Caroline gab es bloß eine Miniatur. Sie fragte sich, ob die dort hängenbleiben würde.

„Tim und Maggie bekommen ihre Bilder erst, wenn sie größer sind, nicht wahr?"

William nickte. „Genau. Man muß mindestens 20 Jahre alt sein – manchmal werden aber auch mehrere Porträts im Lauf der Zeit gemacht und ausgetauscht. Wie du siehst, ist das Bild meines Vaters entstanden, als er schon älter war. Sein „Studentenbild" hängt drüben in meinen Privaträumen. Ansonsten haben wir natürlich viele Fotos."

Elizabeth war etwas aufgefallen. „Sag mal, William, warum hat deine Mutter ein Porträt bekommen und keine Miniatur? Sie ist doch auch angeheiratet."

William lächelte. „Gut beobachtet. Meine Ma ist auch die absolute Ausnahme hier. Dad hat darauf bestanden, daß sie ein richtiges Bild bekommt. Er wollte sie in voller Größe haben, auch wenn es jeder Tradition hier widerspricht. Die beiden haben sich sehr geliebt."

_Aber ein besonders langes, gemeinsames Leben war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen,_ dachte Elizabeth traurig. _Sie hatten noch nicht einmal ihre Enkelkinder kennenlernen dürfen._ Und auch William hatte sich sicher eine längere Ehe vorgestellt, als er Caroline geheiratet hatte.

William nahm vorsichtig Elizabeths Arm und führte sie langsam weiter, zum Ende der Galerie. Er genoß ihre Nähe und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, fühlte sie sich auch nicht gerade unwohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Er mußte unbedingt sicherstellen, daß sie sich irgendwann nochmal alleine treffen konnten. So reizend er Madeline Gardiner und ihre Kinder auch fand.

Madeline erwartete die beiden Nachzügler lächelnd an der Treppe. Für sie war es eindeutig, daß sich zwischen den beiden etwas anbahnte – oder war es gar eine Fortsetzung aus Meryton?

William ließ Elizabeths Arm bedauernd los und führte seine Gäste noch durch einige der öffentlichen Salons und Räume. Der große Ballsaal, der nur noch selten für große Feiern genutzt wurde, die alte Küche, die mit Originalgeräten des 19. Jahrhunderts ausgestattet war und jetzt natürlich nicht mehr benutzt wurde, ein historisches Badezimmer mit großer Kupferwanne und einem riesigen Kachelofen, das „antike" Kinderzimmer, in dem Generationen von Darcys aufgewachsen waren – William war der erste gewesen, der im modernisierten Teil des Hauses geboren und aufgewachsen war. Das Kinderzimmer war traditionsgemäß das Highlight jeder Führung, auch Madeline und Elizabeth bildeten keine Ausnahme. Mit leisen Ausrufen der Begeisterung gingen sie durch den hellen Raum, bestaunten die alten Spielsachen und Kinderbücher in den Regalen und vor allem die reich verzierte Wiege, die am Fenster stand.

„Wird die denn noch benutzt?" fragte Madeline. „Das ist ein wunderschönes Stück!"

William nickte. „Ja. Jeder Darcysproß seit 1812 hat darin geschlafen. Zuletzt Maggie, wenn auch nur kurz." Caroline hatte auf einem „ordentlichen" Kinderbett bestanden. Da sie aber sowieso selten auf Pemberley waren, hatte es wenig ausgemacht. Er hatte wenig Hoffnung, daß in naher Zukunft ein weiterer Säugling darin schlummern würde. Vielleicht, wenn Maggie oder Tim eines Tages einmal Kinder haben würden.

Die beiden Frauen waren sehr beeindruckt von der Geschichte, die über dem Haus und seinem Mobiliar wehte. Es mußte aufregend sein, seine Wurzeln so lange verfolgen zu können, solch einen Hintergrund zu haben. Elizabeth fand es sehr schön, daß sich William seinem Familienerbe so verpflichtet fühlte und alles liebevoll pflegen und bewahren ließ. Sie fragte sich, ob der private Teil Pemberleys ebenso feudal und imposant war.

William beendete die Privatführung mit einer Einladung in sein eigenes Reich und die Damen sagten nicht nein. Wenn man schon einmal die Gelegenheit hatte, in den Teil zu gelangen, der der Öffentlichkeit normalerweise vorenthalten wurde...

William trug Isabel mittlerweile auf dem Arm, da die Kleine müde geworden war und ihr langsam die Augen zufielen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für das Kind gewesen.

Durch eine verschlossene Tür betraten sie einen anderen Flügel des Gebäudes und fühlten sich sofort wie in einer anderen Welt. Im Gegensatz zu den öffentlichen Räumen, deren Originalzustand weitestgehend bewahrt worden war, hatte man den Privattrakt der Familie Darcy behutsam modernisiert und so hergerichtet, daß man behaglich und komfortabel darin leben konnte. Heizungen waren eingebaut worden, auch wenn viele Räume noch mit offenen Kaminen ausgestattet waren, die Sanitäranlagen waren modern und ebenso die Küche. Die Räume waren eine interessante Mischung aus englisch-landhaus, historisch und modern, geschmackvoll eingerichtet und einfach wohnlich. Elizabeth fühlte sich sofort wohl. Insgeheim dachte sie ein wenig boshaft, daß Caroline sicherlich nichts mit der Innenarchitektur zu tun gehabt hatte.

William führte sie in ein großes Wohnzimmer, dessen bodentiefe Glastüren auf einer Seite direkt in den Garten hinausführten. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein gewaltiger, offener Kamin, bereits mit Feuerholz befüllt, und bequem aussehende Polstermöbel waren auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite plaziert. Der Raum war hell und luftig und sehr, sehr einladend. Die Frauen waren amüsiert über den Klingelzug, der neben dem Kamin angebracht war und den William, über ihre albernen Bemerkungen gespielt resigniert den Kopf schüttelnd, benutzte. „Hast du jetzt tatsächlich für Tee geläutet?" fragte Elizabeth ungläubig. William grinste. „Natürlich. Alles ganz altmodisch hier bei uns."

Und wirklich, nur wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es leise an der Tür und Mrs. Reynolds trat ein. Sie strahlte, als sie Elizabeth erkannte.

„Miss Elizabeth! Was führt sie hierher?" fragte sie überrascht und drückte ihr herzlich die Hand.

„Hallo, Mrs. Reynolds. Ich bin eher zufällig hier. Meine _Tante_" – Madeline seufzte wieder unhörbar und rollte die Augen, was auch William zum Grinsen brachte – „stammt aus Lambton und wir besuchen ihre Familie hier. Darf ich vorstellen, Madeline Gardiner und ihre Kinder Isabel und David."

Mrs. Reynolds begrüßte Madeline und ihre Sprößlinge ebenfalls herzlich und runzelte dann grübelnd die Stirn. „Sie stammen aus Lambton? Lassen sie mich überlegen..." schließlich fiel es ihr ein. „Featherstone, hab ich recht? Sie sind eine gebürtige Featherstone."

Madeline lächelte. „Stimmt genau."

„Peters Tochter, natürlich." Mrs. Reynolds nickte nachdrücklich. „Und sie haben...warten sie...einen Londoner Geschäftsmann geheiratet."

„Mrs. Reynolds ist über alles bestens informiert, was in Lambton geschieht oder in den letzten hundert Jahren geschehen ist," brummte William kopfschüttelnd.

Die Haushälterin sah ihn streng an. „Einer muß sich um solche Sachen kümmern, Master William! Wie würde es aussehen, wenn aus Pemberley plötzlich keine Glückwünsche oder Beileidsbekundungen mehr kämen!"

William drückte die ältere Dame herzlich an sich und küßte sie auf die Wange, sehr zu ihrer Verlegenheit. „Ich weiß, Mrs. Reynolds, ich weiß. Ich wüßte auch gar nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde."

Sie kniff ihm gespielt empört in die Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen sie sich nur lustig über mich, Sir!" Aber dann lachte auch sie und fragte, was sie Williams Gästen zu trinken bringen konnte.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Kapitel**

Elizabeth und Madeline nahmen die Einladung zum Kaffee gerne noch an, doch danach verabschiedeten sie sich auch schon bald wieder. Die Kinder waren müde und begannen zu quengeln und außerdem waren sie zum Abendessen bei den Featherstones eingeladen. William ließ Elizabeth nur ungern gehen, aber er fand keinen Grund, sie aufzuhalten.

„Wie lange bleibst du noch in der Gegend?" fragte er beim Abschied.

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wir haben keinen konkreten Plan gemacht. Wahrscheinlich noch drei, vier Tage, schätze ich."

Er nickte und schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Können wir uns vor deiner Abreise noch einmal sehen? Alleine?"

Elizabeth wurde heiß. Was war mit der angeblich neuen Frau in seinem Leben? Er hatte niemanden erwähnt und sie traute sich nicht, danach zu fragen. Andererseits – vielleicht war sie mit den Kindern in London?

„Ähm...natürlich, warum nicht. Ich glaube nicht, daß Maddy mich die ganze Zeit über braucht."

William lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Wann paßt es dir? Ich bin die ganze Woche über hier. Darf ich dich abholen?"

„Ja, gerne. Von mir aus morgen." _Ups! War das zu aufdringlich?_

Williams Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Strahlen. _Morgen schon! Ja!_

„Also ist es abgemacht. Ich hole dich nach dem Frühstück ab, ist dir zehn Uhr recht?"

Elizabeth nickte. „Wir wohnen im _Inn at Lambton_."

„Ok." Er überlegte. „Und... du hast den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung?" fragte er zögernd.

Elizabeth mußte grinsen, als sie seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick sah und nickte. _Und die ganze Nacht, wenn es sein muß, _dachte sie sehnsüchtig.

Williams Gedanken gingen unbestreitbar in die gleiche Richtung, aber da Madeline in ihre Nähe kam, um sich zu verabschieden, verzichtete er darauf, Elizabeth einen – natürlich nur ganz unschuldigen, freundschaftlichen – Kuß zu geben und drückte daher nur warm ihre Hände.

„Dann bis morgen, Liz."

„Bis morgen, William."

William brachte seine Besucher bis zum Portal und winkte zum Abschied. Er blickte ihnen nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren und ging in bester Laune in sein Arbeitszimmer, um den Rest des Abends dafür zu nutzen, ein wenig liegengebliebene Arbeiten zu erledigen. Morgen hätte er für solche Dinge keine Zeit. Morgen kam Liz. Und er hatte einen ganzen Tag zur Verfügung, den er mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Madeline konnte sich auf dem Weg zurück gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Sie hatte – seit vielen Jahren mal wieder – Pemberley besucht und ganz überraschend eine Privatführung von William Darcy persönlich erhalten. Nicht nur das, er hatte sie sogar in seine „Privatgemächer" eingeladen. Natürlich war das alles Liz zu verdanken und ein Blinder mit Krückstock konnte sehen, wie sehr sich der Herr von Pemberley zu ihrer Nichte hingezogen fühlte. Diese jedoch schien ein wenig zurückhaltend zu sein.

„Was für ein toller Mann, Lizzy! Kein bißchen arrogant oder unfreundlich, und wie süß er sich um Isabel gekümmert hat! Absolutes Ehemann/Daddy-Material!" Sie schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf.

Elizabeth nickte bloß. Sie dachte an den morgigen Tag. Sie war aufgeregt. Madeline wußte noch nichts davon.

„Du sagst gar nichts? Hast du dich nicht gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen? Er schien jedenfalls _sehr_ erfreut zu sein!"

„Doch, natürlich. Maddy, er hat mich für morgen eingeladen. Er holt mich morgen früh ab."

Madeline wäre fast in den Graben gefahren. „Na, hab ichs mir doch gedacht!" grinste sie. „Er ist scharf auf dich. Los, erzähl, wie gut kennst du ihn schon? So etwas kommt doch nicht von einmal wiedersehen!"

Elizabeth zuckte die Achseln. „Wir hatten und haben nichts miteinander, falls du das meinst."

Madeline schien skeptisch. „Dann verstehe ich euer Verhältnis zueinander nicht. War er heimlich in dich verliebt in Meryton?"

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Gib mir ein bißchen Zeit, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, was ich will, geschweige denn, was William will."

Madeline kicherte. „Cool. Meine kleine Nichte wird vielleicht Herrin von Pemberley."

Elizabeth brummte etwas unverständliches, schüttelte den Kopf und gab sich dann wieder ganz ihren Gedanken hin.

Elizabeth verabschiedete sich früh von den Featherstones an diesem Abend. Sie wollte früh zu Bett gehen. Madeline trieb noch ihren sanften Spott mit ihr, aber sie meinte es nicht böse.

„Ich wünsch dir einen wunderschönen Tag morgen," sagte sie aufrichtig, als sie Elizabeth mit dem Auto vor dem Inn absetzte. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, als würde ich dich in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr allzu oft zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Unsinn," sagte Elizabeth und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Ich werde morgen nacht in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen und in drei Tagen wie geplant mit dir und den Kindern nach Meryton zurückfahren."

„Und wenn er dich bittet, bei ihm zu bleiben?"

„Maddy, ich kann nicht einfach alles aufgeben und hierbleiben. Außerdem wird er das nicht fragen."

Madeline grinste nur und schwieg. Darauf hätte sie keine Wetten abschließen wollen! Sie küßte ihre Nichte auf die Wange und wünschte ihr nochmal einen schönen Tag, dann fuhr sie zurück zu ihren Eltern, wo sie auch heute übernachten würde.

Elizabeth ging sofort zu Bett. Sie freute sich auf morgen. William hätte wohl kaum vorgeschlagen, den ganzen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen, wenn er eine neue Freundin hätte, oder? Sie war müde und kuschelte sich tief in ihre weichen Decken. Wie männlich er heute ausgesehen hatte! Braungebrannt von seinem Karibikurlaub, leicht unrasiert und dann der graue, maßgeschneiderte Anzug… er hatte so maskulin, so selbstbewußt gewirkt. So _dominant_. Ein Mann, der seine Familie beschützen würde, wo es nur ging. Elizabeth wußte, er _wirkte_ nicht nur so, er war es auch. Eine sehr seltene Gattung seiner Art. Sie war gespannt, wie der morgige Tag verlaufen würde.

William konnte nicht schlafen, er war viel zu aufgedreht. Nachdem Elizabeth und Madeline gegangen waren, hatte er seine restlichen Arbeiten erledigt, ein schnelles, aber etwas einsames Abendessen zu sich genommen, geduscht, und es sich nun im Bademantel mit einem Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht. Ein dienstbarer Geist hatte das Feuer bereits entfacht, wohlwissend, daß der Hausherr es liebte, an kühlen Abenden vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und zu lesen.

Heute konnte er sich jedoch nicht auf sein Buch konzentrieren. Was für ein verrückter Tag! Noch immer konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Heute morgen war er mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht, hatte diese mit Unmengen Aspirin bekämpft, traf die Vertreter der amerikanischen Firma, die sich einbildete, sie könne Darcy Consulting übernehmen, noch ein letztes Mal zu einem „Business Frühstück", um allerletzte Verhandlungen zu führen. Es war ein wichtiges Gespräch, es ging um die Zukunft seiner Firma, da war es egal, ob es Sonntag war. Er hatte es vorher schon strikt abgelehnt, seine Firma zu verkaufen, es gab keinen Grund dazu. Darcy Consulting stand gut da, ein gesundes Unternehmen ohne Skandale und mit gutem Ruf. Kein Wunder, daß sich andere Firmen sämtliche Finger danach leckten, aber nein, er hatte kein Interesse an einem Verkauf oder Zusammenschluß. Schon gar nicht an einer feindlichen Übernahme. Also opferte er den Sonntag, etwas verärgert darüber, daß er die kostbare Zeit nicht mit seinen Kindern verbringen konnte. Andererseits hatten sie gerade erst fünf Wochen Urlaub miteinander verbracht und irgendwann mußte er sich ja auch mal wieder um seine Geschäfte kümmern.

Am frühen nachmittag war er nach Pemberley geflogen. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten wieder angefangen und nach der Landung beschloß er, zuerst noch einen kleinen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft zu machen. Und als Ziel kam natürlich nur der kleine Teich in Frage. Sein Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Park. Daß er dort Elizabeth vorfand, war eine wunderbare Überraschung und erschien ihm wie ein Wink des Schicksals.

Zunächst hatte er geglaubt, sein schmerzender Kopf spiele ihm einen Streich, aber sie war es wirklich, live und wahrhaftig. Sie war genauso erschrocken, ihn zu sehen wie er sie. Und kurze Zeit später genauso erfreut, so hatte er den Eindruck. Elizabeth. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sie diese oder nächste Woche anzurufen, aber so war es natürlich viel besser. Und morgen würde er den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbringen. Mit ihr alleine. Ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Und wenn alles gut lief, würde sie die Nacht ebenfalls mit ihm verbringen. Wenn alles sehr, sehr gut lief, würde sie ihn _niemals_ mehr verlassen.

William schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war momentan reine Zukunftsmusik. Er durfte sie zu nichts drängen, das wußte er. Aber sie war hier, und er hatte alle Chancen. Er mußte es nur geschickt anstellen.

Das Buch lag vergessen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben seinem großen Lesesessel – er gab sich viel lieber seinen Fantasien hin. Er sah Elizabeth in Pemberley, mit den Kindern im Park spielend, mit Mrs. Reynolds Kuchen backend, vor dem Kamin liegend und konzentriert ein Buch lesend, in seinem Bett, in seinen Armen kuschelnd, mit deutlich sichtbarem Bauch am Seerosenteich sitzend, mit einem Neugeborenen im Arm. Oh ja, es waren schöne Träume, keine Frage. Und, wenn er es recht überlegte, gar nicht mal so abwegig, oder? Gegen Mitternacht fielen ihm schließlich die Augen zu und er kroch müde in sein Bett. Nur noch wenige Stunden, und er würde sie wiedersehen.

Elizabeth war pünktlich um zehn Uhr fertig und wartete in dem kleinen Foyer des Inn auf William. Sein Erscheinen einen Augenblick später löste einen kleinen Aufruhr bei den Beschäftigten des kleinen Betriebs aus, bei den vier _weiblichen_ Beschäftigten, um genau zu sein, sehr zu Elizabeths Amüsement. Die Damen hielten kollektiv die Luft an, als William ihnen freundlich zulächelte, auf Elizabeth zuging und sie mit einem sanften Kuß auf die Wange begrüßte.

„Hallo, Liz," sagte er leise und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Guten Morgen, William." Elizabeths Blicke wanderten neugierig an seinem Körper hinab. Heute war er nicht im Businessdress erschienen, sondern ganz leger in Jeans, dickem Shetlandpullover und Lederjacke, dazu hellbraunen Wildlederschuhen. Sein Anblick lud zum Kuscheln regelrecht ein, aber das mußte warten.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment an, dann wurde ihnen bewußt, daß sie den – betont unbeteiligt dreinschauenden – Angestellten eine kostenlose Vorstellung boten und gingen verlegen grinsend nach draußen. Acht Augenpaare starrten ihnen sehnsüchtig hinterher.

William öffnete Elizabeth die Tür seines Jaguars und nahm hinter dem Steuer platz.

„Hast du bestimmte Wünsche oder willst du dich überraschen lassen?"fragte William, bevor er den Motor startete.

„Hast du denn ein komplettes Tagesprogramm aufgestellt?" neckte Elizabeth. „Vielleicht bist du ja froh, wenn du mich nach einer Stunde wieder hier abliefern kannst."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Liz." Er warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Es sei denn, _du_ erträgst meine Anwesenheit nicht länger."

„Das kann _ich_ mir wiederum nicht vorstellen!" lachte Liz.

William hatte sich in der Tat eine Menge Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie machen konnten. Natürlich hätte er es sich einfach machen und sie nach Pemberley mitnehmen können, aber das wäre zu einfallslos gewesen. Je nachdem, wie der Tag verlaufen würde, könnten sie vielleicht den Abend dort verbringen – an die kommende Nacht wollte er gar nicht erst denken. So wie er Elizabeth einschätzte, bevorzugte sie Natur, draußen an der Luft sein, vielleicht einen kleinen Bummel durch malerische Dörfchen, irgendwo in einem idyllischen Pub nett mittagessen. Das Wetter war ideal für solche Aktivitäten und ein kurzer, beifälliger Blick auf ihre Kleidung hatte ihm verraten, daß sie dafür auch perfekt angezogen war, obwohl sie sich vorher nicht abgesprochen hatten. Caroline wäre mit Hosenanzug und Schuhen, die man auch als Waffe hätte benutzen können gekommen und sich vielleicht widerwillig bereiterklärt, einen kleinen Stadtbummel durch Manchester zu machen, der mit einem Kaufrausch (auf seine Kosten) geendet hätte. Aber er wollte nicht an seine Exfrau denken, dieses Kapitel war für ihn endgültig und unwiderruflich abgeschlossen. Außerdem hatte er etwas wesentlich angenehmeres vor.

„Also willst du den Überraschungstag?" fragte er vorsichtshalber nochmal nach und Elizabeth nickte. „Ich bin sicher, du hast ein aufregendes Programm geplant."

William schenkte ihr einen Blick, der ihren Magen Salto schlagen ließ. „Wie aufregend es wird, bestimmst allein du, Liz," murmelte er und es ging los. Elizabeths Herz klopfte unnatürlich laut, aber sie sagte nichts.

Sie legten die ersten paar Kilometer in freundschaftlichem Schweigen zurück. William hatte zwar ein paar Ideen im Hinterkopf, aber kein „strenges" Programm im Sinn. Zuerst fuhren sie nach Bakewell, einem kleinen Ort ganz in der Nähe. Ein bißchen durch den Ort bummeln, irgendwo zu Mittag essen. Wenn das Wetter mitspielte, konnten sie später noch ein bißchen durch den Nationalpark wandern, William wußte, wie sehr Elizabeth lange Spaziergänge liebte und ihm selbst würde ein bißchen Bewegung ganz sicher nicht schaden.

Elizabeth war sehr angetan von dem kleinen Städtchen. Mit Madeline war sie zwar schon einmal durchgefahren, aber sie hatten sich nicht die Zeit genommen, den Ort selbst zu besichtigen. William parkte in der Nähe der alten Brücke, die über den Wye führte und sie spazierten langsam in den Ort hinein.

William lächelte über Elizabeths schnell zu weckende Begeisterung, als sie die kleinen Läden sah, an denen sie überall anhalten und in die Schaufenster gucken mußte. Als sie einen Buchladen mit überwiegend antiquarischen Büchern entdeckte, zog sie ihn kurzerhand mit sich hinein. William leistete keine Gegenwehr.

Elizabeth liebte Bücher über alles. Sie hoffte, William würde ihr erlauben, seine gewaltige Bibliothek in Pemberley zu besichtigen, sie hatte schon so viel davon gehört. Aber noch viel mehr Spaß machte das Bücherkaufen. Sie war immer auf der Suche nach schönen, alten Ausgaben der englischen Klassiker und dieser Laden hier war eine wahre Fundgrube. Mit großen Augen ging sie an den vollgestopften Regalen entlang und zog mal hier, mal da eines der Werke hervor. Eine wunderschöne Charles Dickens Ausgabe von David Copperfield erregte ihr Interesse.

„Schau mal, William! Ist das nicht ein Prachtstück?"

William trat neben sie und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. Mit Kennerblick blätterte er behutsam die Seiten um und nickte. „Du sammelst?"

„Nun ja, ich gönne mir ab und zu ein selteneres Stück. Schau dir mal die Illustrationen an!"

Elizabeth war sehr von dem Band angetan. Der Preis war hoch, aber jeden Cent wert, wie sie fand. William nickte noch einmal bestätigend. „In der Tat wunderschön. Du hast ein gutes Auge. Hast du sonst noch etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, das sprengt auch mein Budget," lachte Elizabeth.

„Ich möchte dir gerne die Bibliothek von Pemberley zeigen, Liz. Würde dich das interessieren? Natürlich nicht jetzt sofort, aber vielleicht heute abend?"

„Sehr gerne, William."

Sie ließen das Buch einpacken, Elizabeth zahlte und sie verstaute das gute Stück sicher in ihrem kleinen Rucksack. Weiter liefen sie durch die engen Straßen und nach einigen hundert Metern griff Elizabeth spontan nach Williams Hand, blinzelte ihm fröhlich zu und so gingen sie weiter, sehr zu Williams Entzücken. Er ließ sie nicht los, auch wenn sie sich vor jedem zweiten Schaufenster die Nase plattdrückte und ihn in jeden dritten Laden zerrte. Meist schaute sie sich dort nur um, aber ihre kindliche Begeisterung für den – meist unnützen – Krimskrams rührte Williams Herz. In einem Souvenirladen entdeckte sie Ansichtskarten von Pemberley und kaufte eine.

„Wie cool, von meinem Haus gibt es keine Postkarten," kicherte sie und William versicherte ihr ernsthaft, daß ihr Haus mindestens genauso fotogen sei und es wahrlich eine Schande sei, davon keine Ansichtskarten herzustellen. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl für Elizabeth, den Hausherrn eines solch illustren Anwesens persönlich zu kennen.

Sie besuchten am Ende noch den berühmten Puddingshop, Elizabeth erstand einige der Leckereien für Madeline und die Kinder, dazu etwas für William und immer noch Hand in Hand gingen sie in Richtung Auto zurück.

„Hast du Hunger, Liebes?" fragte er und bemerkte gar nicht, wie vertraulich er sie gerade angesprochen hatte. Sie war ihm mittlerweile so vertraut und es erschien ihm so richtig. Es war, als würden sie schon immer zusammengehören. Elizabeth errötete zart, aber sie sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Es hörte sich sehr schön an, fand sie und wünschte, er würde es noch einmal sagen.

„Ein bißchen."

„Ich kenne ein kleines, sehr idyllisches Pub etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Was hältst du von einer zünftigen Portion Fish and Chips?"

„Klingt gut!"

„Ok."

Das Pub war in der Tat sehr hübsch gelegen. Es hatte den seltsamen Namen „The Angry Cheese", aber William hatte nicht zuviel versprochen, der Fisch war wirklich gut und die Portionen gewaltig. Elizabeth verfütterte ihr letztes Kartoffelstäbchen an William, schob dann ihren Teller zur Seite und stöhnte.

„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Wie, kein Platz mehr für Nachtisch?" neckte William und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Er schaute sie belustigt an, als sie so tat, als müsse sie würgen.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich werde bis zum Ende der Woche nichts mehr essen."

„Das will ich sehen," grinste er. „Wie wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Spaziergang? Direkt hier hinterm Haus beginnt ein kleiner Wanderweg zu einem See."

„Sehr gerne. Das gute Essen im Inn, die Mörderportionen hier… ich werde noch zur Tonne, wenn ich noch weiter hier bleibe!" brummte Elizabeth und William lachte. Sie bestellten noch einen Kaffee zum Abschluß und machten sich dann auf den Weg, ein paar Kalorien abzubauen.

Elizabeth griff wieder nach Williams Hand, als sie den schmalen Pfad entlanggingen und machte ihn sehr glücklich damit. Nach einigen Metern, der Pfad war in der Tat sehr schmal und fast sogar zu schmal, um nebeneinander zu gehen, löste er den Griff jedoch wieder. Bevor Elizabeth ihn fragend anschauen konnte, hatte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und ging weiter. Elizabeth lächelte und schob ihrerseits ihren Arm unter der Jacke hindurch um seine Hüfte. So eng aneinandergeschmiegt liefen sie langsam den Weg zum See hinunter und jeder fühlte sich sehr wohl in der Gesellschaft des anderen.

„Wie geht es Maggie und Tim?" fragte Elizabeth nach einer Weile.

„Sehr gut. Die beiden hatten eine Menge Spaß am Strand, glaube ich. Das sie zurück ins kalte, englische Wetter mußten, hat ihnen nicht so gut gefallen. Sie wären am liebsten dort geblieben."

Elizabeth lachte. „Und wann kommen sie nach Pemberley zurück?"

„Ich werde sie am Freitag in London abholen. Momentan sind sie mit ihrem Kindermädchen noch in der Stadt."

_Aha, das berühmt-berüchtigte Kindermädchen,_ dachte Elizabeth ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Kindermädchen?" fragte sie unschuldig, aber ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

„Ja, eine Mrs. Northam. Ich hatte sie gleich nach der Scheidung eingestellt, da ich mich nicht Vollzeit um die Kinder kümmern kann, aber auch nicht lange von ihnen getrennt sein will. Sie war auch mit uns im Urlaub, da Mrs. Reynolds ziemliche Flugangst hat und auch das Klima und die ganze Hitze nicht so gut verträgt. Außerdem fürchte ich, daß es ihr auf Dauer zuviel wird, vor allem jetzt, wo wir wieder in Pemberley wohnen."

„Dann kommt sie auch mit nach Pemberley?" wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„Ja, zumindest temporär. Ich muß mir auch bald Gedanken machen, was Tims Schulbildung angeht." Er seufzte nachdenklich. „Ich habe immer das Gefühl, daß ich zu wenig Zeit für die beiden habe. Aber mit Mrs. Northam scheinen sie Gott sei Dank gut auszukommen."

Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie diese Dame irgendwann kennenlernen würde. Sie hätte gerne noch mehr über sie erfahren, wußte aber nicht so recht, wie sie William ausquetschen sollte, ohne zuviel Interesse an der Frau zu verraten.

Aber William kam ihr zuvor und erzählte ihr von sich aus etwas über seine neue Angestellte.

„Mrs. Northam ist verwitwet, aber sie hat keine eigenen Kinder. Sie war wohl einmal schwanger, hat das Kind aber verloren. Und jetzt, wo ihr Mann tot ist, hat sie finanzielle Probleme und kann jeden Shilling gebrauchen. Sie ist übrigens gebürtige Deutsche, ihr Mann war Engländer."

Elizabeth tat die Frau leid. Sicher war sie schon älter und ihre Rente reichte hinten und vorne nicht. Und William hatte ein gutes Herz und verschaffte ihr einen kleinen Nebenerwerb, nahm sie sogar mit in die Karibik! Soviel zu Charles Bingley und seinen Gerüchten über eine neue Frau an Williams Seite...

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie am See an. Als sie am Ufer stehenblieben, stellte sich William hinter Elizabeth und legte seine Arme um sie. Elizabeth lehnte sich an seine Brust und schloß die Augen. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl und sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen in Williams Nähe. Sie waren ganz alleine hier draußen, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen – kein Wunder, die Sommersaison war definitiv vorbei, es war Montag und _anständige_ Menschen arbeiteten um diese Zeit. Nur ein paar faule Enten saßen am Uferrand und schliefen. Ohne daß sie es bemerkt hatten, waren Wolken aufgezogen und der Wind hatte aufgefrischt. Elizabeth fröstelte.

„Ist dir kalt, Liebes?" murmelte William und drehte sie zu sich um. _Da, er hatte es schon wieder gesagt!_ Seine Hände fuhren langsam über ihren Rücken, dann zog er sie an sich, hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Gesicht ein wenig an und küßte sie. Langsam und sanft. Die Schauer, die Elizabeth nun über den Rücken liefen, hatten mit der Kälte nichts mehr zu tun.

William lächelte, aber ließ sie nicht los. „Hey, du zitterst ja regelrecht. Laß uns gehen, bevor du dir den Tod holst." Elizabeth nickte schweigend. Sie wußte nicht, was sie mehr zum Zittern brachte, Williams Nähe oder der kalte Wind.

Mit dem Rückweg beeilten sie sich etwas mehr und durch die Anstrengung wurde es Elizabeth auch etwas wärmer.

„Was hältst du von einem schönen, heißen Kaffee und frischgebackenen Waffeln in Pemberley?" fragte William, als sie – nun doch beide ziemlich durchgefroren – am Auto ankamen. „Und anschließend zeige ich dir die Bibliothek."

„Hört sich ziemlich verlockend an," meinte Elizabeth, die immer noch ein wenig innerlich zu beben schien. William öffnete ihr die Tür. Er hatte das unbestimmte, aber sehr angenehme Gefühl, daß es heute nicht nur bei Kaffee und Waffeln bleiben würde.

Vom Auto aus rief er Mrs. Reynolds an um sie darum zu bitten, Waffeln für ihn und seinen Gast bei Mrs. Sherwood, der Köchin und Mrs. Reynolds' Schwester, zu bestellen, was Elizabeth amüsiert den Kopf schütteln ließ. Was für ein Leben, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld und das passende Personal zur Verfügung hatte!

Sie waren kaum losgefahren, als der Himmel auch schon seine Schleusen öffnete und der Regen mit Macht auf sie herniederprasselte. Von einem Moment auf den andern verwandelte sich die Welt um sie herum in eine trübe, nasse, kalte und sehr windige Herbstlandschaft und sie wollten nichts weiter, als endlich im Trockenen sitzen und Kaffee zu trinken. Eine halbe Stunde später parkte William seinen Wagen vor dem großen Portal Pemberleys, aber selbst der relativ kurze Weg vom Auto ins Haus genügte, um sie komplett durchzuweichen. Da half auch Williams Jacke nichts mehr, die er – ziemlich erfolglos – über ihren Köpfen ausgebreitet hatte. Engumschlungen und giggelnd spurteten sie die Treppe hinauf und wurden von Mrs. Reynolds in Empfang genommen, die sich nur mühsam ein Schmunzeln verkneifen konnte. „Master William, warum haben sie nicht Bescheid gesagt, ich hätte ihnen einen großen Schirm herausgebracht! Schauen sie nur, wie nass sie sind! Und sie tropfen alles voll!" Sie schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Und sie auch, Miss Elizabeth! Kommen sie, bevor sie sich den Tod holen, ich hole ihnen trockene Sachen. Am besten, ich zeige ihnen eines der Gästezimmer, da können sie sich in Ruhe umziehen."

William nickte Elizabeth zu. „Mrs. Reynolds hat recht. Ich warte dann in der Bibliothek auf dich."

Mrs. Reynolds führte Elizabeth in ein hübsches, luftiges Gästezimmer im ersten Stock. Elizabeth fragte sich, wieviele Gäste Pemberley wohl zur gleichen Zeit aufnehmen konnte. Was mußte es kosten, solch ein Anwesen zu unterhalten, zu heizen und sauberzuhalten! Und William und seine Kinder waren die einzigen Bewohner, von ein paar Bediensteten einmal abgesehen. Wahnsinn.

„Ich komme gleich mit trockenen Sachen wieder, Miss Elizabeth. Handtücher finden sie im Badezimmer." Sie deutete auf eine Tür, die an das Zimmer angrenzte. „Vielleicht möchten sie vorher ein Bad nehmen, um sich ein bißchen aufzuwärmen?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich glaube, ein Handtuch genügt."

Mrs. Reynolds zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu und erschien wenige Augenblicke später wieder mit zwei Sweatshirts und zwei Jogginghosen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie eines der Shirts musterte.

„Das hier gehört Miss Georgiana, aber ich fürchte, es wird ihnen nicht richtig passen. Miss Georgie ist noch viel zierlicher als sie, es ist kaum zu glauben, wo sie doch schon so schmal sind. Aber ich fürchte, es wird ihnen oben etwas zu eng sein." Sie hielt als nächstes die Jogginghose vor sich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Und die wird ihnen vielleicht grade mal zu den Knien gehen."

Sie ließ beides auf das Bett fallen und lächelte entschuldigend, als sie ihr die beiden anderen Teile zeigte.

„Das ist Master Williams Shirt und Jogginghose." Sie schmunzelte. „Sie werden vermutlich zweimal reinpassen, aber es ist etwas bequemer als Miss Georgies, denke ich. Es tut mir leid, aber etwas anderes kann ich leider nicht anbieten."

„Das genügt voll und ganz, Mrs. Reynolds," beruhigte sie Elizabeth. „Ich werde perfekt reinpassen, denke ich. Vielen Dank."

Sie zog sich schnell aus, trocknete ihre nassen Haare, so gut es ging und mußte lachen, als sie sich im Spiegel sah. Die Ärmel des Sweatshirts waren viel zu lang, genauso wie die Hosenbeine. Sie krempelte alles hoch und fand, daß sie wie ein Clown aussah in viel zu großen Klamotten. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Socken halbwegs trockengeblieben, und so schlüpfte sie ohne Schuhe leise aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Bibliothek. Sie vermutete, daß sie im Erdgeschoß angesiedelt war, nein, sie hoffte es. Ansonsten konnte es passieren, daß sie sich in diesem riesigen Gebäude hoffnungslos verlaufen würde. Im Erdgeschoß wären Menschen, die sie zur Not fragen konnte. Zu ihrem Glück traf sie unten an der Treppe wieder auf Mrs. Reynolds, die bei ihrem Anblick lächelte, aber sofort wieder ernst wurde.

„Master William erwartet sie in der Bibliothek, Miss Elizabeth. Ich bringe sie hin."

Elizabeth dankte ihr und sie gingen eine ziemlich lange Strecke, vorbei an geschlossenen, dunklen Türen, bis Mrs. Reynolds endlich stehenblieb und anklopfte. Auf Williams leises „herein" öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Elizabeth eintreten.

Elizabeth fühlte sich sofort um zweihundert Jahre zurückversetzt. Der Raum war riesig und nur dezent beleuchtet. Sämtliche Wände waren bis zur Decke mit Regalen zugestellt, tausende von Büchern hatten hier eine Heimat gefunden, teilweise sicher schon seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit, so wie die ledergebundenen, goldbeschrifteten Rücken einiger Exemplare aussahen. An einigen Regalen lehnten hohe Leitern, die zusätzlich mit kleinen Lampen ausgestattet waren. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein großer, stabiler Tisch, den man zur Ablage oder zum Arbeiten benutzen konnte. In einer Ecke gab es eine bequem aussehende Couch mit passendem Tisch sowie zwei Polstersesseln. Ein paar hier und da verstreute Antiquitäten lockerten das strenge Gesamtbild etwas auf.

Elizabeth blickte sich staunend um. Es war in der Tat ein beeindruckender Raum. Fast erwartete sie, daß der Hausherr im eleganten Zwirn am Kamin stehen würde, ein Glas Weinbrand in der Hand.

Nun ja, fast. William saß in einem der beiden großen Ledersessel _vor_ dem offenen Kamin, in dem ein behagliches Feuer brannte, und las die Tageszeitung. Als Elizabeth eintrat, stand er auf, legte die Zeitung weg, nahm seine Lesebrille ab und trat zu ihr. Er trug allerdings keinen „feinen Zwirn", sondern Jeans und einen naturfarbenen Wollpullover und Brandy trank er auch nicht.

Elizabeth schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie mit Brille gesehen und fand, daß er sehr attraktiv damit wirkte. _Noch attraktiver – ging das überhaupt?_ grinste sie innerlich.

William lächelte, als er sie in seinen – viel zu großen – Sportklamotten sah. „Steht dir ausgezeichnet," murmelte er und führte sie zu der Couch, wo bereits heißer Kaffee und die versprochenen Waffeln bereitstanden. Es duftete köstlich und sie verspeisten das zarte Gebäck in Rekordzeit.

Sie hatten ihren kleinen Imbiß gerade eben beendet, als Elizabeths Mobiltelefon klingelte. Es war Jane.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hinweis: **In den folgenden Kapiteln geht es etwas deutlicher zur Sache!

**20. Kapitel**

Jane wußte nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, so kam es Elizabeth zumindest vor. Sie war zumindest sehr aufgelöst.

„Oh Lizzy, ich komme gerade vom Blumengießen bei dir und habe mit deiner Nachbarin, Mrs. Harrison, gesprochen. Stell dir vor, Williams Haus steht nicht mehr leer! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber dieser kleine, wiederliche Typ, dieser Mr. Collins ist dort eingezogen! Und Mrs. Harrison hat schon abends seltsame Gestalten dort ein- und ausgehen sehen!"

Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ist das dein ernst, Jane?"

„Ja! Caroline hat Mr. Collins das Haus zur Verfügung gestellt. Charles hat es bestätigt. Es ist eine Art… liebe Güte, wie nennt man das, na so ein Club für seltsame Neigungen oder so…"

Sehr viel mehr Info hatte Jane auch nicht, aber es reichte, um Elizabeth zu schocken, auch wenn sie anfangs über den „Club für seltsame Neigungen" etwas schmunzeln mußte. Typisch Jane!

„Deine Ex-Frau hat aus deinem Ex-Haus einen Sado-Maso Club gemacht!" erzählte sie einem nicht minder geschockten William. „Meine Nachbarschaft läuft Amok! Collins veranstaltet dort Peitschenparties und weiß der Kuckuck was noch." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Jane sagt, er hätte sogar eine öffentliche Erlaubnis dafür, so etwas zu betreiben."

William sah bedrückt aus. „Ich bin immer noch zutiefst erschüttert darüber, daß mir nie aufgefallen ist, wie sehr Caroline diese _Neigung_ hat ausleben müssen, daß sie sogar eine Art Zweitleben geführt hat. Ich dachte immer, wir führten eine glückliche Ehe." Er lächelte traurig, als Elizabeth wortlos zu ihm auf die Couch kam und sich an ihn kuschelte. Instinktiv wußte sie, daß er jetzt ein bißchen Nähe gebrauchen konnte und sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung vollkommen richtig.

William legte seine Arme um sie, lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne der Couch und schloß müde die Augen. „Noch nie im Leben habe ich mich so sehr getäuscht wie mit meiner Ehe," seufzte er.

„Ganz sicher gab es auch gute Zeiten, oder?"

„Natürlich. Die Geburt von Tim und Maggie, das waren natürlich die Höhepunkte – wenn auch offenbar mehr für mich als für sie. Aber ich muß mir selbst eingestehen, ich habe jahrelang neben einer Frau gelebt, die ich nicht annähernd kannte."

Er zog Elizabeth zu sich und grinste plötzlich. „Und was hast du für schlimme Geheimnisse?" fragte er. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin vollkommen harmlos, William. Harmlos und langweilig, fürchte ich. Nicht halb so glamourös wie Caroline."

„Elizabeth Bennet, du bist alles andere als langweilig," murmelte William und fuhr sanft durch ihre langen Locken. „Und von glamourösen Frauen habe ich entschieden die Nase voll."

Elizabeth fand sich plötzlich halb auf, halb neben William auf der Couch liegend vor, aber immer noch in seinen Armen. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach das Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Wärme, denn sie lagen einfach nur beieinander und hielten sich umschlungen. Elizabeth kam es vor, als würden sie sich schon viele Jahre kennen, so vertraut waren sie miteinander. Es war eine freundschaftliche, kuschlige Nähe ohne jegliche „Lustgefühle" und sie fühlten sich sehr wohl dabei – Worte waren überhaupt nicht nötig.

Elizabeth hatte es nach einer Weile tatsächlich geschafft, in Williams Armen einzunicken, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte und ein bißchen Zeit zum Nachdenken gab. Er ließ sie schlafen, bemühte sich, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Aufmerksam studierte er ihr Gesicht, das im Schlaf entspannt und sonderbar verletzlich wirkte. Wie sollte er es nur anstellen, daß sie blieb? Für immer bei ihm blieb, auf Pemberley? Er war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er das wollte, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Von ihrer Seite aus konnte doch eigentlich nichts dagegen sprechen, oder? Er schien ihr jedenfalls auch nicht gleichgültig zu sein, sonst wäre sie wohl nicht jetzt hier bei ihm. Ja, sie hatte ein eigenes Haus, aber würde sie diese Nachbarschaft auf Dauer aushalten? Arbeiten konnte sie von zuhause, also auch von Pemberley aus. Er selbst arbeitete viel von hier aus, und vom technischen Standpunkt aus war Pemberley auf dem neuesten Stand. Mußte sie nach London, konnte der Hubschrauber sie hinbringen. Oder sie konnten einen Teil der Zeit gemeinsam in London verbringen. William bewohnte eine der Stadtwohnungen, die seinen Kindern überschrieben waren, wann immer er in London war. Und Tim und Maggie würden sie ebenfalls lieben, dessen war er sicher. Ja, was sprach dagegen, daß sie bei ihm blieb?

Er würde sie einfach fragen, sobald sich eine gute Gelegenheit ergab, nahm er sich vor.

Es war draußen schon dunkel geworden, als Elizabeth wieder erwachte. Sie wußte im ersten Moment gar nicht, wo sie war. Der Raum wurde nur durch das draußen immer schwächer werdende Tageslicht beleuchtet und durch die immer noch hell lodernden Flammen im Kamin. Elizabeth spürte einen Arm, der sie unterhalb ihrer Brust umfing und als sie sich leicht drehte, blickte sie in Williams dunkle Augen.

„Hallo, Schlafmütze!" sagte er leise und Elizabeth wurde rot. „Ich bin tatsächlich eingeschlafen," murmelte sie verlegen, aber machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, sehr zu Williams Freude.

„Ja. Und genau rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder wachgeworden." Er spürte ihr Zögern. „Du bleibst doch, oder?" fragte er fast schüchtern.

„Ja, sehr gerne, wenn es keine Umstände macht?"

Der zärtliche Blick aus seinen Augen war Antwort genug.

Elizabeth rief Madeline an, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Ihre Tante wünschte ihr einen schönen Abend und daß sie sich dann wieder melden sollte, wenn sie wieder im Inn auftauchen würde. Wann immer das sein mochte. Elizabeth versicherte ihr pikiert, daß sie gedachte, die heutige Nacht selbstverständlich in ihrem eigenen Bett im Inn zu verbringen, was Madeline zu einem dezenten Lachanfall nötigte, bevor sie auflegte. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

William hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Köchin über den zusätzlichen Gast informiert. Auf dem Rückweg zur Bibliothek sann er darüber nach, wie der weitere Abend wohl verlaufen würde. Der bisherige Tag war sehr schön gewesen, fand er. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, waren sich auf freundschaftliche Art und Weise sehr nahe gekommen, auch körperlich, funkten offenbar auf einer Wellenlänge. Sie waren sich seltsam vertraut, das dachte auch William. Jetzt wünschte er sich nur noch, sie würde heute nacht bei ihm bleiben. Er grinste. Die Chancen dafür standen nicht schlecht, fand er.

William hatte im kleinen, familiäreren Speisezimmer decken lassen, das er auch mit seinen Kindern oder im sehr kleinen Kreis benutzte. Für größere Runden und feierliche Anlässe gab es einen weiteren Speisesaal, aber der wurde momentan eher selten benutzt. William konnte sich vorstellen, daß – mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite – auch wieder größere Feiern und Veranstaltungen auf Pemberley stattfinden würden. Caroline hatte es vorgezogen, ihre Parties in London zu geben, da dort die Dienstleistungen angeblich besser waren. Seine Ex-Frau hatte nie so richtig nach Pemberley gepaßt.

Und Elizabeth sah aus, als würde sie hierher gehören. William verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er sie am Fenster stehen sah, mit seinen Klamotten an, die ihr viel zu groß waren und in denen sie fast versank, ohne Schuhe an den Füßen. Er trat zu ihr hin und stellte sich dicht hinter sie.

„Es regnet immer noch ohne Unterlaß," sagte sie und drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Ja, aber wir haben es schön gemütlich hier im warmen, nicht wahr?" murmelte William und ihre Nähe ließ ihn kapitulieren. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihren Haaren. Was für ein Unterschied zu Caroline! Bei ihr hatte er immer Angst haben müssen, sie zu zerbrechen und in ihren Haaren konnte man sich ganz sicher nicht vergraben. Elizabeth war weich und warm und anschmiegsam und kurvig und so süß...und ehe er es sich versah, hatte sie sich zu ihm herumgedreht und er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen. Seine Hände glitten unter das riesige Sweatshirt und spürten nackte Haut, sie trug noch nicht mal einen BH. Elizabeth schnurrte regelrecht, als er die Unterseite ihrer Brüste berührte, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte. Gerne hätte er herausgefunden, was mit dem Rest ihrer Unterwäsche passiert war, aber in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und sie fuhren wie ertappt und mit roten Köpfen auseinander.

Mrs. Reynolds trat ein, gefolgt von einer jungen Angestellten mit dem Essen. Die Haushälterin verkniff sich ein Lächeln und tat so, als hätte sie nichts von dem Geturtel der beiden am Fenster bemerkt. Sie mochte die junge Frau, die ihrer Meinung nach so gut zu ihrem Master passte. Natürlich hätte sie nie etwas gesagt, aber sie hatte mit sich selbst eine Wette abgeschlossen, daß sie Elizabeth auch morgen zum Frühstück hier antreffen würde.

William bedankte sich höflich und führte Elizabeth zum Tisch. Das Mädchen, daß ihnen servierte, war offenbar verwundert über deren Aufzug, aber selbstverständlich war es nicht an ihr, die Gäste ihres Arbeitgebers in Frage zu stellen. Sie hatte beim Eintreten gerade noch gesehen, wie Mr. Darcy seine Hände aus dem Sweatshirt der Lady hervorgezogen hatte und war rot geworden. Obwohl Mrs. Reynolds streng dafür sorgte, daß Klatsch und Tratsch im Haus unterblieben, würde das Gerücht, daß der Hausherr eine neue Freundin hatte und offenbar sehr verliebt war, sicherlich bald die Runde machen.

Die Atmosphäre bei Tisch war angenehm. Beiden war nur zu klar, daß sie die kommende Nacht miteinander verbringen würden, auch wenn es keiner aussprach. Sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen und lachten viel, aber sie ließen sich Zeit und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Der große, bedrohliche Schatten in Gestalt einer Ehefrau mit Namen Caroline war endgültig verschwunden und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft würde nichts im Wege stehen – wie auch immer diese aussehen würde.

„Hast du noch Platz für den Nachtisch gelassen?" fragte William, als das Mädchen die Reste des Hauptgangs abräumte.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du anzubieten hast," murmelte Elizabeth und ihr funkelnder Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, an welche Art _Nachtisch_ sie dachte. William faltete seine Serviette zusammen, lehnte sich zurück und schaute sie amüsiert an.

„An was hattest du denn gedacht?" wollte er wissen.

„Vielleicht etwas _heißes_ zum Anfang?"

„Hm. Was heißes? Da hätte ich eventuell etwas für dich. Wollen wir unseren Nachtisch vielleicht in der Bibliothek _konsumieren_? Vor dem Kamin scheint mir ein angenehmer Platz zu sein. Und _warm_ ist es auch."

_Konsumieren!_ Elizabeth schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Sie fand die Richtung, in die ihr spielerisches Geplänkel driftete, sehr erregend. Ein verbales Vorspiel, mal was anderes! Elizabeth erinnerte sich an den flauschigen, weichen Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag und schluckte hart. Es war zwar kein Eisbärenfell, so wie sie es sich manchmal in einsamen Nächten zusammenfantasierte – bei dem Gedanken wurde sie rot – aber die Vorstellung, mit William vor dem Kamin Liebe zu machen erregte sie zutiefst und sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Williams Blick ruhte erwartungsvoll auf ihr – er wartete immer noch auf ihre Antwort. „Nun?" fragte er leise.

Elizabeth nickte. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, daß das Mädchen immer noch in der Nähe stand und auf weitere Anweisungen ihres Dienstherrn wartete. Natürlich spürte auch sie die unterschwellige Spannung zwischen den beiden und es war ihr ganz offensichtlich ein wenig peinlich.

„Wir nehmen unseren Kaffee in der Bibliothek, Nelly," sagte William ruhig und Nelly nickte, knickste hastig und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

Elizabeth kicherte. „Das arme Kind, sie hatte ganz rote Ohren. Was muß sie bloß für einen Eindruck von ihrem Arbeitgeber haben?"

„Und ich dachte immer, ich sei der Inbegriff der Schicklichkeit und ein untadeliges Vorbild für meine Angestellten," murmelte William, zog Elizabeth vom Stuhl und führte sie in die Bibliothek zurück. Von Vorbild in sittlicher Hinsicht konnte an diesem Abend wahrhaftig keine Rede sein.

Als die arme Nelly fünf Minuten später mit dem Kaffee und dem Nachtisch erschien, fand sie ihren Arbeitgeber in zärtlicher Umarmung mit seinem Gast vor, glücklicherweise waren beide noch komplett bekleidet, auch wenn Williams Hände schon wieder unter Elizabeths Sweatshirt verschwunden waren. Mit zitternden Händen stellte das Mädchen ihre Fracht ab, ängstlich darauf bedacht, die beiden Liebenden, die nichts anderes außer sich wahrnahmen, weder anzuschauen noch zu stören. Da sie sehr nervös war und alles richtig machen wollte, entglitt ihr prompt ein Kaffeelöffel, der mit lautem Getöse erst auf auf eine Tasse und dann auf den Boden fiel. William sah auf, seine Lippen trennten sich nur kurz von denen Elizabeths, aber er zog bloß eine Hand hervor und bedeutete Nelly mit einer knappen, ungeduldigen Geste, endlich zu verschwinden. Dann wandte er sich wieder Elizabeth zu. Mit hochrotem Kopf und der Angst, ihren Vorgesetzten verärgert zu haben, schloß das Mädchen hinter sich die Tür.

Endlich waren sie alleine.

Williams warme Hände gingen weiter auf Entdeckungsreise auf Elizabeths nackter Haut. Diesmal würde sie nichts und niemand stören, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Er schob ihr Sweatshirt hoch und strich mit beiden Daumen aufreizend langsam über ihre harten Nippel, was Elizabeth nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie hatte im Gegenzug sein T-Shirt aus dem Bund seiner Jeans gezogen, den dicken Pullover ein Stück hochgeschoben und fuhr mit beiden Händen über seinen Bauch und Brust. William zog scharf die Luft ein, als er plötzlich ihre Fingernägel auf seiner Haut spürte. Was führte sie im Schild, die kleine Hexe? Er beugte sich nach vorne und saugte hart an einem ihrer Nippel, was nun Elizabeth widerum zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

„Liz, darf ich dein Sweatshirt ausziehen?" flüsterte William. „Ich möchte dich sehen."

Bereitwillig hob Elizabeth ihre Arme, William half ihr beim Ausziehen und das Kleidungsstück segelte achtlos auf die benachbarte Couch. William wollte seinen Pullover ebenfalls ausziehen, aber Elizabeth hielt ihn zurück.

„Später," sagte sie und rieb ihre nun entblößten Brüste an ihm. „So schön weich…"

Williams Hände fuhren vorsichtig in Elizabeths Jogginghose – er wollte nun endlich überprüfen, ob sie überhaupt ein Höschen trug. Er stieß auf nackte Haut, als er ihre Pobacken umfaßte und lächelte beifällig. Hatte er es sich doch gedacht! Doch als seine Finger sanft hinab in Richtung ihrer – schon sehr _erregten_ – Weiblichkeit glitten und auf ein winziges Fitzelchen Stoff trafen, bemerkte er seinen Irrtum. Sie trug sehr wohl Unterwäsche – in Form eines Tangas.

Elizabeth hatte die Augen geschlossen und rieb ihr Hinterteil lasziv an seinen Händen. Sie war erregt und wußte, sie würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Williams Berührungen machten sie vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er war ein wahrer Meister der Verführung. Was er tat, machte er langsam, ruhig und überlegt. Er spannte sie auf eine süße Folter. Er schien genau zu wissen, was ihr gefiel, was er tun mußte, um sie zum Wimmern zu bringen.

Seine Hände suchten den Saum ihres Höschens und Elizabeth keuchte laut auf, als sich seine rechte Hand quälend langsam in die Vorderseite ihres Tangas schob. Sie stand in Flammen und sie wollte mehr. Langsam fuhr er über ihre Scham und lächelte über seine Gespielin, die hart die Luft anhielt, als sich ein vorwitziger Finger in ihre tieferen, heißen und sehr nassen Körperregionen vorwagte.

„Oh William…" flüsterte Elizabeth erregt und preßte sich an ihn. Gleich würde es passieren, gleich war es soweit…ohhh…. Aber William war grausam. Das fand zumindest Elizabeth, denn er zog, noch bevor sie gekommen war, seine Finger zurück und grinste, als sie frustriert aufstöhnte. „William!" fauchte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und stoppte ihren Protest, indem er sie leidenschaftlich küßte und sich mit seinen Händen erst einmal wieder ihren Brüsten zuwandte.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Liebes. Wir haben doch grade erst angefangen," murmelte er, immer noch komplett bekleidet.

„Ich war aber schon soweit, verdammt!"

William fand sie süß, wenn sie sich so aufregte. „Im Stehen? Nein, meine Süße. Das geht auch komfortabler. Komm und laß dich ein bißchen verwöhnen, ja?"

Elizabeth gab nach und er führte sie zum Kamin und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Langsam zog er ihr die Jogginghose herunter und Elizabeth half ihm eilig, sie ihr ganz auszuziehen, was William wiederum zum Schmunzeln brachte. Es folgten die Socken, so daß sie nur noch ihren schwarzen Spitzentanga trug. Ganz ohne Scheu stand sie erwartungsvoll vor ihm und William betrachtete sie bewundernd. Schließlich suchten seine Augen die ihren und sie schauten sich eine Weile schweigend an.

„Du bist wunderschön, Elizabeth Bennet, weißt du das?" murmelte er und seine Hände fuhren über ihre Schenkel und ihren Bauch. Wieder verursachte er ihr süße Qualen, in dem er mit einem Finger den Saum ihres Tangas entlangstrich, ab und zu unter den Stoff kam und – wie aus Versehen – ihre erregte Weiblichkeit berührte. „William, bitte…" flehte sie und wollte sich schon das Höschen herunterreißen, aber William ließ es nicht zu. Immerhin hatte er ein Einsehen und wollte sie nicht länger foltern.

Vorsichtig zog er ihr also das – kaum vorhandene – Höschen aus und bedeckte ihre Scham mit sanften, federleichten Küssen. Elizabeth bebte und spreizte unwillkürlich die Beine, bereit, endlich zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

„Komm, Liebes, leg dich hin," flüsterte er und zog sie nach unten. Gerne hätte er etwas ausführlicher ihren Körper erkundet, aber seine Geliebte zitterte vor Erregung am ganzen Körper und wartete sehnlichst auf ihre Erlösung. Er wußte, er durfte sie nicht länger quälen, und außerdem hatten sie noch eine Menge Zeit, sich gegenseitig zu entdecken und kennenzulernen.

Elizabeth lag vor ihm, ihr Blick fast flehend auf ihn gerichtet, war sie seinen Blicken vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Oh William, bitte…" bat sie ein weiteres mal. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Es erregte sie über alle Maßen, daß er immer noch vollkommen bekleidet war und sie splitternackt vor ihm lag. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und kniete zwischen ihren Beinen nieder. William wußte, sie war so erregt, es würde schnell gehen und so war es auch. Er hob ihr Becken ein Stückchen an und tauchte seine Zunge in ihre heiße Nässe, aber immer noch ohne ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu berühren. Elizabeth wand sich und stöhnte laut. „Bitte, William, bitte…" Schließlich war er ihr zu Willen und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam Elizabeth endlich, endlich zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder in der _realen_ Welt angekommen war. Eine ganze Zeit lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen da, ihr Körper stand in Flammen, sie zitterte, ihre Hände strichen fahrig über ihre Brüste. William beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihren Bauch berührte und sich mit zarten Küssen seinen Weg zu ihr nach oben bahnte, bis seine Lippen ihre trafen. Elizabeth legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, so daß sein Körper auf ihrem lag und sie ein wenig wärmte. Das Gefühl der weichen Wolle seines Pullovers an ihren Brüsten gefiel ihr. William richtete sich auf. Ihm war warm geworden und er wollte den Pullover – und vor allem seine Jeans, die ihm sehr, sehr eng vorkam – loswerden und endlich richtig zur Sache kommen, aber Elizabeth hatte wieder etwas dagegen – sehr zu seiner Überraschung.

Während er über ihr kniete, hatten sich ihre Finger zunächst von ihm unbemerkt an seiner Jeans zuschaffen gemacht und die Knöpfe – wenn auch etwas mühsam, bedingt durch ihre Lage – geöffnet. William stöhnte auf, als sie seine Boxershorts sanft zur Seite schob und sich selbst so in Position brachte, daß sie seine harte – und ziemlich eindrucksvolle - Männlichkeit mit Mund und Zunge verwöhnen konnte. Hatte er selbst noch darüber gelächelt, wie schnell er Elizabeth zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, so erging es ihm nicht viel besser. Diese verführerische Spielart des Liebemachens war er nicht mehr gewöhnt. Er konnte sich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob mit Caroline so etwas je möglich gewesen wäre. Und er wollte sich vor allem _jetzt_ nicht daran erinnern. Unter ihm lag seine bezaubernde Geliebte, die es ohne weiteres schaffte, sein Blut in flüssiges Feuer zu verwandeln, die ihn erregte wie noch niemand zuvor in seinem Leben.

William brach nach nur wenigen Augenblicken erschöpft über ihr zusammen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis auch er wieder ansprechbar war. Elizabeth kuschelte sich in seine Arme, immer noch die weiche Wolle an ihrem nackten Körper genießend.

„Was machst du bloß mit mir, Lizzy," murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen und hielt sie fest an sich gepreßt. Sie küßte ihn zärtlich und strich die feuchten Locken aus seiner Stirn.

„Dich glücklich, hoffe ich," gab sie leise zur Antwort. William lächelte, brummte irgendetwas, das sie nicht verstand, das sich aber wie ein „oh ja" anhörte, und wenige Augenblicke später waren sie beide erschöpft, aber befriedigt, eingenickt.

Gegen Mitternacht erwachte William, als Elizabeth sich unruhig in seinen Armen wand. Das Feuer im Kamin war ausgegangen, ihr Körper war eiskalt und sie zitterte. Sofort war er hellwach.

„Laß uns nach oben gehen, Liebes. Ich werde nicht riskieren, daß du dir hier unten den Tod holst bei der Kälte..."

Elizabeth nickte. Sie suchte schnell Sweatshirt und Jogginghose zusammen und zog sich an. Ihren Tanga fand sie nicht, aber das machte nichts. Sie würde morgen bei Tageslicht gleich nachsehen, bevor eines der Mädchen ihn entdeckte. Es würde bloß zu Tratschereien unter den Angestellten führen und das brauchte sie nicht, schon William zuliebe. William knöpfte seine Hose zu und führte Elizabeth nach oben zu den Schlafräumen. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Würde William sie zu ihrem Gästezimmer bringen oder wollte er, daß sie den Rest der Nacht bei ihm blieb? Was dachte er bloß von ihr? Hatte er einen schlechten Eindruck von ihr bekommen, weil sie sich so unverfroren an ihm „vergangen" hatte? Hielt er sie für eine frivole Schlampe, weil eine anständige Frau solche Dinge nun mal nicht tat?

Ihre Ängste waren unbegründet. Nichts hätte William ferner liegen können. Als höflicher und wohlerzogener Mann fragte er sie vorher selbstverständlich, ob sie bei ihm übernachten oder lieber in ihrem Gästezimmer schlafen wollte, aber sein Blick signalisierte eindeutig seine Präferenz für die erste Option.

Elizabeth schaute ihn verlegen an.

„Du hältst mich nicht für eine...für unanständig und ordinär?"

William machte große Augen. „Aber warum sollte ich das, Liz?"

„Nun ja, weil ich so... so forsch und dreist war?"

„Forsch und dreist?" William schüttelte den Kopf. „Erregend, sinnlich, schamlos, animalisch, wollüstig...das fällt mir eher ein, Liebes. Und ich habe jede Sekunde davon genossen." Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in Besorgnis. „Elizabeth, an deiner, an unserer Lust ist nichts ordinäres, verwerfliches, unsittliches oder was weiß ich. Es ist einfach nur unglaublich schön mit dir. Und ich hoffe sehr, wir werden noch viele, viele Gelegenheiten haben, uns kennenzulernen – nicht nur körperlich, meine ich."

Elizabeth lächelte verlegen. Seine Meinung war ihr sehr wichtig und sie war froh, daß er nicht schlecht von ihr dachte. William grinste.

„Apropos körperlich kennenlernen... ich bin dir gegenüber ein wenig im Vorteil, scheint mir. Ich habe schon so viel von dir gesehen, berührt, geschmeckt... erlaubst du, daß ich mich jetzt auch ausziehe?"

Elizabeth nickte und wurde rot. „Natürlich. Entschuldige. Es hat mich nur so unglaublich erregt, daß du komplett angezogen warst und ich nicht..."

„Es hat mir auch sehr gefallen, Hon," sagte William leise und zog sie an sich. „Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast...ich würde dich gerne noch ein wenig, nein, noch sehr, sehr viel besser kennenlernen..." Er machte eine Pause und fuhr mit einem Finger sanft ihren Lippen nach, „und bitte entschuldige dich niemals, niemals, niemals wieder für deine Lust, für deine Sinnlichkeit. Ok?"

Elizabeth nickte wieder. Womit hatte sie bloß einen solchen Mann verdient?


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Kapitel**

Elizabeth erwachte am nächsten Morgen und mußte erst einen Moment lang überlegen, wo sie überhaupt war. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Schwer, ausgepowert – vor allem ihr Unterleib schien regelrecht zu brennen. Auf ihrer Brust lastete ein Druck, aber dieser entpuppte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als Williams Arm, der beschützend über ihr lag. _William_. Elizabeth lächelte versonnen, als sie seinen warmen Körper hinter sich spürte. Er schlief noch tief und fest, seinen Atem spürte sie ganz leicht an ihrem Nacken. Elizabeth fühlte sich so wohl, so beschützt und zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr und seufzte wohlig. Sie hätte den Rest des Tages hier in seinen Armen verbringen können.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zur letzten Nacht. Genießerisch erinnerte sie sich an das, was William alles mit ihr angestellt hatte, nachdem sie in seinem Schlafzimmer gelandet waren. War das orale Vorspiel in der Bibliothek schon erregend genug gewesen, so war es nichts im Vergleich zu der darauffolgenden Liebesnacht, in der sie sich _richtig_ kennengelernt hatten. _Oh ja,_ William Darcy war ein wahrhaftiger Virtuose in Liebesdingen und er spielte meisterlich mit ihrem Körper. Er konnte sie allein mit dem Einsatz von Fingern und Zunge quälend langsam um den Verstand bringen. William war von Natur aus eher ein Anhänger der zärtlicheren Verführung – nice and slow – aber er hatte die Leidenschaft seiner Geliebten gehörig unterschätzt. Elizabeth liebte zwar seine sanfte Ausdauer und schnurrte unter seinen Berührungen wie eine Katze, aber sie machte ihm schnell deutlich, daß sie es durchaus mochte, wenn er dann und wann ein wenig, nun ja, _leidenschaftlicher, vielleicht sogar dominanter_ agierte. Für William ein ungewohnter Wunsch, aber er war auch lernfähig und vor allem neugierig. Neugierig darauf, ihren Körper zu erkunden, ihre Fantasien zu erfüllen, ihre gemeinsamen Grenzen auszuloten und vielleicht sogar einzureißen. Daß Elizabeth eine gesunde Einstellung zu ihrem eigenen Körper hatte, wußte er schon in Meryton. Und sie hatte auch wahrlich nichts zu verbergen. Es machte ihm Spaß, immer neue Facetten an Elizabeth zu entdecken und anfangs war er erstaunt darüber, wie unverblümt sie ihre Wünsche äußerte. Diese Deutlichkeit war er von Frauen nicht gewohnt, von Caroline schon mal gar nicht. Aber ihre Offenheit gefiel ihm, es nutzte beiden und egal, was er mit ihr machte, sie war unter seinen erfahrenen Händen vollkommen willenlos, gab sich ihm bedingungslos und vertrauensvoll hin und genoß ihre Zweisamkeit mit allen Sinnen.

Gegen zehn Uhr, William schlief immer noch, klopfte es leise, kaum hörbar an die Tür und ohne auf die Aufforderung zu warten, einzutreten, ging die Tür auf und ein Zimmermädchen trat ein, bewaffnet mit Staubsauger und verschiedenen anderen Putzutensilien. Williams Schlafzimmer war sehr groß, das Bett befand sich an der entgegengesetzten Wand und die junge Frau achtete nicht darauf, ob sich sein Bewohner noch darin befand. Es war in Pemberley nicht üblich, daß der Hausherr an einem hellichten Dienstag um diese Zeit noch im Bett lag. Schon gar nicht mit einer Frau in den Armen.

Elizabeth wurde rot vor Verlegenheit und rutschte tiefer unter die Decken, während das Mädchen sie immer noch nicht entdeckt hatte und den Abfalleimer auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers entleerte. Methodisch zog sie die Vorhänge auf, wischte Staub, rückte die Möbel zurecht. Erst als sie den Staubsauger einschaltete, fuhr William unwillig auf. Das Mädchen erlitt den Schrecken ihres Lebens, als ihr Arbeitgeber urplötzlich aus den Kissen auftauchte und, immer noch im Halbschlaf, verwirrt blinzelte. Richtig große Augen bekam sie, als sie die nackte Frau neben ihm entdeckte, die hastig nach den Decken griff, die er bei der Bewegung automatisch weggezogen hatte, und ihre Brüste bedeckte.

„Was soll das, Nancy?" fragte William ungehalten, als er einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war.

Das Mädchen stand wie festgewurzelt und wurde knallrot. Mit zitternden Händen schaltete sie den Staubsauger aus, murmelte eine kaum hörbare Entschuldigung, knickste und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Elizabeth begann zu kichern. „Du bist aber auch wie ein Springteufel hochgeschossen, Will," giggelte sie und kriegte sich kaum wieder ein. „Das arme Mädchen, sie hat sich zu Tode erschrocken!" William warf ihr zunächst einen ungnädigen Blick zu – das Verhalten seiner Angestellten war ihm peinlich – aber schließlich ließ er sich von ihrer Heiterkeit anstecken. Ihr albernes Gekichere endete ziemlich schnell in einer wüsten Balgerei, Decken und Kissen flogen hochkant aus dem Bett und am Ende lag Elizabeth auf dem Rücken und funkelte William atemlos, aber spöttisch an. William preßte ihre Arme sanft, aber bestimmt neben ihrem Kopf aufs Bett, sein Körper lag mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihrem und sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich von ihm zu befreien. Sie wollte auch gar nicht. „So, du kleine Wildkatze, ich fürchte, ich muß dich bestrafen für deine _Impertinenz_..." murmelte er und beugte langsam den Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Elizabeth keuchte, als er mit seinen Zähnen ihre hartgewordenen Nippel bearbeitete. Mit einem Knie wollte er ihre Beine auseinanderschieben, aber zu seiner Überraschung leistete sie Gegenwehr und preßte ihre Schenkel fest zusammen. _Das_ war allerdings neu und im ersten Moment wußte er nicht, wie er ihre Reaktion einzuschätzen hatte. Wollte sie nicht? Hatte er es übertrieben?

Er schaute sie fragend an und Elizabeth grinste. „Bestrafen willst du mich? Nun gut, versuch es, wenn du kannst. Aber ich ergebe mich nicht freiwillig. Du mußt es dir _holen_!" Ihre Stimme war heiser vor Lust und kaum zu verstehen, aber William begriff, was sie von ihm wollte. Er sollte sie erobern. Notfalls mit Gewalt.

Das war allerdings Neuland für ihn. Noch nie hatte sich eine Frau _gewehrt_, auch wenn es nur zum Schein war. Aber Elizabeth machte es ihm leicht und ergriff die Initiative. Sie spürte, wie es in ihm arbeitete und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und aus dem Bett zu springen. Sie griff nach einer dünnen Decke, verhüllte damit ihre Blöße und preßte sich an die Wand.

„Los, komm schon und hol mich, wenn du dich traust!" sagte sie und warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. William schluckte hart. Nun ja, wenn sie es so wollte, warum nicht? Er würde sie schnappen und ins Bett zurückschleppen, ganz einfach.

Langsam krabbelte William aus dem Bett und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, aber wachsam. Wider Erwarten erregte ihn plötzlich ihre Widerspenstigkeit und ein uralter Instinkt nahm auf einmal von ihm Besitz – er wollte nur noch eins: sie packen, aufs Bett werfen und ihr zeigen, wer der Herr im Haus war. Hätte er darüber in Ruhe nachgedacht, er hätte über sich selbst erstaunt den Kopf geschüttelt. Er, der sanfte Verführer, der Genießer! Aber Elizabeth dachte nicht daran, eine leichte Beute zu sein. Sie flüchtete vor ihm ans andere Ende des Zimmers und quiekte auf, als er ziemlich schnell hinter ihr auftauchte und nach ihr griff. Schnell trat sie hinter eine Couch, um aus seiner Reichweite zu gelangen, aber William hatte eine Ecke des Tuches erwischt, mit dem sie sich bedeckt hatte und zog fest daran. Elizabeth war zu überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung und ließ los – nun waren sie beide nackt. Mit gespielt mädchenhafter Scheu bedeckte sie ihre Blöße mit den Händen, was William nur noch mehr erregte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung warf er die Decke zur Seite.

„Komm her, Weib!" befahl er mit gespielter Strenge. In Wirklichkeit hatte er Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Sie mußten selten bescheuert aussehen, wie sie hier so nackt durch das Zimmer rasten! Wenn jetzt jemand hereinkam... Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verweigerst dich mir also?"

Sie warf stolz den Kopf zurück. „So einfach bekommst du mich nicht."

„Ach ja?" William ging auf ihr Spiel ein und grinste. „Das werden wir ja sehen."

Sie belauerten sich einige Augenblicke gegenseitig, aber keiner kam dem anderen auch nur im geringsten näher. Elizabeth reizte ihn, in dem sie ein paar spöttische Bemerkungen machte, und als sie begann, sich zu sicher zu fühlen, schlug er zu. Im übertragenen Sinne, natürlich. Mit einem Satz war er über die Couch gesprungen und ehe Elizabeth reagieren konnte, hatte er sie in einen engen Griff genommen. Sie quiekte wieder auf und wehrte sich spielerisch, aber er war so viel stärker als sie und sie hatte keinerlei Chance.

„Siehst du, Liebes, so einfach ist das," schnurrte er und zwang sie sanft, vor ihm niederzuknien. Widerwillig, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augenkam sie seinem „Befehl" nach. _Die kleine Hexe genoß das Spiel!_

„Mach den Mund auf."

Keine Reaktion.

„Du sollst den Mund aufmachen."

„Sonst?" fragte sie und schaute ihn aufsässig an.

Er überlegte. „Sonst versohle ich dir den Hintern?"

Elizabeth mußte gegen ihren Willen kichern. Die Vorstellung, daß er sie übers Knie legte, war zu genial! Williams Mundwinkel zuckte, er hatte offenbar gerade die gleiche Vorstellung.

Also tat sie ihm den Gefallen, öffnete brav ihren Mund und nahm ihn in sich auf, während William seufzend die Augen schloß. „Hmmm...das ist gut, Liebes, so gut..."

Seine Freude hielt nicht lange an, da Elizabeth nicht im Traum daran dachte, so schnell zu kapitulieren und schon gar nicht, ihm freiwillig zu Willen zu sein. Sie machte sich los, sprang auf und rannte weg von ihm, bevor er sie daran hindern konnte.

„Hey! Das war grausam, Miss Bennet! Ich war ganz kurz davor!" rief er frustriert und warf ein Kissen nach ihr, als sie ihn auslachte. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht für lange entkommen, am Ende waren ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten begrenzt und William stellte sie schließlich in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Da er natürlich viel stärker war, konnte sie seinem festen Griff nicht mehr entwischen.

„Sieht aus, als hätte ich dich, Frau," brummte er und nahm sie kurzerhand auf die Arme. Sie zappelte ein wenig, aber es war nichts zu machen. William warf sie unsanft aufs Bett und bevor sie davonkrabbeln konnte, war er auch schon auf ihr. Mit einem Knie schob er ihre Beine auseinander, ihre Arme hielt er über ihrem Kopf ins Kissen gepreßt. Elizabeth versuchte vergebens, ihre Beine zusammenzuhalten, sie wand sich hin und her – aber William grinste bloß und mühelos gelang es ihm, in sie einzudringen.

Elizabeth war sofort wie Wachs in Williams Armen. Keine Sekunde verschwendete sie mehr daran, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, sondern schlang ihre Arme um ihn und genoß einfach nur seine Nähe und seine natürliche Dominanz. Er schien so genau zu wissen, was sie brauchte. Nach nur wenigen kräftigen, harten Stößen entlud er sich mit Macht in ihr und brach erschöpft und völlig außer Atem über ihr zusammen. Beide waren sie schweißgebadet und verausgabt und es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sie wieder ansprechbar waren. Elizabeths Augen leuchteten. „Du bist gut," murmelte sie und strich sanft über seine Wange.

„Und du verblüffst mich von Minute zu Minute aufs neue," sagte William. „Wie kommst du bloß auf solche Ideen?"

Sie lachte und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich einfach eine zügellose Fantasie."

William rollte sich von ihr herunter und zog sie an sich. „Du bist einfach unbeschreiblich," sagte er leise und küßte sie zärtlich. „Hast du noch mehr solcher „Fantasien" auf Lager?"

„Laß dich überraschen, Hon," sagte Elizabeth einfach, griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie zwischen ihre Beine. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen…?" fragte sie unschuldig und mit einer Entschuldigung, daß er vor lauter Egoismus nicht an ihre eigene Erlösung gedacht hatte, kam er ihrer Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.

Nancy, das Hausmädchen, hatte sich gerade halbwegs beruhigt nach ihrem Erlebnis im Schlafzimmer ihres Arbeitgebers, als sie sich einer neuen Herausforderung gegenübersah. Sie war heute dafür eingeteilt worden, in der Bibliothek sauberzumachen. Das war im allgemeinen eine unbeliebte Aufgabe, da unter anderem der Kamin saubergemacht und neues Feuerholz nachgelegt werden mußte. Der Herr des Hauses verbrachte einen großen Teil seiner Abende in der Bibliothek und dort brannte im Winter praktisch jeden Abend ein Feuer. Das gleiche galt für sein Arbeitszimmer, aber da es mehrere Hausmädchen gab, wurde das Säubern der „unbeliebten" Zimmer nach einem gerechten Plan verteilt.

Nancy schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, als sie die Bibliothek betrat. Kaffee und Nachtisch standen noch genauso unberührt auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch wie sie gestern abend hineingebracht worden waren. Offenbar hatte der Hausherr anderes im Sinn gehabt als Dessert – oder er hatte eine andere, sehr viel sinnlichere Form des Nachtischs bevorzugt. Nancy errötete sanft, als sie sich ihren Arbeitgeber vorstellte, im Bett mit dieser Miss Bennet. Oder hier vor dem Kamin! Ts. Sie räumte die Sachen zusammen und holte ihren Staubsauger, um den Teppich vor dem Kamin zu bearbeiten. Als sie unter einem Sessel saugte, bemerkte sie eine Blockade an der Zotte und als sie nachschaute, hing ein schwarzes Stück Stoff am Saugrohr. Stirnrunzelnd untersuchte Nancy den „Fetzen" und schnappte nach Luft, als sie darin Elizabeths Tanga erkannte, den sie da beinahe aufgesaugt hatte. Liebe Güte, ihr Arbeitgeber war ein ziemlich stilles Wasser, oder? Vom glücklich verheirateten Ehemann und Familienvater zum hemmungslosen Womanizer – wenn sie das Nelly erzählte! Ob die junge Frau, mit der er sich oben im Bett vergnügte, etwas ernstes war? Oder nur der erste von vielen „One-night-stands"? Nancy konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, William Darcy war nicht der Typ für so etwas. Aber alles wäre besser als seine Ex-Frau. Caroline Darcy war bei den Angestellten von Pemberley unbeliebt, ja geradezu verhaßt gewesen. Die wenigen Male, die sie sich hier hatte blicken lassen, hatte sie die Hausherrin herausgekehrt, die Leute in ihrer schrillen Kasernenhofstimme den ganzen Tag herumkommandiert, sich von hinten bis vorne bedienen lassen und sich andauernd darüber beklagt, wie provinziell hier alles war. Alle hatten sich gewundert, wie Mr. Darcy es mit ihr aushielt und woher sie zwei so süße Kinder hatten.

Nancy sinnierte noch ein wenig über ihren Arbeitgeber und seine neue Freundin nach, als sie zwei weitere Kleidungsstücke entdeckte, diesmal Elizabeths Tennissocken. Sie beschloß, Mrs. Reynolds zu fragen, was sie mit der ganzen Wäsche machen sollte.

Mrs. Reynolds kannte ihren Arbeitgeber schon seit seiner Geburt und er hatte vor seiner Ehe auch durchaus Frauenbekanntschaften und die ein- oder andere, wenn auch kurze, Beziehung gehabt. Frauen waren in Pemberley ein- und ausgegangen, auch über Nacht geblieben. Sie gaben sich nicht gerade die Klinke in die Hand, aber ab und zu hatte er weibliche Gesellschaft gehabt. Aber noch niemals hatten sie Unterwäsche außerhalb der Schlafzimmer gefunden.

„Bringen sie die Sachen zur Wäsche, Nancy, und geben sie es mir später wieder. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Nancy grinste anzüglich und wurde von der Haushälterin sofort streng getadelt. „Und kein Getratsche darüber, Nancy! Wenn ich aus anderer Quelle irgendetwas höre, hat das für sie Konsequenzen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Nancy verging das Grinsen sofort wieder und sie nickte betreten. Mrs. Reynolds war streng und duldete keine Tratschereien über ihren „Master William" und seine Familie. Diskretion wurde großgeschrieben auf Pemberley und wer dagegen verstieß, war seinen Job schneller los als er schauen konnte. Nicht nur das, auch würde kein anderes Mitglied der betroffenen Familie je wieder einen Job auf Pemberley bekommen. Unloyale Mitarbeiter konnte man nicht gebrauchen und Mrs. Reynolds wachte wie eine Löwin über den guten Ruf der Familie und des Hauses.

Als die Haushälterin wieder alleine war, ging sie zum Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Der Regen hatte nicht aufgehört, war nur etwas schwächer geworden. Nicht mehr lange, und die ersten Schneeflocken würden fallen und im Winter wäre Pemberley wieder wochenlang eingeschneit. Dieses Jahr wäre Master William endlich wieder hier mit den Kindern – ohne Caroline – aber vielleicht würden sie Elizabeth Bennet hier in Zukunft öfter sehen. Zumindest in _einer_ Beziehung schienen die beiden hervorragend zu harmonieren, lächelte Mrs. Reynolds. Eine herzliche, lebendige Frau wie Elizabeth würde so gut zu Master William passen!

_Master William_ derweil fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach ihrer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd mit anschließender _Erlösung_ für beide waren sie noch einmal eingeschlafen. William erwachte gegen elf Uhr und seufzte behaglich. Er fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft, Elizabeth lag immer noch schlafend in seinen Armen, ihr weicher Körper an seinen gepreßt. Der Geruch nach wilder Liebe lag in der Luft und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie für immer so daliegen können. Er schloß die Augen und ließ seine Hände über Elizabeths Körper gleiten, was sie aufwachen ließ, als er ihre empfindlichste Stelle berührte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Bist du wirklich so unersättlich, Liebling?"

Er mochte es, wenn sie ihn so nannte und lächelte zurück. „Ja."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber aufstehen und frühstücken?"

„Sollten wir nicht lieber den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen?" antwortete er und küßte sie liebevoll.

Elizabeth erwiderte den Kuß, aber schob ihn dann langsam von sich. „Ich muß Madeline anrufen," murmelte sie.

„Bleibst du trotzdem heute bei mir?"

Elizabeth seufzte. „Wir fahren morgen zurück nach Meryton und ich habe Madeline versprochen heute noch mal mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie sowieso schon böse auf mich, daß ich mich nicht melde."

„Hey, komm her," sagte William leise und zog sie in seine Arme. Elizabeth leistete keinen Widerstand. Wenn es einen Ort auf der Welt gab, an dem sie sich wohlfühlte, dann waren es William Darcys starke und doch so sanfte Arme.

„Elizabeth?"

„Hm?"

„Wie geht es mit uns weiter, wenn du wieder nach Meryton fährst?"

Elizabeth schwieg nachdenklich. Sie hatte zwar schon darüber nachgedacht, aber auch keine Lösung parat. Vor allem wollte sie nichts überstürztes machen.

„Das heißt, willst du überhaupt, daß es mit uns weitergeht?" hakte William nach. Ihr Schweigen beunruhigte ihn.

„Ja."

William atmete auf. „Könntest du…könntest du dir vorstellen, nach Pemberley zu ziehen?"

„Momentan nicht, William," sagte Elizabeth. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen und bemerkte daher auch seine enttäuschte Miene nicht.

„Nein? Aber du könntest von hier aus arbeiten, wir wären jeden Tag zusammen…"

„Aber ich müßte mein Haus aufgeben. Meine Familie lebt in Meryton, ich habe Kunden in London…"

„Du könntest mit dem Hubschrauber jederzeit hinfliegen."

„William, das geht mir momentan zu schnell."

„Entschuldige. Ich sollte dich nicht so drängen."

Sie schwiegen ein wenig unbehaglich. Es wäre schwierig, eine Beziehung über diese Entfernung zu führen und sich nur alle paar Wochen zu sehen, das war beiden klar. Und das wollten sie auch nicht.

„Laß mich drüber nachdenken, einverstanden? Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Lösung," meinte Elizabeth und William nickte zögernd. Er hätte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sie gehörte hierher, nach Pemberley. In sein Haus, in seine Arme, in sein Bett, in sein Leben. Aber er mußte ihre Entscheidung respektieren, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Kapitel**

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Tag zuhause in Meryton ankam, fiel ihr als allererstes eine große Leuchtreklame am Nachbarhaus auf: Club ‚Crack and Whip'. Angewidert und schockiert starrte sie auf das Schild und konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnten die Behörden so etwas genehmigen? In einem _Wohnviertel_? Hier lebten schließlich auch Kinder! Die komplette Nachbarschaft würde unter einem solchen _Etablissement_ leiden, der Wiederverkaufswert ihrer Häuser ins Bodenlose stürzen. Verfluchte Caroline, die so etwas durchgesetzt hatte.

Mrs. Hobson, ihre Nachbarin, trat an den Zaun und schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Was halten sie davon, Ms Bennet? Ist das nicht die Höhe! Wir haben schon bei sämtlichen Behörden Einspruch erhoben aber überall sagt man uns, es wäre rechtens und wir müßten dagegen vor Gericht gehen, um etwas zu erreichen." Sie stemmte die Hände in ihre ausladenden Hüften. „Das ist das Werk dieser schrecklichen Frau, dieser Caroline Darcy. Sie hat das Haus weitervermietet und der Mieter hat – mit ihrem Einverständnis – diesen _Höllenpfuhl_ hier eröffnet!" Sie redete sich in Rage. „Mr. Darcy kann froh sein, daß er diese Person los ist, sag ich ihnen! Was für ein feiner, netter Mann. Es tut mir richtig leid, daß er mit diesem Weibsstück noch in Verbindung gebracht wird."

Elizabeth nickte zustimmend. Ja. Armer William. Das einzig positive war, daß Caroline ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen hatte.

„Ms Bennet, schließen sie sich unserer Klage an? Wir wollen in den nächsten Wochen einen Rechtsanwalt aufsuchen. Dagegen müssen wir doch etwas tun, finden sie nicht? Die ganze Siedlung hier geht zum Teufel. Jeden Abend stehen die Autos hier vor der Tür und was da für Gestalten ein- und ausgehen, es ist unfaßbar…"

Elizabeth versprach, darüber nachzudenken und sich wieder zu melden. Sie war müde und traurig und wollte sich jetzt nicht den Kopf über Billy Collins Sado-Maso Club zerbrechen, so schlimm sie das ganze auch fand. Sie vermißte William und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Ihr Haus, sonst immer ein sicherer Hafen für sie, ein Platz, an dem sie sich wohl- und sicher fühlte, erschien ihr plötzlich leer, kalt und abweisend. Dodgie war natürlich nicht da, Jane hatte ihn zu sich genommen, solange sie in Lambton war. Hier gab es kein gemütliches Kaminfeuer, kein William, in dessen Arme sie sich kuscheln konnte – selbst ihr Kühlschrank war leer. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort wieder zurück nach Pemberley gefahren.

_William_. Es war ihr schwergefallen, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Minutenlang hatten sie sich in den Armen gehalten bis Madeline die beiden Liebenden schließlich fast mit Gewalt hatte trennen müssen. Sie hatte ihr auf der Fahrt nach Meryton ins Gewissen geredet.

„Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich. Warum ziehst du nicht zu ihm? Pemberley ist so wundervoll, keine Frau der Welt würde auch nur eine Sekunde zögern!"

„Wir stehen doch erst am Anfang, Maddy. Ich finde es nicht richtig, wenn ich – kaum, daß er geschieden ist, so schnell bei ihm einziehe. Es ist viel zu früh für solch einen Schritt. Und du darfst auch nicht vergessen, er hat zwei Kinder. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für die beiden Ersatzmutter spielen will, so gerne ich sie auch mag."

„Willst du etwa alle paar Wochen nach Pemberley fahren oder ihn bei dir empfangen? Es ist ziemlich weit von Meryton aus."

„Ich will erst einmal eine unverbindliche Beziehung haben. Ihn sehen, mit ihm zusammen sein, keine Bedingungen, keine Verpflichtungen."

„Einfach nur ungezähmten, hemmungslosen Sex, was?"

Elizabeth wurde rot und Madeline lachte.

Elizabeth wurde noch einmal rot, als sie an ihr Gespräch dachte. Madeline hatte nur ein paar pieksende Bemerkungen gemacht und damit immer ins Schwarze getroffen. Ungezähmt und hemmungslos – wer hätte gedacht, daß in William Darcy solche ungeahnten Qualitäten und Leidenschaften schlummerten? Sie griff zum Telefon und rief ihn an, mußte seine Stimme hören, vermißte ihn.

Er meldete sich selbst nach dem dritten Klingeln.

„Hallo William," sagte sie leise.

„Hallo, Liebes," kam ebenso leise die Antwort. „Bist du gut nach hause gekommen?"

„Ja. Ich habe viel geschlafen während der Fahrt." William lachte.

„Das wundert mich nicht, Hon. Ich habe dir nicht gerade viel Schlaf gegönnt in letzter Zeit."

Elizabeth lächelte. „Das stimmt. Und ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

„Mich oder meinen unersättlichen Körper?" neckte William.

„Beides."

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Liebes. Dich und deinen schamlosen, animalischen, erregenden, leidenschaftlichen, hemmungslosen… ja, Mrs. Reynolds? Was gibt es denn?"

Elizabeth kicherte.

„Entschuldige, Darling, hier bin ich wieder," drang eine etwas weniger heisere Stimme kurz darauf wieder an ihr Ohr. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

„Ich glaube, du wolltest gerade meinen Körper preisen."

William lachte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Viel lieber würde ich ihn berühren... Wann sehen wir uns wieder, Liz? Darf ich dich besuchen, bevor ich am Freitag die Kinder in London abhole?"

„Natürlich, sehr gern sogar."

„Ich freu mich auf dich, Liebling. Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich weiß, wann ich ungefähr da bin, ok? Es wird wahrscheinlich später Vormittag."

Elizabeth war einverstanden und nach einem langen, entspannenden, aber einsamen Bad ging sie zu Bett.

Aber sie sollten sich vorerst nicht wiedersehen. Am nächsten Tag wurde Elizabeth frühmorgens durch das Klingeln ihres Telefons geweckt. Es war Jane: Ihr Vater hatte einen Autounfall und war ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden.

Elizabeth machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Klinik. Ihre Mutter, Jane und Mary waren bereits da. Fanny war ein tränenüberströmtes Nervenbündel, während die beiden Schwestern versuchten, sie so gut es ging zu trösten.

„Was ist passiert? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie, als sie atemlos bei ihrer Familie ankam, die vor der Intensivstation im Gang saßen.

Jane übernahm das Erklären. „Dad war auf dem Weg von Brighton zurück nachhause, er hatte seinen jährlichen Ausflug mit seinen ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen. Es hat stark geregnet und er kam von der Fahrbahn ab. Genaueres wissen wir nicht. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Lizzy, er ist überm Berg, nur noch nicht wieder bei Bewußtsein."

Elizabeth atmete auf. Das hörte sich nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich an.

Der behandelnde Arzt bestätigte, daß Tom Bennets Verletzungen zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich waren, aber es lange dauern würde, bis er wiederhergestellt wäre. Er würde in den nächsten Monaten auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen sein und es wäre nicht gesagt, ob er jemals wieder würde richtig laufen können. Das dämpfte die Erleichterung der Bennet-Frauen ein wenig, aber immerhin würde er überleben. Das war das wichtigste. Alles weitere würde man sehen.

Zunächst einmal mußte Tom die nächsten Wochen in der Klinik zubringen. Fanny bestand darauf, ihn jeden Tag zu besuchen. Das Problem daran war, daß sie keinen Führerschein hatte und darauf angewiesen war, daß eine ihrer Töchter – oder Madeline, die sich netterweise erboten hatte, sie hinfuhr. Taxi und öffentliche Verkehrsmittel schieden aus – sei es wegen der astronomisch hohen Kosten oder der Umständlichkeit. Lydia war die meiste Zeit über nicht da, Mary hatte die Universität gewechselt und studierte nun in Edinburgh, Jane hatte einen anspruchsvollen Job mit sehr strikten Arbeitszeiten und konnte sie nur ab und zu fahren – also blieb der Hauptanteil des Chauffeurservices an Elizabeth hängen. Es hätte Elizabeth nichts ausgemacht, ihren Vater jeden Tag zu besuchen, im Gegenteil. So viel Zeit hatten sie noch nie miteinander verbracht und es tat beiden gut. Aber die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der ihre Mutter ihre Hilfe einforderte, ärgerte sie.

„Du bist doch sowieso den ganzen Tag zuhause, Lizzy. Da kannst du mir diesen kleinen Gefallen ruhig tun."

„Ich mag zwar zuhause sein, Ma, aber ich ARBEITE auch. Ich bin selbständig, wie du vielleicht weißt. Und ich arbeite sehr hart."

„Du brauchst gar nicht so schnippisch zu sein, junge Dame. Sei viel lieber froh, daß du mal rauskommst und was anderes siehst. Und außerdem: in den Krankenhäusern laufen doch haufenweise junge, ledige Ärzte herum. Vielleicht kannst du dir einen angeln!"

„Ich will mir keinen Arzt angeln, Ma." Elizabeth rollte die Augen.

„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deiner Schwester Jane. Sie hat sich diesen wundervollen, jungen Mann gesichert. Er fährt Porsche, ist das zu glauben! Und er besitzt seine eigene Firma!"

_Und ich treibe es mit seinem Schwager – wenn du _das_ wüßtest,_ grinste Elizabeth übermütig, aber sofort wurde sie auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

„Am Freitag brauche ich dich wieder, Lizzy. Wir besuchen zuerst deinen Vater und danach muß ich nach Luton. Ich treffe mich mit meinen ehemaligen Klassenkameradinnen zum Mittagessen!"

Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Nein, nicht am Freitag!

„Ich kann am Freitag nicht, Ma. Ich habe einen Termin."

Fanny Bennet sah ihre Tochter mißbilligend an. „Dann verschieb ihn. Das Klassentreffen ist schon seit Monaten geplant und dein Vater hätte mich normalerweise hingefahren. Jane fährt mit Charles übers Wochenende weg und sonst ist niemand da, der mich fahren kann."

„Ma! Ich kann unmöglich..."

„Elizabeth Bennet! Du wirst deiner Mutter doch diesen kleinen Gefallen tun, nicht wahr? So wichtig wird dein Termin nicht sein, daß du mich nicht kurz fahren kannst."

Elizabeth schloß die Augen. Sie wollte William am Freitag sehen und nicht sinnlos durch die Gegend kutschieren! Aber ihre Mutter würde ihr nie verzeihen und ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens vorhalten, was für eine undankbare, egoistische Tochter sie doch war, die ihrer Mutter noch nicht einmal diesen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun wollte.

Elizabeth gab sich schließlich geschlagen, aber sie schäumte innerlich. Luton war viel weiter weg von London als Meryton und sie würde William nicht sehen können. Er hatte gesagt, er würde bei ihr vorbeikommen und vielleicht konnten sie danach etwas zumittag essen, bevor er in London seine Kinder abholte und mit ihnen zurück nach Pemberley fuhr – vielleicht würde sie ihn aber auch in ihr Bett zerren und besinnungslos lieben. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und sie wischte sie unwillig weg. Das hatte sich jetzt erledigt. Sie würde William _nicht_ sehen. Geschweige denn, ihn besinnungslos lieben.

Elizabeth griff zum Telefon, um ihn darüber zu informieren. Er war ebenso enttäuscht wie sie, aber er hatte auch keine andere Lösung.

„Liebes, wir hätten uns auch in Luton treffen können, aber ich muß um halb zwei schon in London sein, das wird leider zu knapp, fürchte ich." Er seufzte frustriert. „Ich hatte mich so auf dich gefreut, Liz... Kannst du vielleicht nach Pemberley kommen am Wochenende?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll

„Leider nein. Ich habe am Sonntag wieder „Fahrdienst"." Sie seufzte traurig.

Sie würden sich in den nächsten Wochen überhaupt nicht sehen können, stellte sich heraus. William war längere Zeit auf Dienstreisen in Europa unterwegs und es würde frühestens Weihnachten klappen, daß sie sich wiedersahen. Elizabeth stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, Weihnachten auf Pemberley zu verbringen. Aber sie durfte nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, denn auch das war ihr nicht möglich. Ihre Mutter...

Also machten sie, wenn auch schweren Herzens aus, daß Elizabeth gleich nach Weihnachten kommen und bis Anfang Januar auf Pemberley bleiben würde. William würde sich freinehmen und sie konnten ein paar Urlaubstage in Derbyshire verbringen. Sie vereinbarten, daß sie so oft es ging miteinander telefonieren würden. Es war kein adäquater Ersatz für beide, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Elizabeth zählte die Tage, bis es endlich soweit war.

Als sie am Freitagmorgen pünktlich um neun Uhr nach Longbourn kam, um ihre Mutter fürs Krankenhaus abzuholen, traf sie fast der Schlag. In dem Moment, in dem sie mit Fanny das Haus verlassen wollte, kam Lydia Bennet ins Wohnzimmer geschlendert – im Schlafanzug und auf der Suche nach Kaffee.

„Lydia, du bist zuhause? Wieso hast du Ma nicht fahren können? Ich hätte meinen Termin nicht absagen müssen!" Elizabeth war außer sich.

„Lizzy, du mußt wirklich ein bißchen Verständnis haben!" tadelte Fanny, bevor Lydia etwas sagen konnte. „Die arme Lyddie ist erst heute nacht von einem Einsatz nachhause gekommen und braucht ihren Schlaf. Ich kann nicht von ihr verlangen, daß sie mich dann auch noch in aller Herrgottsfrühe durch die Gegend fährt!"

_Aber von mir kannst du es verlangen!_ dachte Elizabeth bitter. Sie hatte mit ihrem aktuellen Projekt wahrlich genug zu tun und keine Zeit zu verschenken. Und sie hätte William heute sehen können...

Wortlos drehte sie sich um und verließ das Haus. Erst im Krankenhaus sprach sie wieder, aber auch nur mit ihrem Vater. Auf ihre Mutter war sie wahrhaftig nicht gut zu sprechen momentan. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das überhaupt mit sich machen ließ. Die Antwort war unbequem und schmerzhaft. Sie, Elizabeth, war immer schon „Daddy's girl" gewesen, Liebling ihres Vaters und stand von Beginn an auf Kriegsfuß mit ihrer Mutter. Sie hatten sich noch nie besonders gut verstanden. Lydia hingegen war Fanny Bennets erklärter Liebling und verwöhnt ohne Ende. Jane als Erstgeborene kam gleich danach, während Mary so unauffällig und pflegeleicht war, daß sie meistens übersehen wurde. Aber Elizabeth zierte den mit Abstand letzten Platz in der Beliebtheitsskala ihrer Mutter. Immer ein bißchen anders als alle anderen, immer etwas aufmüpfig und lebhaft und mit einem eigenen Willen – Fanny kam mit ihrer zweitältesten Tochter nicht sonderlich gut zurecht. Sie verstand sie einfach nicht. Weder ihre Berufswahl, noch ihre Beziehungen mit Männern – es gab anscheinend nichts, was Elizabeth in den Augen ihrer Mutter richtigmachen konnte.

Tja, und Elizabeth gestand sich widerstrebend ein, daß sie darunter litt, von ihrer Mutter nicht so geliebt zu werden wie ihre übrigen Geschwister. Aus diesem Grund gab sie auch so oft nach, wenn Fanny etwas von ihr verlangte. Auch wenn sie sich am Ende meistens darüber ärgerte. So wie heute.

Aber die nächsten Wochen gingen auch irgendwie vorbei und schließlich stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Die Familienfeier bei den Bennets fand immer an Heiligabend statt. Man schmückte gemeinsam den Baum, trank nachmittags Kaffee und abends gab es ein großes Dinner. Es war stets nervenaufreibend und am Ende des Abends beklagte sich Fanny stets, wieviel Arbeit sie doch wieder gehabt hatte. Danach gab es noch die lautstarken Klagen darüber, daß auch dieses Jahr kein Enkelkind unterm Christbaum gespielt hat, ja daß vermutlich niemals eins darunter spielen würde, weil ihre Töchter keine Männer fanden und Weihnachten im trauten Kreis der Familie war für dieses Jahr wieder vorbei.

Elizabeth würde am 26. Dezember nach Pemberley fahren und sie zählte die Minuten, bis es endlich soweit war. Einen Tag vorher telefonierte sie lange mit William. Er erzählte ihr von der gestrigen Party für die Angestellten, eine Tradition, die seine Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter auf Pemberley eingeführt hatte und die er gerne weiterführte. Am 24. Dezember waren alle Angestellten, vom Zimmermädchen über die Gärtner bis zu den Stallburschen zum großen Frühstück eingeladen. William bedankte sich in einer kurzen Rede für die gute Arbeit und Tim und Maggie halfen ihm, kleine Geschenke an alle zu verteilen. Es war eine nette Sache, wie alle fanden.

„Weißt du, dieses Jahr sind wir seit langem mal wieder komplett über Weihnachten hier," sagte er und trat ans Fenster. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel, obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war. Schneewolken kündigten ihre weiße Fracht an und William hoffte, sie würden nicht einschneien, bevor Elizabeth nicht hier wäre.

„Caroline bestand darauf, Weihnachten im Süden zu verbringen, oder in irgendeiner Großstadt." Er seufzte. „Also waren wir an Heiligabend hier, machten unser großes Frühstück mit den Angestellten und flogen dann am nächsten Tag irgendwo in den Süden." Er lachte bitter auf bei der Erinnerung. „Dabei ist es um diese Jahreszeit nirgends schöner als hier oben."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es selbst zu sehen, William," flüsterte Elizabeth, die sich fast schmerzhaft nach ihm sehnte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in den Armen zu halten, Liebes," murmelte er. „Kannst du nicht jetzt sofort losfahren? Oder nein, ich schicke dir den Hubschrauber, was hältst du davon? Es ist mir sowieso nicht so recht, daß du den weiten Weg alleine im Auto fahren mußt."

„William, wo soll der denn landen!" lachte Elizabeth. „Außerdem fahre ich doch morgen früh schon los. Morgen um diese Zeit bin ich schon bei dir."

„Ja, Hon. Ich freu mich so auf dich. Aber paß gut auf dich auf, Liebling, und fahr nicht so schnell. Ich will dich an einem Stück hier haben, hörst du?"

„Ja, ich fahr nicht schnell, keine Sorge."

„Es kann sein, daß es hier bald anfängt zu schneien. Ich hoffe, du bist hier, bevor wir einschneien. Aber trotzdem, mach bitte langsam und laß dir Zeit. Zur Not schicke ich dir einen Schneepflug, der vor dir herfährt und die Straßen räumt!"

Elizabeth lachte. „Du bist süß. Ich melde mich morgen, wenn ich unterwegs bin, ok?"

„In Ordnung. Schlaf gut, Lizzy. Und träum süß."

Er schickte noch einen Kuß durch die Leitung und Elizabeth legte sehnsüchtig lächelnd auf. Morgen – und dann wären sie endlich, endlich wieder zusammen!


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel**

Elizabeth konnte kaum schlafen in dieser Nacht. Sie war so voller Vorfreude, daß sie am liebsten sofort losgefahren wäre. Aber sie zwang sich zu ein paar Stunden Schlaf und machte sich schließlich um neun Uhr auf den Weg in den Norden.

Die Straßen waren während der ersten Stunden ihrer Fahrt frei und gut zu befahren, auch der Verkehr hielt sich in Grenzen. Elizabeth summte fröhlich vor sich hin und malte sich bereits aus, wie es sein würde, endlich wieder in Williams Armen zu liegen. Nach etwa einer Stunde machte sie eine kurze Pause und rief ihn an um ihm mitzuteilen, daß sie auf dem Weg nach Pemberley war. Etwa 250 km mußte sie insgesamt zurücklegen, 100 davon hatte sie fast geschafft. William teilte ihr etwas besorgt mit, daß über Nacht im Norden viel Schnee gefallen war und sie bloß vorsichtig sein sollte. Elizabeth versprach es und düste weiter.

Sie kam ganz gut durch, nur am Ende, als sie Derbyshire erreichte, mußte sie ein bißchen langsamer fahren, da auf den Straßen wirklich viel Schnee lag und keine Räumfahrzeuge unterwegs waren. Es war gerade kurz nach zwölf Uhr, als sie die Tore Pemberleys passierte und auf den privaten Weg zum Haus einbog. Der Pförtner war über ihr Kommen informiert und ließ sie anstandslos ein.

Elizabeth fuhr auf den ihr zugewiesenen Parkplatz hinter dem Haus, stieg aus und bekam zunächst vor Staunen den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. War Pemberley schon bei normalem Wetter beeindruckend, so wirkte es im Schnee geradezu majestätisch, fast wie aus dem Märchen. Der Park, das ganze Gebäude waren tief verschneit und das Stück des Parks, das von hier aus zu sehen war, war einfach atemberaubend. Die Bäume brachen unter der Schneelast fast zusammen, der See war an den Rändern zugefroren. Elizabeth hoffte, sie könnten zum Teich hinauslaufen, der mit Sicherheit zugefroren war. William hatte ihr erzählt, daß sie in besonders kalten Wintern dort eisliefen. Sie erwartete jeden Moment, daß eine Kutsche – oder alternativ ein Pferdeschlitten – vorfuhr und den Prinzen abholte.

Den Prinzen, oder vielmehr den Hausherrn, sah sie jedoch nicht. Aber hinter dem Haus hörte sie Stimmen, die näherzukommen schienen. Kinderstimmen, zwischendurch Gelächter, eine Frauenstimme. Elizabeth drehte sich um und sah Maggie und Tim in Begleitung einer Frau auf das Haus zugehen. Tim erkannte Elizabeth und rannte auf sie zu, blieb aber dann doch ziemlich schüchtern vor ihr stehen – offenbar aus Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage. Elizabeth lächelte und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Hallo, Tim! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ziemlich lange nicht gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Tim nickte. Seine Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet und seine Augen, denen seines Vaters so ähnlich, glänzten. „Hallo Lizzy. Bleibst du jetzt bei uns?"

„Nun ja, zumindest ein paar Tage, denke ich."

Der Junge lächelte und griff vertrauensvoll nach ihrer Hand. Er hatte schon in Meryton eine große Zuneigung zu Elizabeth gefaßt, auch wenn er immer ein wenig schüchtern war in ihrer Gegenwart. Elizabeth lächelte zurück, drückte seine Hand und wandte sich dann der Frau zu, die Maggie auf dem Arm hatte.

Elizabeth zwinkerte Maggie zu und begrüßte dann die ihr fremde Frau. „Guten Tag, ich bin Elizabeth Bennet," sie streckte die Hand aus und lächelte die Dame freundlich an.

„Katrin Northam," erwiderte die Frau und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich kümmere mich um die beiden Süßen hier." Sie sah Williams Kinder zärtlich an und drückte Maggie an sich.

Elizabeth starrte Mrs. Northam verblüfft an. _Das_ war die Witwe, die jeden Shilling umdrehen mußte, da ihre _Rente_ nicht ausreichte? Die Frau, die ihr gegenüberstand und sie erwartungsvoll ansah, war nur geringfügig älter als sie selbst, sehr blond, sehr blauäugig, sehr hübsch.

Elizabeth riß sich zusammen. Puh! Kein Wunder, daß Charles behauptet hatte, William hatte eine neue Freundin. Und wer wußte schon, was zwischen den beiden in der Karibik vorgefallen war! Mrs. Northam war ebenso braungebrannt wie William – mit Sicherheit war nicht nur ihr Gesicht gebräunt! Und genauso wenig hatte sie sich während des Urlaubs an einem anderen Strand gesonnt als William. Oh ja, Elizabeth konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was sich unter dem dicken Wintermantel verbarg. Aber konnte sie es William übelnehmen, wenn er nicht _nur_ an die Kinder dachte bei der Auswahl ihres Kindermädchens? Hatte sie sein Bett gewärmt im Urlaub? Oder auch später noch? In Pemberley? Oder London?

„William hat sie angekündigt," fuhr Mrs. Northam fort. „Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, daß er für den Rest des Nachmittags in Telefonkonferenzen ist und nicht gestört werden möchte. Aber er hat mich gebeten, ihnen schon mal ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Sie nannte ihren Arbeitgeber ganz vertraulich beim _Vornamen_? Und wieso hatte ihr William nicht gesagt, daß er arbeiten mußte? Am Telefon hatte es sich angehört, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten, sie zu sehen!

Sie nickte bloß etwas verwirrt und folgte Mrs. Northam ins Haus, Tim immer noch an der Hand haltend.

Elizabeth wunderte sich, daß Mrs. Reynolds nicht zu sehen war.

„Oh, sie hat ein paar Tage freigenommen. Ich vertrete sie solange," informierte sie das Kindermädchen auf ihre Frage hin und ging ihr voraus zu den Gästezimmern im ersten Stock. Aber anstatt sie zu den Räumen auf der Südseite zu führen, die sie von ihrem letzten Aufenthalt her kannte, bog sie einen anderen Gang ein und machte schließlich am Ende des Korridors halt. Sie öffnete die letzte Tür des Ganges und ließ Elizabeth eintreten.

Elizabeth sah sich erstaunt um. Sollte _das_ wirklich ihr Zimmer sein? Sie verstand, daß sie „der lieben Ordnung und Schicklichkeit halber" ein Gästezimmer bezog, auch wenn sie die Nächte im Endeffekt sowieso mit William verbringen würde, kein Thema. Aber wieso hier, am entgegengesetzten Ende der Familienschlafzimmer? William und die Kinder hatten ihre privaten Räume auf der Südseite, sonnige, luftige und große Zimmer. Ihr letztes Gästezimmer war ebenfalls dort gewesen. Dieser Raum hier war klein und eiskalt. Es mußte lange her sein, daß hier mal richtig renoviert worden war, alles schien eher aus der Nachkriegszeit zu stammen. Das Zimmer hatte, im Gegensatz zu den Südzimmern, kein eigenes Bad. Ein schmales Bett stand im Raum, ein kleiner Schrank sowie ein abgenutzter Sessel. Es war so dunkel hier, daß sie fast nichts sehen konnte, ohne das Licht einzuschalten. Es gab auch nur eine Deckenbeleuchtung, die so antiquiert war, daß sie nur trübes Licht spendete, und keine Nachttischlampe. Aber einen Nachttisch gab es ja schließlich auch nicht.

„Sind sie sicher, daß das mein Zimmer ist?" fragte sie Mrs. Northam.

„Oh ja, William hat es mir so gesagt."

Elizabeth schaute sich nach einer Heizung um und wurde fündig. Als sie das altertümliche Thermostat ein wenig hochdrehte, sprang sie mit großem Getöse an und rumpelte eine zeitlang vor sich hin. Es würde ewig dauern, bis das Zimmer warm wurde, vermutete Elizabeth.

„Ich lasse ihr Gepäck und einen kleinen Imbiß nach oben bringen, Miss Bennet," sagte das Kindermädchen und scheuchte Tim nach draußen.

„Können sie Mr. Darcy bitte Bescheid geben, daß ich da bin?"

„Er wünscht keinerlei Störungen im Augenblick, Miss," erwiderte Mrs. Northam in etwas pikiertem Ton und ließ Elizabeth alleine.

Elizabeth schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Es gab sehr schnell nach und sie seufzte. Ausgeleierte Matratze...bäh! Und die Bettwäsche roch nach Mottenkugeln. _Aus welchem Jahrhundert stammte die bloß?_ Sie hoffte, war sich aber nun gar nicht mehr so sicher, daß sie die Nächte in Williams Schlafzimmer verbringen würde. So hatte sie sich ihre Ankunft auf Pemberley ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt. William hatte keine Zeit für sie, das Zimmer war eisig und ungemütlich, Mrs. Reynolds war nicht da und das Kindermädchen behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Wenn diese Mrs. Northam William die Nächte versüßte, für was hatte er _sie_ dann eingeladen? Hatte er sie deshalb so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt einquartieren lassen?

Elizabeth erhob sich aus den Tiefen des Bettes und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Badezimmer. Ihr voriges Gästezimmer hatte den Luxus eines eigenen Bades gehabt. Sie fröstelte, als sie auf den Gang trat, auch hier war es kalt und offenbar wurde nicht oder nur soviel geheizt, daß die Leitungen nicht gänzlich einfroren. Das ganze Gebäude warmzuhalten mußte allein ein Vermögen kosten! Sie fragte sich, welchen Grund William wohl hatte, sie hier unterzubringen? Wirklich wegen Mrs. Northam?

Fünf Türen weiter entdeckte sie endlich ein Badezimmer mit Toilette. Handtücher gab es nicht, das merkte sie aber erst, als sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Mit eiskaltem Wasser, wohlgemerkt.

Elizabeth wäre am liebsten sofort wieder abgereist. Sie kam sich überaus unwillkommen und unerwünscht vor. Ob sie William überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Große Sehnsucht schien er jedenfalls nicht nach ihr zu haben.

Als sie ihr kaltes Zimmer wieder betrat – die Heizung war kein Grad wärmer geworden – stand ihr kleiner Koffer neben dem Bett und auf einem Servierwagen befand sich ein Teller mit Sandwiches und ein Glas Orangensaft. Einen Tisch gab es in diesem Zimmer nicht.

Elizabeth überlegte noch, ob sie wieder abreisen sollte, dann jedoch siegte zunächst ihr Hunger und sie verspeiste die Sandwiches.

Danach beschloß sie, erst einmal nach unten zu gehen. Vielleicht würde ihr ja William über den Weg laufen.

William Darcy saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und war in die Tageszeitung vertieft. Er schaute auf die Uhr – kurz nach eins. Elizabeth müßte jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen, sofern es die Straßenverhältnisse zuließen. Er war ein wenig besorgt über den Zustand der Straßen, da es doch sehr stark geschneit hatte heute nacht und die Straßen hier oben wurden nicht eben besonders bevorzugt geräumt. Hoffentlich kam sie gut durch!

William hatte Mrs. Northam Anweisung gegeben, ihn sofort zu informieren, sobald Elizabeth da war. Er faltete die Zeitung sorgfältig zusammen, legte sie auf den Tisch und trat ans Fenster. Wie märchenhaft es draußen aussah! Heute früh war er bereits mit seinem Verwalter am Teich gewesen und sie hatten überprüft, ob das Eis zum Schlittschuhlaufen halten würde. Mr. Elliot war jedoch skeptisch gewesen und ihm geraten, lieber noch ein paar Tage abzuwarten. Würde es so winterlich kalt bleiben, sprach nichts gegen Eislaufen.

William hatte jedoch noch eine Überraschung für Elizabeth parat. Er hatte in einer der Scheunen den alten Pferdeschlitten entdeckt, ihn herausholen und komplett neu aufbereiten lassen. Er strahlte jetzt in neuem Glanz mit frischgepolsterten, weichen Sitzen, neuen Kufen und sogar die alten Pferdegeschirre mit den kleinen Glöckchen waren noch vorhanden und sahen nun wieder aus wie aus dem Laden. Dicke, warme Decken mit Fellbesatz waren besorgt worden – darunter ließ sich trefflich kuscheln! William stand ganz in Gedanken versunken am Fenster und malte sich in den schönsten Farben aus, was sie alles unternehmen würden, solange Elizabeth hier wäre. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, konnte er sie am Ende überreden, für immer zu ihm zu ziehen. Als seine Frau.

Gegen vierzehn Uhr wurde er langsam ungeduldig. Aber die Straßen waren wirklich voller Schnee, Mr. Elliot hatte es ihm bestätigt. Und er selbst hatte Elizabeth gebeten, sich nicht zu hetzen und lieber etwas später, aber dafür sicher hier anzukommen. Vielleicht hatte sie noch eine Pause gemacht, oder sie war gezwungen, langsam zu fahren. Es war noch keine Uhrzeit, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Um halb drei rief ihn ein wichtiger Kunde an und hielt ihn fast eine Stunde am Telefon fest. Er durfte ihn nicht verärgern und zwang sich zur Geduld, beantwortete seine Fragen so höflich wie es ging und atmete auf, als er endlich auflegen konnte.

Um vier war Elizabeth immer noch nicht eingetroffen. William machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen. Er wählte mehrfach die Nummer ihres Mobiltelefons und es klingelte und klingelte und klingelte. Elizabeth ging nicht dran. Er hatte gerade entschieden, sich umzuziehen und mit dem Landrover die Straßen nach ihr abzusuchen, als die Tür zögerlich aufging und Maggies Köpfchen erschien. Sein Arbeitszimmer war normalerweise für jedermann tabu – nur seine Kinder durften ihn jederzeit dort stören. William lächelte, wie immer, wenn er seine kleine Tochter sah.

„Hallo, Liebling, was gibt es?" fragte er und das Kind tappte auf ihn zu und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. William zog sie sanft an sich und gab ihr einen Kuß. Maggie giggelte.

„Was ist los, Süße? Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Spielt mit Lizzy."

„Spielt mit Lizzy!" William sah seine Kleine ungläubig an. „Lizzy ist hier?"

Maggie nickte. „Sie hat uns auch vorgelesen."

William erhob sich schnell, Maggie immer noch auf dem Arm. „Elizabeth ist hier und keiner hat mir Bescheid gesagt? Wo ist Mrs. Northam, Maggie?"

„Unten, Daddy."

Elizabeth war drauf und dran gewesen, wieder abzureisen. Niemand kümmerte sich um sie, von William war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, geschweige denn von anderem Personal. _Dieses Haus ist ein verdammtes Labyrinth!_ murmelte sie verärgert, als sie sich auf die Suche nach Mrs. Northam machte. Eine Tür nach der anderen öffnete sie und schaute in die Zimmer, die jedoch alle leer waren. Sie fand Mrs. Northam schließlich mit den Kindern in einer Art Musikzimmer, eine kleinere Variante von dem Raum, den sie im öffentlich zugänglichen Teil des Hauses bei ihrem letzten Besuch gesehen hatte.

Tim sprang auf und zog sie sofort in eine Ecke, wo er mit einem Riesenberg Legosteinen beschäftigt war. Stolz zeigte er ihr die Sachen, die er bereits zusammengebaut hatte und lud sie zum Mitspielen ein.

Maggie schlief mit einer Puppe im Arm auf Mrs. Northams Schoß und das Kindermädchen selbst las ein Buch. Sie nickte Elizabeth bloß zu, als sie eintrat, um das Kind nicht zu wecken.

Elizabeth gesellte sich zu Tim und half ihm mit seinen Basteleien, bis nach etwa einer halben Stunde Maggie aufwachte und vehement eine Geschichte forderte. Elizabeth erbot sich, den Kindern vorzulesen, da Mrs. Northam einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachgehen wollte. Maggie machte es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem und Elizabeth suchte ein passendes Buch und las ihnen vor. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern, aber sie fragte sich schon mittlerweile, ob William sie wirklich nicht sehen wollte. Seinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie blieb im Augenblick nur der Kinder wegen, aber wenn er glaubte, daß er hier den ganzen Tag arbeiten konnte ohne sich wenigstens kurz dazu herabzulassen, sie zu begrüßen, dann würde sie tatsächlich heute noch abreisen, dachte sie erbost – und sehr enttäuscht.

Es war mittlerweile fast halb fünf geworden, als William mit Maggie auf den Armen das kleine Musikzimmer betrat und Elizabeth am Fenster stehen sah. Sie blickte angestrengt nach draußen in den bereits dunklen Nachmittag und ihre Finger trommelten ungeduldig an die Fensterscheibe. William setzte Maggie vorsichtig ab und trat zu ihr.

„Elizabeth! Da bist du ja endlich! Aber wieso kommst du so spät, war es so schlimm auf den Straßen?" Er machte Anstalten, sie in die Arme zu schließen, aber hielt in der Bewegung inne, als er ihren Blick sah.

Elizabeth wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte nicht.

„Was meinst du mit „spät"?"

„Ich hatte dich viel früher erwartet, Liebes. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, wo du bleibst, ans Telefon bist du auch nicht gegangen. Wenn Maggie nicht gesagt hätte, daß du hier bist, wäre ich jetzt losgefahren, um nach dir zu suchen."

„Ich bin seit zwölf Uhr hier, William. Und mir wurde gesagt, du darfst nicht gestört werden, da du den ganzen Nachmittag mit Telefonkonferenzen beschäftigt bist."

William runzelte die Stirn und warf Mrs. Northam einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Mrs. Northam, ich hatte sie doch gebeten, mich sofort zu informieren, wenn Miss Bennet ankommt. Wieso haben sie mir nicht Bescheid gegeben?" Seine Stimme klang verärgert.

Das Kindermädchen schaute ihren Arbeitgeber mit großen, erstaunten Augen an. „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, ich muß sie falsch verstanden haben. Es tut mir so leid, Miss Bennet, aber sie müssen entschuldigen. Mein Englisch ist nicht das beste, ich habe Mr. Darcy sicher falsch verstanden. Das war nicht meine Absicht, bitte entschuldigen sie!"

William winkte ungeduldig ab. „Schon gut. Kann ja mal passieren." Er trat einen Schritt näher an Elizabeth heran und lächelte. „Hauptsache, du bist jetzt da, Liebes." Er beugte sich näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, so daß nur sie es hörte: „Und glaub mir, ich werde dich die nächsten Tage nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen." _Geschweige denn aus meinem Bett,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Elizabeth war etwas besänftigt und ließ sich von William endlich in die Arme schließen. Ihr Kuß war sanft, aber nur kurz – es war ihnen etwas unangenehm, so vor Mrs. Northam, die sie interessiert und sehr indiskret beobachtete. Elizabeth war erstaunt, daß die Frau zu ihrer Entschuldigung ihre angeblich mangelnden Englischkenntnisse vorbrachte – hätte William ihr nicht erzählt, daß sie gebürtige Deutsche war – es wäre ihr anhand ihrer Sprache gar nicht aufgefallen. Ihr Englisch war ausgezeichnet.

Elizabeth beschloß, es vorerst dabei bewenden zu lassen, zumal ihr William überhaupt keine Gelegenheit gab, sich trüben Gedanken hinzugeben. Das geplante Mittagessen wurde kurzerhand in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit in eine Kaffee-Session umgewandelt. Sie blieben im Musikzimmer, ein dienstbarer Geist brachte warmen Apfelstrudel mit Vanillesauce und sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit plaudern, wenn die Kinder nicht gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Die Kleinen faßten immer mehr Zutrauen zu Elizabeth und am Ende des Nachmittags war sie ihre „Hauptanlaufstation", und nicht ihr Vater oder das Kindermädchen.

An einen nachmittäglichen Spaziergang war nicht zu denken – es war bereits viel zu dunkel und außerdem hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Mrs. Northam saß die ganze Zeit über mit dabei, was Elizabeth zunächst ein wenig irritierte. Aber da sie schließlich für die Kinder angestellt war und sich auch liebevoll um sie kümmerte, sagte sie nichts. Es hatte sicher schon seine Richtigkeit.

Und sie würde William später noch lange genug für sich alleine haben, denn nachdem die Kinder im Bett waren, hätte Mrs. Northam glücklicherweise auch „Feierabend".

Die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Besuch hier ließen Elizabeth leicht erröten, als sie an die Bibliothek dachte und was sie dort angestellt hatten. Sie hoffte ganz verwegen, daß es heute eine Fortsetzung davon geben würde. Nur diesmal würde sie besser auf ihre Wäsche aufpassen – es war ihr zu peinlich gewesen, als Mrs. Reynolds ihr damals einen Wäschebeutel in die Hand gedrückt hatte, mit ein Paar Tennissocken und einem schwarzen Spitzentanga darin. „Ihre Wäsche ist fertig, Miss Elizabeth," hatte sie nur gesagt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

William machte seine „Androhung" wahr und wich keinen Augenblick von Elizabeths Seite. Zwar hielten sie sich mit dem Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in Mrs. Northams und der Kinder Gegenwart weitestgehend zurück, aber sie gluckten zusammen, unterhielten sich angeregt und schmiedeten eifrig Pläne für ihren Aufenthalt auf Pemberley.

Um halb sieben gab es Abendessen und auch diesmal saß Mrs. Northam mit am Tisch. Elizabeth hatte angenommen, die Angestellten würden „unter sich" essen, selbst Mrs. Reynolds speiste nicht am Tisch ihres Arbeitgebers, und sie kannte „Master William" schließlich schon seit seiner Geburt und hatte einen ganz anderen Rang inne als das Kindermädchen. Aber nein, offenbar aß sie immer mit den Darcys zu Abend. Und das war noch nicht alles für den Abend.

Nach dem Abendessen übernahm es William selbst, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Mrs. Northam half ihnen beim Umziehen und Waschen, während William vorschlug, daß Elizabeth es sich schon mal in der Bibliothek gemütlich machen sollte. Sie errötete sanft und stellte sich auf einen gemütlichen, sinnlichen, kuschligen Abend mit William ein. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen. Als sie daran dachte, wie sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, erst das Geplänkel vor dem Kamin und die folgende Nacht in William Schlafzimmer...lief ihr ein regelrechter Schauer über den Rücken und ihr Magen schien sich zusammenzuknoten vor Erregung. Wo blieb William bloß? Sie fürchtete, es kaum noch auszuhalten ohne seine Berührung, seine Nähe, seinen Körper. Hoffentlich war der Kamin bereits angezündet…

Der Kamin _war_ angezündet und auch Kaffee und ein verführerischer Nachtisch (frittierte Ananasringe mit Vanillesauce) standen in der Bibliothek bereit. Elizabeth konnte nicht widerstehen und naschte schon einmal an der warmen Köstlichkeit. Es wäre eine Sünde, es verkommen oder kaltwerden zu lassen, dachte sie. Sie war sehr ungeduldig, vielmehr aufgeregt, vertrieb sich jedoch die Zeit, bis William zu ihr zurückkam, indem sie an den langen Regalen entlanglief und sich die Bücher betrachtete. Die Darcys hatten im Lauf der Jahrzehnte, womöglich gar Jahrhunderte, eine beeindruckende Sammlung zusammengetragen. Ab und zu holte sie einen Band hervor und blätterte interessiert durch, von den wirklich alten, wertvollen Büchern ließ sie jedoch die Finger. Das fehlte noch, daß sie solch einen Schatz ruinierte durch ihre Neugier und unfachmännische Behandlung!

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als diese leise geöffnet und gleich darauf wieder geschlossen wurde. Elizabeth stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal zurück und ein Schauer der Vorfreude rann über ihren Rücken. Sie erwartete sekündlich, Williams Arme um ihren Körper zu spüren, seine Lippen an ihrem Hals, aber nichts geschah. Schließlich wandte sie sich um und sah Mrs. Northam mit einer Handarbeit wie selbstverständlich zur Couch gehen. Das Kindermädchen lächelte ihr höflich zu, schaltete eine hellere Lampe ein, damit sie besser sehen konnte und begann still mit ihrer Stickerei.

Elizabeth starrte die Frau entgeistert an. Würde sie ihnen jetzt auch noch den ganzen Abend über auf der Pelle hocken? Hatte sie kein eigenes Zimmer? Würde sie denn überhaupt keine Zeit mit William alleine verbringen dürfen? Überhaupt, wo steckte William?

William erschien zehn Minuten später und sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, als er Mrs. Northam in der Bibliothek entdeckte. Er seufzte lautlos, aber sehr zu Elizabeths Frust sagte er auch nichts. Er goß ihnen allen Kaffee ein und nahm in seinem Lieblingssessel platz. Elizabeth nahm ihre Tasse und ließ sich auf dem dicken Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder. Sie starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Was hatte es mit dieser Frau bloß auf sich? Und warum ließ William sie gewähren? Ihre Erregung hatte vorersteinen gewaltigen Dämpfer erhalten.

Mühsam quälten sie sich durch den Abend. Mrs. Northam stickte, William versuchte, sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, da Elizabeth nicht besonders gesprächig war und diese selbst war immer noch hin- und hergerissen von der Idee, gleich morgen früh abzureisen. Sie wollte William ganz sicher nicht mit dieser Person teilen. Welches Anrecht hatte sie auf ihn? Gegen zehn Uhr gähnte sie übertrieben laut und erhob sich. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, William," sagte sie und schaute ihn durchdringend an. William stand ebenfalls auf. Er war etwas unsicher, was er tun sollte. Der Abend war nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das erhofft hatte, und Liz machte auch keinen allzu glücklichen Eindruck.

„Ich bringe dich auf dein Zimmer, Liebes," murmelte er. Sie sagten Mrs. Northam gute Nacht und verließen die Bibliothek.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Kapitel**

William begleitete Elizabeth die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch und wunderte sich, als sie plötzlich zur Nordseite hin abbog.

„Liz? Wo willst du hin?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Zu meinem Zimmer."

„Aber die Gästezimmer sind auf der anderen Seite. Dieser Flügel hier wird nur noch ganz selten benutzt. Die Zimmer müßten renoviert und neu möbliert werden, warmes Wasser gibt es momentan auch nicht. Sollte es im Sommer extrem heiß werden, halten wir uns manchmal hier auf, aber jetzt, im tiefsten Winter?" Er runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihr den Gang entlang. „Wer hat dir dieses Zimmer gegeben, Liebes?"

Sie wandte sich um. „Na rate mal. Dein wundervolles Kindermädchen, daß angeblich kein englisch kann."

Sie waren am Ende des Ganges angekommen und William schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als sie das Zimmer betraten. „Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, daß du hier bleibst. Wie kommt sie bloß dazu, dich hierher zu bringen?"

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat dich wieder einmal _falsch verstanden_, William," sagte Elizabeth in sehr sarkastischem, fast bitteren Ton. Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Diese Frau bringt mich hier in dieses Zimmer, teilt mir mit, daß du unter keinen Umständen gestört werden willst, läßt mir dann einen Sandwich aufs Zimmer bringen und weicht uns den Rest des Tages nicht von der Seite. Und dann behauptet sie, sie hätte dich falsch verstanden. Ich bitte dich, William! Die Frau spricht hervorragend englisch. Sie will mich hier nicht haben, ganz einfach."

„Aber warum sollte sie dich nicht hier haben wollen? Sie ist Angestellte hier und nicht mehr."

Elizabeth lachte humorlos. War er wirklich so ignorant?

„Sie ist eifersüchtig, William!"

William starrte sie irritiert an. Intrigen zu spinnen lag ihm völlig fern, war nicht in seiner Natur, daher fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, was Elizabeth seinem Kindermädchen unterstellte.

„Eifersüchtig?" murmelte er stirnrunzelnd.

Elizabeth ließ sich auf das durchgelegene Bett fallen und seufzte. Sie kannte die Vorgeschichte der beiden ja nicht. Hatten sie was miteinander gehabt? Und wie konnte sie William am besten diskret darauf ansprechen?

„William...ich weiß nicht, ob es mich etwas angeht," begann sie vorsichtig. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie dein Verhältnis zu Mrs. Northam ist. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, sie sieht in mir eine Feindin, eine Konkurrentin. Übrigens, sie hat dich mir gegenüber als „William" bezeichnet, und nicht als „Mr. Darcy"."

William setzte sich in den abgenutzten Sessel und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Liz, Darling, ich _will_ nichts von ihr! Ich habe sie als Kindermädchen engagiert und sie war mit uns im Urlaub. Ich habe ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, sich mehr von diesem Arrangement zu erhoffen. Tim und Maggie mögen sie sehr gerne, sie kommt gut mit ihnen zurecht und leistet gute Arbeit. Sie ist nicht unbeliebt bei den anderen Angestellten. Aber ich habe in ihr nie mehr gesehen als eben das, eine Angestellte!"

Elizabeth glaubte ihm. Welchen Grund hätte er haben sollen, sie anzulügen. Schließlich waren sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zusammengewesen, oder? Was sie zu der etwas unbequemen Frage brachte, ob sie denn _jetzt_ überhaupt zusammenwaren!

„Findest du es so abwegig, daß sie sich in dich verliebt hat?" fragte sie leise.

William starrte sie an. „Auf den Gedanken bin ich noch nie gekommen, ehrlich gesagt."

Er schätzte Mrs. Northam, aber er hatte ihr doch wirklich nie einen Grund gegeben, fand er.

Elizabeth kämpfte sich aus den Tiefen des unbequemen Bettes, stellte sich hinter William und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich finde es nicht im geringsten abwegig, William," murmelte sie. „Und ich kann ihr noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen." Ihre Hände fuhren nach vorne und strichen sanft über seine Brust. „Sie arbeitet für einen jungen, gutaussehenden Junggesellen, der sie sogar mit in die Karibik nimmt, der sie gut behandelt, und vermutlich gut bezahlt – sie darf seine süßen Kinder betreuen, in seinem Märchenschloß leben..." Ihre Finger hatten die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und William stöhnte auf, als sie sanft an einer Brustwarze spielte. „Kein Wunder, daß sie hofft, vielleicht auch irgendwann sein Bett zu teilen..." Elizabeths Zunge fuhr verführerisch über sein Ohrläppchen und William zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ihre Zähne spürte. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß und verschloß ihre Lippen mit seinen. „Laß uns nicht mehr von Mrs. Northam reden, Liebling. Und vor allem, laß uns aus diesem eisigen Zimmer verschwinden. Du kommst mit in mein Schlafzimmer. Keine Widerrede."

Elizabeth hatte auch nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden. Sie hatte ihre Tasche sowieso noch nicht ausgepackt und sich schon mit Schrecken ausgemalt, daß sie möglicherweise heute nacht hier schlafen sollte. William half ihr auf die Beine, nahm ihr Gepäck und sie folgte ihm in den wesentlich freundlicheren, südlichen Flügel Pemberleys.

Als sie den Gang betraten, hielt William kurz an und lächelte verlegen. „Oder möchtest du lieber eines der Gästezimmer beziehen und...und kommst dann zu mir?"

_Er sah so süß aus, wenn er verlegen war,_ dachte Elizabeth liebevoll und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie es für dich am bequemsten ist, Will." Seine Antwort war ein anzügliches Grinsen und er ging ihr voran zu seinen eigenen Privaträumen.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich langsam und sinnlich – beide waren ziemlich müde und hatten keine Kraft mehr für wilde Verfolgungsjagden quer durch den Raum und ähnliches Geplänkel. Elizabeth fühlte sich trotzdem rundum wohl und geborgen, als sie gegen Mitternacht einschlief, fest in Williams Arme gekuschelt. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Katrin Northam und ihre Intrigen – William liebte sie und nur sie alleine. Das hatte er ihr jedenfalls sehr eindeutig demonstriert.

Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh – wie immer, wenn sie in einem fremden Bett schlief. Williams Arm lag quer über ihrem Bauch und er schlief noch tief und fest. Seine Decke hatte er in der Nacht heruntergestrampelt und gab den Blick frei auf seine Brust bis hinunter zu dem schmalen Streifen feiner Haare, der an seinem Bauch bis hin zu etwas intimeren Zonen hinablief. Elizabeth bewunderte seinen Körper ausgiebig, während er schlief. Sie fragte sich, ob er in seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit viel Sport trieb, denn von alleine war er sicher nicht so blendend in Form.

Vorsichtig zog sie die Bettdecke noch ein Stück herunter, um noch mehr von ihm zu sehen. William murmelte etwas im Schlaf, zog seinen Arm zurück und drehte sich auf den Rücken, wachte aber nicht auf. Elizabeths Blick blieb an seinen tieferen Regionen hängen – zu einem Körperteil, das zumindest nicht _komplett_ schlief. Sie lächelte. Selbst im Schlaf war er noch _dazu_ fähig! Sie fragte sich, wie fest er noch schlief und schob sich vorsichtig näher an seinen Unterleib. Ganz sanft, ganz behutsam begann sie, ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu verwöhnen und es dauerte nicht lange, und er zeigte erste Reaktionen. Seine empfindliche Haut war warm und zart, geradezu seidig, und sie bemerkte errötend ihren eigenen Geruch an ihm. William stöhnte im Schlaf, aber er wachte immer noch nicht auf. Selbst als er schließlich kam, wurde er nicht wach. Er murmelte wieder etwas, was Elizabeth nicht verstehen konnte, lächelte leicht, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief fest weiter.

Elizabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatte insgeheim auf eine „Gegenleistung" gehofft, aber das konnte sie wohl momentan vergessen. William hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, so daß sie sich noch nicht einmal an seine Brust kuscheln konnte. Und warm war ihr geworden – das Zimmer war viel zu stark geheizt. Sie befreite sich von der dicken Daunendecke und fuhr mit der rechten Hand langsam über ihren Bauch nach unten. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich klebrig und feucht an von den Aktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht. Sie mochte Williams Geruch an ihrem Körper. Ob er später mit ihr duschen würde? Sie war so in Gedanken an William versunken, an vergangene Nacht und an das, was sie noch alles vor sich hatten, daß sie gar nicht richtig mitbekam, daß sie sich selbst gedankenverloren zwischen den Beinen streichelte. Erst als sie kam, bemerkte sie, daß sie nackt ausgebreitet auf dem Bett lag: ohne Decke, die Beine leicht geöffnet. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte und sich ihre Atmung wieder stabilisierte.

Sie hatte dementsprechend auch nicht mitbekommen, daß William während ihres kleinen, intimen Spiels mit sich selbst wachgeworden war und sie still beobachtet hatte. Er fühlte sich etwas schäbig, weil er mit seinem heimlichen Zuschauen ihre Privatsphäre verletzte, aber es war wie ein Zwang, er konnte einfach nicht wegschauen. Es erregte ihn zutiefst, ihre unschuldige Leidenschaft.. William selbst fühlte sich erstaunlich entspannt und bemerkte verwundert, daß sein Bauch ein wenig naß war. Er erinnerte sich an einen wundervollen Traum mit einem exquisiten Höhepunkt am Ende und wurde prompt rot bei dem Gedanken, daß er einen feuchten Traum gehabt haben mußte. Ebenfalls rot wurde Elizabeth, als er sie leise ansprach.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes!"

„Morgen, William," antwortete sie und zog hastig die Decke über ihren nackten Leib. Sie fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich so verlegen war. Schließlich hatte er ihren Körper schon ausgiebigst erkundet und war ihm nicht fremd. Hatte er mitbekommen, was sie gerade gemacht hatte?

„Komm her, meine Süße!" forderte er sanft und breitete die Arme aus. Elizabeth kuschelte sich bereitwillig an ihn und seufzte genüßlich. „Was willst du heute anstellen, Liz?"

„Mit dir im Bett liegenbleiben und nicht mehr aufstehen müssen."

William lachte. „Ok. Und das wird dir nicht langweilig auf die Dauer?"

„Niemals."

Er küßte sie sanft. „Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Daß du hier bei mir in meinen Armen liegst und daß du so wundervoll bist."

„Und du bist ein ganz wundervoller Mann, William Darcy," murmelte Elizabeth, schloß die Augen und seufzte wohlig. „Aahh...ich könnte wirklich den ganzen Tag hier mit dir vergammeln."

„Hmm...nun ja, es ist noch ziemlich früh, alles schläft noch, wir werden nirgends erwartet..." seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und seine warmen Finger immer fordernder, „spricht nichts dagegen, wenn wir noch ein bißchen kuscheln...und ich weiß, du bist _hier_ ziemlich empfindlich..." ein Finger umkreiste langsam einen hartgewordenen Nippel und wanderte dann langsam über ihren Rücken zu ihren Hinterbacken, „und vor allem _hier_..." Nun ja, nicht gerade _dort_. Aber Williams spielerische Berührungen lösten überraschenderweise an den merkwürdigsten Körperstellen angenehme Gefühle in ihr aus, es war sehr erregend und sie schnurrte regelrecht unter seinen erfahrenen Händen. Er lachte leise auf. „Das gefällt dir wohl," murmelte er und Elizabeth preßte sich noch enger an ihn.

William zog sie mit einer leichten Bewegung auf seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich mit ihr unter der Decke ein. Elizabeths Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und es wurde ihr bald so warm und angenehm, daß sie auf ihm liegend noch einmal einschlief. Auch William döste kurze Zeit später weg, seine Finger immer noch leicht zwischen Elizabeths Pobacken ruhend.

Es fiel den beiden tatsächlich schwer aufzustehen, als sie eine Stunde später wieder wachwurden. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf eine gemeinsame Dusche und gegen zehn Uhr erschienen sie endlich im Frühstückszimmer.

Mrs. Northam und die Kinder saßen bereits beim Frühstück und reagierten ganz verschieden auf das Auftauchen von Elizabeth und William. Mrs. Northams Blick zu Elizabeth war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so, daß er hätte töten können, aber sie faßte sich schnell wieder und wünschte allgemein einen guten Morgen. Maggie und Tim begrüßten die beiden fröhlich und plapperten sofort drauf los, was sie heute alles machen wollten.

Ohne daß sie sich abgesprochen hatten, zeigten William und Elizabeth keine Scheu mehr im Umgang miteinander vor anderen Leuten. Sie waren verliebt und zeigten es auch, auch wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit über zusammenklebten und Händchen hielten. Aber sie gingen liebevoll miteinander um – so wie Frischverliebte sich nun mal benahmen.

„Daddy, du hast uns versprochen, heute mit dem Pferdeschlitten zu fahren!" quakte Maggie und William seufzte. „Süße, jetzt hast du Elizabeth die ganze Überraschung verdorben," tadelte er seine Tochter sanft und schaute Elizabeth entschuldigend an. Die lächelte nur. „Pferdeschlitten? Hört sich _sehr_ romantisch an..."

_Ja, sehr romantisch mit zwei aufgedrehten Kindern,_ dachte William, aber er grinste innerlich. „Also, Liebes, hast du Lust?" fragte er Elizabeth und die nickte begeistert. „Natürlich! Jetzt gleich?"

„Ja. Ich habe schon alles vorbereiten lassen. Der Schlitten steht bereit, du mußt dich nur noch dick anziehen und wir können los. Mrs. Northam, könnten sie den Kindern bitte mit dem Anziehen helfen?"

Das Kindermädchen nickte. William und Elizabeth zogen sich dicke Sachen an, William holte einen kleinen Korb mit heißem Kakao und etwas süßem Gebäck und als sie nach draußen traten, wo der prächtige, frisch herausgeputzte Schlitten schon bereitstand, verzogen beide etwas gequält lächelnd das Gesicht, als sie Mrs. Northam mit den Kindern schon im Schlitten sitzen sahen.

„Oh William, werden wir sie gar nicht los heute?" brummte Elizabeth, aber es half nichts. William wäre niemals so unhöflich gewesen, das Kindermädchen wieder auszuladen, auch wenn er selbst enttäuscht aufseufzte. „Weißt du was, Honey, wir fahren morgen oder übermorgen nacht nochmal ganz alleine, was hältst du davon? Nur wir zwei. Ich glaube, es ist sogar Vollmond."

Die Aussicht besänftigte Elizabeth etwas und mit schon besserer Laune kletterte sie in den Schlitten. Zu Mrs. Northams Enttäuschung nahmen Elizabeth und William auf der anderen Bank gegenüber ihr und den Kindern Platz. William stellte sicher, daß Tim und Maggie warm zugedeckt waren und legte sich selbst und Elizabeth ebenfalls eine dicke Decke über, unter der man wunderbar kuscheln konnte. Mrs. Northam bereute sehr schnell, überhaupt mitgefahren zu sein. Das Geturtel der beiden Liebenden ging ihr bald auf die Nerven und bereits nach kurzer Zeit wechselten Tim und Maggie ebenfalls auf die andere Bank und kuschelten sich zu ihrem Vater und dessen neuer Freundin, die sie glücklicherweise schnell akzeptiert hatten. Mrs. Northam beteiligte sich nur wenig an dem allgemeinen fröhlichen Geplauder – sie suchte vielmehr nach einem Weg, wie sie Elizabeth bei William in Mißkredit bringen konnte.

Die Fahrt war trotzdem für alle lustig – Mrs. Northam möglicherweise ausgenommen. Elizabeth fühlte sich um zweihundert Jahre zurückversetzt. Schnaubende Pferde, die tief verschneite Märchenlandschaft rings um sie herum, das Geräusch der Kufen, die sich einen Weg durch den tiefen Schnee bahnten, die klingenden Glöckchen des alten Pferdegeschirrs, der durchdringende Duft nach edlen Rössern und Leder. Im Hintergrund sah man das am zugefrorenen See majestätisch liegende Herrenhaus, das gleichzeitig auf die Distanz so einladend wirkte. In den Fenstern des bewohnten Flügels brannte warmes Licht. Ja, und nicht zu vergessen William, der neben ihr saß und sie warm hielt, an dessen Schulter sie lehnte und in dessen Armen sie die Fahrt durch die kalte Luft aufs höchste genoß. Nur der Kutscher sah nicht ganz so authentisch aus mit seiner dicken Goretex-Jacke, den Handschuhen und der warmen Mütze.

Was für ein Gefühl mußte es sein, für immer hier zu leben. Sie konnte William nur zu gut verstehen, daß er seinen Familiensitz allen anderen Liegenschaften vorzog. Momentan gehörten ihm zwar nur noch die beiden Stadtwohnungen in London, vielmehr seinen Kindern, aber er plante im stillen, gemeinsam mit Elizabeth weitere Immobilien zu kaufen, sollte sie eines Tages seine Frau werden, so wie er sich das wünschte. Noch war es zu früh, solche Pläne zu schmieden, aber er wußte ganz sicher, er wollte sie nie mehr hergeben. Aber wenn es soweit wäre, wollte er mit ihr die Welt bereisen und an den Plätzen, die sie beide liebten, einen ständigen Zufluchtsort haben.

Von diesen Überlegungen ahnte Elizabeth nichts. Sie konnte sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen, nach Meryton zurückzukehren. Aber William hatte das Thema, ob sie zu ihm ziehen wollte, nicht mehr angesprochen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Als sie das letzte mal hiergewesen war, hatte er ihr angeboten, zu ihm zu ziehen. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, daß sie ziemlich eindeutig abgelehnt hatte, weil es ihr zu schnell gegangen war. Sein enttäuschter Blick war ihr schmerzhaft in Erinnerung geblieben. Aber was hatte sich in den paar Wochen verändert? Ihre ganze Einstellung William gegenüber. Sie war sich nur noch sicherer geworden, daß sie mit ihm zusammensein wollte. Und sie würde sich gegen einen Umzug nicht mehr sträuben. Sie wußte, sie liebte ihn. Aber wer wußte schon, ob er sie überhaupt noch einmal fragen würde? Sie konnte das Thema schlecht selbst aufbringen. Elizabeth zwang sich zur Geduld. Spätestens wenn sie in ein paar Tagen nach Meryton zurückkehren mußte, würden sie darüber sprechen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn William sie fragen würde, ob sie nach Pemberley käme, ob sie bei ihm leben wollte – sie würde auf der Stelle ja sagen. Auch hatte sie den Eindruck, daß die Kinder sie ganz gerne mochten und sie möglicherweise sogar als eine Art „neue Mutter" akzeptieren würden. William hatte ihr gesagt, daß sie sehr, sehr selten nach Caroline fragten und auch diese kein großes Interesse an ihren Kindern zeigte. William war deswegen einerseits erleichtert, andererseits tat es ihm weh, daß seine Ex-Frau sich so wenig für ihre eigenen Kinder interessierte. Sie fragte noch nicht einmal nach ihnen. Aber solange Tim und Maggie kein Problem damit hatten, hatte er auch keins.

Elizabeth war entschlossen, ihren Aufenthalt hier zu genießen und einfach abzuwarten, wie es sich mit ihnen entwickeln würde. Sie war optimistisch, daß alles gut werden würde.

Ihre ganze Grübelei erwies sich als vollkommen unnötig. William fragte sie noch in dieser Nacht, ob sie zu ihm ziehen wollte und sie sagte ja.


	25. Chapter 25

Nochmal ein etwas verschärfteres Kapitel!

**25. Kapitel**

Die Frage (und ihre positive Antwort darauf) hatte für Elizabeth den „Erfolg", daß sie kaum ein Auge zumachte in dieser Nacht. Sie war aufgewühlt. Der ganze Tag war so schön gewesen. Erst die Schlittenfahrt, dann hatten sie heißen Kakao vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek getrunken. Nach einem leichten Mittagessen hatte William Elizabeth mit nach Manchester genommen – die Kinder hatten sie in Mrs. Northams Obhut gelassen. William hatte geschäftlich in der Stadt zu tun und Elizabeth nutzte die Zeit, um ein bißchen für sich einzukaufen. Im ersten Buchladen, den sie betrat, wurde sie allerdings so sehr aufgehalten, daß sie fast ihre komplette Zeit, die sie alleine zur Verfügung hatte, dort verbrachte.

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie es ihm sagte und so waren sie anschließend gemeinsam noch ein bißchen durch die Stadt gebummelt. Es war so erfrischend anders als mit Caroline. Caroline, die jeden Juwelier mit Namen kannte (und umgekehrt), die ganze Schuhläden alleine mit ihren Einkäufen am Leben erhielt, von den Nobelboutiquen ganz zu schweigen. Auch wenn sie immer am jammern gewesen war, daß man hier nichts ordentliches kaufen konnte – seine Kreditkartenabrechnungen sprachen jedes mal eine ganz andere Sprache. William wunderte sich, daß die King Street immer noch existierte, auch wenn Caroline ganz sicher nicht mehr zum einkaufen hierher kam seit der Scheidung.

Mit Elizabeth war das ganz anders. Sie scherte sich nicht um die Juweliere, sie zerrte ihn dafür in jedes Antiquariat, das sie finden konnte. Es erinnerte William an ihren Ausflug nach Bakewell, als sie zum ersten mal bei ihm war. Diesmal war es etwas anderes, diesmal waren sie offiziell „zusammen".

Sie tranken bei Slattery noch einen Milchkaffee und aßen heiße Waffeln, dann gingen sie langsam zurück zum Auto. Sie waren nicht mehr weit vom Parkhaus entfernt, als William vor dem Schaufenster eines edlen Dessousladens stehenblieb, sehr zu Elizabeths Belustigung.

„Brauchst du etwa neue Strumpfbänder, Will?" stichelte sie. Sie hatte durchaus ein Faible für schöne Wäsche, aber solche Läden leistete sie sich normalerweise nicht.

William zog sie an sich. „Nein, heute nicht. Aber schau mal, die haben eine sehr große Auswahl an Seidenwäsche. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du Seide liebst... Wollen wir uns mal umsehen?"

_Umsehen schadet nichts,_ dachte Elizabeth, auch wenn sie nicht die Absicht hatte, dort etwas zu kaufen. Die Preise, die sie im Schaufenster sah, erschienen ihr astronomisch. Aber sie fand es sehr aufregend, mit einem _Mann_ einen Wäscheladen zu betreten – keiner ihrer Ex-Beziehungen wäre freiwillig dort hineingegangen. Und es war William, der mit ihr reingehen wollte und nicht etwa sie selbst.

William wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie hielt ihn zurück. „William... ich...ich will nicht neugierig sein und hoffe, du verstehst mich nicht falsch... aber war...hat Caroline auch ihre Wäsche hier gekauft?"

William schaute sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. „Nein, Liz. Sie hat ihre Sachen komplett in USA bestellt. Satin hochglänzend vorzugsweise in rot, pink oder orange. Muß ich noch mehr sagen? Hier war sie jedenfalls niemals, auch nicht mit mir. Oder besser gesagt, erst recht nicht mit mir."

Elizabeth war ein wenig rot geworden und verlegen, weil William sie so ernst anschaute. Er bemerkte ihre Verwirrung, trat von der Tür zurück, lächelte sie an und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich war selbst noch nie hier drin, Liebes. Was hältst du davon, wir gehen einfach mal rein und schauen, ob wir etwas finden, daß ich dir heute nacht wieder ausziehen kann?"

Elizabeth mußte lachen. „Einverstanden. Solange du nicht auf roten Satin bestehst..." Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch William zog sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich werde niemals dulden, daß du so etwas geschmackloses anziehst, Liz. Ich will dich in Seide haben, tiefdunkles blau, edles grün, cremeweiß..." ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie boten den Verkäuferinnen, die schon neugierig herausschauten, eine schöne Show. Als sie zwei Minuten später den Laden betraten, prügelten sich die drei Damen fast darum, wer das Paar bedienen durfte. William wurde angeschmachtet, während man Elizabeth neidische Blicke zuwarf. Selbstverständlich mußte man freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihr sein, aber es war William, um den sie eifrig und nahezu unterwürfig herumwuselten.

„Wir schauen uns erst mal ein bißchen um, vielen Dank," sagte er und machte sehr deutlich, daß er momentan keine Beratung wünschte. Zielsicher zog er Elizabeth in die Abteilung „Nachtwäsche" und in der Tat, die Auswahl an Seidenshirts war gigantisch. Sie waren die einzigen Kunden im Laden und die Verkäuferinnen ließen die beiden auch wie gewünscht in Ruhe, verfolgten sie aber – oder vielmehr William – mit ihren Blicken.

William überflog mit kritischem Auge das Gestell mit den Seidennachthemden. Die Teile entsprachen nicht so ganz seinen Vorstellungen. „Ich dachte an etwas mit Knöpfen. Von oben bis unten. Ich liebe es, dich auszupacken..." murmelte er und Elizabeth kicherte. Was hier hing, waren zum Großteil Negligees und William hatte ihr sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß er diese Art Nachtbekleidung nicht mochte – schon gar nicht in schwarz. Elizabeth hatte zwischenzeitlich ein weiteres Gestell entdeckt und hier wurden sie fündig. Ein edles, dunkelgrünes Shirt weckte Williams Interesse. Es war so ähnlich wie das blaue Seidenshirt, das Elizabeth damals – so lange war es noch gar nicht her – angehabt hatte, als _es_ beinahe passiert war.

William zog es hervor und musterte es mit Kennerblick, was Elizabeth wieder zum schmunzeln brachte. Das Shirt war in der Tat sehr edel. Feinste Seide, meisterhaft in der Verarbeitung. Die Knopfleiste war durchgehend – ideal zum _Auspacken_, um es mit Williams Worten zu sagen – allerdings endete sie oben am Halsausschnitt ziemlich tief, was William ausnehmend gut gefiel. „Wie findest du es, Liebling?"

Elizabeth fand es ganz wundervoll, aber sie hatte einen Blick auf das Preisschild erhaschen können und das nahm ihr regelrecht den Atem. Das war jenseits ihrer Möglichkeiten und sie sagte es Willliam auch.

William hatte natürlich nie die Absicht gehabt, sie selbst zahlen zu lassen, aber er wollte natürlich auch nicht den Geldbeutelschwingenden Macho herauskehren, der mit den Scheinen nur so um sich warf. Er wußte, er mußte die Dinge behutsam angehen, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Sie würde ihn verabscheuen, wenn sie den Eindruck hätte, er würde ihre Liebe und Zuneigung erkaufen wollen. „Liebes, du sollst es auch gar nicht kaufen. Ich mache mir damit selbst ein Geschenk."

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. William beugte sich näher zu ihr hin und murmelte in ihr Ohr: „Ich will, daß du es heute nacht trägst. Nur das Shirt. Sonst nichts. Und ich will, daß du deine Haare aufsteckst." Seine körperliche Nähe erregte Elizabeth, sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und sein intensiver, leidenschaftlicher Blick ging ihr durch und durch. Sie schluckte hart und nickte. William lächelte. So einfach war das.

„Gut. Dann laß uns zur Kasse gehen. Es sei denn, du willst es vorher noch anprobieren?" Wieder dieser durchdringende Blick. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sollte passen, denke ich," flüsterte sie.

Die Verkäuferinnen schwärmten bereits aus, um ihren attraktiven Kunden zu bedienen, aber William fiel noch etwas ein. „Warte," sagte er zu Elizabeth. „Ich habe es mir überlegt. Vielleicht solltest du doch noch etwas anderes tragen..."

Er schaute sich suchend um und im hinteren Teil des Ladens wurde er fündig. Wortlos zog er Elizabeth mit sich, die staunend und leicht errötend registrierte, daß er sie zu den etwas „gewagteren" Wäschestücken führte. Sein Ziel waren die Tangas, die säuberlich an der Rückwand des Geschäfts aufgereiht hingen. Elizabeth trug ab und zu welche, aber als sie sah, was William im Sinn hatte, stockte ihr doch der Atem.

Entschlossen zog er eines dieser kleinen Fitzelchen Stoff hervor, im selben grün wie das Seidenshirt, und schaute Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an. Elizabeth wünschte sich, daß sich ein Loch im Boden auftat und sie verschlang, so verlegen war sie. Das Höschen – so es denn diesen Namen überhaupt verdiente – dieses Nichts von einem Stück Seide also, war im Schritt offen. Williams Augen wurden dunkel, sein Blick hypnotisierte sie regelrecht. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß _das_ gut zu dem Shirt passen würde, findest du nicht?" sagte er leise und seine dunkle Stimme ließ sie fast aufstöhnen. Sie war sicher, daß sie feucht geworden war und hätte er sie hier und jetzt in eine der Umkleidekabinen gezerrt, sie hätte sich nicht gewehrt. Wo war der William geblieben, den sie vor Monaten kennengelernt hatte? Der freundliche Familienvater, der mit seinem Sohn im Garten Fußball spielte? Der seiner Tochter ein Pflaster aufs angestoßene Knie klebte und den Schmerz wegküßte? Hier stand ein anderer William neben ihr, ein reifer, selbstbewußter Mann, ein sinnlicher Verführer, der wußte, was er wollte und vor allem, daß er es auch bekam. Elizabeth war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig.

Williams verheißungsvolles Lächeln ließ sie wegschmelzen. Sie wußte, es würde eine sehr, sehr aufregende Nacht werden.

Endlich gingen sie an die Kasse. Eine der Verkäuferinnen hatte offenbar durch Streichholzziehen oder was auch immer das Privileg gewonnen, William zu bedienen, denn die anderen strichen betont geschäftig in der Nähe der Kasse herum, aber ohne den attraktiven Kunden aus den Augen zu lassen. Als sie sahen, was er für seine Frau, Freundin, Geliebte – oder wer auch immer die Glückliche war – ausgewählt hatte, zogen sie scharf die Luft ein. Und als die beiden draußen waren, wurden sie von sechs sehnsüchtigen Augenpaaren verfolgt – schmachtende Blicke für William, eifersüchtige für Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lächelte versonnen, als sie an diesen seltsamen Einkaufsbummel zurückdachte. Sie waren pünktlich zum Abendessen heimgekommen und hatten sich fast sofort im Anschluß zurückgezogen. _Der Tag war ja soooooo anstrengend und ermüdend gewesen,_ hatten sie Mrs. Northam weisgemacht. William hatte eine Flasche Champagner aufgetrieben und lud Elizabeth höflich zu sich in sein Schlafzimmer ein. Heute wollte _er_ den Verlauf des Abends bestimmen – die Weichen dafür hatte er ja bereits mit dem Kauf der Seidenwäsche gestellt. Elizabeth hatte ihm, als sie endlich alleine waren, verraten, wie sehr es sie erregt hatte, daß er seine Wünsche ihr gegenüber in aller Öffentlichkeit geäußert hatte. Nun ja, man konnte es auch _Befehle_ nennen, und sie war nur zu willig, ihm zu gehorchen.

Als Elizabeth Williams Schlafzimmer betrat, fand sie den Raum zu ihrer Überraschung leer vor. Von William war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, aber sie hörte es aus seinem Badezimmer plätschern. Ah! Ließ er ein Bad ein?

Neugierig trat sie näher und folgte dem Geräusch des Wassers. In der Tat, William war in seinem privaten Badezimmer, gekleidet nur in einen Bademantel saß er auf der Kante der Badewanne. Der Champagner stand auf einem Beistelltisch, das grüne Shirt hing ordentlich auf einem Bügel.

„Hallo, Liz."

Elizabeth lächelte bloß und stellte sich vor ihn. Sie war noch vollständig bekleidet.

William erhob sich und schloß sie in die Arme. Sie küßten sich – erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Nach einiger Zeit forderte William Elizabeth auf, sich auszuziehen.

„Willst du mir nicht dabei helfen?"

William schüttelte den Kopf, grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Nein. Ich möchte dir dabei zusehen." Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Wannenrand nieder.

Elizabeth zögerte einen Moment. „Gut. Womit soll ich anfangen?"

„Mit dem Pullover."

Elizabeth begann, langsam den dicken Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen und legte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Ihre Blicke lösten sich zu keiner Zeit voneinander. Unter dem Pullover trug sie ein dünnes T-Shirt. William nickte. „Das als nächstes."

Auch das T-Shirt fand seinen Platz auf dem Stuhl wieder. Ein blauer Spitzen-BH verdeckte den Rest von Elizabeths Oberkörper. William ließ seine Blicke langsam über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Die Hose."

Elizabeth stellte sich dicht vor ihn. „Mach du die Knöpfe auf."

William öffnete bedächtig die Knöpfe der engen Jeans, berührte sie aber ansonsten nicht.

Als er fertig war, blieb Elizabeth vor ihm stehen und schälte sich langsam aus dem enganliegenden Stoff. Immer noch schauten sie sich schweigend an.

Die Jeans folgte auf den Stuhl. Ein zum BH passender Tanga erschien vor Williams Augen.

„Socken."

Auch diese wanderten der Hose hinterher.

Elizabeth trug nur noch ihre Unterwäsche. „Willst du mir den Rest ausziehen?" fragte sie William leise. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „BH."

Elizabeth drehte sich um und öffnete den Verschluß. Als sie sich wieder zu William umwandte, hielt sie in gespielter Schamhaftigkeit die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. William lächelte leicht.

„Nimm die Arme herunter, damit ich dich sehen kann."

Elizabeth gehorchte.

„Komm her, Liebes."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

Ohne ihren Körper zu berühren, beugte sich William nach vorne und nahm einen ihrer erregten Nippel in den Mund, um sanft daran zu saugen. Elizabeth schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich an seinem Körper zu reiben, aber William schob sie sachte weg. Er wollte sie ein wenig zappeln lassen.

„Willst du den Bademantel nicht ausziehen, Will?" murmelte Elizabeth und machte sich daran, den Knoten des Gürtels zu lösen. William hielt sie auf. „Nein, noch nicht."

„Wir sollten das schöne heiße Badewasser nicht kalt werden lassen, was meinst du?" sagte er leise und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über ihre Brust.

„Ich bin noch nicht komplett ausgezogen, William."

„Oh ja, richtig." Er lächelte, als sie aufsprang und schnell das Höschen auszog, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie endlich dort berühren. Aber er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht. Er liebkoste sie einzig und alleine mit seinen Augen und in Elizabeths Adern schien sich das Blut in Feuer zu verwandeln. Sie war so erregt, daß sie sich am liebsten selbst zur Erlösung gebracht hätte. Warum quälte er sie so?

William war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte seinen Bademantel ausgezogen. Darunter war er nackt und offenbar sehr bereit für sie. Er half Elizabeth beim Einsteigen in die riesige, runde Wanne und gemeinsam sanken sie wohlig aufseufzend in das warme Nass. Das Wasser duftete angenehm nach Orangenblüten und war exakt temperiert. Elizabeth beschloß, nun ebenfalls sehr direkt ihre Wünsche zu äußern. Sie stand kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Ich möchte, daß du mich nimmst, William, und zwar jetzt sofort."

William unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Ach ja? Und was machst du, wenn ich nicht will?"

„Ich kann mich immer noch ganz gut selbst zufriedenstellen, Mr. Darcy."

„Ich weiß."

Elizabeth schaute ihn überrascht an. „Du weißt?"

„Ich habe dich heute früh dabei beobachtet."

Elizabeth wurde rot und schwieg. William wollte sie nicht verlegen machen. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie an seine Brust.

„Ich mußte den ganzen Tag daran denken, es hat mich so unendlich erregt, dich so zu sehen" flüsterte er und seine Lippen fuhren über ihr Ohr. „Und ich habe ein so schlechtes Gewissen, daß ich dir heimlich dabei zugeschaut habe."

„Du bist nicht enttäuscht von mir oder hältst mich für...für ordinär und verdorben?"

„Natürlich nicht, Liz. Wie kommst du bloß auf sowas? Du bist wunderbar schamlos, aufregend, unanständig, lasziv..." seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und seine Hände wanderten an ihrem Bauch entlang zu den tieferen Zonen. „Aber natürlich mag ich es sehr viel lieber, _dich_ anständig zu befriedigen...hmmmm...ich könnte dich zum Beispiel _hier_ unsittlich berühren..." sein Finger fuhr ganz sanft zwischen ihre Hinterbacken, „oder hier," der Finger wanderte zwischen den Beinen entlang auf ihre Vorderseite und Elizabeth stöhnte auf. Plötzlich war der Finger weg und Elizabeth öffnete enttäuscht die Augen. „William!" rief sie und am liebsten hätte sie mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, wäre sie nicht im Wasser gewesen.

William grinste. „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, _wie_ du es gerne hättest."

Elizabeth löste sich aus seinem Griff, stand auf und blieb mit leicht gespreizten Beinen dicht vor ihm stehen. William verstand und erfüllte nur zu gerne ihren Wunsch. Ganz ohne sie zu berühren, nur mit Hilfe seiner Zunge brachte er sie innerhalb einer Minute zu einem fulminanten Höhepunkt. Elizabeth schrie vor Erleichterung, daß sie endlich ihre Erlösung bekommen hatte, regelrecht auf und William hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn gleich darauf jemand vom Personal ins Badezimmer gestürzt käme, um zu schauen, wer sich hier verletzt hatte.

Er wartete geduldig, bis Elizabeth wieder zu Atem gekommen war und zog sie an sich. „Ich liebe es, daß du dich so schamlos gehen läßt, Lizzy," flüsterte er. „Du bist wundervoll."

Elizabeth setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Und ich werde irgendwann noch ein debiles Wrack, wenn du mich weiterhin so quälst, William Darcy!"

Er lachte und schob sie so über sich, daß er mühelos in sie eindringen konnte. Elizabeth ließ sich nicht lange bitten und ritt ihn, bis auch er seine Erlösung fand.

Sie planschten anschließend noch ein wenig im – jetzt schon entschieden kühleren – Wasser, wuschen sich gegenseitig mit dicken Schwämmen und kletterten schließlich nass, aber sehr befriedigt, aus der Wanne. Elizabeth hatte, wie von William gewünscht, ihre Haare hochgesteckt. William zog ihr, nachdem er sie sanft abgetrocknet hatte, das grüne Seidenshirt über und schloß langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Den aufreizenden Tanga nahm er von der Ablage, reichte ihn Elizabeth und schaute aufmerksam zu, wie sie ihn anzog.

„Heb das Hemd hoch, Liebes, ich möchte sehen, wie er an dir aussieht," verlangte er, aber sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein. Hebs doch selbst hoch!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer zurück. William mußte lachen. Nein, mit Elizabeth wurde es nicht im geringsten langweilig. Er zog seinen Bademantel über, nahm die bisher nicht beachtete Champagnerflasche an sich und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Elizabeth lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, die Beine hatte sie allerdings zusammengepreßt und ihre Blicke verfolgten William aufmerksam, als er näherkam.

William stellte vorsichtig die Flasche mit den Gläsern auf ein Nachtschränkchen und schaute lange auf Elizabeth herab, die so verführerisch hingegossen auf seinem Bett lag. Seine Augen liebkosten ihren Körper und er war ehrlich erstaunt über sich selbst. Eben erst hatten sie sich geliebt, hatte er einen kräftezehrenden Höhepunkt erlebt, und doch war er schon wieder bereit für sie. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen, und ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, ging es Elizabeth nicht sehr viel besser. Noch nie hatte er solche Gefühle gekannt, noch nicht einmal während seiner Ehe, die er ja ursprünglich als sehr glücklich eingeschätzt hatte. Oh ja, William Darcy war unrettbar verloren. Mit Haut und Haaren.

Langsam ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und rückte näher an Elizabeth heran. Ihre Blicke ließen ihn nicht los. William wußte, auf seine „Befehle" würde sie jetzt nicht reagieren, so gut kannte er sie schon, daß er wußte, wann sie dominiert werden wollte und wann nicht. Jetzt wollte sie eindeutig verführt und ausgiebig verwöhnt werden. William lächelte in sich hinein. Ganz so, wie er es am liebsten mochte, nice and slow. Und in der Kunst des „langsamen Liebemachens" war er unbestreitbar ein wahrer Meister.

William kniete sich an ihre Seite und seine Hände fuhren sehr zart über den grünen Seidenstoff, der ihren Körper verhüllte. Er berührte alle Stellen, bis auf ihre empfindlichste. Da konnte er quälend grausam sein, denn er wußte genau, wie sehr sie es liebte, wenn er sie dort berührte. Aber seine Finger kamen immer nur ganz knapp in die Nähe oder berührten sie ganz, ganz kurz scheinbar aus Versehen, und jedes Mal stöhnte Elizabeth enttäuscht, aber trotzdem erregt auf.

William öffnete langsam die Knöpfe ihres Shirts und die schwere Seide rutschte bei jedem Knopf ein Stückchen weiter herunter, bis sie schließlich entblößt vor ihm lag. William nahm sich die Zeit, sie ausgiebig zu betrachten. Seine Blicken glitten nach unten, wo er dann zum ersten Mal den berüchtigten Tanga an ihrem Körper zu sehen bekam. Da Elizabeth immer noch die Beine zusammenhatte, konnte er nur ein Stückchen von der Öffnung sehen. Er grinste in sich hinein. _Süße kleine Hexe! Na warte!_

William widmete sich zunächst ausführlich Elizabeths hartgewordenen Nippeln, die er auf die verschiedensten Arten – Zunge, Zähnen, Lippen, Fingern – bearbeitete und seine Geliebte zu allen möglichen Reaktionen nötigte. Als sie schließlich zu wimmern begann und sich unter seinen Berührungen hin und herwand, war das für ihn das untrügliche Signal, sich langsam um ihre Entspannung zu kümmern. Immer wieder wollte sie seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine bringen, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

Einen Augenblick später hörte ihre Unruhe schlagartig auf, als er sich zwischen ihre – mittlerweile bereitwillig – geöffneten Schenkel kniete. Das knappe Höschen bedeckte die Vorderseite ihrer Scham mit einem kleinen Dreieck, aber zwischen ihren Beinen hatte er nun die allerköstlichsten Einblicke. Elizabeth beobachtete ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern und stöhnte leise. „Bitte, William...hab Erbarmen..." murmelte sie. Ihr Kopf fiel auf das Kissen zurück. Als sie seine Zunge endlich an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel spürte, krallte sie die Finger in die Matratze und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben um jede Bewegung, jedes Berühren mit allen Sinnen zu genießen.

Williams Atem an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle machte sie völlig wild. Sie glaubte fast, zum Höhepunkt kommen zu können, wenn er nur _draufblies_! Und das machte er zu Elizabeths Überraschung in der Tat, draufpusten, da er um die erregende Wirkung nur zu gut wußte. Allerdings brachte er sie damit nicht zum Höhepunkt, sondern tauchte mit seiner Zunge vielmehr in ihre Nässe ein, um sie so genüßlich zu penetrieren. Genüßlich für William, denn Elizabeth war in der Tat am Ende ihrer Geduld. „William...wenn du nicht sofort...oh oh...wenn du nicht sofort...hmmmm...ach verdammt...William…ohhhhh….!"

Mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen bäumte sie sich auf, vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, was für William recht schmerzhaft war, und fiel dann wie gefällt in die Kissen zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder zu sich kam. William wartete geduldig.

Elizabeth schlug die Augen auf, lächelte und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. „Komm her," flüsterte sie und er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Nach einigen Augenblicken Kuscheln schob sie sich auf seinen Bauch und rutschte langsam an ihm hinunter. Sein Körper roch und schmeckte nach Orangenblüten und wie eben Elizabeth, lag er vollkommen ruhig und ließ sich von ihrer neugierigen Zunge verwöhnen. Außer einem zufriedenen Seufzen ab und zu regte er sich nicht, und auch hier dauerte es nicht lange, und er fand seine Erleichterung.

Elizabeth kroch zu ihm zurück nach oben und William schlug die Decken über sie beide. Kurz bevor sie einschliefen, fragte er sie noch schläfrig, ob sie zu ihm ziehen würde und Elizabeth sagte ja.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Kapitel**

Elizabeth wußte am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr so genau, ob sie seine Frage geträumt hatte oder ob es ernstgemeint war. William lieferte ihr schon sehr bald den Beweis für die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Frage.

„Laß uns heute nach Meryton fahren und deine restlichen Sachen holen, Liebling," murmelte er, als Elizabeth sich in seinen Armen rührte und müde die Augen aufschlug. Sie kicherte.

„William…wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht, Hon." Er zog sie auf seinen Bauch und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Nein, ich möchte zuerst deine Eltern kennenlernen. Können wir heute oder morgen hinfahren?"

Elizabeth fuhr alarmiert auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

William schaute sie erstaunt an. „Warum nicht? Glaubst du nicht, sie wollen den Kerl gern kennenlernen, der ihre Tochter in den hohen Norden entführt?"

Elizabeth seufzte. Es war umsichtig und nett von ihm, daß er ihre Eltern kennenlernen wollte. Aber sie wußte nicht, ob _sie_ es denn wollte. Ihre Mutter würde auf seiner Herkunft, seinem Reichtum herumreiten und peinliche Fragen stellen, ihr Vater ihn höchstwahrscheinlich dafür beschuldigen, seinen Arbeitsplatz wegrationalisiert zu haben.

„Warum rufst du nicht an und fragst, ob wir heute nachmittag kurz aufkreuzen können? Ich muß in drei Tagen wieder nach London und bis dahin sollten wir die Zeit nutzen. Ich ertrage es nicht, lange von dir getrennt zu sein, Liz. Ich will dich so schnell wie möglich bei mir haben. Auf Pemberley."

„Was sagen überhaupt Tim und Maggie dazu, wenn ich hier einziehe?"

„Sie lieben dich und werden kein Problem damit haben. Außerdem werde ich mein persönliches Glück nicht meinen Kindern opfern."

Sie sagten den Kindern nach dem Frühstück, daß Elizabeth hier einziehen würde und wie William vorausgesagt hatte, freuten sie sich darüber. Elizabeth war über ihre Reaktion erfreut und erleichtert zugleich. Mrs. Northam verzog keine Miene, aber sie bat William um ein kurzes Gespräch nach dem Frühstück. Er bestellte sie in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Mr. Darcy, sie haben nichts erwähnt, aber werden sie meine Dienste noch benötigen, wenn Miss Bennet hier einzieht?"

William sah das Kindermädchen erstaunt an. „Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Northam. Miss Bennet ist berufstätig und kann sich nicht in Vollzeit um die Kinder kümmern, ebensowenig wie ich. Natürlich bleiben sie weiterhin die Nanny, Mrs. Northam." Er machte eine Pause und sah die Frau nachdenklich an. „Oder haben sie ein Problem mit Miss Bennet? Bitte sagen sie es ganz ehrlich."

Mrs. Northam lächelte gezwungen. _Und wenn, würde ich es niemals zugeben,_ dachte sie boshaft. „Nein, natürlich habe ich kein Problem mit ihr, Sir," log sie.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin sicher, sie werden gut miteinander auskommen." Sein entrückter, verliebter Blick verursachte ihr regelrecht körperliche Qualen.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Mrs. Northam verließ so ruhig und gefaßt wie es ging das Arbeitszimmer. _Die läufige Hündin zog also ein, die kleine Schlampe hatte William in ihre Netze eingewickelt und glaubte, mit ihrem Körper und ihren Tricks im Bett konnte sie ihn an sich binden. Aber dafür mußte sie früher aufstehen! Nun ja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können – immerhin hatte sie ihren Job noch – und wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, war die kleine Hure bald Vergangenheit._

Mrs. Northam hatte schon einige Ideen, wie sie die liebe Miss Bennet in Mißkredit würde bringen können.

Elizabeth hatte auf Williams Wunsch hin zuhause angerufen und gefragt, ob es ihren Eltern paßte, daß sie nachmittags kurz vorbeikämen. Sie hoffte, daß es zu kurzfristig war, aber ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt. Ihre Mutter war euphorisch, als sie sagte, mit wem sie kommen würde.

„Natürlich sind wir zuhause, Lizzy! Du raffiniertes Ding! Angelst dir still und heimlich William Darcy! Ach, ich bin schon so gespannt auf ihn! Sieht er wirklich so gut aus? Hat er wirklich soviel Geld? Kommt ihr mit dem Hubschrauber? Wann ist der Hochzeitstermin? Und was macht überhaupt…"

Elizabeth starrte den Hörer gequält an. Sie hatte es geahnt. Nachdem William ihre Eltern, vielmehr ihre Mutter, kennengelernt hatte, würde er nichts mehr davon wissen wollen, daß sie nach Pemberley zog, das ahnte sie bereits jetzt voller Sorge. Wenn dann noch ihr Vater damit anfing, daß er wegen ihm seinen Job verloren hatte…William würde auf Nimmerwiedersehen die Flucht ergreifen.

Sie beschloß, ihn vorzuwarnen und erzählte ihm ihre Befürchtungen. William lachte. „Liebes, ich will ja nicht, daß deine Mutter bei mir einzieht, sondern DU! Laß sie reden, ich mach mir da nichts draus."

„Aber es ist mir peinlich, wenn sie solche Sachen sagt! Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie davon abhalten kann…"

William zog Elizabeth an sich und sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden einen Kaffee trinken, ein bißchen plaudern und das wars. Das hat auf unsere weitere Beziehung doch keine Auswirkungen. Ich werde dich trotzdem wieder mit zurück nach Pemberley nehmen."

Elizabeth kicherte leise. „Und mit deinem Vater komme ich auch klar. Ich kann seinen Unmut gut verstehen, aber vielleicht ist er sachlichen Argumenten gegenüber ja aufgeschlossen."

Elizabeth konnte es nur hoffen. Sie beschlossen, die Kinder in Mrs. Northams Obhut zurückzulassen und fuhren kurz nach dem Mittagessen los in Richtung Meryton. Mrs. Northam nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihren ersten Köder auszulegen. Sie hatte die Kinder warm angezogen und die drei machten einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See. Sie überlegte, wie sie das Thema „Elizabeth Bennet" am besten anschneiden konnte, als Tim ihr auch schon das Stichwort gab.

„Daddy hat gesagt, daß Lizzy bald hier einzieht," sagte er und zog an einem schneebeladenen Tannenzweig. Maggie quiekte, als sie von einem Teil des herunterfallenden Schnees getroffen wurde.

„Ja," sagte Mrs. Northam. „Freut ihr euch, wenn sie hierherkommt?"

Tim zuckte die Achseln. „Sie ist sehr nett."

Mrs. Northam nickte. „Aber euer Vater wird dann wahrscheinlich noch weniger Zeit für euch haben, wenn sie hier wohnt."

„Warum?" wollte Tim wissen.

„Nun ja, weil sie natürlich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen will und euer Vater wird ihr sicherlich nachgeben. Dann bleibt nicht mehr so viel für euch über."

Tim dachte nach. „Aber sie spielt mit uns und liest uns vor."

„Ja, das macht sie am Anfang, eurem Vater zuliebe. Aber jetzt sind sie auch weggefahren und haben euch nicht mitgenommen, nicht wahr? Nach Manchester zum Einkaufen haben sie euch auch nicht mitgenommen! Sie will euren Vater für sich alleine haben."

Tim war nachdenklich geworden. Seine kleine, arglose Kinderseele war natürlich leicht zu beeinflussen. _Aber Lizzy war doch immer sehr nett zu ihnen!_ dachte er und runzelte die Stirn. Sie spielte mit ihnen und kümmerte sich um sie. Aber Mrs. Northam hatte andererseits auch recht. Seit sie hier zu Besuch war, hatte ihr Vater kaum noch Augen für etwas anderes außer Elizabeth. Immer klebten sie zusammen, küßten sich. Daß William seine Kinder niemals abwies, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten oder ihn brauchten, fiel ihm gar nicht ein. Mrs. Northams Gift begann ganz, ganz langsam seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Der Besuch bei Elizabeths Eltern verlief besser als gedacht. Mrs. Bennet war in Gegenwart des neuen Freundes ihrer Tochter wider Erwarten ziemlich eingeschüchtert und redete nicht gar so viel Unsinn, wie Elizabeth befürchtet hatte. Dazu kam, daß William umgänglich und höflich war und sofort einen Stein im Brett hatte, als er die Backkünste Mrs. Bennets lobte und mit ihr ernsthaft über Themen sprach, die sie mit ihrem Ehemann normalerweise nicht erörtern konnte. Gartenarbeit zum Beispiel oder von der Schwierigkeit, einen zuverlässigen Handwerker zu finden. Mrs. Bennet fühlte sich von ihm ernstgenommen und auch wenn sie ab und an in ihrer Aufregung ein wenig laut wurde, so konnte Elizabeth doch am Ende des Besuchs erleichtert aufatmen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich wacker geschlagen und auch ihr Vater hatte William nicht zu peinlich befragt. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl, daß auch William einen guten, _normalen_ Eindruck auf ihre Eltern gemacht hatte.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht in Elizabeths Haus und wollten sich am nächsten Tag mit den Details des Umzugs befassen. William schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als er sein ehemaliges Haus sah, das nun zu einem dubiosen Club umgestaltet worden war. Es erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an seine gescheiterte Ehe und das ganze Drama, das sich darum gebildet hatte. Aber er hatte nun Elizabeth, er hatte das Sorgerecht über zwei wundervolle Kinder und er hoffte, daß er bald wieder eine neue, komplette Familie haben würde. Mit Elizabeths Umzug war der erste Schritt getan, und irgendwann in nicht mehr allzu ferner Zukunft würde sie hoffentlich seine Frau werden. Und vielleicht hätten sie auch, in allerdings etwas fernerer Zukunft, auch ein Kind zusammen. Oder zwei.

Es wurde beschlossen, daß Elizabeth das Haus vorläufig behalten würde. Sie brauchte vorerst nur ihre Kleidung, ein paar persönliche Gegenstände sowie Dodgie einzupacken und immer mal wieder herkommen, um nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Und so zog Elizabeth peu a peu auf Pemberley ein. Die ersten Tage waren zum Eingewöhnen und noch eine Art Urlaub, aber irgendwann pendelte sich ein Rhythmus ein und das Alltagsleben begann. William mußte wieder arbeiten und auch Elizabeth konnte ihre Projekte nicht länger aufschieben. William hatte ihr ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, das sie sich nach ihren eigenen Wünschen und Anforderungen als Büro einrichten konnte. Einen luftigen, freundlichen Raum, ganz in der Nähe seines eigenen Arbeitszimmers. So oft es ging arbeitete er von zuhause aus und gerne leisteten sie sich gegenseitig Gesellschaft – wenn William nicht gerade Telefon- oder Videokonferenzen abhalten mußte und Elizabeth damit stören würde.

Elizabeth liebte diese ruhigen, gemeinsamen Stunden. William kam meist dann zu ihr, wenn er Verträge oder Dokumente lesen mußte und Elizabeth an ihren Sicherheitsprüfungen arbeitete. Dodgie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bei diesen Gelegenheiten auf Williams Schoß platzzunehmen, sehr zu Elizabeths Verwunderung. Der Kater liebte William, einen _Mann_ – nicht zu glauben.

Elizabeth fühlte sich also recht wohl in Derbyshire. Die Angestellten mochten sie gerne, weil sie höflich und freundlich war und sich nicht als Hausherrin aufspielte. Momentan hatte sie in etwa den Status eines geschätzten Dauergastes, der vielleicht irgendwann einmal Herrin von Pemberley werden würde. Aber das war sie momentan eben noch nicht und sie gab auch nicht vor, es zu sein. William war der alleinige Herr im Haus und Elizabeth akzeptierte es. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht anders haben.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich allerdings von Mrs. Northam getrennt. Natürlich war ihr klar, daß weder sie noch William genügend Zeit hatten, sich ausführlich um die Kinder zu kümmern, aber das Kindermädchen war ihr immer noch ein Dorn im Auge. Das schlimme war, sie wußte noch nicht einmal, warum. Die Frau war höflich, wenngleich auch Elizabeth gegenüber reservierter als bei William, aber sie war nun mal auch immer präsent. Die Mahlzeiten nahm sie mit der Familie ein und auch abends leistete sie ihnen oft unwillkommene Gesellschaft. Waren die Kinder im Bett, hielten sich Elizabeth und William gerne noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek oder im Wohnzimmer auf, und dort war auch Mrs. Northam immer zu finden. Zwar etwas abseits und ohne sich aufzudrängen, aber sie war nunmal da. Nicht so schlimm war es, wenn sie beide in der Bibliothek lasen, aber manchmal mochten sie eben auch ein bißchen vor dem Fernseher kuscheln, und da hieß es doch, sich zurückzuhalten. Elizabeth haßte es, Beobachter dabei zu haben.

William lehnte es jedoch strikt ab, sie zu entlassen.

„Liebes, wer soll sich denn um die Kinder kümmern? Ich habe eine Firma zu leiten und du hast ebenfalls deinen Job und viel zu tun. Mrs. Reynolds ist mit dem Haushalt ausgelastet und kann nicht noch die Kinder übernehmen. Mrs. Northam jetzt zu verbieten, das Wohnzimmer oder die Bibliothek zu benutzen, erscheint mir etwas grausam."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Sie hat dich gut im Griff, William! Dazu kommt noch ihre raffinierte Mitleidsmasche, sie ist ja schließlich nur eine arme Witwe, die niemanden mehr hat. Ich traue ihr einfach nicht über den Weg, Hon."

„Darling, solange sie mir keinen Grund gibt, ihr nicht zu trauen, werde ich sie auch nicht rauswerfen. Die Kinder kommen gut mit ihr zurecht und wenn wir „richtig" alleine sein wollen, können wir ja immer noch ins Schlafzimmer gehen." Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. „Apropos Schlafzimmer…ich hätte da so eine Idee…" murmelte er und im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie Mrs. Northam vergessen.

Aber es war nunmal nicht mehr möglich, sich spontan vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek zu lieben oder im Wohnzimmer. Es war schon öfters zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen gekommen, wenn Mrs. Northam zum Beispiel nach dem Essen mitteilte, einen Spaziergang zu machen nur um zehn Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer zu platzen um William und Elizabeth in sehr eindeutigen Situationen vorzufinden.

Elizabeth fühlte sich in ihrem Liebesleben sehr stark eingeschränkt. Sie mochte nicht bloß aufs Schlafzimmer festgelegt sein, wenn sie mit William intim sein wollte, denn genau das machte den Reiz ihrer Beziehung doch mit aus. Sie glaubte fast, Mrs. Northam machte das mit Absicht, überall aufzutauchen, wo sie nicht erwartet wurde. Aber William wußte auch keine für sie befriedigende Lösung. Also blieben ihnen vorerst nur die Nächte, die sie im Schlafzimmer miteinander verbrachten. Wenigstens dort blieben sie ungestört.

Eines Tages saßen sie alle gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch. William las seine Zeitung, Elizabeth hatte ihr Frühstück bereits beendet und genoß ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee, die Kinder waren auf ihr Zimmer gegangen und somit saß nur noch Mrs. Northam mit am Tisch und beendete ihren Toast.

„William?" fragte Elizabeth leise.

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Ist es dir recht, wenn ich morgen einen Kunden hierher einlade? Mr. Tungsten, der Inhaber der Sandhurstbank in Manchester. Ich habe für sein Haus schon einmal eine Überprüfung gemacht und er hat möglicherweise einen neuen Auftrag für mich."

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung, Liz. Ich drücke die Daumen, daß du den Auftrag bekommst."

„Danke, William."

Elizabeth machte den Termin mit Tungsten senior für den nächsten Tag aus. Sie war froh, daß sie immer noch ihr eigenes Geld verdiente, und außerdem machte ihr die Arbeit Spaß. Nein, sie wollte nicht von William abhängig sein müssen.

William mußte am nächsten Tag nach London fliegen und so war Elizabeth mit Mrs. Northam und den Kinder alleine im Haus. Das Kindermädchen spielte mit Tim und Maggie, während Elizabeth ihnen mit einem Kaffee und dem vorbereiteten Vertrag, den sie mit Mr. Tungsten durchgehen wollte, Gesellschaft leistete.

Es war kurz nach elf, als draußen vor dem Hauptportal ein Auto zu hören war und nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete eines der Mädchen die Tür zum Salon und kündigte Elizabeths Besucher an. Sie erstarrte, als nicht etwa der alte Bankier das Zimmer betrat, sondern ein junger Mann, den sie nur zu gut kannte: Mr. Robert Ferrars, auch besser bekannt als der Namensgeber ihres Katers Dodgie – ihr Ex.

„Robert!" rief Elizabeth überrascht. „Wo ist Mr. Tungsten?"

Mr. Ferrars grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz die alte Lizzy. Danke, mir geht es auch gut."

„Entschuldige." Elizabeth war immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Mr. Tungsten mit Robert Ferrars zu tun? Besagter Herr schien nicht überrascht, Elizabeth hier anzutreffen.

„Ich bin Sicherheitsberater für Sandhurst. Mr. Tungsten ist überraschend krank geworden und er hat mich geschickt. Schön, dich zu sehen, Lizzy. Du siehst gut aus."

Elizabeth ging nicht darauf ein. „Nun, am besten, wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer. Da können wir über den Vertrag reden."

„Sei doch nicht so kühl, Süße. Es gab mal Zeiten, da konntest du nicht genug von mir kriegen und jetzt tust du so, als wäre ich ein Fremder für dich."

Elizabeth schwieg eisig. Konnte er nicht seine verdammte Klappe halten, vor allem im Beisein des immer präsenten Kindermädchens? Sie wollte vorausgehen, aber in diesem Moment kam Dodgie ins Zimmer spaziert. Mr. Ferrars bückte sich zu ihm. „Na, wenn das nicht der alte Dodgie ist!" rief er aus und wollte den Kater streicheln, der jedoch fauchte und ihm auswich. Elizabeth grinste boshaft. Außer William ließ er keinen anderen Mann an sich heran. Kluges Tier.

Ferrars schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dabei hab ich dir deinen Namen gegeben, du undankbare Fellnase."

Mrs. Northam beobachtete die beiden interessiert. Mr. Ferrars schien Miss Bennet recht intim zu kennen, dachte sie befriedigt. Elizabeth war es offenbar überhaupt nicht recht, daß er hier war. Wenn sich da nicht etwas draus machen ließe...

„Kommst du?" fragte Elizabeth ungeduldig und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Betont langsam folgte Mr. Ferrars seiner Ex-Freundin in deren Arbeitszimmer.

Über eine Stunde lang quälte sich Elizabeth mit ihm herum. Sie war darauf vorbereit gewesen, Mr. Tungsten ihr Projekt in allen Details vorzustellen, aber es Robert zu erzählen war praktisch vergebene Liebesmüh. Er wollte _Sicherheitsberater_ sein? Sie lachte bitter auf. Er hinterfragte fast alles, benötigte Erklärungen für die simpelsten Dinge und nach einer Stunde war sie davon überzeugt, daß er Mr. Tungsten überhaupt nichts würde davon erläutern können, geschweige denn eine Empfehlung aussprechen. Sie war sicher, den Job nicht zu bekommen.

Aber Mr. Ferrars hatte ganz andere Pläne. Es war damals Elizabeth gewesen, die sich von ihm getrennt hatte und er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wieder in ihr Leben zu treten. Es schien ihr nicht schlecht zu gehen, so wie sie hier lebte. Er wußte nur nicht so genau den Status, den sie hier einnahm. Frau des Hausherrn? Hm, sie trug zumindest keinen Ehering. Freundin? Mätresse? Sonstige Gespielin? Oder vielleicht sogar nur eine Angestellte?

„Ich bin bis heute nicht darüber hinweg, daß du mich verlassen hast, Lizzy," sagte Mr. Ferrars leise, als sie – zumindest seiner Meinung nach – am Ende der „Verhandlungen" angekommen waren. „Ich vermisse dich, Süße."

Elizabeth machte große Augen und traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was sollte _das_ jetzt?

„Robert, hör auf damit. Wir haben uns getrennt und nichts mehr miteinander zu tun."

Robert ließ seine Blicke durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Du hast dir einen reichen Kerl geangelt, Respekt. Der kann dir sicherlich einiges bieten. Ich hoffe, er stellt dich auch im Bett richtig zufrieden?"

Elizabeth seufzte, rollte die Augen und schwieg. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen.

„Wir hatten ne Menge Spaß, Lizzy, nicht wahr? Hmmm...und du warst immer unersättlich. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem wir es nicht miteinander getrieben hätten..."

„Es reicht, Robert. Bitte geh jetzt."

Ferrars lachte. „Sag nicht, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an die Zeit!" Er war dicht zu ihr getreten und hob mit einem Finger ihr Kinn an. „Wenn dir dein reicher, höchstwahrscheinlich langweiliger und impotenter Lover auf die Nerven geht – ruf mich an. Ich weiß immer noch sehr genau, wie du es gerne hast. Das verlernt man nicht."

Er strich ihr über die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

Elizabeth blieb nachdenklich und gleichzeitig wütend zurück. Was sollte das? Sie bekam nicht mit, daß Mrs. Northam Mr. Ferrars aufgelauert hatte und ihn in ein – für sie jedenfalls – aufschlußreiches Gespräch verwickelte.


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Kapitel**

Mrs. Northam spielte ihren Trumpf abends beim Essen aus. Sie hatte Elizabeth den ganzen Tag über beobachtet. Die Freundin ihres Arbeitgebers war schweigsam gewesen, schweigsamer als sonst. Sie suchte normalerweise nicht oft den Kontakt zu Mrs. Northam, aber ab und zu redeten sie zumindest ein bißchen miteinander oder spielten gemeinsam mit den Kindern. Heute hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und verbrachte den Großteil des Tages auf der dicken Bank im Musikzimmer, um nachdenklich aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Auch beim Abendessen war Elizabeth nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Da William einen anstrengenden und unerfreulichen Tag hinter sich hatte, fiel ihm das nicht weiter auf. Er war selbst zu sehr in seine Gedanken versunken. Beste Voraussetzungen also für Mrs. Northam, ein bißchen Unfrieden zwischen dem Paar zu stiften.

Das Mädchen hatte die Teller des Hauptgangs abgeräumt und alle warteten schweigend und in Gedanken versunken auf den Nachtisch, als Mrs. Northam plötzlich nervös auflachte. „Oh, entschuldigen sie, Miss Bennet, ich habe ganz vergessen, ihnen etwas zu geben." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine Visitenkarte hervor. „Mr. Ferrars hat mir das gegeben und mich gebeten, sie an sie weiterzuleiten. Er sagt, es ist seine private Visitenkarte und sie wüßten schon, _wofür_."

Nun hatte sie natürlich auch Williams Aufmerksamkeit und sein Stirnrunzeln entging ihr nicht. Elizabeth nahm die Karte stirnrunzelnd an sich.

„Was für ein netter, wohlerzogener Mann. Und so gebildet!" fuhr Mrs. Northam in schwärmerischem Ton fort. „Wir haben uns noch einen Moment unterhalten. Er mag Charles Dickens genauso gerne wie ich, stellen sie sich nur vor! Und er hat mir verraten, daß er ihren Kater nach einer Charles Dickens Figur benannt hat. Der ärmste, ich glaube, sie haben ihm das Herz gebrochen, Miss Bennet. Er scheint noch immer Hoffnung zu haben, sie zurückzugewinnen."

Weder Elizabeth noch William sagten ein Wort und Mrs. Northam wandte sich zufrieden ihrem Nachtisch zu. Die Saat war gesät, so hoffte sie jedenfalls.

William zog sich gleich nach dem Abendessen zurück, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich nicht besonders gut heute. Elizabeth folgte ihm kurz darauf nach oben. William schwieg weiterhin, er wußte nicht so recht, wie er die eben gehörten Informationen einsortieren sollte.

Elizabeth war wütend. Sie hatte nichts verwerfliches getan, aber Mrs. Northam stellte sie gerade so hin, als hätte sie einen Liebhaber hinter Williams Rücken. Zumindest mußte er es so aufgefaßt haben. Wieso fragte er sie nicht, was los war, verdammt?

Sie sah, daß William zwei Aspirin schluckte und trat besorgt zu ihm. Sie hatten noch nicht viel miteinander gesprochen heute.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Will?"

„Kopfschmerzen und ein generell unerfreulicher Tag." Er wehrte ihre Umarmung zwar nicht ab, aber sie spürte, daß er ein wenig versteifte.

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich hatte heute den Termin mit Mr. Tungsten," begann sie. „Mr. Tungsten ist plötzlich krank geworden und hat seinen _Sicherheitsberater_ geschickt, Robert Ferrars. Er hat mich vorher nicht darüber informiert. Und Robert ist ein Ex-Freund von mir."

William sagte nichts dazu. Elizabeth blickte zu ihm hoch. „Bist du böse auf mich, William?" fragte sie leise. William ging zu seiner Seite des Bettes und setzte sich. Er war müde, er hatte Schmerzen und er wollte nicht über Elizabeths Ex-Beziehungen sprechen, geschweige denn nachdenken. „Wieso sollte ich denn böse auf dich sein, Liebes."

„Weil Mrs. Northam es so rübergebracht hat, daß man alles mißverstehen kann."

„Glaubst du etwa immer noch an diese Verschwörungstheorie, daß sie uns auseinanderbringen will?"

„Ich traue ihr nicht über den Weg. Sie..."

William winkte ab. „Elizabeth, ich habe heute abend keine Nerven, über Mrs. Northam oder wen auch immer zu diskutieren. Wenn du glaubst, darüber oder über Mr. Wie-auch-immer-er-heißt sprechen zu müssen, können wir das vielleicht auf morgen verschieben?" Er kroch unter seine Decke und schaute sie müde an. „Entschuldige, ich bin heute wirklich total erschöpft. Ich hätte aber nichts dagegen, ein bißchen mit dir zu kuscheln – für mehr reicht meine Kraft leider nicht, fürchte ich." Er hob die Decke leicht an und Elizabeth krabbelte nach kurzem Zögern an seine Seite. Sie war erleichtert, er war anscheinend nicht böse auf sie oder gar mißtrauisch.

Mrs. Northam war am nächsten Morgen enttäuscht, daß die beiden sich genauso verliebt benahmen wie sonst auch. Offenbar war William nicht eifersüchtig geworden. Schade. Mußte sie sich wohl oder übel etwas neues einfallen lassen.

William fühlte sich nach über zehn Stunden Schlaf erfrischt, seine Kopfschmerzen waren weg und nach einer kleinen, aber am Ende sehr entspannenden Balgerei mit Elizabeth inklusive gemeinsamer Dusche war er wieder ganz er selbst. Er blieb heute zuhause und arbeitete von Pemberley aus. Elizabeth leistete ihm anfangs Gesellschaft und sie sprachen nur kurz über Robert Ferrars. William hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß sie ihm etwas verheimlichte und da er Mrs. Northams Hang zur Übertreibung kannte, ließ er das Thema zunächst auf sich beruhen. Aber so ganz ließ es ihn auch nicht los.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen beschlossen die beiden spontan, noch eine Runde zum Teich zu spazieren. William wollte nachsehen, ob das Eis dick genug war um darauf Schlittschuh zu laufen.

„Es ist einfach wundervoll hier draußen, wenn Schnee liegt," seufzte Elizabeth wohlig. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl auf Pemberley und konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder woanders zu wohnen.

William nickte. „Ich bin so froh, daß du jetzt hier bist, Liebes. Wo warst du bloß all die Jahre über?" Sie lachten. William zog sie an sich und küßte sie sanft.

„Ab jetzt werden wir aber keine Zeit mehr verschwenden," murmelte er. „Glaub nicht, daß ich dich je wieder gehen lasse."

„Sag das nicht zu laut," meinte Elizabeth. „Sonst wirst du mich vielleicht nie mehr los."

„Ich will dich gar nicht loswerden. Ich will alt und grau mit dir werden, Liz. Viel zu lange hab ich ohne dich gelebt."

Sie waren stehengeblieben und schauten sich an. William lächelte schließlich. „Nun ja, vielleicht ist es noch ein wenig zu früh und bitte fühl dich nicht bedrängt, aber ich hoffe sehr, daß ich dich irgendwann einmal dazu überreden kann, meine Frau zu werden."

„Äh...William...warum denn _überreden_?"

„Du meinst, du würdest mich sogar _freiwillig_ heiraten?"

„Ich würde dich sogar freiwillig heiraten, William."

„Wow. Das ging einfacher als gedacht."

Sie kicherten. „Du bist unmöglich, William Darcy."

Sie liefen weiter, sprachen aber irgendwie nicht mehr über das Thema.

„Hast du den Sandhurst-Auftrag bekommen, Liz?" fragte William nach einer Weile.

Elizabeth zögerte mit der Antwort. „Ich _könnte_ ihn bekommen, aber ich werde wohl ablehnen."

„Wieso? Ich denke, es ist genau die Art von Projekt, die dir zusagt? Und es wird sehr gut bezahlt."

Elizabeth war immer wieder erfreut darüber, daß William sich für ihre Arbeit interessierte und vor allem _respektierte_. Er verstand, daß sie in gewisser Weise unabhängig sein wollte und war stolz auf sie. Andere Frauen hätten es sich von seinem Geld, auf seine Kosten gutgehen lassen.

„Es ist ein ganz wunderbares Projekt, das stimmt. Aber ich habe heute mit Mr. Tungsten telefoniert. Den Job zu übernehmen heißt, sich mit Robert Ferrars herumärgern zu müssen."

William runzelte die Stirn. „Und...du hättest viel mit ihm zu tun?"

Elizabeth seufzte. „William, der Mann hat von Sicherheit im EDV-Bereich genausoviel Ahnung wie ich vom Raketenbau. Hätte ich freie Hand, kein Thema. Aber Mr. Tungsten besteht darauf, daß Robert das Projekt leitet und das würde mich in relativ kurzer Zeit nach Bedlam bringen, fürchte ich."

„Und du hast keine persönlichen Gründe, um abzulehnen?" fragte William vorsichtig.

Elizabeth war stehengeblieben. „William, ich war ein Jahr lang mit diesem Typen zusammen, das stimmt. Danach habe _ich_ die Beziehung beendet. Bis gestern habe ich von ihm auch weder gehört noch ihn gesehen, gott sei dank. Ich will privat auch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Aber die Gefahr, daß _er_ wieder in mein Leben zurückkommen will, ist möglicherweise gegeben. Und das will ich nicht, niemals. Daher kann ich den Job nicht annehmen."

William öffnete schweigend Elizabeths Jacke, schob seine Hände hinein und zog sie fest an sich. „Du meinst, ich muß dich vor dem Kerl beschützen, wenn er zudringlich wird?" murmelte er und küßte sie auf den Scheitel.

„Ich bin zwar schon groß, aber ich glaube, ich mag es ab und zu, wenn du mich beschützt, William," entgegnete Elizabeth leise.

„Jederzeit, Liebes, jederzeit."

Als sie wieder ins Haus zurückkamen, trafen sie auf Mrs. Northam. „Mr. Ferrars hat für sie angerufen, Miss. Er bittet um Rückruf."

Sie schaute Elizabeth bedeutsam an und war enttäuscht, daß diese sich nur höflich bedankte und nach oben gehen wollte. William hielt sie zurück. „Du hast etwas vergessen."

Elizabeth wandte sich fragend um und William schloß sie in die Arme. „Abschiedskuß," murmelte er und verschloß ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Elizabeth grinste, als sie sich trennten. „Ich geh doch nur kurz nach oben, Will."

„Wer weiß, wann ich dich wieder zu sehen bekomme."

„Spinner."

„Hexe."

Sie kicherten noch ein bißchen albern, dann machte sich Elizabeth auf den Weg nach oben. Wenn Mrs. Northams Blicke hätten töten können, die arme Elizabeth wäre auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Erst zum Abendessen sahen sie sich wieder. William hatte den restlichen Nachmittag mit Telefonkonferenzen verbracht, Elizabeth hatte sich unter anderem mit Robert Ferrars herumgestritten und ihm erklärt, daß sie weder mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde noch ein Interesse daran hatte, ihn wieder in ihr Privatleben kriechen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm – hoffentlich deutlich genug – klargemacht, daß sie in einer glücklichen Beziehung lebte und das nicht zu ändern wünschte. Sie hoffte bloß, er würde es auch kapieren.

Mr. Tungsten kapierte es leider nicht, auch er meldete sich telefonisch und sie mußte sich eine Ewigkeit mit ihm herumschlagen, ohne zuviel von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Ferrars preiszugeben. Der alte Herr konnte einfach nicht verstehen, daß sie nicht mit seinem „Berater" zusammenarbeiten wollte.

Als William nach getaner Arbeit auf der Suche nach Elizabeth ins Wohnzimmer kam, bot sich ihm ein Bild, das sein Herz zutiefst erfreute: Elizabeth saß auf der Couch, auf ihrem Schoß in einem Arm lag Maggie, an ihrer Seite, fest im anderen Arm gehalten, saß Tim. Elizabeth las ihnen vor und die beiden lauschten gespannt. Es ging um Seeräuber und Piraten, soweit William verstand. Mrs. Northam saß mit etwas verkniffenem Gesicht am Fenster und stickte. Ihr Plan, die Kinder gegen Elizabeth aufzuhetzen, schien auch nicht zu fruchten, sehr zu ihrem Ärger.

William betrachtete seine drei Lieben einen Moment liebevoll. Die Kinder hatten sich sehr gut damit abgefunden, daß Elizabeth nun hier als Partnerin ihres Vaters lebte. William hatte auf einmal das seltsame Bedürfnis, mit Elizabeth ein gemeinsames Kind zu haben. Er wollte, daß sie dieses Jahr noch seine Frau wurde. Sie hatten das Thema nur sehr, sehr vage angesprochen, er hatte ihr keinen richtigen Antrag gemacht – aber das würde er bald nachholen. Er war sich sehr sicher, daß er mit Elizabeth Bennet den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

William trat zu ihnen hin und nahm am Ende der Couch platz. „Abendessen ist fertig – kommt ihr?"

„Ssschh Daddy…es ist doch grade so spannend!" tadelte ihn seine Tochter. „Tschuldigung," murmelte William und machte es sich gemütlich, um den Rest der Geschichte zu hören.

„…und der einbeinige Pirat setzte sich den geschwätzigen Papagei auf die Schulter, öffnete die Truhe und machte große Augen, als er…" Elizabeth machte eine dramatische Pause. „Na? Was hat er in der Truhe gefunden?" fragte sie. „Goldstücke!" rief Tim, und „schöne Kleider!" war Maggies Idee. „Was will ein Pirat denn mit schönen Kleidern?" lästerte Tim und erhielt von Maggie einen Knuff. „Nein, natürlich die Schatzkarte!" mischte sich William ein. Elizabeth lächelte ihn an. „Euer Daddy hat recht, die Schatzkarte war darin. Und sie führt zu einer geheimnisvollen Insel mitten im Meer, auf der ein gewaltiger, uralter Schatz vergraben ist, bewacht von einem finsteren Ungeheuer. Aber die Geschichte gibt es erst nächstes Mal."

Die Kinder bettelten vergebens, daß Elizabeth auch noch diese Geschichte erzählte. „Nichts da, jetzt wird abendgegessen und anschließend geht es ab ins Bett. Morgen können wir wieder lesen."

„Menno!" und „Ach biiiiiiitte!" waren zu hören, aber Elizabeth ließ sich nicht erweichen. William fand, daß sie sehr gut mit den kleinen Teufeln zurechtkam. Sie mochten sie sehr, aber hatten auch genügend Respekt vor ihr.

Das Abendessen war eine muntere Angelegenheit und es wurde noch ausgelassener, als William verkündete, daß sie morgen eislaufen gehen konnten auf dem großen Teich im Park. Die Kinder waren begeistert, Elizabeth weniger. Sie konnte nicht schlittschuhlaufen und teilte entschlossen mit, daß sie keine zehn Pferde aufs Eis kriegen würden.

Mrs. Northam grinste geringschätzig. Sie war früher Jugendmeisterin im Eiskunstlauf gewesen. Mr. Darcy würde morgen ihre – immer noch – grazile Anmut auf dem Eis bewundern können!

Am nächsten Morgen – einem Samstag – ging es gleich nach dem Frühstück los. Elizabeth kam zwar mit raus an den See, aber sie weigerte sich konsequent, die Schlittschuhe, die William ihr extra mitgebracht hatte, auch nur anzuschauen. Er half erst den Kindern mit ihren Kufen, zog dann seine eigenen Schuhe an und lachte kopfschüttelnd über Elizabeth, die mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck am See stand.

„Los, Elizabeth, es macht Spaß! Ich halte dich gut fest, dir kann nichts passieren."

„Keine Chance, Will."

Tim hatte bereits die erste Runde auf der glatten Fläche hinter sich gebracht und forderte sie laut rufend auf, auch aufs Eis zu kommen. „Nein, danke, Liebling."

Selbst die kleine Maggie, die noch die Stütze ihres Vaters benötigte, lief einfach mutig los und ließ sich nicht von Wacklern und kleinen Stürzen entmutigen. William hielt sie gut fest und lief langsam hinter ihr her.

Mrs. Northam drehte ihre Kringel und Pirouetten und legte einen regelrechten Eistanz hin, der aber nicht so aufmerksam beachtet wurde, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Das heißt, Maggie war gebührend beeindruckt, aber William war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Tochter festzuhalten, so daß er die Künste seines Kindermädchens nicht angemessen würdigen konnte. Tim drehte wie ein kleiner Speedskater seine Runden und Elizabeth lächelte nur amüsiert über die affektierten Bemühungen Mrs. Northams, Williams Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Aber William hatte nur Augen für seine Tochter, beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder, was Tim machte und ansonsten drängte er Elizabeth mehrfach scherzhaft, auch aufs Eis zu kommen. Als Maggie eine Pause einlegte, kam er zu Elizabeth ans Ufer. „Versuch es doch wenigstens einmal, Liz. Ich halte dich ganz, ganz fest. Dir passiert nichts."

„Ich weiß nicht, William... alle laufen hier wie die Profis, selbst Maggie braucht kaum noch eine Stütze. Ich hab noch nie auf Kufen gestanden."

„Wir sind doch unter uns. Komm, einmal um den Teich. Das schaffst du!"

Sie konnte seinem bittenden Blick aus diesen dunklen, warmen Augen nicht lange widerstehen, auch war die Aussicht, in seinen Armen übers Eis zu gleiten, nicht sonderlich unangenehm. Allerdings schreckten sie die spöttischen Blicke Mrs. Northams ab. Andererseits..._sie_ würde in Williams Armen liegen, und nicht das unsäglich impertinente Kindermädchen! Ha!

Seufzend ergab sich Elizabeth in ihr Schicksal und zog langsam die Schlittschuhe an. William half ihr beim Aufstehen und mit den ersten Schritten auf dem Eis, und bereits da wäre sie am liebsten sofort wieder gegangen, als sie die tückische Fläche betrat und um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte. „Nicht verkrampfen, Liebes, ganz locker lassen. Halt dich gut an mir fest, wir machen jetzt ganz kleine Schritte. Einer nach dem andern, mit einem Bein gleiten, mit dem anderen Schwung holen."

Elizabeth krallte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an William und verkrampfte natürlich total. Er schob sie sanft neben sich her, bis sie sich ein wenig an den glatten Untergrund gewöhnt hatte. Die Kinder kicherten und ernteten finstere Blicke, Mrs. Northam lächelte überheblich und wurde von Elizabeth geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Laß dich nicht von der Bande ablenken, Liebling. Du machst das ganz hervorragend," murmelte William beruhigend. „Entspann dich, ich hab dich fest im Griff."

Elizabeth tat ihr bestes. Nachdem William sie zwei Runden lang mehr oder weniger über den See geschoben hatte, wurde sie mutiger. Zunächst hielt sie sich nur noch an seinem Arm fest, nach der vierten Runde wagte sie es alleine und in der siebten Runde fiel sie hart auf ihr Hinterteil, nachdem sie ein bißchen angeben wollte und meinte, schon rückwärts fahren zu können. Die Kinder lachten, Mrs. Northam wandte sich hämisch grinsend ab und auch William mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er ihr zur Hilfe eilte und sie aufhob. „Nicht so übermütig, junge Frau!" tadelte er liebevoll und erntete einen bösen Blick anstatt Dankbarkeit für seine Fürsorge. William lachte, nahm sie in eine enge Umarmung und seine Hände fuhren langsam über ihren schmerzenden Po. „Tut es sehr weh?" fragte er leise. „Muß ich die schmerzende Stelle genauer untersuchen? Vielleicht eine milde Salbe draufmachen? Ein bißchen sanft massieren? So etwa..."

Elizabeth schnurrte wohlig unter seinen Berührungen. „Würdest du das tun? Jetzt sofort? Ich glaube, ich bin _sehr schlimm_ verletzt. Es tut ganz schrecklich weh und muß unbedingt untersucht werden, fürchte ich."

William zog sie an sich und küßte sie. „Dann laß uns unbedingt gleich danach sehen, was meinst du? Ich glaube, es handelt sich um einen echten Notfall..."

Elizabeth nickte zustimmend und gab sich weiter seinem Kuß hin. Sie war heute morgen nicht zu ihrem Recht gekommen, da die Kinder bereits um sieben Uhr ins elterliche Schlafzimmer gestürmt waren um ihren Vater daran zu erinnern, daß sie heute schlittschuhlaufen gehen wollten. _Gut, daß sie noch geschlafen hatten,_ dachte Elizabeth verschämt, _wenn auch vollkommen unbekleidet und engumschlungen_. Die Zwerge hatten sich daran nicht gestört, aber trotzdem wäre es ihr sehr, sehr peinlich gewesen, wären sie _in Aktion_ erwischt worden. Zumal sich besagte _Aktionen_ nicht notwendigerweise ausschließlich im Bett abspielen mußten!

„Dann laß uns gehen, ok?" flüsterte sie und ließ sich, nun etwas weniger übermütig, von William zum Uferrand schieben. Für heute reichte es ihr. Und davon abgesehen, tat ihr Hinterteil wirklich erbärmlich weh von dem Sturz.

Die Kinder überredeten Mrs. Northam, noch ein wenig mit ihnen auf dem Eis zu bleiben und William erlaubte es. Mrs. Northam schien nicht so glücklich, aber sie konnte sich schlecht dagegen wehren. Sie sah den beiden Turteltauben griesgrämig hinterher, die engumschlungen zum Haus zurückgingen und konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, was die zwei im Schild führten.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Kapitel**

In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von Mrs. Reynolds empfangen. „Es kamen vier Anrufe für sie, Master William. Ich habe ihnen die Liste auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, Sir."

„Danke, Mrs. Reynolds. Ich werde mich später drum kümmern." William warf Elizabeth einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Oder war etwas wichtiges dabei?" fragte er eher höflichkeitshalber.

„Miss Georgiana war unter den Anrufern, Sir, aber sie ruft wieder an. Sie hat keine Nummer hinterlassen."

William, der schon fast an der Treppe war, wandte sich erstaunt zu seiner Haushälterin um. „Georgie? Hat sie gesagt, was sie will? Bei ihr muß es doch noch nacht sein in Kanada?"

„Sie ist in London, Sir."

„In London? Hat sie sonst nichts gesagt? Kommt sie nach Pemberley?"

„Nein, Sir, sie hat gar nichts gesagt. Nur, daß sie wieder anruft.

„Danke, Mrs. Reynolds." Er runzelte die Stirn. _Georgie in London? Warum hatte sie ihm nichts davon gesagt? War sie etwa überstürzt aus Kanada abgereist?_

William liebte seine kleine Schwester aufrichtig, aber ihr Verhältnis war schon immer etwas schwierig gewesen. Daß sie aus heiterem Himmel hier aufkreuzen würde, paßte nur zu gut zu ihr. Er seufzte und wandte sich Elizabeth zu. „Wir werden trotzdem erstmal deine Wunden verarzten, Liebes. Meine Schwester ist ja hier zuhause, falls sie überhaupt herkommt."

Sie kam nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so bald. William hatte somit ausgiebig Zeit, sich um Elizabeths geschundenes Hinterteil zu kümmern. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen dicken, blauen Fleck abbekommen, aber die „böse Verletzung" wurde liebevoll behandelt, gut eingecremt, sanft geküßt und gestreichelt und Elizabeth hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen.

„Nie mehr wieder bekommst du mich aufs Eis," murmelte sie, als sie kurze Zeit später erschöpft, aber zufrieden an Williams Seite kuschelte. Er lachte. „Es macht aber so viel Spaß, deine Wunden zu versorgen, Hon."

„Diese Behandlung geht auch, wenn ich _keine_ blauen Flecke habe, William, jederzeit..."

„Das stimmt natürlich. Da fällt mir ein, laß mich doch nochmal für alle Fälle danach schauen, ja? Mal gucken, ob es schon besser geworden ist..."

Elizabeth kicherte, als er sie auf den Bauch rollte. „Du bist unglaublich, Will..."

Als sie etwa eine Stunde später wieder in den unteren Regionen des Hauses auftauchten, waren zu der Telefonliste noch drei weitere Anrufe gekommen, aber Georgiana hatte sich nicht wieder gemeldet. William zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um die übrigen Anrufe zu beantworten und ein wenig liegengebliebene Arbeiten zu erledigen. Die Zeit, die er mit Liz auf höchst erregende Art und Weise verbrachte, war ihm sehr wichtig und wertvoll, mußte aber irgendwann wieder aufgeholt werden, auch wenn es Samstag war. Und auch die Kinder wollten etwas von ihrem Vater haben – wenngleich sie ihn auf Pemberley öfter sahen als in London oder Meryton, da er hier viel von zuhause aus arbeiten konnte. Aber trotzdem war er ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und er war froh, daß er in der Lage war, sich um die lästigen Kleinigkeiten des täglichen Lebens nicht kümmern zu müssen.

_Unangenehmes zuerst_, dachte sich William und griff seufzend nach dem Telefon, um den ersten Anruf zu erledigen, einen sehr anspruchsvollen, sehr adligen, sehr alten, sehr reichen Kunden von Darcy Consulting. William wußte, das Gespräch würde _ewig_ dauern. Lord Basil Woodstone sprach mit niemanden sonst als mit William persönlich und ließ es sich niemals nehmen, zunächst ausführlich nach dessen Familie zu fragen, bevor er sich genauso ausführlich – wenn nicht sogar noch ausführlicher – über seine eigene, äußerst umfangreiche Familie ausließ, bevor er schließlich zum Geschäftlichen kam. Der alte Lord war leider auch ein wenig schwerhörig, und so war das Telefonieren mit ihm nicht gerade das, was sich William unter angenehm vorstellte. Aber er war schon seit hunderten von Jahren – so kam es William jedenfalls vor – ein guter Kunde von Darcy Consulting, ein Gentleman alter Schule, der mit Samthandschuhen angefaßt werden mußte.

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte er gerademal eben diesen und einen weiteren Anruf erledigt, aber er hatte eine kleine Überraschung für Elizabeth zu bieten. Mit zehnminütiger Verspätung betrat er den Speisesalon.

„Entschuldigt, ich wurde am Telefon aufgehalten," sagte er und mußte über den mißbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter lächeln, die bereits ihre Gabel fest umklammerte. Ein sicheres Indiz dafür, daß es heute Nudeln gab, denn sonst war sie nicht so wild aufs Essen.

William küßte seine beiden Damen kurz (Maggie auf die Stirn und Elizabeth ein klein wenig leidenschaftlicher auf den Mund) und nahm seinen Platz am Kopf der Tafel ein. Sekunden später wurde das Essen serviert und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Nudelauflauf.

Elizabeth mußte ein ebensolcher Nudelfreak sein, denn auch ihre Augen leuchteten regelrecht auf, als das Essen serviert wurde. William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über die Leidenschaft seiner beiden Damen und beschloß, Elizabeth erst ihr Essen genießen zu lassen, bevor er ihr von seiner kleinen Überraschung erzählte.

Endlich war sie fertig und sah glücklich und zufrieden aus. „Was hast du nächsten Samstag vor, Liebes?" fragte er und dankte Nelly, die den Tisch abräumte und so Platz für den Nachtisch schaffte.

„Bis jetzt nichts, warum?"

„Ich habe eben eine Einladung zu einem Galaabend erhalten. Ein großer Kunde von Darcy Consulting hält seine jährliche Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ab, dieses Jahr findet sie in Edinburgh statt. Ich bin ja auch kein großer Freund dieser Veranstaltungen, aber was EEC Electronics da jedes Jahr auf die Beine stellt, ist immer sehr amüsant. Was hältst du davon? Begleitest du mich?"

Elizabeths erster Gedanke war: _Ich habe nichts passendes anzuziehen_ und sie runzelte die Stirn, was William augenblicklich mißverstand.

„Nun, ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht Spaß machen. Sie haben immer eine Menge hochkarätiger Gaststars zu bieten. Aber es ist natürlich kein Zwang." William wandte sich etwas enttäuscht seinem Eisbecher zu. Er hatte sich auf einen schönen, gepflegten Abend in luxuriöser, eleganter Umgebung gefreut, an seiner Seite seine attraktive Freundin, um die ihn die übrigen Kerle beneiden würden. Mit Caroline hatten diese Gesellschaften nicht viel Spaß gemacht, sie hatte sich immer zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt gespielt und er war sicher, _niemand_ hatte ihn um diese Frau beneidet, auch wenn sie zehnmal ein berühmtes Fotomodell gewesen war.

Elizabeth merkte, daß William eine andere Reaktion von ihr erhofft hatte, das heißt, er wollte sicher _überhaupt_ eine Reaktion von ihr! „Oh, William, natürlich möchte ich mit dir hingehen! Entschuldige, aber ich war schon einen Schritt weiter. Ich…" sie zögerte und fuhr dann verlegen fort, „ich fürchte, ich habe nichts passendes anzuziehen für solche Gelegenheiten. Ich war noch nie auf solchen Gesellschaften eingeladen."

Mrs. Northam verkniff sich ein überhebliches Lächeln. _Dieses unsägliche Landei!_

„Wenn das das ganze Problem ist, Liebes, dann habe ich dafür eine einfache Lösung. Du fährst nach Manchester oder nach London, ganz wie du magst, und suchst dir was hübsches aus." Er dachte nach. „Es wird nicht das letzte mal sein, daß du Abendgarderobe brauchen wirst, denke ich."

„Vielleicht können wir das Thema nach dem Essen noch einmal in Ruhe besprechen, William." Elizabeth wollte nicht vor den Augen des Kindermädchens darüber reden. Deren hämische Blicke genügten ihr voll und ganz.

„Selbstverständlich."

Elizabeth war sich durchaus bewußt, daß sich das Leben an der Seite eines bekannten und erfolgreichen Geschäftsmannes wie William für sie sehr ändern würde. Bisher hatte sie ihn nicht auf Veranstaltungen begleitet, aber nun hatte er sie zum ersten mal gefragt. Er wollte sie als seine Freundin, als seine Lebensgefährtin, als Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen und sie konnte schlecht in Jeans und Pullover dort aufkreuzen. Sie brauchte unbedingt und sofort passende _Abendgarderobe_. Und _ein_ Outfit würde bei weitem nicht genügen.

Elizabeth befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Sie sah die Notwendigkeit ein, elegante (und infolgedessen höchstwahrscheinlich teure) Klamotten zu kaufen, wenn sie mit William zusammenleben wollte. Sein gesellschaftlicher Status, seine Verpflichtungen erforderten es einfach, sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Aber sie war nicht seine Ehefrau und sie wollte auch nicht,daß er für ihre Sachen aufkam. Sie wollte selbst bezahlen, sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Aber für solche Ausgaben hatte sie momentan absolut überhaupt kein Budget zur Verfügung.

So folgte sie ihm nach dem Mittagessen in sein Arbeitszimmer und erläuterte ihm ihre Probleme.

„Elizabeth, ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du mich die Sachen bezahlen ließest. Es ist nur richtig so, schließlich sind solche Veranstaltungen eine Art Pflichtprogramm für mich und wieso solltest du dein schwerverdientes Geld für Kleider ausgeben, nur, weil ich mit dir angeben will? Bitte, Liebes, laß mich die Rechnung übernehmen. Ich mache es wirklich sehr gern."

„Mir ist das nicht recht, William. Es ist mir unangenehm, von dir soviel Geld anzunehmen."

„Du nimmst ja kein Geld an, Liebling. Du besorgst in meinem Namen sozusagen ein wenig adequate _Arbeitskleidung_. Weißt du was, ich mache einen Termin in London für dich aus mit einer Einkaufsberaterin, die ich gut kenne. Was hältst du davon? Sie kennt die ganzen einschlägigen Läden und kann dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen." Eine _Einkaufsberaterin_? Elizabeth wußte nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Doch nicht etwa Carolines Beraterin?" fragte sie, da sie sonst keine Idee hatte, woher William solche Damen kennen sollte.

„Oh nein, Caroline brauchte keine Beraterin." „Aber du denkst, _ich_ hätte eine nötig?" Elizabeth fühlte sich irgendwie verunsichert. Solange sie ruhig und friedlich auf Pemberley lebten, waren solche Dinge weit, weit weg. Hier konnte sie in bequemen Sachen herumlaufen, hier mußte sie nicht _künstlich_ sein. Und William schien sie so zu mögen. Dachte sie jedenfalls.

William starrte sie überrascht an. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Liebling." Er stand auf, setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und nahm sie in den Arm. „Selbstverständlich traue ich dir ohne weiteres zu, das richtige einzukaufen. Weißt du, Caroline hat sich für fast nichts außer Mode interessiert, sie hätte sich nie in ihre Einkäufe reinreden lassen – leider." Er schmunzelte. „Ihr modischer Geschmack ging in den seltensten Fällen mit mir konform." Elizabeth kicherte. Sie erinnerte sich an die wagemutigen Outfits, die Williams Exfrau immer getragen hatte. Grell und bunt mochte sie am liebsten.

„Ich weiß, daß du keine Probleme damit hast, Abendgarderobe zu kaufen und ich wollte nur praktisch sein. Caroline hat schließlich mehr oder weniger in den einschlägigen Boutiquen _gelebt_. Meine Cousine Helen macht diese Einkaufssachen beruflich. Es ist nicht so, daß sie dir vorschreiben will, was du zu kaufen hast, sie wird dich nur zu den passenden Läden führen und – wenn du das wünschst – beratend zur Seite stehen." William zog Elizabeth an sich und fuhr sanft über ihren Bauch. „Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist, Elizabeth Bennet, aber ich fürchte, du wirst nicht drumherum kommen, dir eine entsprechende Garderobe zuzulegen, wenn du mich in Zukunft bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen begleiten willst."

Elizabeth schaute ihn an. Er sagte, er liebte sie? Er wollte, daß sie ihn öfter begleitete?

„Bitte laß mich dafür aufkommen, Liz. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll, ohne daß du mich falsch verstehst…" er überlegte ein wenig und runzelte die Stirn. „So sehr ich verstehen kann, daß du gerne unabhängig von mir sein willst, so gerne möchte ich dich verwöhnen, dir Geschenke machen, dich auf Reisen mitnehmen… Ich möchte dir noch so viel mehr geben, und das nicht nur in materieller Hinsicht. Daß du hier bei mir wohnst, ist das größte Geschenk, das du mir machen konntes. Nein, das drittgrößte." Er schwieg und lächelte etwas verlegen, wollte sie nicht überfordern mit seinen Wünschen und Zukunftsträumen.

„Was sind Nummer zwei und eins?" fragte Elizabeth neugierig. Er druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, das sollte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht lieber nicht sagen."

„William! Jetzt hast du damit angefangen, jetzt darfst du nicht kneifen!" Elizabeth kitzelte ihn und er quiekte auf. „Na schön. Dann verrate ich es dir eben. Mein Wunsch Nummer zwei wäre, daß du mich heiratest und mein allergrößter Wunsch, ein Kind mit dir zu haben."

Elizabeth starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das Thema hatten sie ja bereits ganz allgemein und eher in alberner Stimmung angeschnitten, aber offenbar war es ihm doch ernster als gedacht. Nur von Kindern hatte er bisher noch nichts erwähnt. „William…"

„Nein, sag nichts," unterbrach er sie schnell. „Das ist vielleicht alles nur Zukunftsmusik oder schlimmstenfalls Hoffnungen, die unerfüllbar sind. Du mußt jetzt nichts darauf antworten. Tut mir leid, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen."

„Ich habe aber danach gefragt. Und ich bin froh darüber."

William wandte den Blick ab, er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, fürchtete, er hätte sie überfallen mit seiner Aussage.

„Das sind Wünsche, die auch bei mir recht hoch auf der Liste stehen," sagte Elizabeth leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Du…du würdest mich tatsächlich irgendwann einmal heiraten und….vielleicht sogar ein Baby mit mir haben wollen?"

Elizabeth nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie lachten etwas verlegen und kuschelten schweigend für ein paar Minuten miteinander.

„Sind wir jetzt verlobt?" fragte William nach einiger Zeit leise und wurde tatsächlich ein bißchen rot.

„Ich glaube schon," erwiderte sie nicht minder verlegen und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. „Soll ich Helen übrigens anrufen?"

„Helen?" Elizabeth wußte im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte. Sie war noch zu überwältigt von den letzten Minuten.

„Meine Cousine. Wegen dem Shoppingtrip."

„Ah. Emmm…ja, sicher. Ich kann mich ja mal unverbindlich mit ihr treffen."

William seufzte. Wieso war es so schwer, sein Geld bei ihr loszuwerden? Würde sie auch auf ihre eigenen Einkünfte bestehen, wenn sie erst verheiratet wären? Würden sie sich immer darüber streiten, wenn er etwas für sie bezahlen wollte?

„Liebes, was meinst du mit „unverbindlich"? Du sollst dich angemessen einkleiden lassen."

Elizabeth setzte sich auf und funkelte ihn an. „Bin ich etwa sonst nicht angemessen gekleidet?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Er rieb sich müde über die Augen. Warum wurde es immer so kompliziert, wenn es darum ging, etwas für sie zu tun? „Am liebsten mag ich dich natürlich ganz ohne einen Fetzen am Leib, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst." Die anzügliche Bemerkung hatte den erwünschten Effekt, Elizabeth mußte grinsen. „Und glaube mir, Liebling, ich sehe dich viel lieber in Jeans und Pullover als im Designerkostüm. Vom ersten Moment unserer Bekanntschaft habe ich mich in deine Natürlichkeit verliebt." Elizabeth kniff ihn in die Seite. „Als du das erste mal an meiner Tür geklingelt hast, trug ich nichts weiter als ein langes T-Shirt und deinen Blick seh ich bis heute vor mir!" William lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin überzeugt, ich war vom ersten Augenblick in dich verliebt, mir war es nur nicht bewußt oder ich habe es mir nicht eingestehen wollen." „Du warst glücklich verheiratet zu diesem Zeitpunkt, William," sagte Elizabeth leise.

„Nein. Ich _dachte_ nur, ich sei glücklich. Im nachhinein habe ich festgestellt, daß ich es mir bloß eingeredet habe."

„Aber es war doch nicht alles falsch an deiner Ehe, oder?"

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich habe es mir immer schöngeredet, vor allem, nachdem die Kinder da waren. Gott sei Dank war die Trennung für die beiden einfacher als gedacht. Die beiden sprechen kaum noch von ihrer Mutter. Kein Wunder, sie war selten genug für sie da, was sollen sie auch vermissen? Und ich Idiot habe nie etwas davon mitbekommen. Ich habe mir geschworen, daß mir das nie mehr passiert."

„Du bist ein verdammt guter Vater, William Darcy." Elizabeth küßte ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Und du wirst ein ebenso guter Vater für _unser_ Baby sein." Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Ob und wann immer das auch sein wird."

William lächelte und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. „Wir könnten ja schon mal ein wenig trainieren…"

„William!" Elizabeth schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Finger, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich ihren Brüsten zu widmen, die unter dem dünnen Stoff, nur verdeckt durch einen dunkelgrünen Spitzen-BH, zum Vorschein kamen. „Sssch…" machte er und ließ seine Zunge auf Entdeckungsreise gehen. Elizabeth lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Dieser Mann war wirklich unersättlich, dachte sie, aber sie wollte es gar nicht anders haben.

William flog am nächsten Mittwoch wieder nach London und sie verabredeten, daß Elizabeth am Donnerstag abend nachkommen würde. Freitags hatte sie den Termin mit Helen Fitzwilliam, Williams Cousine (und Schwester des berüchtigten Richard Fitzwilliam) und Samstag morgen würden sie nach Edinburgh fliegen, um abends an der Veranstaltung teilzunehmen.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Kapitel**

Elizabeth hatte erst ein wenig Bammel, mit Helen einkaufen zu gehen, aber die junge Frau war sehr nett und sie verstanden sich ziemlich schnell sehr gut miteinander. Bloß das Thema Richard vermieden sie, sehr zu Elizabeths Erleichterung. Helen wußte genau, was sich ihr Cousin unter „passender Abendgarderobe" vorstellte, aber sie war klug genug und sagte Elizabeth nichts davon. Sie würde sie sanft in die richtige Richtung stoßen, ohne daß ihre Klientin etwas davon merkte. Elizabeth hatte nach langen Diskussionen versprochen, nicht aufs Geld zu achten und William schließlich erlaubt, für die Klamotten aufkommen zu dürfen. Er hatte ihr sozusagen befohlen, qualitativ hochwertige Sachen zu kaufen und sie dazu angeregt, ihn zu überraschen. Positiv, versteht sich.

Helen führte sie in Läden, in die Elizabeth niemals alleine gegangen wäre. Läden, die im Normalfall jenseits ihrer Preisklasse waren. Läden, in denen der Name Darcy ein Begriff war und in denen sie zuvorkommend und aufmerksam bedient wurde. Als der Tag zuende war, war Elizabeth erschöpft, aber um eine komplette Schrankfüllung im Wert von mehreren tausend Pfund reicher. William hatte Helen beauftragt, sich nicht nur um Kleidung, sondern auch passende Accessoires zu kümmern, unter anderem auch Koffer, Schuhe, eben alles, was dazugehörte. Nur Unterwäsche mußten sie nicht erstehen, dieses Vergnügen gönnte sich William selbst. Elizabeth mußte sich abends eingestehen, daß ihr der Shoppingtrip viel Spaß gemacht hatte.

Der Großteil ihrer Einkäufe wurde direkt nach Pemberley geschickt, aber einiges benötigte sie in Edinburgh. William wollte sie abends in London groß zum Essen ausführen und hatte nur gemeint, daß sie etwas elegantes tragen sollte. Es war die erste Gelegenheit für Elizabeth, etwas von ihren neuen Sachen vorzuführen und wählte ein cremefarbenes, langärmeliges Seidenkleid mit hohem Kragen, das ihre schlanke Figur vorteilhaft umschmeichelte. Ein dunkelblauer Seidenschal wirkte als Farbtupfer. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt und an den Ohren funkelten zwei dezente Saphire. Dazu trug sie Pumps mit hohen Absätzen und anhand von Williams anerkennendem Gesichtsausdruck wußte sie, sie hatte es richtig gemacht.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Elizabeth," sagte er leise, als sie ins Wohnzimmer des Stadthauses kam und küßte ihr galant die Hand. Elizabeth lächelte verlegen. Sie würde noch ein bißchen Zeit brauchen, sich in den neuen Sachen auch richtig wohl zu fühlen. Momentan fühlte sie sich eher wie eine Hochstaplerin. Und dabei wollten sie nur zum Essen gehen!

Auch William wirkte sehr attraktiv in seinem dunkelgrauen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug – allerdings war er solche Klamotten von kleinauf gewöhnt und trug sie mit der entsprechenden eleganten Lässigkeit.

„Bevor wir gehen, möchte ich dir noch etwas geben," sagte William und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Sie war offenbar schon alt, die ehemals samtige, dunkelblaue Hülle war abgegriffen. Elizabeth schaute ihn fragend an.

William öffnete die Schachtel und nahm vorsichtig einen Ring heraus. „Das ist der Verlobungsring der Familie Darcy," sagte er leise. „Er ist seit vielen Jahren in Familienbesitz und wird immer an die zukünftige Ehefrau des jeweiligen Familienoberhauptes oder der seines ältesten Sohnes weitergegeben. Ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, daß ich ihn selbst noch einmal brauchen würde. Ich hatte ihn schon für Timmy in den Safe gelegt." William lächelte, griff nach Elizabeths Hand und steckte ihr vorsichtig den Ring an. Sie betrachtete ihn ehrfürchtig. Er war aus Weißgold gefertigt mit einem großen Saphir, der von kleineren Diamanten eingefaßt war.

„Und er paßt ganz wundervoll zu deiner Garderobe und den Ohrringen heute abend, als hättest du es gewußt," lächelte William und hielt ihre Hand. Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Er ist wirklich wunderschön, William. Meinst du…meinst du wirklich, ich kann so etwas tragen?"

„Natürlich, Liebling. Er steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet. Wie für dich gemacht." William war ein wenig belustigt über ihre Verlegenheit. „Elizabeth Bennet zukünftige Darcy, ich liebe dich für deine Bescheidenheit. Es ist wahrlich ungewöhnlich, eine solche Frau zu finden. Jede andere hätte wahrscheinlich schon sämtliche Konten geplündert, ein neues Auto vor der Tür stehen und was weiß ich alles. Aber ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest dich ein bißchen mehr von mir verwöhnen lassen, Liz."

Als Antwort legte sie William ihre Arme um den Hals und küßte ihn. „Ich danke dir für deine Großzügigkeit, William. Und du hast mich schon mehr als verwöhnt, glaube mir. Ich bin die glücklichste Frau der Welt." Sie küßte ihn noch einmal und lächelte dann verlegen. „Und ich liebe dich sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Elizabeth Bennet hoffentlich bald Darcy."

Die Gefahr, daß sie sich hier und jetzt die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sich auf der Stelle heftig lieben würden war ziemlich groß, deshalb machte sich Elizabeth los und zog ihren Mantel an. „Wir sollten lieber gehen, William, sonst ist am Ende unser Tisch noch weg."

William grinste. „Na schön, laß uns gehen. Aber den Nachtisch nehmen wir _hier_ ein, einverstanden?"

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Mr. Darcy."

Sie hatten ein wundervolles Abendessen in einem kleinen, aber feinen italienischen Restaurant, in dem William offensichtlich gut bekannt war. Der Eigentümer persönlich ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das Paar von vorne bis hinten nach allen Regeln der gastronomischen Kunst zu verwöhnen. Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie sich jemals an ein Leben in diesen Kreisen würde gewöhnen können. Privat war William so normal, so unkompliziert. Er trug zuhause ausgewaschene Jeans und tollte mit den Kindern durch den Garten und legte auch schon mal selbst Hand an im Haushalt. Sie hatte ihn an Autos herumschrauben sehen und er hatte keine Probleme damit, mal einen Nagel in die Wand zu schlagen um Maggies Lieblingsbild aufzuhängen. Sobald sie jedoch die schützenden Mauern von Pemberley verließen, schien er sich in einen völlig anderen Menschen zu verwandeln. Natürlich war er immer noch liebevoll und umgänglich ihr gegenüber, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie mit anderen Leuten zu tun hatten, war er William Darcy, Master of Pemberley, Chef der Darcy Consulting, Geschäftsmann und Gutsherr, von Beginn an zuhause in den höchsten Kreisen. Und sie war Lizzy Bennet, Landei und zukünftige Mrs. Darcy und sie fühlte sich wie eine Hochstaplerin. William wußte natürlich sehr genau, wie er sich auf diesem tückisch glatten gesellschaftlichen Parkett zu bewegen hatte, Elizabeth würde es mühsam lernen müssen. Und es würde einen Moment dauern, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Am Samstag flogen sie nach dem Frühstück nach Edinburgh, wo bereits ein für sie reserviertes Zimmer in einem gemütlichen, aber natürlich sehr erlesenen Landhaus etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf sie wartete.

„Oh William, es ist einfach wundervoll hier!" rief Elizabeth begeistert, als sie das Zimmer betraten. William lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus. „Vor allem das Bett ist ziemlich groß, findest du nicht?" Er stellte sich hinter Elizabeth und zog sie an sich, seine Arme umschlangen ihren Bauch. „Ich kann kaum erwarten, es auszuprobieren," murmelte er und seine Hände fuhren langsam nach oben, um ihre Brüste zu umfassen. Elizabeth machte sich kichernd los. „Hast du auch etwas anderes im Kopf als nur _das_, William Darcy?" fragte sie und wurde im nächsten Moment wieder in seine Arme gezogen. „Nein. Nicht in deinem Beisein zumindest."

„Dazu wird heute nacht noch genügend Zeit sein, oder?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen _Proberitt_?" Williams Zunge war gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ohr, seine Stimme heiser, seine Hände wieder auf ihren Brüsten. Elizabeth schloß die Augen und schluckte hart. Es war erst wenige Stunden her, seit sie sich zögernd aufgerafft hatten, aus dem Bett zu steigen. „William!" murmelte Elizabeth und stöhnte, als sie seine warmen Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte. Zuerst auf ihrem Bauch, dann umfaßte die linke Hand ihre Brüste, während die rechte sich einen Weg nach unten bahnte und in die Vorderseite ihres Höschens fuhr. „William…" stöhnte sie erneut und lehnte ihren Rücken an seine Brust. „William…wir sollten wirklich nicht…ohh…." „Sssch…Lizzy, du bist bereits mehr als bereit für mich, nicht wahr?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seine Hand zurückgezogen, Elizabeth auf die Arme genommen und sie zum Bett getragen. William machte sich nicht die Mühe, Elizabeth auszuziehen. Er schob ohne viel Federlesens ihren Rock hoch, das Höschen nur ein Stück zur Seite, befreite seine erregte Männlichkeit und drang mit wenigen Stößen in sie ein. Es dauerte noch keine zwei Minuten, bis Elizabeth kam und William folgte nur kurze Zeit später. Erschöpft lagen sie vollkommen bekleidet auf dem großen Bett und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Fünf Minuten später setzte sich Elizabeth auf. Sie sah an sich herab und runzelte mißbilligend die Stirn. „Ich sollte mich vielleicht besser umziehen," meinte sie. „Meine Bluse ist zerknittert und… nun ja… du hast Spuren auf meinem _neuen_ Rock hinterlassen, fürchte ich."

William wurde ein bißchen rot, als er die Hinterlassenschaften seiner Leidenschaft sah. „Entschuldige, Liebes." Elizabeth schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und musterte seinen Anzug, doch er war besser bei der ganzen Sache weggekommen. Es gab keine verräterischen Spuren an ihm. „Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich meine eigene Hochzeit nicht mehr erleben, Will! Ich bin schließlich auch nicht mehr die Jüngste!"

William starrte sie gespielt entsetzt an. „Was meinst du damit, nicht mehr die Jüngste? Soll das heißen, ich heirate eine alte Frau?"

„Ja. Und wenn du mich weiterhin so forderst, werde ich nicht sehr viel älter werden, fürchte ich…"

William grinste und warf sie zurück aufs Bett. „Und ich dachte immer, Liebemachen hält jung…"

Auf die Abendveranstaltung hatten sie beide zwar keine große Lust mehr, aber es kam selbstverständlich nicht in Frage, _nicht_ hinzugehen. Nur aus diesem Grund waren sie schließlich hier. Und es wurde wider Erwarten ganz lustig – für Elizabeth zumindest. Sie trug eine ihrer neuesten Errungenschaften, ein Traum in dunkelblau, und Williams Augen leuchteten auf, als er sie sah. „Du siehst zauberhaft aus, Liz."

Elizabeth musterte ihn ausführlich und nickte schließlich beifällig. „Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, Mr. Darcy." William in eleganter Abendkleidung war schon ein imposanter Anblick, keine Frage.

Und das Paar löste in der Tat einiges an Aufmerksamkeit aus. Sie begaben sich zum großen Ballsaal, wo sie von den Gastgebern, Sir Edward Emanuel Cochran, dem Gründer und CEO der EEC Electronics sowie seiner Frau, Lady Heather, begrüßt wurden.

„Darcy, wie schön, sie zu sehen!" rief der alte Herr erfreut, als er William sah. Er schüttelte ihm aufrichtig die Hand und die Herren tauschten für einen Moment einige Höflichkeiten aus. William begrüßte Lady Heather und wurde von Sir Edward gleich danach auf Elizabeth angesprochen. „Und sie haben ihre reizende Gattin mitgebracht! Wie war noch gleich der Name…ach ja, Caroline, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth zuckte zusammen, aber William ließ sich nichts anmerken und ignorierte die Bemerkung einfach. Sir Edward war schließlich schon weit über achtzig Jahre alt und er konnte nicht erwarten, daß er sich an Caroline erinnerte. Es war schon erstaunlich genug, daß er den Namen seiner Exfrau noch wußte. „Sir Edward, Lady Heather, darf ich ihnen Miss Elizabeth Bennet vorstellen, die zukünftige Mrs. Darcy."

Lady Heather war um einiges jünger als ihr Ehemann und hatte gleich gewußt, daß es sich nicht um Caroline handelte, aber William war ihr zuvorgekommen, sonst hätte sie ihren Mann sanft korrigiert. „Wie nett, sie kennenzulernen, Miss Bennet!" sagte sie freundlich. Sie machte keinerlei Bemerkung wegen Caroline. „Hoffentlich haben wir später noch Zeit, um ein wenig zu plaudern! Bitte amüsieren sie sich ausgiebig, in fünfzehn Minuten beginnt die erste Showeinlage und danach startet das Dinner."

William und Elizabeth dankten ihren Gastgebern und flanierten langsam durch den großen Saal. Für William waren solche Veranstaltungen nichts neues und er nahm nicht sonderlich gerne daran teil, aber Elizabeth schaute sich interessiert um und machte große Augen. William wies sie diskret und leicht amüsiert darauf hin, daß es angebrachter sei, nicht so auffällig zu starren und Elizabeth wurde rot. „Entschuldige. Aber hier laufen Leute herum, die ich sonst nur aus den Zeitungen kenne. Ist das dahinten tatsächlich Collin Fourth, der Schauspieler? Und dort drüben, Jeremy Southam? Boah!" William schüttelte halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt den Kopf. „Bitte, Liebes!" Elizabeth wurde rot. „Entschuldige, Will. Ich benehme mich wie ein albernes Schulmädchen, nicht wahr?" Aber als kurze Zeit später auf der kleinen Bühne am Kopf des Saales tatsächlich Robert Williamson angekündigt wurde und ein Medley seiner bekanntesten Songs darbot, bekam Elizabeth den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. „Die haben wirklich und wahrhaftig Robert Williamson engagiert? Wahnsinn!"

Auch das Buffet war vom Feinsten. Elizabeth fand sich zwischen bekannten Schauspielern und Musikern wieder, aber sie bemühte sich um einen gelassenen Auftritt und William war insgeheim stolz auf sie. Sie machte eine gute Figur, in der Tat.

Sie machte sogar eine so gute Figur, daß er sie nach dem ersten Tanz fast gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Ihre Verehrer standen regelrecht Schlange und es waren sogar einige recht bekannte Herren darunter, was William allerdings nicht so sehr gefiel.

Überhaupt war das Getuschel über den Chef der Darcy Consulting und seine Begleiterin recht groß. Einige kannte seine Exfrau noch recht gut und beäugten Elizabeth nun sehr neugierig und abschätzend. Caroline war nicht sonderlich gut gelitten gewesen und man war sich weitestgehend darin einig, daß „die Neue" ein ziemlicher Fortschritt war. Es sprach sich schnell herum, daß die beiden in nächster Zeit heiraten wollten.

Natürlich wurde bei all der Tratscherei jedesmal etwas hinzugefügt oder weggelassen, und so waren am Ende die allerseltsamsten Gerüchte im Umlauf. Einer wollte gehört haben, daß Elizabeth schwanger war und sie deshalb heiraten mußten, daß sie der Grund für die Scheidung von Caroline gewesen war und Georgiana ihretwegen das Land verlassen hatte. Dann wiederum war Elizabeth selbst geschieden und alleinerziehende Mutter von zwei Kindern und so weiter und so weiter. Keiner erfuhr die genaue Wahrheit, denn niemand fragte einen der beiden persönlich.

Elizabeth erhielt an diesem Abend drei mehr oder weniger unsittliche Anträge, von denen sie William lieber nichts erzählte. Sie ging natürlich auf keinen einzigen ein und lachte nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich verliebt," sagte sie jedesmal. Einer ihrer Tanzpartner ließ sich nicht so leicht abschrecken. „Geld kann ich ihnen auch bieten, Elizabeth. Tonnenweise. Und Häuser in allen schönen Ecken der Welt. Ich würde ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, wenn sie es mir nur gestatteten!"

Elizabeth lachte bloß und ihr Tanzpartner machte ein gequältes Gesicht.

„Sie lieben es, mich zu quälen, meine Teure. Sagen sie mir, was sie sich wünschen, und ich erfülle ihren Wunsch umgehend, wenn es in meiner Macht liegt! Geld spielt keine Rolle."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Wünsche sind mit Geld nicht zu erfüllen, Sir. Ich habe bereits alles, was mir wichtig ist."

Er gab schließlich seufzend auf. „Sie melden sich bei mir, wenn sie Darcy überdrüssig sind?"

„Das wird nicht passieren, keine Angst."

„Und wenn doch, hier ist meine Karte."

Elizabeth steckte die Karte ein, ohne groß daraufzuschauen. „Glauben sie mir, es wird nicht passieren."

Elizabeths Verehrer lächelte bloß und ließ sie, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, gehen. William empfing sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Erst später erfuhr sie, daß sie soeben den Neffen des britischen Premierministers abgewiesen hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dich nicht mehr zu solchen Veranstalten mitnehmen," schmollte William, als sie später im großen, kuschligen Bett ihres Hotelzimmers lagen. Elizabeth setzte sich auf und starrte ihn an. „Wieso? Hab ich etwas angestellt? Mich schlecht benommen?"

„Nein. Aber ich mag dich nicht mit all den Kerlen teilen."

„Du bist ja eifersüchtig, William. Wie niedlich!"

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig und auch nicht niedlich."

„Doch, bist du. Du bist süß, wenn du so sauer dreinschaust."

William mußte sich ein Grinsen verbeißen und schaute sie so grimmig wie möglich an. Elizabeth lachte und kniff ihm in die Wange. „Und außerdem, was soll ich da sagen? Du hast den ganzen Abend über mit fremden Frauen getanzt."

„Weil du dich nicht um mich gekümmert hast! Und außerdem war das nicht freiwillig, sondern eine Verpflichtung."

„Und was kann ich dafür, daß die Typen mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen haben? Hätte ich unhöflich sein sollen?"

William zog sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen Locken. „Ich kann ja noch von Glück sagen, daß du nicht mit dem Neffen unseres Premierministers durchgebrannt bist! Wieso hast du ihn abgewiesen?"

„Suchst du nach einem einfachen und schnellen Weg, mich loszuwerden, William Darcy?"

„Nein. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, daß du mich trotz allem bevorzugst. Der Kerl könnte dir schließlich etwas bieten, nicht wahr? Geld, beste Familie, Einfluß…"

Elizabeth drehte sich in seinen Armen um und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber er ist nicht du, Will. Was könnte er mir wohl sonst zu bieten haben?"

William lächelte und verschloß ihren Mund mit seinen warmen Lippen. „Danke, Liz. Du machst mich sehr, sehr glücklich."

Sie flogen am nächsten Tag nach Pemberley zurück. Elizabeth hatte den Ausflug sehr genossen und konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen über all die Prominenten, die sie an nur einem Abend gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sogar mit einigen getanzt und dann die Sache mit dem Neffen des Premierministers… sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Jane davon zu erzählen.

William lächelte über ihre kindliche Begeisterung. „Du wirst dich früher oder später daran gewöhnen, Liebling. Aber du hast deinen ersten großen Auftritt mit Bravour hinter dich gebracht. Es macht viel Spaß, mit dir anzugeben, Liz."

Elizabeth zog eine Schnute. „Mit mir angeben? Gestern hast du noch gesagt, du nimmst mich nie mehr mit!"

William lachte und zog sie an sich. „Da hattest du mir aber auch noch nicht gesagt, daß du mich allen anderen Männern vorziehst." Er küßte sie zärtlich und sein Kuß verwandelte sich schnell in eine etwas leidenschaftlichere Umarmung. Der Pilot des Hubschraubers verzog keine Miene, wenngleich er dieses ungewöhnliche Benehmen seines Chefs nicht gerade gewohnt war.

„Laß uns bald heiraten, Liz, ja? Im Frühling ist Pemberley wunderschön, ich könnte mir keine passendere Jahreszeit vorstellen. Wie wäre es mit Ende Mai?"

Elizabeth schloß die Augen. Es war eine Sache, müßig übers Heiraten zu plaudern, eine ganz andere, ein Datum dafür festzulegen. Ihr wurde fast ein wenig schwindelig bei dem Gedanken.

William schaute sie besorgt an. „Jetzt sag nicht, daß du dich doch für den Neffen entschieden hast?"

Elizabeth kicherte. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie betrachtete ihren Verlobungsring. William heiraten… warum nicht im Mai?

„Ja," sagte sie leise.

William strahlte. „Ich werde alles veranlassen – natürlich hast du uneingeschränktes Mitspracherecht," fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Elizabeths unheilvollen Blick sah. „Dankesehr," sagte sie sarkastisch, aber konnte Williams Lippen, die sich ihren wieder zuneigten, nicht lange widerstehen.

Sie sprachen nicht mehr besonders viel, bis sie auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz in Pemberleys Park ankamen. Williams Fahrer erwartete sie bereits, um sie das kurze Stück zum Haus zu chauffieren. Dort wurden sie von Mrs. Reynolds in Empfang genommen, die einen unerwartet ernsten Eindruck machte, im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonst so fröhlichen Wesen.

„Hallo, Mrs. Reynolds!" begrüßte sie William herzlich, bemerkte aber sofort ihren rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert? Wo sind Tim und Maggie?"

„Die Kinder sind wohlauf, Sir. Sie sind mit Mrs. Northam im Garten. Aber Miss…" Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden. William hatte bereits die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgestoßen und eine junge Frau mit raspelkurzen, schwarzen Haaren, einem gefüllten Whiskyglas in der einen, einer Zigarette in der anderen Hand, drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Die beiden starrten sich schweigend an. Georgiana Darcy war wieder zuhause.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Kapitel**

William hätte seine Schwester beinahe nicht wiedererkannt. Sie hatte von Natur aus blonde Haare, die sie normalerweise immer lang trug. Ihre Haare waren stets ihr ganzer Stolz gewesen, wehe dem, der sich daran vergriffen hätte! Keinen Millimeter mehr als es nötig war, wäre jemals davon abgekommen. Und nun stand sie hier mit raspelkurzen, schwarzgefärbten, zotteligen Fransen. William starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Georgie?" fragte er leise und Georgiana lachte bitter auf. „Danke, mir geht es auch gut, William," sagte sie ätzend. „Bezeichnend für dich, daß dir _das_ als erstes auffällt."

William trat auf sie zu. „Entschuldige, so war es nicht gemeint. Aber ich muß gestehen, es ist in der Tat ein Schock. Was führt dich hierher, Liebes? Wieso hast du nicht vorher angerufen?" Das ihm die Zigarette ebenfalls sehr mißfiel, verschwieg er lieber momentan.

„Ich _habe_ angerufen. Aber du warst unterwegs in Schottland mit deiner neuen Gespielin, so wurde mir gesagt." Georgiana warf Elizabeth, die hinter William zögernd das Zimmer betreten hatte, einen abschätzigen, wenn auch im Endeffekt gleichgültigen Blick zu.

William wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen und ignorierte die bissige Bemerkung fürs erste. Seine Schwester war allem Anschein nach überraschend aus Kanada abgereist und hatte ihn nicht informiert, sie mußte einen gravierenden Grund dafür haben.

„Georgie, ich möchte dir Elizabeth Bennet vorstellen." Er hatte Elizabeths Hand genommen und sie war an seine Seite gekommen. „Elizabeth und ich werden dieses Jahr noch heiraten." Er lächelte seine Zukünftige an. „Liz, meine Schwester Georgiana."

Georgiana sah die Verlobte ihres Bruders scharf an und ignorierte deren ausgestreckte Hand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Typisch William. Läßt sich schon wieder von einer Goldgräberin verführen und einfangen. Ah, und natürlich trägt sich auch schon den Familienschmuck. Ist sie so gut im Bett, hat sie dir den letzten Rest Verstand aus dem Hirn gevögelt?" Sie kicherte und nahm einen Schluck Whisky, offenbar war es nicht ihr erstes Glas gewesen. Elizabeth starrte ihre zukünftige Schwägerin sprachlos an, während William seinen Zorn nur mühsam im Griff hatte. „Du bist offenbar betrunken und weißt nicht, was du sagst. Wir reden später weiter, wenn du einigermaßen nüchtern bist." Er warf seiner Schwester einen angewiderten Blick zu und verließ mit einer sichtlich erschütterten Elizabeth den Raum.

„Liebes, warum gehst du nicht schon mal nach oben und machst dich ein bißchen frisch – ich komme gleich nach."

William wartete Elizabeths Antwort gar nicht erst ab und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten für sich und im Arbeitszimmer würde er nicht gestört werden. Müde ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Georgiana war zurück. Das war an sich etwas, was ihn freuen sollte und im Prinzip war er auch froh, daß sie wieder hier war, auch wenn er nicht genau wußte, warum sie so überstürzt zurückgekommen war. Und vor allem, warum sie nicht gleich nach Pemberley gefahren war, sondern zuerst nach London. Er war nie richtig damit einverstanden gewesen, daß sie nach Kanada ging, aber was hätte er dagegen tun sollen? Sie war schließlich erwachsen und konnte ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Georgie hatte ihm immer vorgeworfen, sich zu stark in ihr Leben einzumischen und sie zu sehr bevormunden zu wollen. Er gab zu, daß sie in gewisser Weise recht hatte. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie einige Dinge in ihrem Leben _nicht_ getan, die sie so nur aus Trotz getan hatte. Nur, um sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Aber wenn es um seine Familie ging, trat nun einmal sein Beschützerinstinkt hervor, egal, ob es sich um seine Schwester, seine Kinder oder jetzt Elizabeth handelte. Er war der Löwe, der sein Rudel beschützte und ja, zum Teufel, manchmal übertrieb er es damit. Er sah es ein, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte er schon, aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer.

William nahm sich vor, später in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester zu sprechen. Alleine, unter vier Augen. Sicherlich hatte sie es nicht so gemeint vorhin. Es mußte etwas vorgefallen sein, was sie zutiefst aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Und er würde für sie da sein, egal, was es war. Und ja, er würde nicht ausrasten. Das nahm er sich zumindest fest vor.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde verließ William sein Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Elizabeth wartete bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf ihn.

Als William am Morgensalon vorbeikam, hörte er leises Weinen und eine weibliche, allerdings kaum zu verstehende Stimme. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah seine Schwester, die tränenüberströmt an Mrs. Reynolds hing und immer noch schluchzte. Die Haushälterin strich ihr immer wieder sanft über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigend auf sie ein. Als sie William in der Tür sah, nickte sie ihm kurz zu und bedeutete ihm, daß sie alles im Griff hatte. Georgiana hatte sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt.

William schloß zögernd die Tür hinter sich und seufzte. Was würde da noch auf ihn zukommen… Aber zunächst mußte er sich um Elizabeth kümmern.

Er fand sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer vor und sie war gerade dabei, ihren kleinen Koffer auszupacken. Sie schien so in Gedanken versunken, daß auch sie sein Eintreten nicht bemerkte. Als sie eine dunkelblaue, sehr erotische Corsage hervorholte, die William ihr in London gekauft hatte, lächelte sie verträumt, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie ihr keine Stunde später nach dem Kauf bereits wieder ausgezogen hatte. William mußte ebenfalls lächeln, nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Abend. Elizabeth sah auf und wurde rot. Langsam ließ sie das Stück Stoff sinken, während William auf sie zutrat. Er legte ihr von hinten die Arme um den Bauch und zog sie an sich, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. „Entschuldige, daß ich dich hab so lange warten lassen," murmelte er. „Ich mußte es erst selbst verdauen, daß meine Schwester so überraschend hier aufgekreuzt ist. Und es tut mir leid, daß sie so unflätig auf dich reagiert hat, Liebling. Sie…"

Elizabeth wehrte ab. „Nein, William, sie ist offenbar ziemlich durcheinander und dann wird sie gleich damit konfrontiert, daß ihr Bruder wieder heiraten will. Ich bin eine Fremde für sie und sie hat sicherlich momentan andere Sorgen. Du solltest erst einmal herausfinden, was ihr Problem ist, Hon, dann kann sie sich vielleicht auch mit der Zeit an mich gewöhnen."

William küßte sie und seufzte.

„Danke, Liz. Ich muß gestehen, ich bin selbst ein wenig durcheinander. Unser Verhältnis ist manchmal etwas schwierig, aber bisher haben wir wenigstens immer miteinander reden können."

„Sie ist sehr alleine, nicht wahr?"

William starrte Elizabeth erstaunt an. Das war tatsächlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen. „Nun ja, bisher war sie immer recht rebellisch. Ich muß gestehen, ich habe mich nicht immer so um sie gekümmert, wie es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre. Aber sie wollte auch irgendwie nie, daß ich mich um sie kümmerte. Meine Vorschläge hat sie immer abgelehnt, wollte ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen, ihre eigenen Pläne schmieden."

William hatte sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen und Elizabeth war an seine Seite gekommen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Sie ist einiges jünger als du, nicht wahr?"

„Zehn Jahre."

„Und du mußtest ihr praktisch beide Elternteile ersetzen, das war sicherlich keine leichte Aufgabe. Und junge Mädchen können seeeeeeehr störrisch sein, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ich habe mich auch mit meinem Berufswunsch durchgesetzt, habe das Haus in Meryton alleine gekauft, weil ich es so wollte. Meine Eltern waren dagegen."

„Ja, aber du hast studiert, hast einen anständigen Beruf gelernt und _vernünftige_ Sachen gemacht. Georgie hat ihr Studium geschmissen, erst in England gejobbt und ist dann nach Kanada gegangen. Außer ihrem Erbe hat sie kein geregeltes Einkommen."

„Was macht sie denn beruflich?"

„Sie hat zuerst Literatur und Kunstgeschichte studiert, dann an der National Gallery in London gejobbt und durch ein paar Beziehungen meinerseits eine Stelle in Toronto an der Uni bekommen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt von Anfang an dagegen, habe ihr aber trotzdem damit geholfen. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten zu hören, warum sie auch das vermasselt hat."

„William, du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, ob sie es vermasselt hat! Hör sie doch erstmal an. Bitte."

William schloß Elizabeth in die Arme und seufzte wieder. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Liebling. Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich auf dem Boden zu halten."

Sie küßten und kuschelten noch ein bißchen, dann wurde es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Sie waren gespannt, ob Georgiana überhaupt zum Essen erscheinen würde.

Als William und Elizabeth nach unten kamen, waren bloß Tim und Maggie im Eßzimmer zu sehen. Sie rannten sofort auf ihren Vater zu und ließen sich von ihm umarmen und küssen, und auch Elizabeth erhielt ihre nassen Schmatzer und Umarmungen. Sie hatten sie als Familienmitglied bereits vollständig akzeptiert und hingen sehr an ihr.

„Daddy! Was hast du uns mitgebracht?" rief Tim und zappelte ganz aufgeregt. William sah seinen Sohn gespielt ernst an. „_Was_ ich euch mitgebracht habe? Solltest du nicht lieber fragen, ob ich euch _überhaupt_ was mitgebracht habe? Ich habe nämlich _gar nix_ für euch, ihr vorlaute Bande."

Tim sah enttäuscht aus, aber er schwieg tapfer. Elizabeth verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Natürlich hatte William seinen Kindern etwas mitgebracht, er brachte _immer_ eine Kleinigkeit mit, wenn er unterwegs war. Er hatte es nur oben im Schlafzimmer vergessen. Maggie hingegen schien damit zufrieden zu sein, in Williams Armen sein zu dürfen. Sie hatte ihrem Vater die Arme um den Hals geschlungen und er drückte die Kleine liebevoll an sich. „Und du, meine Süße, wie geht es dir?" fragte er und erhielt noch einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Wange. „Ah, offenbar gut," grinste William und küßte sie zurück. „Willst du auch ein Geschenk?"

Maggie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein?" „Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy," sagte sie einfach und William war gerührt. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Georgiana trat ein, Mrs. Northam im Schlepp. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und nichts wies im entferntesten darauf hin, daß Georgiana noch vor wenigen Minuten an Mrs. Reynolds Schulter geweint hatte. Sie hatte wieder eine brennende Zigarette in der Hand. William unterdrückte seinen aufkeimenden Ärger.

„Mach bitte die Zigarette aus, Georgie," sagte er ruhig. Georgiana sah aus, als wollte sie sich dagegen auflehnen, aber als sie ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen sah, die sich demonstrativ die Nase zuhielten und lautstark „bäääääääh" riefen, mußte sie grinsen und drückte ohne einen weiteren Kommentar die Kippe aus.

Die Kinder hingen sehr an ihrer Tante, wie Elizabeth feststellte, und Georgie liebte die beiden ebenfalls. Sie verhielt sich ihnen gegenüber ganz wundervoll. Elizabeth jedoch ignorierte sie völlig, mit William sprach sie kaum etwas, aber dafür um so mehr mit Mrs. Northam, die sich sehr wichtig vorkam und über jede noch so sinnfreie Bemerkung Georgianas lauthals lachte, daß schließlich sogar William genervt die Augen verdrehte. Er sprach relativ wenig bei Tisch und beobachtete vielmehr seine kleine Schwester sehr genau.

„Georgie, können wir nach dem Essen kurz miteinander sprechen?" fragte er, als der Nachtisch serviert wurde. Seine Schwester warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Er wußte, sie wollte ablehnen, aber dann seufzte sie auf und nickte. William nahm seinen Kaffee in seinem Arbeitszimmer und bat Georgie zu ihm zu kommen, sobald sie fertig war. Die Kinder waren nach oben gegangen für ihren Mittagsschlaf und Elizabeth hatte sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückgezogen um zu arbeiten. Somit hörte sie nichts von dem Gespräch, das zwischen Georgiana und Mrs. Northam stattfand.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich mit ihr zu verloben!" meinte Georgiana und steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Die Ehe mit Caroline war schon ein großer Fehler, aber mit dieser _Landpomeranze_! Was hat sie ihm schon groß zu bieten? Lange Haare und ein paar üppige Kurven – das hatte Caroline nun allerdings _nicht_ im Angebot." Georgiana schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nur hinter seinem Geld her, seinem gesellschaftlichen Ansehen und guten Namen, meinen sie nicht auch?" Mrs. Northam nickte eifrig. Die Nachricht, daß ihr Arbeitgeber _diese Person_ schon bald heiraten wollte, hatte sie sehr erschüttert. Vergeblich hatte sie sich bisher überlegt, wie sie dagegen vorgehen konnte. Möglicherweise eröffnete ihr Georgiana Darcy ja einen Weg. Sie schien von dieser Hochstaplerin auch nichts zu halten, so schien es. „Und die Kinder hat sie auch schon regelrecht geimpft," fuhr Mrs. Northam fort. „Sie nimmt Mr. Darcy so in Anspruch, daß er die Kleinen immer mehr vernachlässigt." Das stimmte natürlich nicht, aber Georgiana wußte es schließlich nicht besser und konnte sich schon vorstellen, daß das stimmte.

„Er hat ihr sogar schon den Verlobungsring aus den Familienjuwelen gegeben. Wer weiß, was sie sich als nächstes unter den Nagel reißt! Mein gutmütiger Bruder würde ihr schließlich _alle_ Wünsche erfüllen! Ich bin gespannt, wann sie sich ihr neues Auto bestellt. Sie wird ihn schröpfen und ausbeuten bis zum geht nicht mehr, und dann wird sie ihm zu guter Letzt wahrscheinlich sogar noch ein Kind unterjubeln."

„Das vielleicht noch nicht einmal sein eigenes ist! Stellen sie sich vor, da gibt es diesen Mr. Ferrars…"

Eine Viertelstunde lang zerrissen sich die beiden die Mäuler über Elizabeth, dann machte sich Georgiana langsam auf den Weg zu Williams Arbeitszimmer. Sie war überzeugt davon, daß er ihr nur wundersame Geschichten über diese Frau erzählen würde.


	31. Chapter 31

**31. Kapitel**

William hatte momentan nicht die Absicht, überhaupt etwas über Elizabeth zu erzählen. Viel wichtiger war ihm seine Schwester. Er hatte sich mit seinem Kaffee an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und ging einige Emails durch. So vertieft war er in seine Arbeit, daß er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür gar nicht hörte und aufschrak, als sich die Tür öffnete und seine Schwester ins Zimmer trat. Er lächelte, als er sie erkannte, nahm seine Lesebrille ab und ging auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Liebes," sagte er leise und nahm eine verwunderte Georgiana liebevoll in die Arme. „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt, bitte entschuldige. Herzlich willkommen zuhause, ich bin sehr froh, daß du wieder hier bist."

Georgiana sah ihn überrascht an, mit dieser Geste und seinen freundlichen Worten hatte er ihr so ziemlich den ganzen Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Laß uns dort drüben sitzen, am Fenster, und ein bißchen plaudern."

Er führte sie zur Couch am Ende des Raums und Georgiana nahm zögernd platz. Sie war auf der Hut.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was dich wieder nach hause führt, Georgie," begann William im unverfänglichen Plauderton. Georgianas Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?"

William sah sie erstaunt an. „Natürlich! Hast du den Eindruck, ich würde mich nicht für dich interessieren?"

Georgiana seufzte. „Ich hatte versucht, dich anzurufen vor ein paar Tagen."

„Mrs. Reynolds hat mir von _einem_ Anruf berichtet, und da warst du schon in London. Du hast keine Nummer hinterlassen und deine Mobilrufnummer funktioniert nicht mehr."

Georgiana schwieg und William zwang sich zur Geduld.

„Georgie, laß uns nicht streiten. Ich freue mich sehr, daß du wieder hier bist. Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne den Grund dafür wissen. Warum hast du mich nicht aus Toronto angerufen, daß du kommst?"

„Du willst mich nicht hier haben, nicht wahr? Du hast Angst, daß ich deine ach so innige Zweisamkeit mit dieser Frau stören könnte."

William schüttelte den Kopf. Über Elizabeth wollte er nicht diskutieren. Das war ein ganz anderes Thema.

„Was für ein Unsinn, Liebes. Du gehörst genauso hierher wie ich und wie Tim und Maggie. Wie kommst du bloß auf solche Ideen?"

„Sie hat dich schon komplett in ihren Fängen, was? Und ihretwegen vernachlässigst du sogar deine Kinder, William."

William seufzte leicht ungeduldig. „Georgie, ich wollte mit dir über _dich_ sprechen, nicht über Elizabeth. Ich möchte gerne wissen, was mit dir los ist. Du kommst nach England, aber du bleibst tagelang in London und kommst nicht nach hause. Du bist nicht erreichbar. Du siehst auch anders aus als sonst, und…"

„Und ich rauche und saufe und entspreche nicht mehr deinen Vorstellungen von der kleinen, süßen, blonden Georgie Darcy, die du gerne hättest. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mir Vorwürfe machen zu lassen, Bruderherz."

William starrte sie schweigend an. Das lief nicht so gut, wie er gehofft hatte, aber er hätte es wissen müssen. Mit Georgie zu diskutieren war immer schon schwierig gewesen. Sie verstand ihn immer absichtlich falsch, so hatte er den Eindruck.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich will nur verstehen. Hast du deinen Job in Toronto aufgegeben?"

Georgiana senkte den Blick, nickte langsam.

„Willst du mir erzählen, warum?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es entstand eine Pause. Schließlich sah sie William trotzig an. „Du wirst mir vermutlich gleich sagen, ‚ich habe es vorher schon gewußt' und ‚für dich rühr ich keinen Finger mehr in der Beziehung', nicht wahr?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich kenne deine Gründe schließlich nicht. Du mußt mich schon für ein sehr großes, gefühlloses Arschloch halten, _Schwesterherz_."

Georgiana machte große Augen. Solche groben Worte war sie von ihrem kultivierten, wohlerzogenen Bruder nicht gewohnt. Dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt," flüsterte sie schließlich.

William starrte sie schockiert und sprachlos an. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange und William kam in Bewegung. Er griff nach seinem Taschentuch und setzte sich neben seine Schwester auf die große Couch.

„Liebes, erzähl mir alles."

Und nach kurzem Zögern schüttete sie ihr Herz aus. Es war eine kurze, aber tragische Geschichte. Georgiana hatte an der Universität in Toronto, an der sie arbeitete, einen jungen Mann kennengelernt, in den sie sich auch prompt verliebt hatte. Wenige Monate später stellte sie fest, daß er nicht der Richtige für sie war. Er war viel zu besitzergreifend für ihren Geschmack und wollte für sie die Entscheidungen treffen. Er hatte schon ihr komplettes zukünftiges Leben gestaltet und fiel aus allen Wolken, als Georgie sich von ihm trennen wollte. Danach hatte sie keine ruhige Minute mehr und zu allem Überfluß hatte sie kurz danach festgestellt, daß sie schwanger war. Er bekam es heraus und es kam zu einer häßlichen Szene, bei der er Georgiana schlug, diese über eine Kante stürzte und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden mußte. Das Kind hatte sie dabei verloren und sofort nach ihrer Entlassung hatte sie sich auf den Weg nach London gemacht. Nachdem sie William nicht erreicht hatte und es ihr nach nochmaligem Nachdenken besser erschienen war, ihn nicht noch einmal anzurufen, verbrachte sie ein paar Tage bei einer Freundin in der Stadt. In dieser Zeit veränderte sie ihr komplettes Aussehen und erst Tage später fand sie den Mut, nach Pemberley zu fahren.

William war geschockt, wütend und sehr enttäuscht. Wütend über den Kerl, der ihr das angetan hatte, geschockt über die Tatsache, daß seine Schwester das alles alleine hatte durchstehen müssen und enttäuscht darüber, daß sie sich ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte in ihrer Not. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so ein Monster, daß du Angst hattest, mich anzurufen?" fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang traurig.

Georgiana schniefte. „Nein, William. Ich habe mich einfach nur geschämt, glaube ich. Oder ich wollte mir vielleicht auch nur selbst beweisen, daß ich alleine damit zurechtkommen kann."

William schloß seine Schwester schweigend in die Arme. „Ich wünschte mir, du hättest mehr Vertrauen in mich, Georgie."

„Es ist schwer für mich, einen großen Bruder zu haben, der in allem, was er tut, perfekt ist."

„Was für ein Unsinn, Liebes."

Georgiana sah zu ihm hoch. „Ach nein? Du hast dein Studium als Jahrgangsbester abgeschlossen, bist ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, du hältst das ganze Anwesen perfekt in Schuß, hast zwei wundervolle Kinder…alles, was du machst, wird praktisch zu Gold."

„Ich habe meine Ehe in den Sand gesetzt."

Georgiana seufzte. „Ganz ehrlich gesagt, ich finde, ohne Caroline bist du besser dran. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du sie überhaupt geheiratet hast."

„Ich frage mich das mittlerweile auch, Kleines."

„Willst du diese andere Frau wirklich heiraten?"

„Sie heißt _Elizabeth_, und ja, ich werde sie heiraten. Ich liebe sie über alles."

„Und was ist mit ihr? Liebt sie dich oder dein Geld?"

„Georgie, du kennst sie überhaupt nicht und hast dir schon eine Meinung über sie gebildet. Du hast ihr noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde die Gelegenheit gegeben, mit dir bekannt zu werden."

„William, ich möchte bloß nicht, daß du den gleichen Fehler machst wie mit Caroline. Ich glaube, du triffst eine übereilte Entscheidung, indem du sie gleich heiratest."

„Ich werde dieses Thema nicht mit dir diskutieren, Georgiana. Ich wünschte mir bloß, du würdest versuchen, Elizabeth wenigstens ein bißchen kennenzulernen, bevor du sie verurteilst."

„Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, wen ich zu mögen habe und wen nicht. Und deine Elizabeth mag ich nunmal nicht."

William seufzte und stand auf. „Bitte denk drüber nach, Liebes. Ich möchte ungern Unfrieden im Haus haben."

„Du willst, daß ich wieder abreise?"

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist hier schließlich genauso zu hause wie ich. Ich möchte bloß nicht, daß du mit Elizabeth Krieg führst. Sie ist deine zukünftige Schwägerin und daran solltest du dich gewöhnen. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch mit der Zeit gut verstehen."

Georgiana war davon in keinster Weise überzeugt, aber sie schwieg. Vorläufig wollte sie auf Pemberley bleiben, um in Ruhe zu überlegen, wie es mit ihrem eigenen Leben weitergehen sollte. Elizabeth Bennet würde sie so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen – sie aber trotz allem nicht aus den Augen lassen. Bei den ersten Anzeichen, daß sie mit ihrem Bruder falsches Spiel trieb, würde sie einschreiten.

Georgiana verließ das Arbeitszimmer und William setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und schloß müde die Augen. Er fragte sich, warum seine Schwester Elizabeth noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance geben mochte. Sie hatte sie gesehen und sofort abgelehnt. Wie wollte sie anhand eines Blickes erkennen, daß sie bloß hinter seinem Geld her war? Was für ein Unsinn! Niemand wußte besser als er wie schwierig es war, Elizabeth dazu zu bewegen, etwas von ihm anzunehmen. Bei Geschenken für sie war er extrem vorsichtig. Und dabei würde er sie so gerne überhäufen, all ihre Wünsche erfüllen, wenn sie ihn nur ließe. Sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, daß er ihr die größte Freude damit machte, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, mit ihr spazierenzugehen, zu kuscheln oder was auch immer. Kleinere Reisen übers Wochenende oder einfach nur mal über nacht nach London nahm sie daher gerne an, wobei sie immer darauf achtete, etwas dazu beizutragen. William mochte nicht glauben, daß Elizabeth so berechnend war – ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und dann nach der Hochzeit zuzuschlagen und seine Konten plündern? Nein, das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht glauben. Auch war sie immer darauf bedacht, die Kinder mit einzubeziehen, also zog dieser Vorwurf auch nicht, daß sie ihn seinen Kindern entfremden wollte. Er wußte, sie liebte die beiden und die Kinder hingen an ihr.

William goß sich einen Cognac ein. Einen kleinen, zum Nachdenken. Seine Schwester war wieder hier und hatte ein tragisches Erlebnis hinter sich. Er hoffte, einen Weg zu finden, an sie heranzukommen. William haßte den Gedanken, daß sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen Angst davor hatte, mit ihren Problemen zu ihm zu kommen. Er war immer für sie da, sie mußte es nur glauben.

Elizabeth selbst ließ Georgiana weitestgehend in Ruhe. Sie war höflich zu ihr, aber da sie die Ablehnung der jungen Frau spürte, hatte sie vorerst keinerlei Verlangen danach, sich mit ihr zu befreunden, so leid es ihr auch tat, denn sie fand Georgiana nicht unsympathisch. William hatte es natürlich nicht leicht mit der Situation und dem Problem, alle unter einen Hut zu kriegen.

Mrs. Northam dagegen hoffte, in Georgiana eine Verbündete in ihrem einsamen Kampf gegen Elizabeth gefunden zu haben. Sie bestärkte sie ständig darin, daß Elizabeth es nur auf das Geld der Darcys abgesehen hatte und brachte immer wieder plausible Beispiele dafür an. Aber nicht nur Georgiana mußte überzeugt werden, vor allem William sollte sehen, welche Schlange er sich da in sein Haus und in sein Herz holte.

Elizabeth fand William an diesem Abend mit einem Buch im Bett vor, er lächelte, als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, aber er schien irgendwie gedanklich abwesend zu sein. Sie hatten sich kaum gesehen heute und Elizabeth wußte noch nichts von Georgianas Fehlgeburt. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und kam kurze Zeit später wieder zurück, bekleidet mit ihrem Lieblings Seidenshirt. William klappte das Buch zu, nahm seine Brille ab und beobachtete sie bei ihrem allabendlichen Ritual, dem ausgiebigen Haarebürsten. Manchmal übernahm er diese Aufgabe, aber noch lieber schaute er ihr dabei zu. Er liebte ihre Haare und mochte es, daß sie sie so aufopfernd pflegte. Nichts machte ihm mehr Spaß, als sein Gesicht in frischgewaschenen, duftenden, seidigen Haaren zu vergraben. Für ein paar Minuten beobachtete er sie schweigend, in seine Gedanken versunken. „Georgie hatte bis vor wenigen Tagen noch lange, blonde Haare," sagte er und seufzte. Elizabeth schaute ihn im Spiegel an. „Wieso hat sie sie abschneiden lassen?"

„Sie wollte sich verändern. _Radikal_ verändern, sagt sie. Was ihr auch leider nur allzu gut gelungen ist." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht die ganze Story erzählt.". Elizabeth beendete ihr Ritual und kletterte zu William ins Bett.

„Welche Story?"

William zog seine Zukünftige an sich und schloß die Augen. Elizabeth schaffte es immer wieder, ihn alleine mit ihrer Anwesenheit, ihrer Nähe zu beruhigen und zu besserer Laune zu verhelfen. Mit ihr an seiner Seite war alles halb so schlimm.

Er erzählte ihr Georgianas Geschichte mit kurzen Worten und Elizabeth war schockiert. „Die Arme! So ganz alleine in dieser Situation. Oh William, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr helfen, aber sie läßt mich nicht an sich heran. Es tut mir so leid."

„Sie läßt noch nicht einmal mich an sich heran, Liebling. Ich bin froh, daß du sie nicht verurteilst und ihr die Zeit läßt, die sie braucht, um dich richtig kennenzulernen. Ich denke, sie hat in letzter Zeit soviel mitgemacht, und jetzt will ihr großer Bruder auch noch heiraten…"

„Ja, und dazu noch eine Frau, die sie nicht kennt und von der sie annimmt, daß sie nur auf das Familienvermögen aus ist. Ich kann ihre negative Einstellung ein bißchen verstehen, William. Sie kennt mich nicht und wurde mit dieser Nachricht praktisch überfallen. Vielleicht braucht sie einfach nur Zeit."

William seufzte. „Vielleicht." Elizabeths warmer, weicher Körper in seinen Armen beruhigte ihn und gab ihm Halt. Undenkbar, daß sie sich in eine „Goldgräberin" verwandeln sollte nach der Hochzeit. Er traute sich genügend Menschenkenntnis zu, um sich in dieser Sache sicher zu sein. Konnte das wirklich alles nur Show sein? War er durch seine Verliebtheit schon so verblendet, daß er zu keinen objektiven Gedanken mehr fähig war? Hatte Elizabeth ihn so sehr im Griff?


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Elizabeth versuchte ihr bestes, sich ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin so normal wie nur möglich gegenüber zu verhalten. Zwar drängte sie ihr kein Gespräch auf, aber sie war höflich und freundlich und biederte sich nicht an. Georgiana ging ihr nicht aus dem Weg, aber spielte das Spiel soweit mit und behielt die Frau, die ihrer Meinung nach ihren Bruder ins sichere Unglück stürzen würde, scharf im Auge.

William mischte sich nicht ein, solange seine Schwester sich Elizabeth gegenüber halbwegs anständig benahm und hoffte inständig, die Zeit würde das Problem von alleine lösen.

William verbrachte die nächste Zeit so oft es ging zuhause, nur ab und zu ließ er sich für höchstens einen Tag nach London fliegen, wenn seine Anwesenheit in der Firma dringend notwendig war. War er auf Pemberley, so war es seit jeher Sitte, daß Mrs. Reynolds ihm die Morgenpost für die ganze Familie in sein Arbeitszimmer brachte. Normalerweise war er sowieso der einzige Empfänger, aber mittlerweile lebte Elizabeth hier und auch Mrs. Northam und natürlich nun Georgiana bekamen Post.

William hatte in den letzten Wochen immer ein kleines Ritual daraus gemacht, Elizabeths Post persönlich in ihrem Arbeitszimmer vorbeizubringen. Meistens brachte er eine kleine Nascherei mit oder einen Kaffee. Elizabeth liebte diese Unterbrechungen. Sie unterhielten sich dann für ein paar Minuten, küßten und schmusten ein bißchen miteinander und hatten so beide eine kleine, erfreuliche Abwechslung. Es war tatsächlich so, daß sie sich häufig erst bei Tisch wiedersahen, oft sogar erst abends, und so waren sie über jede Minute froh, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Beide waren enttäuscht, wenn Elizabeth an einem Tag einmal keine Post bekam.

Eines morgens kam Mrs. Reynolds schwer bepackt in Williams Arbeitszimmer. Sie schleppte einen großen Stapel an Post mit sich und William sprang hilfsbereit auf, um der Haushälterin behilflich zu sein.

„Was bringen sie denn da alles, Mrs. Reynolds? Liebe Güte, soviel Post auf einmal!"

Mrs. Reynolds atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Last losgeworden war. „Der Großteil ist offenbar für Miss Elizabeth, Sir."

William warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den großen Stoß. Es waren viele Kataloge darunter. „Das nächste Mal schleppen sie sich nicht so ab, Mrs. Reynolds, hören sie? Für was beschäftige ich starke Männer!"

Mrs. Reynolds lachte. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Master William. Ich kann ja auch zweimal gehen, nicht wahr."

William schüttelte den Kopf und dankte seiner Haushälterin noch einmal. Dann wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd dem Postberg zu und begann, alles zu sortieren. Das meiste war tatsächlich für Elizabeth, hauptsächlich Versandhauskataloge. Einige von ganz normalen Warenhäusern, einige speziellerer Art, wie zum Beispiel von Möbelhäusern oder Kristall- und Porzellanherstellern. William wunderte sich. Nicht, daß Elizabeth sich Kataloge anforderte, aber die große Menge, die da heute angekommen war.

Er nahm die schwere Last an sich und ging damit zu Elizabeths Arbeitszimmer. Sie machte große Augen, als sie die Massen an Papier in seinen Armen sah.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie erstaunt, als William den Stapel mit einem übertriebenen Stöhnen auf ihrem Schreibtisch absetzte.

„Kataloge, Kataloge und nochmal Kataloge." William stellte sich hinter ihren Stuhl und knetete sanft ihre Schultern. „Heißt das, du machst in Zukunft keine Einkaufsbummel mehr mit mir? Ich glaube, ich habe in dem ganzen Berg auch einen Katalog für Wäsche gesehen – ich wäre schwer enttäuscht, wenn du mir dieses Vergnügen rauben würdest." neckte er nur halb im Spaß.

Elizabeth beäugte den Papierwust verwundert. „Wo kommt das Zeug her, William?"

„Normalerweise fordert man sich das an, um daraus zu bestellen."

„Ich habe nichts angefordert. Was soll ich mit Möbeln und Porzellanwaren?" William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte ja durchaus möglich sein, daß dir Pemberleys Bestand an Haushaltswaren nicht zusagt oder du das Haus neu möblieren willst…?"

Elizabeth wandte sich um. „Unsinn, William. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Elizabeth hatte in der Tat keinerlei Absicht, etwas an der Einrichtung oder dem Hausrat zu verändern. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war das überhaupt kein Thema – wie es sein würde, wenn sie mit William verheiratet wäre, wußte sie nicht. Aber auf alle Fälle wäre es nicht ihre erste Priorität. Das Haus nach ihren Wünschen auf den Kopf zu stellen war vielleicht Carolines Stil gewesen, aber nicht ihrer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, woher die Sachen kommen. Ich habe nichts angefordert. Möbel im Landhausstil! Wedgwood Porzellan! Ts! Was soll ich denn damit?"

William küßte sie auf die Stirn und wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Wenn sie es nicht selbst angefordert hatte, wer sonst? Daß Firmen Adressen erwarben und Werbung schickten war nichts außergewöhnliches, aber gleich so viel davon? Unwahrscheinlich. William war es im Prinzip egal, Elizabeth konnte sich so viele Kataloge anfordern, wie sie nur wollte. Sie tat ja nichts verwerfliches. Aber warum stritt sie es dann ab? War es ihr unangenehm? Dachte sie vielleicht, er würde einen falschen Eindruck von ihr bekommen?

„Wir sehen uns später, Liebes," sagte er nur und ließ sie alleine.

Elizabeth schaute ihm nach und blickte immer noch verwundert auf den großen Stapel Post.

Aber auch in den nächsten Tagen erhielt sie Kataloge und Briefe von den verschiedensten Firmen. Nicht nur von allgemein bekannten Versandhäusern, nein, auch exklusive Broschüren nobler Autohäuser trafen ein, Prospekte und Einladungen zu Probefahrten mit dem allerneuesten Jaguar, Hochglanzkataloge teurer Juweliere, Angebote für luxuriöse Immobilien in der Karibik, Material über Geldanlage verschiedenster Investmentbanken. Viele Briefe waren direkt an Elizabeth adressiert und bezogen sich auf das „freundliche Interesse", das sie dem jeweiligen Haus entgegenbrachte. Elizabeth verstand das nicht. Sie hatte nichts angefordert, nichts angefragt und schon gar nicht bei diesen exklusiven Unternehmen.

William sagte nichts dazu, aber er war nachdenklich geworden. Hatte Georgiana etwa recht gehabt? Begann Elizabeth nun, da sie verlobt waren, langsam nachzuforschen, wie sie sein Geld am besten ausgeben konnte? Häuser? Autos? Teuren Schmuck? Es paßte so gar nicht zu ihr und sie stritt auch weiterhin vehement ab, diese Dinge je angefordert zu haben. Woher jedoch einige Firmen, in der Mehrheit Banken, zum Teil sehr private Daten von ihr hatten, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Als kurz danach allerdings Werbesendungen von elitären Internaten eintrafen, die alle persönlich an Elizabeth adressiert waren, sich ebenfalls herzlich für das Interesse bedankten und sie und Mr. Darcy, ihren zukünftigen Ehemann (!) zu Besichtigungen und Informationsgesprächen wegen der Aufnahme von Tim und Maggie (!) einluden, konnte William nicht mehr länger schweigen.

Eines morgens öffnete er arglos einen dieser Briefe, da dieser nicht nur an Elizabeth, sondern auch an ihn selbst adressiert war. Er konnte nicht glauben, daß seine zukünftige Ehefrau ausführliche Informationen eingeholt hatte, um seine Kinder in ein Internat abzuschieben. Aber hier stand schwarz auf weiß, daß Ms Bennet sich im Namen ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes informieren wollte. Namen, Daten, alles stimmte. Aufgebracht suchte er Elizabeth in ihrem Arbeitszimmer auf. „Liz, woher kommen diese Briefe? Was soll das? Warum forderst du Unterlagen bei allen möglichen Internaten an? Meine Kinder werden ganz sicher nicht abgeschoben!"

Elizabeth, die gerade in ein gravierendes Problem vertieft gewesen war und exakt in diesem Moment eine Idee gehabt hatte, wie diese Sache vielleicht zu lösen wäre, wandte sich halb erstaunt, halb verärgert über die Störung um. „Was?" fragte sie abwesend und schärfer als beabsichtigt und versuchte angestrengt, sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, um den Faden nicht zu verlieren. Vergebens.

William baute sich vor ihr auf. „Ich möchte wissen, was das hier soll." Ungehalten warf er den Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch. Elizabeth seufzte, ergriff das Schreiben und runzelte die Stirn. „Schon wieder so ein idiotischer Brief! William, ich schwöre dir, ich habe keine Unterlagen angefordert und ich will die Kinder auch nicht auf irgendwelche Schulen abschieben. Nichts liegt mir ferner. Darf ich jetzt weiterarbeiten? Ich war der Lösung eben schon sehr nahe."

William schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Elizabeth, woher kennen die diese Details? Namen? Daten? Aus welchem Grund sollten Schulen dir – und vor allem jetzt wohl auch mir – ungefragt solche Informationen zuschicken? Sei bitte ehrlich zu mir. Wenn du ein Problem mit den Kindern hast, kannst du mit mir darüber reden. Aber nicht so. Das ist falsch und hinterlistig."

Elizabeth traute ihren Ohren nicht. „William, ich sagte dir doch, ich habe nichts in die Wege geleitet! Ich habe auch diese ganzen Kataloge nicht angefordert, die jeden Tag hier eintrudeln!"

„Und woher kommt das Zeug? Firmen schicken nicht aus heiterem Himmel Kataloge, und was war mit den Banken? Auch die hatten jegliche Informationen über dich. Warum bist du nicht einfach ehrlich zu mir?"

„William, ich _bin_ ehrlich zu dir! Ich weiß nicht, woher der ganze Krempel kommt! Wie oft soll ich mich noch wiederholen?" Sie verlor langsam die Geduld.

William holte tief Luft. „Nun gut. Wie du willst." Er wandte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Arbeitszimmer. Elizabeth sah ihm erstaunt und ungläubig nach. Sein Verhalten verletzte sie tief. Wieso glaubte er ihr nicht? Aus welchem Grund sollte sie so etwas tun? Sie hing an den Kindern, aber es waren nun einmal nicht ihre eigenen, also würde sie sich auch nicht in Williams Erziehung einmischen. Später, wenn sie eine richtige Familie wären, konnte sie sich vielleicht etwas mehr einbringen. Aber momentan würde sie einen Teufel tun. Trotzdem würde sie niemals auf die Idee kommen, die beiden auf ein Internat schicken zu wollen. Sie fragte sich, ob Mrs. Northam ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, oder gar Georgiana. Wollten die beiden sie bei William in Mißkredit bringen? Aber so viel Heimtücke traute sie noch nicht einmal dem Kindermädchen oder ihrer angehenden Schwägerin zu.

Georgiana hatte natürlich mitbekommen, was alles an seltsamer Post für Elizabeth angekommen war und rieb es ihrem Bruder unter die Nase. „Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben, William," sagte sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie ihren Bruder in dessen Arbeitszimmer aufsuchte. Wieder lag ein Stapel Post auf seinem Schreibtisch, und wieder war etwas für Elizabeth dabei. Georgiana warf einen Blick darauf und lachte. Ein Katalog von Sotheby's, ein Hochglanzprospekt für teure Schiffskreuzfahrten und wieder zwei Schreiben von Internaten, diesmal aus der Schweiz.

„Deine Gespielin hat schon einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Luxus, das kann man gar nicht abstreiten. Sotheby's! Liebe Güte!"

William lehnte sich zurück, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Ich wollte sie überraschen, Georgie. Sotheby's versteigert nächsten Monat wertvolle Stücke aus der Bibliothek der Rothschilds in Paris, und ich wollte gerne mit ihr hinfahren für ein verlängertes Wochenende."

„Aber?" hakte Georgiana nach. „Hast du also doch Zweifel bekommen?"

William seufzte. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Er wollte Elizabeth natürlich glauben, aber er hatte auch Angst. Angst davor, daß er einen Fehler machte und eine Frau heiraten würde, die er völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Diesen Fehler hatte er bei Caroline bereits gemacht und er konnte auf eine Wiederholung gut verzichten. Er konnte Georgiana nicht antworten.

„William, fändest du es nicht angebracht, die Hochzeit erst einmal zu verschieben? Miss Bennet scheint sich ihrer Sache so sicher zu sein! Und dann noch die Schreiben der Internate... was denkt sich diese Frau eigentlich? Glaubt sie im Ernst, du würdest dich von deinen Kindern trennen wegen ihr?"

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Georgie, sie liebt die Kinder," sagte er leise.

„Und deswegen kommen hier täglich Briefe von Internaten aus aller Welt an, na klar, William."

„Aber Georgie, was ich nicht verstehe: sollte sie wirklich diese ganzen Dinge angefordert haben mußte sie doch wissen, daß die Post zuerst zu mir kommt. Elizabeth ist eine intelligente Frau."

„Und sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher, Bruder. Vielleicht viel zu sicher."

William war sich so unsicher wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Konnte er sich so in Elizabeth täuschen? War sie so berechnend? Immer wieder spukten die Worte „denk an Caroline!" in seinem Kopf herum. Aber Elizabeth war nicht Caroline. Sie liebte ihn. Sie zeigte ihm jeden Tag, wie sehr. Ihre Zuneigung, ihr Lächeln, ihr ganzes Verhalten war aufrichtig. William hatte immer gedacht, er könnte nach dem Fiasko mit Caroline zwischen Aufrichtigkeit und Falschheit unterscheiden. Er konnte kaum glauben, daß ihn seine Menschenkenntnis so sehr im Stich lassen sollte. Vielleicht war es keine so schlechte Idee, die Hochzeit zu verschieben. Er brauchte einfach ein bißchen Zeit. Und die würde er nicht bekommen, ahnte er voraus.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Kapitel**

Elizabeth war an diesem Tag bereits früh nach Manchester zu einem Kundengespräch gefahren und wollte anschließend noch ein wenig einkaufen gehen. „Bezahlt von meinem eigenen Geld!" wie sie William unmißverständlich und nicht wenig gekränkt mitteilte. Sie kam erst spät am Abend wieder zurück und traf William im Schlafzimmer an. Er war noch wach und saß in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin, ein Buch auf dem Schoß und ein Glas Wein neben sich. „Hallo, Liz," sagte er leise.

„Guten Abend, William," sagte Elizabeth zurückhaltend, ging an ihm vorbei und begann, ihre Einkäufe auf dem Bett zu sortieren.

Normalerweise wäre sie zu ihm gegangen, hätte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht und ihm von ihrem Tag erzählt. Sie hätten ein bißchen geplaudert, miteinander geschmust und wären schließlich zu Bett gegangen. Aber nicht heute. Bereits der gestrige Abend war für beide unbehaglich gewesen. Elizabeth war enttäuscht, gekränkt und wütend, daß William ihr nicht glauben wollte und William wußte nicht, _was_ er glauben sollte. Er brauchte Zeit, aber die würde er nicht ohne weiteres bekommen.

„Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er schließlich. Elizabeth wandte sich um. „Anstrengend. Das Gespräch bei der Bank hat länger gedauert als geplant."

William schwieg und auch Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich unendlich elend. Die negative Stimmung schlug ihr auf den Magen und sie wollte nichts lieber, als sich in Williams Arme zu kuscheln und alles wäre wieder gut zwischen ihnen. Aber sie wußte ja noch nicht einmal genau, was sie verbrochen hatte und warum er ihr nicht glaubte. Doch mit seinen nächsten Worten versetzte er ihr und ihrer Beziehung praktisch den Todesstoß.

„Elizabeth, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Hochzeit noch ein wenig verschieben?"

Elizabeth, die gerade eine Hose zusammengefaltet hatte, ließ langsam ihre Arme sinken und wandte sich um. Ungläubig sah sie William an und er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als er den Schmerz in ihren Augen bemerkte. Es war nicht verzweifeltes Entsetzen, so wie er fast erwartet hatte, es war ein verletzter, unglücklicher Ausdruck, der ihm fast das Herz brach.

„Du willst die Hochzeit verschieben?" sagte sie leise. „Warum?"

Tja, warum? Weil sie seltsame Post bekam?

„Ich denke, es ist momentan besser, wenn wir noch ein wenig warten und nichts überstürzen." „Aber warum, William?" fragte sie erneut. „Ist es, weil du immer noch glaubst, daß ich deine Kinder in Internate abschieben will? Weil ich es kaum erwarten kann, dein Geld für allen möglichen Unsinn auszugeben? Weil ich nur an deinem Bankkonto interessiert bin?" Ihre Stimme war lauter und entschieden geworden. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du das ernst meinst. Und ich bin enttäuscht, daß du mir nicht glaubst."

„Elizabeth... ich weiß momentan selbst nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich..." er seufzte und trat ans Fenster. „Ich glaube einfach, ich habe Angst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, eine zweite Ehe in den Sand zu setzen, ein weiteres mal eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen."

Elizabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „William! Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte dich die ganze Zeit über in Sicherheit gewogen, nur um jetzt, wo wir verlobt sind, Pläne zu schmieden, wie ich in Zukunft dein Geld ausgeben kann und deine Kinder loswerde? Und das alles vor deinen Augen?" Sie war fassungslos.

William fand keine Antwort. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, sie würde verstehen und keine große Szene machen. Aber wie es weitergehen sollte, wußte er auch nicht so genau.

„Hast du dazu sonst nichts zu sagen?" Elizabeth war wütend. Wütend, enttäuscht, frustriert. „Du willst die Hochzeit verschieben, fein. Du kannst sie meinetwegen bis in alle Ewigkeit verschieben, William Darcy." Sie ging zur Tür, Tränen in den Augen. Dort wandte sie sich noch einmal um. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber fest. „Ich werde heute nacht in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen. Morgen früh fahre ich zurück nach Meryton."

„Elizabeth, bitte..."

Elizabeth schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Laß gut sein, William. Du hast zwei Probleme. Einerseits kannst du mir nicht vertrauen, andererseits hast du Bindungsängste. Es tut mir leid für uns beide, daß ich das vorher nicht gemerkt habe. Komm erst einmal selbst mit dir ins reine, ok?"

Mit einem letzten, bedrückten Blick wandte sie sich ab und verließ ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Als William am nächsten Morgen nach einer fast komplett durchwachten Nacht und nur wenigen Stunden leichten Schlafs erwachte, lag Elizabeths Verlobungsring auf seinem Nachttisch.

Elizabeth hatte ebenfalls nur wenig geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Sie hatte zunächst einen kleinen Koffer mit dem Notwendigsten gepackt und war am nächsten Morgen bereits früh losgefahren in Richtung Meryton. Bevor sie ging, hatte sie leise Williams Schlafzimmer betreten und ihren Ring auf den Nachttisch gelegt. William hatte unruhig geschlafen und da sie ihn nicht aufwecken wollte, hatte sie nur noch einen kurzen, traurigen Blick auf ihn geworfen und leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Ohne jemanden über den Weg zu laufen, hatte sie das Anwesen verlassen, sich ins Auto gesetzt, tief durchgeatmet und war losgefahren in Richtung Meryton.

Elizabeth kam exakt bis zu den Grenzen des großen Parks. Als sie Pemberley gerade eben hinter sich gelassen und das Tor passiert hatte, fuhr sie an die Seite und ließ ihren bisjetzt aufgestauten Tränen freien Lauf.

Mehr als eine Viertelstunde saß sie weinend hinter dem Lenkrad, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, wieder umzukehren und noch einmal mit William zu sprechen und dem Drang, so schnell wie möglich die Gegend zu verlassen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für das letztere und – unterbrochen durch mehrere „Heulpausen" erreichte sie viele Stunden später endlich ihr Haus in Meryton.

Kaum hatte sie die kühlen, unbewohnten Räume betreten, als schon wieder die Tränen flossen. Sie schalt sich eine alberne Gans, aber sie war zu schwach, um aufzuhören. Ihr ganzes Leben, ihre ganze Zukunft war wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengefallen. Aus heiterem Himmel. Vor wenigen Tagen noch war sie glücklich gewesen. Hätte ihr Leben auch nur annähernd besser sein können? Ein wundervoller Mann, der ihr sämtliche Wünsche von den Augen ablas und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Händen trug, ein Leben in einem wahrhaftigen Palast, zwei reizende Kinder, denen sie gerne eine zweite Mutter gewesen wäre. Was hatte sie bloß getan, daß sich ihr Glück von einem Tag auf den anderen änderte? Ausgelöst durch dämliche BRIEFE?

Elizabeth hatte an diesem Abend keine Kraft mehr, um sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag bereits vergebens gegrübelt und war nur noch müde und erschöpft. Ausgelaugt vom vielen Weinen fiel sie eine Stunde nach ihrer Heimkehr ins Bett und schlief einen erschöpften Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie früh und zuerst blieb sie mutlos und frustriert im Bett liegen. Noch ein paar Tränchen vergießen, aber dann riß sie sich zusammen. _„Du wirst nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen, Elizabeth Bennet!"_ nahm sie sich streng vor und zwang sich aus dem Bett. Sie war relativ überstürzt abgereist und hatte in der ganzen Aufregung prompt ihren Laptop im Arbeitszimmer vergessen. Da sie momentan nicht davon ausging, jemals wieder auf Pemberley zu wohnen, ihr Computer aber lebensnotwendig für sie war, mußte sie wohl oder übel veranlassen, daß ihr das wertvolle Stück irgendwie zugeschickt wurde. Sie grübelte einen Moment, wie sie am besten vorging und kam zu dem Ergebnis, Mrs. Reynolds anzurufen. Zuerst redete ihr ein kleines Teufelchen ein, doch William anzusprechen, aber so verlockend der Gedanke auch war, so schnell hatte sie sich auch wieder davon verabschiedet. Nein, er würde nur denken, sie versuche es auf diese Tour mit einem billigen Trick. Elizabeth wußte, daß Mrs. Reynolds die meisten Anrufe im Haus entgegennahm, da William in seinem Arbeitszimmer noch eine eigene, private Rufnummer hatte, die nur wenigen Auserwählten zugänglich war.

Elizabeth wählte also die ihr vertraute Nummer und hörte, wie es hoch oben im Norden, auf Pemberley, klingelte. Es klingelte lange und sie wollte bereits enttäuscht auflegen, als der Hörer doch noch abgenommen wurde und eine atemlose, weibliche Stimme sich mit „Pemberley Manor" meldete. Elizabeth zögerte. Die Stimme war zu jung für Mrs. Reynolds und schließlich fragte sie, ob sie die Haushälterin sprechen konnte.

„Tut mir leid, Ma'am, Mrs. Reynolds ist nicht im Haus heute vormittag. Darf ich etwas für sie notieren?"

Elizabeth hatte mittlerweile erkannt, daß sie mit Nelly, dem Zimmermädchen, sprach und gab sich zu erkennen. „Nelly, hören sie, ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Ich muß mein Laptop unbedingt haben. Ich bin momentan in Meryton und sie müssen Mrs. Reynolds bitten, es mir zuzusenden, verstehen sie? Sie hat die Adresse."

Nelly bejahte. Sie arbeitete schon lange genug auf Pemberley um zu wissen, daß sie keine neugierigen Fragen zu stellen hatte. „Gut. Aber sie müssen mir noch einen Gefallen tun." Diesen zu verlangen fiel Elizabeth schwer, aber es mußte sein. Sie brauchte wichtige Daten aus ihrem Computer für ein Gespräch, das sie heute noch mit einem potentiellen Kunden führen mußte. Dafür mußte sie dem Mädchen ihre Zugangskennworte verraten. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen dabei und hätte sich selbst beißen können, daß sie ihren Laptop vergessen hatte, aber es half im Endeffekt nichts. Geduldig erläuterte sie Nelly, was genau sie brauchte. Um die Telefonkosten nicht unnötig in die Höhe zu treiben, sollte das Mädchen in Ruhe nachsehen und sich dann wieder telefonisch mit den gewünschten Informationen bei ihr melden.

Nelly versprach, sich umgehend darum zu kümmern und lief in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Sie hatte keine große Erfahrung im Umgang mit Computern und war nicht sicher, ob sie Miss Bennet weiterhelfen konnte. Lieber wäre ihr gewesen, wenn sich jemand darum kümmerte, der sich besser als sie mit der Materie auskannte. Aber wen sollte sie fragen? Mr. Darcy war bereits vor einer Stunde mit den Kindern weggefahren, worüber sie ehrlich gesagt froh war. Ihn zu fragen wäre ihr schwergefallen. Er war zwar nie unfreundlich zu ihr, aber sie hatte einen Heidenrespekt vor ihrem Arbeitgeber.

Sie sann immer noch darüber nach, als ihr Mrs. Northam über den Weg lief. Nelly faßte sich ein Herz und fragte das Kindermächen, ob sie ihr behilflich sein konnte und erläuterte kurz, worum es ging. Nun war Mrs. Northam auch keine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet der EDV, aber sie wußte immerhin mit Emails umzugehen und kannte sich zumindest ein bißchen damit aus. Als sie hörte, daß Elizabeth irgendwelche Daten suchte, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie war sofort bereit, dem Zimmermädchen zu helfen und gemeinsam betraten sie Elizabeths Arbeitszimmer.

Nelly war erleichtert. Mrs. Northam fuhr das Gerät fachmännisch hoch und verlangte von ihr das erste benötigte Kennwort. Nelly hatte natürlich keinerlei Ahnung, daß diese Wörter nach Möglichkeit auch geheim bleiben sollten und anstatt es für sich zu behalten und einfach nur über die Tastatur einzugeben sagte sie es laut zu Mrs. Northam. _CUTEWILL._

Mrs. Northam verzog angewidert das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Sie ließ sich von Nelly genau erläutern, was Elizabeth von ihr wollte und suchte ihr die gewünschten Informationen heraus. Dabei erfuhr sie, daß Mrs. Reynolds den Rechner zu Elizabeth nach Meryton schicken sollte.

„Nelly, wir sollten Mrs. Reynolds damit nicht belästigen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Nelly, erleichtert, daß sie der gestrengen Haushältern nichts darüber erzählen mußte und die ganze Verantwortung auf Mrs. Northam abschieben konnte, war nur zu gerne dazu bereit. Sie bedankte sich höflich bei dem Kindermädchen und machte sich auf den Weg, Elizabeth anzurufen.

Mrs. Northam nahm in der Zwischenzeit das Gerät an sich und trug es auf ihr Zimmer. Mr. Darcy war mit den Kindern unterwegs und sie hatte daher genügend Zeit, sich ganz in Ruhe Elizabeths Rechner zu widmen. Sie lächelte boshaft. Es konnte interessant sein, einmal einen Blick in ihr Emailpostfach und andere Dokumente zu werfen.

Zunächst war ihre Ausbeute bescheiden. Die Emails waren zum größten Teil geschäftlicher Natur und für Mrs. Northam eher langweilig. Sie fand einen Ordner „William" und darunter einige private Mails, die Elizabeth mit William ausgetauscht hatte. Das meiste davon war ein Hin und Her an harmlosen Liebesschwüren und anderem verliebten Geplänkel, wenngleich auch die ein- oder andere pikantere Nachricht darunter war. Mrs. Northam war rechtschaffen empört als sie las, daß Elizabeth es nicht erwarten konnte, das neugekaufte Schaumbad auszuprobieren und William in der Badewanne ganz speziell zu verwöhnen, so wie er es gerne mochte. Mrs. Northam wurde rot, als sie in Williams Antwort nachlesen konnte, _wie_ er sich das genau vorstellte. Begierig las sie die intime Korrespondenz und schämte sich nicht im geringsten, in die Privatsphäre ihres Arbeitgebers und dessen Freundin (zumindest war sie es noch gewesen zu diesem Zeitpunkt), einzudringen. Mit rotem, erhitzten Gesicht lehnte sie sich zurück und stellte sich in allen Einzelheiten vor, daß _sie_ an Williams Seite sein würde und das alles mit ihm anstellen konnte.

Sie grinste. Elizabeth war vorerst aus dem Weg geräumt – sie mußte jetzt nur noch sicherstellen, daß es dabei blieb und ihre eigenen Chancen, William zu erobern, standen besser als je zuvor. Ja, ihre kleine Spielerei mit den ganzen Katalogen, die sie in Elizabeths Namen angefordert hatte, hatte sich ausgezahlt. Das war ja alles noch mehr oder weniger harmlos gewesen, aber als die Anfragen der Internate kamen, war Williams Geduld und vor allem sein Vertrauen in Miss Bennet erschöpft gewesen. Endlich sah er ein, daß diese Frau sein Untergang sein würde und er war sie elegant losgeworden. Sicherlich würde er nun Trost suchen und dann würde sie bereitstehen. Für ihn. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, daß es so einfach werden würde. Aber sie würde endlich doch noch triumphieren. Und Elizabeth wäre schnell vergessen.

Mrs. Northam hörte draußen auf dem Flur plötzlich Stimmen und kam mit einem Schlag wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie schaute auf die Uhr – es war noch genügend Zeit, den Computer ein wenig zu durchforsten. Vielleicht fand sich ja noch etwas, mit dem sie Elizabeth würde schaden können. Als sie auf ein Email von Robert Ferrars stieß, der unbedingt ein Treffen mit Elizabeth ausmachen wollte, aber offenbar damit keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, kam ihr eine Idee.

Natürlich würde sie kein Email an Mr. Ferrars schicken können in Elizabeths Namen, wie sie zuerst geplant hatte, aber sie hatte eine viel bessere Idee. Und dabei mußte sie Mr. Ferrars gar nicht involvieren. Es genügte vollkommen, daß William alles mitbekam. Still vor sich hinlächelnd nahm Mrs. Northam den Computer wieder an sich und spähte vorsichtig hinaus auf den Flur. Niemand war zu sehen, die Stimmen waren weg und die Luft rein. Mrs. Northam schlich leise zu Elizabeths Arbeitszimmer zurück, lehnte die Tür nur ein wenig an, damit sie draußen rechtzeitig Schritte oder Stimmen hören konnte und stöpselte das Laptop ein. Suchend schaute sie sich um und da war er auch schon, der Drucker. Auch dieser wurde eingeschaltet und Mrs. Northam hoffte nur, sie würde es hinkriegen, ein paar Sachen ohne Probleme auszudrucken. Während der Computer hochfuhr, überlegte sie konzentriert, was sie schreiben wollte.

Zunächst versuchte sie, das Email von Mr. Ferrars auszudrucken und nach ein paar Minuten des Probierens gelang ihr das auch. Es war wunderbar passend: Mr. Ferrars bedrängte Elizabeth, ihm zu vergeben und sich mit ihm zu treffen. Ohne es William zu sagen! Mrs. Northam grinste hämisch. Allein dieses Email, hinter Williams Rücken, würde wahrscheinlich bereits genügen, Elizabeth Bennet in Mißkredit zu bringen. Aber sie wollte noch einen draufsetzen.

Sie nahm am Schreibtisch platz und verfaßte ein Antwortmail, indem sie zu einem Gespräch nur zu gerne bereit war und ihrem Ex-Freund vertraulich mitteilte, daß ihr kleiner Plan, eine Menge Geld aus William herauszuholen, unvorhergesehene Schwierigkeiten verursachte. Sie dichtete noch hier und da etwas dazu, signierte mit „Deine Lizzy" und druckte das Email aus. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß es ordnungsgemäß ausgedruckt worden war, löschte sie die elektronische Mitteilung wieder, fuhr den Laptop herunter und schaltete den Drucker aus. Beide Ausdrucke legte sie strategisch günstig auf Elizabeths Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß William die Ausdrucke auch zu sehen bekam. Daß sie das Gerät hätte verschicken sollen, vergaß sie dabei ganz.

Die Glücksgöttin war William und Elizabeth wahrlich nicht hold. William hatte am Tag nach Elizabeths Abreise? Flucht? die Kinder ins Auto gepackt und war mit ihnen nach Manchester gefahren. Er hatte gehofft, sich abzulenken, aber das klappte nur bedingt. Die Kleinen hatten auf alle Fälle eine Menge Spaß, da ihr Vater nicht ganz bei der Sache war und ihre Einkaufswünsche in den einschlägigen Spielzeugläden praktisch ohne jegliche Gegenwehr erfüllte. Die kleinen Teufel nutzten Williams gedankliche Abwesenheit natürlich gnadenlos aus und kehrten mit einem Auto voller unnützer Einkäufe nach Pemberley zurück. Im Normalfall hätte William diese Shoppingorgie niemals erlaubt, und Mrs. Reynolds machte nur große Augen, als zwei Bedienstete schwerbepackt das Haus betraten und mit den Tüten und Päckchen im Kinderzimmer verschwanden.

William bat bloß um einen Kaffee und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er hatte ununterbrochen darüber nachgedacht, was er tun sollte. Irgendwann war er zu dem Entschluß gekommen, nach Meryton zu fahren und mit Elizabeth zu sprechen. Tief drinnen hatte er das Gefühl, daß er ihr Unrecht getan hatte. Es mußte irgendetwas ganz dummes hinter der ganzen Sache stecken. Es gab keinen Grund, Elizabeth nicht zu glauben. Und ja, verdammt, er liebte sie. Er haßte es, ohne sie einzuschlafen. Er haßte es, aufzuwachen und sie nicht an seiner Seite, in seinen Armen zu haben. Sie war erst einen Tag weg und er war schon kurz davor, Amok zu laufen. Er vermißte sie. Schmerzlich.

William nahm sich vor, noch in Ruhe seinen Kaffee auszutrinken und sie dann anzurufen. Gerade wollte er nach dem Telefon greifen, als es an die Tür klopfte und Georgiana den Kopf hineinsteckte.

„Hallo großer Bruder, hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?"

William schüttelte etwas unwillig den Kopf. „Was gibt's denn, Georgie? Ich wollte einen dringenden Anruf machen."

Georgiana wedelte mit zwei Blättern. „Ich denke, das interessiert dich mehr. Schau mal, was ich in Elizabeths Arbeitszimmer gefunden habe."


	34. Chapter 34

**34. Kapitel**

Elizabeth hatte das getan, was sie immer dann tat, wenn sie sich ablenken wollte: sich in ihre Arbeit gestürzt. Sie war froh, daß sie ein neues Projekt angefangen und daher jede Menge zu tun hatte. Einzig und allein ihr Laptop fehlte ihr sehr und sie hätte sich vor Wut in den Hintern beißen können, daß sie das Gerät auf Pemberley vergessen hatte. Hoffentlich schickte Mrs. Reynolds es umgehend nach Meryton. Sie hatte zwar einen kleinen, alten Desktop, aber der war natürlich im Vergleich sehr langsam und wirklich nur für Ausnahmefälle geeignet. Außerdem waren ihre wichtigen Dokumente natürlich auf dem Laptop gespeichert. Verdammt!

Sie versuchte so gut es ging, nicht an William zu denken, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Anfangs kamen ihr noch die Tränen und sie war sehr niedergeschlagen und traurig, aber mit der Zeit erwachte ihr Trotz. Und vor allem ihre Wut. Sie hatte schließlich nichts böses getan, aber William glaubte ihr nicht, und das kränkte und enttäuschte sie zutiefst. Er wollte die Hochzeit verschieben, er _zweifelte_ an ihr. Oder hatte er einfach kalte Füße bekommen, wäre das auch geschehen, ohne diese dubiosen Postendungen? Inwieweit steckte seine Schwester dahinter? Sie wollte von Elizabeth nichts wissen, lehnte sie von vorneherein ab, war strikt gegen die Hochzeit. Hatte sie starken Einfluß auf ihn, und was hatte sie ihm eingeflüstert?

Elizabeth wußte bald selbst nicht mehr, was sie glauben sollte. Sie wußte aber, daß sie ihm nicht hinterherlaufen würde, dafür war sie zu stur und zu stolz. Es würde ihr zwar das Herz brechen, aber sie war entschlossen. William hatte sie schließlich vertrieben, sollte er sehen, wie er es wieder in Ordnung brachte. Und wenn nicht…tja.

William las die beiden Blätter, die seine Schwester ihm hinhielt, fassungslos durch. Also doch Ferrars? Das konnte nicht sein!

„Woher hast du das, Georgie?" fragte er leise.

„Von Elizabeths Schreibtisch. Sie hat es wohl dort vergessen. Ich hoffe, du glaubst jetzt, daß sie dich nur ausnutzen will. Sei froh, daß du sie rechtzeitig durchschaut hast."

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Warum sollte eine intelligente Frau wie Elizabeth solche „Beweise" hier liegenlassen? Warum so etwas überhaupt ausdrucken und nicht einfach nur versenden?"

„Wenn sie überstürzt abgereist ist, kein Wunder! Sie hat sogar ihr Laptop vergessen, und das braucht sie sicherlich dringend für ihre Arbeit."

Das hörte sich plausibel an. Es hörte sich irgendwie _alles_ plausibel an, das war das schlimme. Robert Ferrars. Sie hatten damals nur wenig über ihn gesprochen. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, daß Elizabeth sehr an diesem Typen hing und ihm hinterhertrauerte. Sie hatte offen mit ihm darüber gesprochen und er hatte ihr vertraut. William wollte nicht glauben, daß sie ihn so hinters Licht führte, das war nicht Elizabeths Stil. Nein, es mußte etwas anderes dahinterstecken. Aber wer sollte solche Schreiben verfassen und Elizabeth damit schaden? William erinnerte sich daran, daß Elizabeth Mrs. Northam in Verdacht hatte. Aber was hatte das Kindermädchen davon, wenn sie so etwas tat? Er konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht sollte er Mrs. Northam einfach darauf ansprechen. Aber wie würde das aussehen? Sie würde alles abstreiten und er konnte ihr nicht das Gegenteil beweisen.

„Georgie, das paßt nicht zu Elizabeth. Sie war immer offen und ehrlich zu mir. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich so in ihr getäuscht habe."

„William, sie hat das sicherlich von langer Hand geplant. Nach deiner Scheidung warst du sehr verwundbar und die Zeit hat für sie gearbeitet. Ich weiß nicht, es paßt einfach alles zusammen."

„Es paßt alles _zu gut_ zusammen, meiner Meinung nach. Ich will das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Es geht schließlich um die Frau, die ich liebe, die ich heiraten will und sie muß zumindest die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich zu verteidigen."

„Du willst sie immer noch heiraten?" fragte Georgiana fassungslos.

Ja, er hoffte noch immer, daß sie wieder zusammenkommen würden. William nickte schweigend. „Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen, Bruder," seufzte Georgiana und ließ ihn mit seinen trüben Gedanken alleine.

William rief Elizabeth an diesem Tag nicht mehr an. Auch nicht am nächsten. Er wußte, er zögerte eine dringend notwendige Aussprache nur unnötig hinaus, aber zum augenblicklichen Zeitpunkt versprach er sich nichts von einem Anruf. Außerdem gab ihm das Verhalten Mrs. Northams Grund zum Nachdenken. Sie fing plötzlich unerklärlicherweise an, verstärkt seine Nähe zu suchen. Sie verwickelte ihn in Gespräche, suchte ihn aus den verschiedensten Gründen auf, um Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen, die sich hinterher meist als unwichtig herausstellten und versuchte, ihm abends so oft es ging Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das ging ihm so auf die Nerven, daß er praktisch jeden Abend in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder oben in seinen Privaträumen verbrachte. Ihm dorthin zu folgen wagte sie glücklicherweise nicht. Die Bibliothek war ihm jedenfalls verleidet bis auf weiteres, denn daraus konnte er die Dame schlecht vertreiben. Er fühlte sich in seinem eigenen Haus wie ein Gast. Oder noch schlimmer, wie ein Gefangener.

Er fand ihr ganzes Verhalten seltsam. Was versprach sie sich davon? Elizabeth hatte schon von Beginn an vermutet, daß Mrs. Northam in ihn verliebt sei und mittlerweile fand er das gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, sprachen für sich und ärgerten ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und er begann sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob sie nicht doch ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte bei dieser ganzen Briefaktion. Und Elizabeth war nicht mehr hier – elegant aus dem Weg geräumt? War ein Mensch zu so etwas fähig? William konnte es nicht fassen.

Es war schließlich ein Zufall, der ihn auf den richtigen Weg brachte. Genauer gesagt, ein zufällig mitgehörtes Gespräch zwischen Mrs. Reynolds und Nelly. William stand in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf seine Sprößlinge, um mit ihnen in der Stadt einen Zahnarzttermin wahrzunehmen. Die beiden hatten es anscheinend nicht im geringsten eilig, welch Überraschung, und William wollte gerade mißgestimmt nach oben gehen, um die beiden Trödelbärchen eigenhändig zu holen, als er das Zimmermädchen Elizabeths Namen erwähnen hörte. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn nicht.

„Was ist mit Miss Elizabeths Laptop, Nelly?" fragte Mrs. Reynolds ruhig. Das Mädchen errötete, Mrs. Reynolds war sehr ehrfurchterweckend, fand sie.

„Bitte denken sie nicht, daß ich eine alte Petze bin, Mrs. Reynolds, oder jemanden beschuldigen will oder aber…"

„Kind, ganz ruhig!" unterbrach Mrs. Reynolds und zwang sich zur Geduld. William mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Also, was hat Mrs. Northam zu dir gesagt? Daß du Miss Elizabeths Laptop nach Meryton schicken sollst?"

„Nein, Ma'am. Sie hat gesagt, sie wollte sie nicht damit belästigen und Miss Bennet das Gerät selbst schicken. Aber es steht immer noch in Miss Bennets Arbeitszimmer." Sie machte eine Pause. „Vielleicht kommt Miss Bennet ja bald zurück und sie hat es deswegen nicht verschickt?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und William seufzte unterdrückt. Diese Hoffnung wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann Miss Elizabeth zurückkommt, Kind. Aber ich bin sicher, sie braucht das Gerät für ihre Arbeit und wir sollten es ihr sofort zusenden. Ich bin froh, daß du es mir gesagt hast. Master William wird ungehalten sein, wenn er erfährt, daß der Computer noch hier ist."

Die arme Nelly war nun den Tränen nah. Es gab nur noch einen weiteren Menschen auf der Welt, vor dem sie noch mehr Respekt hatte als vor der Haushälterin, und das war ihr Arbeitgeber. „Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Reynolds. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, Mrs. Northam kümmert sich darum. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie das Gerät aus Miss Bennets Arbeitszimmer geholt hat und dachte, sie würde es gleich versenden. Aber später habe ich auch noch gesehen, wie sie es wieder zurückgebracht und daran gearbeitet hat. Ich glaube, sie hat etwas ausgedruckt oder so. Aber ich dachte, es hätte alles seine Richtigkeit. Bitte verzeihen sie mir, Mrs. Reynolds."

Der Haushälterin tat das junge Mädchen leid und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Liebes. Du mußtest dich darauf verlassen können, daß Mrs. Northam das Gerät verschickt. Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen."

Nelly knickste und bedankte sich bei der älteren Frau. Mrs. Reynolds schickte sie an ihre Arbeit zurück und ging nachdenklich in Richtung Küche.

William war dem Gespräch unbemerkt gefolgt und runzelte die Stirn. Mrs. Northam hatte Elizabeths Laptop aus deren Zimmer geholt, zurückgebracht und daran gearbeitet? Sachen ausgedruckt? Ein sehr böser Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. Er würde dem Kindermädchen auf den Zahn fühlen müssen, keine Frage.

Besagte Dame kam in diesem Augenblick die Treppe herunter, zwei sehr zögerliche und wenig glücklich aussehende Kinder im Schlepp. William mußte grinsen, als er die beiden „Delinquenten" sah, hatte aber auch Mitleid mit ihnen. Er konnte sich wahrhaftig schöneres vorstellen als einen Besuch beim Zahnarzt. Sie warfen ihm flehende Blicke zu und bettelten herzzerreißend, sie doch zu verschonen, aber William blieb unnachgiebig. „Ihr zögert es nur unnötig lange raus. Wenn ihr heute nicht geht, geht ihr eben nächste Woche, irgendwann müßt ihr nun mal hin. Also los, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Mrs. Northam versuchte, die beiden ein wenig zu beruhigen und drückte sie an sich, und diese kleine, harmlose Geste, die er doch schon so oft bei ihr gesehen hatte, löste in William unerklärlicherweise großen Unwillen aus. Es war irrational, er wußte es, es war im Prinzip nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, daß das Kindermädchen die beiden gern hatte und sie umarmte oder mit ihnen kuschelte. Aber irgend etwas störte William ganz extrem. Er wollte irgendwie nicht, daß die Frau solch innigen Umgang mit seinen Kindern hatte. Sie war nicht deren Mutter, und doch führte sie sich so auf. Es war ihr ganzes Verhalten den beiden gegenüber, das William mißfiel. So...vertraulich. Irgendwie.

William runzelte die Stirn, als Mrs. Northam nach ihrem Mantel griff. „Es ist nicht nötig, daß sie uns begleiten," sagte er entschieden und sein Tonfall duldete keine Widerrede.

„Aber..." wagte Mrs. Northam es dennoch, doch Williams Blick stoppte sie.

„Kommt, Kinder," sagte er nur und schob seinen unglücklichen Nachwuchs sanft, aber unnachgiebig nach draußen.

Den Rest der Fahrt über war William völlig in Gedanken versunken. Wie sollte er am besten vorgehen? Elizabeth einfach aufsuchen und versuchen, mit ihr zu reden? Sie anrufen? Zunächst mit Mrs. Northam reden? Wie sollte er ihr etwas beweisen? Er schrak hoch, als sein Sohn ihn ansprach.

„Daddy?"

„Hm?"

„Wann kommt Lizzy wieder nach hause?"

William seufzte leise. _Nach hause_. Selbst Timmy fand, daß sie hierher gehörte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Timmy." Was sollte er den Kindern sagen? Sollte er sie anlügen? Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage.

„Ich vermisse sie," kam es schüchtern von der Rückbank. „Ich will Lizzy wiederhaben, Daddy. Können wir zu ihr fahren? Bitte!"

„Ja bitte, Daddy!" mischte sich Maggie ein.

William brach es fast das Herz. Nichts würde er lieber tun. Nach Meryton fahren, sich ihr zu Füßen werfen und sie bitten, wieder zu ihnen zurückzukommen. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, Kinder."

„Ich möchte nicht, daß Mrs. Northam unsere neue Mama wird," sagte Tim leise. William warf einen überraschten Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er hatte auf einmal Mühe, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Sohn?"

„Sie hat uns gesagt, daß sie unsere neue Mama wird, wenn Lizzy nicht mehr wiederkommt. Sie meint, Lizzy hat uns nicht mehr lieb und kommt auch nicht mehr."

„Mrs. Northam wird ganz sicher nicht eure Mutter. Was hat sie genau gesagt, Timmy?" William war geschockt. Und sehr, sehr wütend. Was zum Teufel fiel dieser Frau ein?

Der Junge überlegte angestrengt. „Daß wir alle froh sein können, daß Lizzy nicht mehr wiederkommt weil ihr Plan geklappt hat. Und daß sie unsere neue Mama wird."

_Ihr Plan? Welcher Plan?_ dachte William irritiert und hätte beinahe die Einfahrt zur Arztpraxis verpaßt, was auf der Rückbank für einen Moment Grund zur Hoffnung auslöste. William fluchte unterdrückt, fuhr die zehn Meter zurück und Tim und Maggie schauten sich enttäuscht an.

Aber Timmy wußte nicht genau, was Mrs. Northam damit gemeint hatte und da sie nun am Ziel waren und er ahnte,daß es vor dem großen Bohrer kein Entkommen gab, verfiel er wieder seinen ursprünglichen Furchtzustand, ebenso wie Maggie.

William hatte Mitleid mit seinen Sprößlingen und versprach ihnen einen anschließenden Besuch im Spielwarenladen, wenn sie alles gut überstanden hätten. Die Furcht wog trotzdem schwerer als die Vorfreude auf Spielsachen, aber selbst die schlimmste Aufgabe nahm irgendwann einmal ein Ende und als sie beide bereits nach wenigen Minuten wieder am Auto waren, waren sämtliche Ängste sofort vergessen. William hielt sein Versprechen und sie durften sich in ihrem Lieblingsladen etwas aussuchen. Da er der Meinung war, daß er in letzter Zeit sehr wenig von seinen Kindern gehabt hatte, spendierte er noch ein Eis hinterher und Timmy verstieg sich zu der kühnen Aussage, daß er für solcherlei Belohnungen gleich nochmal zum Zahnarzt gehen würde.


	35. Chapter 35

**35. Kapitel**

Mrs. Northam war überrascht, überrascht im negativen Sinne, als William ihr kurzerhand den restlichen Nachmittag freigab. Er wollte den Tag alleine mit seinen Kindern verbringen und die waren nur zu begeistert von der Idee. Wann kam es schon einmal vor, daß ihr Daddy so viel Zeit für sie hatte! Das mußte natürlich ausgenutzt werden und die drei Darcys verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, die neugekauften Spielsachen ausgiebigst auszuprobieren. William fühlte sich in der Gesellschaft seiner beiden Kleinen so wohl und unbeschwert wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Als Elizabeth noch hier wohnte.

Beim Abendessen war Mrs. Northam natürlich wieder mit dabei. Sie schmollte mit ihrem Arbeitgeber – nicht, daß es diesem auch nur annähernd etwas ausgemacht hätte – und sprach kein überflüssiges Wort mit ihm. Als er kurz nach dem Essen von Mrs. Reynolds ans Telefon geholt wurde, nutzte Mrs. Northam die Chance und brachte die Kinder ins Bett. Die beiden maulten und bestanden darauf, daß ihr Daddy versprochen hatte, ihnen noch etwas vorzulesen, aber Mrs. Northam versicherte ihnen, daß er keine Zeit mehr für sie hätte und _sie_ ihnen stattdessen vorlesen würde. Widerwillig fügten sich die beiden.

William war verärgert, als er eine Viertelstunde später ins Speisezimmer zurückkehrte und die drei bereits verschwunden waren. Er hatte Timmy und Maggie versprochen, sie ins Bett zu bringen und er legte Wert darauf, daß sie wußten, er nahm sie ernst und hielt seine Versprechen auch. Im nachhinein sollte sich jedoch herausstellen, daß Mrs. Northams eigenmächtiges Handeln ihr im Endeffekt das Genick brechen würde. Im übertragenen Sinne, versteht sich.

William hoffte, Tim und Maggie würden noch nicht fest schlafen, als er sich auf den Weg zu den Kinderzimmern machte. Noch teilten sie sich ein Zimmer, auf eigenen Wunsch. Wenn sie erst einmal größer wären, würde früh genug das Bedürnis nach Privatsphäre einsetzen und ein gemeinsames Zimmer wäre kein Thema mehr. William seufzte. Sie wurden so schnell erwachsen, fand er. Er konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, als Maggie zur Welt gekommen war. Timmy war zuerst eifersüchtig auf seine kleine Schwester gewesen, dann hatte er sich zu einem wahrhaft großen Bruder entwickelt. Liebe Güte, es war noch gar nicht so lange her, daß er Maggies Windeln gewechselt hatte! Ehe er es sich versah, würde Timmy irgendwo im Ausland studieren und Maggie wäre verheiratet.

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie waren noch Kinder, sie hätten noch viel Zeit. Aber er war fest entschlossen, sie aufwachsen zu sehen, an ihrer Seite zu sein, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen zu verbringen. Er war schließlich alles, was ihnen noch geblieben war. Ihre leibliche Mutter kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um sie und er würde zu verhindern wissen, daß sich Mrs. Northam als eine Art Ersatzmutter fühlte. Und Elizabeth... nun ja.

In Gedanken bei seiner großen Liebe, die er so schmerzlich vermißte, ging er langsam in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Als er Mrs. Northams Stimme hörte, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Nicht, weil er Mrs. Northam gehört hatte, sondern aufgrund dessen, _was_ sie sagte.

„Nein, Timmy, Miss Bennet kommt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr hierher zurück. Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt. Außerdem mag sie euch gar nicht wirklich, mein armer Liebling. Sie hat mir erzählt, sie hätte euch in Internate abgeschoben, nachdem sie euren Vater erst geheiratet hätte. Aber das habe ich ja glücklicherweise verhindern können." Sie lachte und William gefror das Blut in den Adern. Diese Frau war definitiv krank. Zorn stieg in ihm auf, aber er blieb wie festgewurzelt stehen. „Also sei nicht traurig, Timmy, ihr habt ja jetzt mich. Ich werde eure neue Mama. Und irgendwann wird das euer Daddy auch einsehen."

Aber Timmy war nicht zu besänftigen. William hörte seinen Sohn „nein, gehen sie weg!" rufen und Sekunden später gab es ein klatschendes Geräusch, gefolgt von Timmys Weinen. Nur kurze Zeit später weinte auch Maggie und William sah rot. Entschlossen und mit unheilvollem Blick betrat er das Kinderzimmer und verschaffte sich einen schnellen Überblick. Seine Kinder weinten beide, auf Timmys Wange waren die Abdrücke einer Hand zu sehen, Maggie saß verschreckt in der äußersten Ecke ihres Bettes an die Wand gepreßt, ihren Teddybären fest umklammert. Mrs. Northam starrte ihren Arbeitgeber mit großen Augen an, verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung suchend.

Aber William beachtete die Dame gar nicht. Er schloß seinen Sohn in die Arme, der sich tapfer bemühte, seine Tränen zu verbergen und Maggie krabbelte zu ihnen hinüber und wurde ebenfalls in die Umarmung einbezogen. Keiner der drei sagte ein Wort, sie hielten sich schweigend fest, bis die Tränen endlich versiegt waren.

William wandte sich zu dem Kindermädchen um, das mittlerweile an der Tür stand, offensichtlich darauf vorbereitet, jederzeit die Flucht ergreifen zu können.

„Was haben sie mir dazu zu sagen, Mrs. Northam?" fragte er mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme, seinen Zorn nur mühsam unterdrückend. Aber er wollte die Kinder nicht noch weiter verängstigen, die sich noch immer an ihn klammerten.

„Oh, Mr. Darcy, das ist alles nur ein Mißverständnis," sagte Mrs. Northam mit einem nervösen Lachen, „ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Nichts davon war ernst gemeint."

„Warum haben sie mein Kind geschlagen, Mrs. Northam? Und was meinten sie damit, sie werden die neue Mutter meiner Kinder? Was konkret führen sie im Schild? Und vor allem, was haben sie mit Miss Bennet zu tun?"

Mrs. Northam sah nicht mehr ganz so zuversichtlich aus der Wäsche. Sie wußte sehr genau, wann ihr Arbeitgeber etwas ernst meinte. Und jetzt meinte er es todernst, keine Frage. Wieso hatte sie auch ihre große Klappe nicht halten können? Aber dann wiederum, wer konnte damit rechnen, daß er auf dem Flur herumschlich? Sie zog es vor zu schweigen und William sah sie angewidert an. Er wandte sich seinen Kindern wieder zu. „Ich komme gleich wieder, meine Süßen, ich muß nur kurz ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Northam führen. Dann lese ich euch noch etwas vor, ja?" Er küßte beiden auf die Stirn und erlaubte, daß sie es sich in einem Bett gemütlich machten. „Bis gleich."

„Mrs. Northam, bitte begleiten sie mich kurz in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Das Kindermädchen war von seiner Dominanz genügend eingeschüchtert und folgte ihm ohne Widerrede. So gut kannte sie William mittlerweile, daß sie wußte, sie hatte verloren.

William forderte von Mrs. Northam eine lückenlose Aufklärung und nach kurzem Zögern legte sie sozusagen ein „Geständnis" ab. William hatte ihr mit Anzeige und schlimmerem gedroht und sie glaubte ihm aufs Wort. Sie gab zu, die ganzen Kataloge bestellt und später explizite Informationen bei Internaten, Banken und anderen Instituten angefordert zu haben, um Elizabeth in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken. Auch den Ausdruck und das angebliche Email von Elizabeth an Robert Ferrars nahm sie auf ihre Kappe. Als William nach dem Grund für ihre Intrigenspinnerei fragte, gab sie keine zufriedenstellende Antwort, zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sagte, sie hatte gehofft, für William und seine Kinder etwas mehr werden zu können als nur eine Angestellte.

William war mehr als angewidert, aber gleichzeitig auch vollkommen überrascht von den Geschehnissen. Er kündigte ihr fristlos und sah davon ab, rechtliche Schritte gegen sie einzuleiten. Außerdem zahlte er ihr drei Monatsgehälter Abfindung und legte ihr nahe, niemals wieder in die Nähe seiner Familie oder Pemberleys zu kommen. Er wollte sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr sehen.

Als sie gegangen war, stützte er müde den Kopf in die Hände. Er hätte erleichtert sein müssen, daß Elizabeth unschuldig war, daß alle Vorwürfe gegenstandslos waren. Aber er fühlte sich schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Elend. Er hatte der Frau, die er liebte, die er heiraten wollte, nicht geglaubt. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht? Sie hatte immer gesagt, so einen Unfug würde sie nicht machen und ziemlich schnell die Schuldige zu kennen geglaubt. Und er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Daß sie nun nicht mehr hier war, ihn möglicherweise niemals wieder sehen wollte, geschah ihm nur recht. Was für ein arroganter, selbstherrlicher Idiot er doch war. Er hatte es wahrlich nicht besser verdient.

Nachdem er sich ungefähr zehn Minuten in seinem Selbstmitleid gesuhlt hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, daß er seinen Kindern vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Geschichte versprochen hatte. Müde stand er auf und ging langsam nach oben zu den Kinderzimmern, wo er seine beiden Kleinen einträchtig schlafend in Timmys Bett vorfand. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen tiefschlafenden Nachwuchs. Maggie hielt immer noch ihren Bären umklammert, während Timmy seine kleine Schwester beschützend im Arm hielt. William lächelte wehmütig. Auch sie vermißten Elizabeth und hatten die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, daß sie wiederkommen würde. Würde sie tatsächlich? Durfte er hoffen, daß sie ihn noch ein wenig mochte? Wenigstens soviel, daß sie zurückkäme? Er wußte, er mußte so bald wie möglich nach Meryton fahren und mit ihr reden. Gott, wie er sie vermißte!

William deckte die Kinder fest zu, küßte sie sanft und löschte das Licht. Es war so leise im Haus. Das war die Zeit, die er immer mit Elizabeth auf welche Art auch immer verbracht hatte. Entweder hatten sie sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um zu lesen, manchmal waren sie ohne Umwege direkt ins Schlafzimmer gegangen oder hatten ein bißchen zusammen ferngesehen. Nur eines war in jedem Fall tabu: Nach dem Abendessen noch zu arbeiten.

William seufzte. Es war noch früh am Tag, aber er war so erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden, daß er sich am liebsten schon hingelegt hätte. Da er wußte, der Schlaf würde noch nicht kommen, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es war niemand hier, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, also warum sollte er dann nicht ein bißchen arbeiten. Er hatte noch genügend zu tun, keine Frage. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er jedoch am Musikzimmer vorbei, dessen Tür offenstand, und irgendetwas zog ihn magisch an, direkt zum Flügel.

Seine Finger fuhren vorsichtig über das schwarze, hochglanzpolierte Holz, öffneten den Deckel, berührten die Tasten. Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Georgie, hatte einen Stapel Noten achtlos auf dem Klavierhocker liegengelassen, einige davon waren durch die Zugluft zu Boden gefallen. William runzelte erst die Stirn über die Unordnung, aber er war doch froh, daß sie wieder spielte, sie war talentiert und es war eine Schande, ihr Talent verkümmern zu lassen. Er hob die heruntergefallenen Noten auf, blätterte durch die Papiere und griff schließlich wahllos ein Blatt heraus – Mendelssohn-Bartholdy. Hm. Ein Romantiker. Warum nicht? Er fühlte sich zwar alles andere als romantisch heute abend, aber er mußte einfach etwas spielen. Hier und jetzt. William nahm platz und schlug zögernd die ersten Takte des Klavierkonzerts an. Er hatte keine Übung, das letzte mal hatte er gespielt, als Elizabeth mit ihrer Tante und deren Kindern zu Besuch war, drüben im musealen Teil des Anwesens.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, und William gewann an Sicherheit und schon bald verlor er sich in den einschmeichelnden Klängen. Es war ein ruhiges, fast sinnliches Stück, eines, das Elizabeth sicher gefallen könnte. So versunken war er in seine Musik, daß er die leisen Schritte seiner Schwester überhaupt nicht hörte, die – von den sanften Klängen angelockt – neugierig nähergekommen war. Ihren Bruder so selbstvergessen am Klavier vorzufinden war ungewohnt. Es geschah nicht oft, daß er selbst spielte, was sie sehr schade fand. Früher hatten sie oft gemeinsam Duette gespielt und viel Spaß damit gehabt. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie ihn nicht mehr spielen hören. Wirklich schade. Vielleicht konnten sie die kleine Tradition wieder aufleben lassen?

Georgiana betrachtete ihren großen Bruder, der sie immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, nachdenklich. Er sah müde aus und wirkte irgendwie bedrückt. Georgiana schämte sich ein wenig. Sie machte es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht, mußte sie zugeben. Meist war sie es, die einen Streit vom Zaun brach und ja, er hatte mit seiner Annahme recht, daß sie ihn oft absichtlich mißverstand. Aber er war so verdammt einengend, so überbesorgt! Nicht nur mit ihr, auch bei seinen Kindern. Sie wußte, er liebte sie und wollte sie am liebsten vor allem Ungemach beschützen und ja, sie forderte ihn manchmal heraus und machte mit Absicht das Gegenteil, nur um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Es war nicht in Ordnung, natürlich. Aber er war ihr Bruder, verdammt, nicht ihr Vater und sie wollte das Recht haben, ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen. Sie war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, aber William schien das anders zu sehen.

Georgiana unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ja, William war sturköpfig, nervig, anstrengend, einengend und was sonst noch alles – aber sie liebte ihn. Ihren großen, momentan so bedrückt aussehenden Bruder.

Offenbar war ihr Seufzer doch nicht so unterdrückt gewesen, denn William schaute auf und lächelte. Er hörte nicht auf zu spielen, sondern bedeutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung, zu ihm zu kommen. Zögernd trat sie näher.

„Kannst mir die Seiten umblättern," sagte William und konzentrierte sich weiter auf sein Stück. Georgiana tat, wie ihr geheißen und lauschte nachdenklich seinem Spiel. Er war gut. Er hätte wahrscheinlich problemlos eine Karriere als Pianist angehen können, wäre er bloß ernsthaft am Ball geblieben. Damals hatte er gerne gespielt und häufig, aber so viele andere Dinge hatten gelockt, an denen er Spaß gehabt hatte, so daß sich der heimliche Wunsch ihrer Mutter, er würde das Klavierspielen möglicherweise professionell betreiben wollen, nie erfüllt hatte. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, mindestens eines ihrer Kinder würde später einmal einen künstlerischen Beruf ausüben wollen, sei es Tänzerin oder Pianist, aber der Wunsch wurde ihr nicht erfüllt. Georgiana seufzte. Aus William war trotzdem etwas vernünftiges geworden, während sie ihre Eltern in jeder Hinsicht enttäuscht hatte.

William beendete sein Stück, ohne daß Georgiana es überhaupt mitbekam und schaute seine Schwester fragend an. „Was ist los, Liebes? Du wirkst so geknickt?"

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist nichts, großer Bruder, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich freue mich, daß du wieder spielst. Solltest du viel öfter tun."

„Ich bin vollkommen aus der Übung. Du hast recht, ich sollte mir mehr Zeit für solche Dinge nehmen. Es beruhigt zumindest die Nerven."

Georgiana trat hinter William und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Deine alberne, kleine, verzogene, ungehörige, unverschämte, ignorante und was es sonst noch so schlimmes gibt Schwester hat dich sehr, sehr lieb, großer Bruder."

William wandte sich um und sah sie erstaunt an. „Dein alter, überängstlicher Bruder hat dich auch sehr lieb, Georgie."

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und schloß sie in die Arme. „Ich wünschte nur, du würdest dich öfters dran erinnern," murmelte er in ihre so ungewohnt kurzen Haare.

Georgie küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Es tut mir leid, Will. Ich werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es."

William drückte sie schweigend an sich. So saßen sie eine Weile einträchtig aneinandergekuschelt, bis William seiner Schwester erzählte, daß er Mrs. Northam rausgeworfen hatte und die Gründe dafür. Georgiana fühlte sich mies, als er geendet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich ihr so bereitwillig geglaubt habe, Will. Und ich schäme mich dafür, daß ich so unfreundlich und gehässig zu Elizabeth gewesen bin." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als ihr bewußt wurde, wie sehr ihr Bruder unter der Trennung von seiner Freundin leiden mußte und daß sie einen ziemlich großen Anteil an seinem Kummer hatte. „Glaubst du, sie kommt zurück?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Georgie. Wahrscheinlich werde ich am Wochenende nach Meryton fahren und versuchen, zumindest mit ihr zu sprechen. Ihr alles erklären. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Liebes. Ich bin der Alleinschuldige. Ich hätte genug Rückgrat haben müssen, zu ihr zu halten und nicht auf die dämliche Idee zu kommen, die Hochzeit zu verschieben. Liebe Güte, wie gekränkt sie gewesen sein muß!" Irgendwie sah er die Chancen als sehr gering an, daß sie zu ihm zurückkam.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. Kapitel**

William hatte kurzerhand beschlossen, auf gut Glück nach Meryton zu fahren, und zwar ohne Elizabeth vorher anzurufen. Die Angst, daß sie schon am Telefon nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, war zu groß. Er wollte sie überraschen. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, daß sie ihn gar nicht erst hereinließ oder daß sie gar nicht da war oder – und das wäre das schlimmste – daß sie nicht alleine sein würde.

Am kommenden Samstag faßte er sich also ein Herz und fuhr am Morgen los in Richtung Hertfordshire. Auf dem Rücksitz lag, sicher eingepackt und gut verstaut, Elizabeths Laptop. Sie würde ihm zumindest öffnen und ihren Computer an sich nehmen – das war vielleicht seine einzige Chance.

Er legte die Strecke in Rekordzeit zurück und es war gerade mal halb zwölf, als er vor Elizabeths Haus in Meryton anhielt. William blieb für einen Augenblick im Wagen sitzen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Das Haus war dunkel, noch nicht einmal in der Küche brannte Licht. Ob sie überhaupt zuhause war? Vielleicht war sie einkaufen. Weggefahren. Vielleicht schlief sie noch? Vielleicht hatte sie _Besuch. Herrenbesuch_. Nein, diesen Gedanken wollte William besser nicht weiter verfolgen.

William schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, als er seine Blicke schweifen ließ und diese auf das Nachbarhaus fielen. Die große, aufdringliche und unübersehbare Leuchtreklame war immer noch dort angebracht, aber das Haus lag ebenfalls still – natürlich, es war nicht die richtige Tageszeit für Aktivitäten dieser Art.

William überlegte. Er redete sich ein, daß er einfach noch ein wenig abwarten wollte, ob er irgendwelche Lebenszeichen im Haus entdecken würde, aber er wußte, er machte sich etwas vor. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst, Elizabeth gegenüberzutreten. Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Angst vor Abweisung. Angst, daß sie ihn zum Teufel schicken würde. Und er durfte sich noch nicht einmal darüber beschweren, sollte das der Fall sein, wie er nur zu genau wußte.

Nach etwa zehn weiteren Minuten faßte er sich schließlich ein Herz und stieg aus. Er nahm den Computer an sich, holte tief Luft und klingelte an Elizabeths Tür. Nichts rührte sich im Haus. Es ging kein Licht an, kein Vorhang bewegte sich, nichts. William klingelte erneut, obwohl er wußte, es hatte keinen Sinn. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, daß sie ihn vor der Tür stehen lassen würde, das wäre nicht ihr Stil. Sie war höchstwahrscheinlich wirklich nicht da.

Frustriert, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert über die Galgenfrist kehrte William zu seinem Wagen zurück, legte das Laptop auf den Beifahrersitz und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sie war vielleicht übers Wochenende weggefahren, vielleicht bei Jane, oder bei ihren Eltern. Vielleicht war sie in Urlaub. _Oder bei einem anderen Mann…_William haßte sich dafür, daß er immer wieder auf diesen Gedanken kam. Und wenn es so wäre? Was sollte er dagegen tun? Er hatte es dermaßen vermasselt, er brauchte sich nicht zu wundern, wenn sie die Nähe eines anderen suchte. Einer, der ihre Liebe _nicht_ mit Füßen trat.

William verscheuchte entschlossen die negativen Gedanken und beschloß, zunächst erstmal abzuwarten. Falls sie nur einkaufen war, mußte sie bald wiederkommen. Zur Not konnte er am Abend nach London fahren und in einer der Stadtwohnungen übernachten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, eine kleine Reisetasche mitzunehmen für den Fall, daß es länger dauern würde. Erstaunt über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie hatte er sich das ganze überhaupt vorgestellt? Elizabeth würde ihm die Tür öffnen, ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals fallen und sofort mit ihm zurück nach Pemberley fahren, als wäre nichts gewesen? Na klar. _Du bist so ein Idiot, Darce,_ murmelte er vor sich hin und sein Kopf sank aufs Lenkrad.

Es wurde vier Uhr am nachmittag, als Elizabeth endlich nach Hause kam. Sie bemerkte den dunklen Jaguar und seinen ungeduldig darin wartenden Insassen überhaupt nicht, der halb vor dem Nachbarhaus parkte. William hingegen durchfuhr es wie ein Stromschlag, als er sie sah. Sie trug ein dunkles Kostüm, ihre langen Haare waren elegant hochgesteckt und sie sah eher aus, als hätte sie einen geschäftlichen Termin wahrgenommen. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos, ja sie erschien ihm fast müde. Für einen Augenblick versank William in ihrem Anblick und stellte sich vor, sie in die Arme zu schließen, ihre ungebändigten Locken von den Nadeln zu befreien, ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren... Aber mit Träumen allein war es nicht getan. Von selbst würde sie nicht zu ihm zurückkommen, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich Schwerstarbeit leisten müssen, um überhaupt noch einmal eine Chance zu bekommen. Schließlich zwang er sich, auszusteigen und sich ihr zu erkennen zu geben.

Elizabeth bemerkte ihn nicht, als er die Tür seines Wagens verschloß und über die Straße kam. Sie hatte gerade die Haustür aufgeschlossen, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Für einen Moment erstarrte sie und rührte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Natürlich hatte sie richtig gehört. Niemand anderes auf der Welt war in der Lage, ihren Namen so auszusprechen, daß es ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Niemand außer William. Sie schloß kurz die Augen und wappnete sich für das, was vor ihr lag. Elizabeth hatte innerlich damit gerechnet, daß er irgendwann vor ihrer Tür stehen würde, aber er hätte sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für seinen Überraschungsbesuch aussuchen können. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie in der Lage sein würde, mit ihm sachlich und ohne Emotionen zu sprechen. Ihre Welt war momentan in erhöhter Aufruhr – und William Darcy war der hauptausschlaggebende Grund dafür.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in Williams tiefdunkle Augen, die sie so sehr liebte, daß es schon wehtat, und die sie nun zwar ein wenig zurückhaltend, aber trotzdem voller Wärme ansahen. Zu Williams großer Frustration erwiderte sie seinen Blick mit ernster, ja ausdrucksloser Miene. Noch nicht einmal ein angedeutetes Lächeln, gar nichts. Er schluckte hart. „Hallo Elizabeth."

„Hallo William," sagte sie leise und wandte den Blick ab. Sie machte keine Anstalten, die Haustür zu öffnen und ihn hineinzubitten. William trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, irritiert, daß sie nichts weiter sagte. Ein ungemütliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis William sich endlich daran erinnerte, daß er ja ihr Laptop dabeihatte.

„Ich...ich habe deinen Computer mitgebracht, Lie...Liz. Entschuldige, daß es so lange gedauert hat. Mrs. Reyn..."

„Danke," unterbrach ihn Elizabeth und nahm das Päckchen an sich. Williams enttäuschter Blick sprach Bände und es brach ihr fast das Herz. Wider besseren Wissens seufzte sie tief und öffnete die Haustür. „Möchtest du hereinkommen?" fragte sie zurückhaltend, obwohl alles in ihr schrie, daß sie ihn besser wegschicken sollte. Aber es wäre äußerst schäbig von ihr gewesen, ihn nicht hereinzubitten.

„Gern."

Elizabeth ließ ihn eintreten und im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um und bin gleich wieder da. Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

William schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich unwohl, wie ein geduldeter, unwillkommener Gast. Er wußte nicht, wie er das durchstehen sollte. „Danke, nein."

Elizabeth nickte und eilte nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hätte sich nicht unbedingt umziehen müssen, aber sie brauchte einfach einen Moment für sich, um mit der Tatsache fertig zu werden, daß William Darcy hier in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß. Und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur Belanglosigkeiten mit ihr austauschen wollte.

William konnte nicht stillsitzen. Zuerst ging er langsam an Elizabeths großem Bücherregal auf und ab, ließ seine Blicke über die verschiedenen Buchtitel gleiten, dann wanderte er durch das Zimmer in Richtung Fenster. Nervös trommelten seine Finger an das Glas. Elizabeth ließ sich Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit. Er konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, schließlich mußte er ja nicht unangemeldet hier aufkreuzen. Daß sie etwas außer Fassung geraten war, durfte ihn wahrhaftig nicht verwundern. Seufzend wandte er sich um. Einige Prospekte, die verstreut auf dem Tisch lagen, erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Leben und Arbeiten in Asien", „Auswandern – 1000 Antworten auf 1000 Fragen", „Greencard in den USA beantragen leicht gemacht", so und ähnlicher Art lauteten die Titel. William runzelte die Stirn. Es war sehr eindeutig, was Elizabeth vorhatte und er war gelinde gesagt geschockt. USA, Asien...wollte sie etwa so weit weg wie möglich vor ihm fliehen? William schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Er wußte, er mußte alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Selbst wenn sie vorerst nicht mit nach Hause, nach Pemberley kommen wollte – er durfte nicht zulassen, daß sie hier sämtliche Brücken abbrach.

Sein Blick fiel auf zwei schmalere Broschüren offenbar von irgendwelchen Krankenhäusern, aber bevor er genauer hinschauen konnte, kam Elizabeth zurück und er wandte sich ab. Schließlich sollte sie nicht denken, er würde in ihren privaten Sachen wühlen.

William schenkte Elizabeth ein scheues Lächeln, daß sie immer noch nicht erwiderte. Gerne hätte er sie geschüttelt, so frustriert und hilflos war er in der ganze Situation. Er zwang sich zur Geduld. Es war an ihm, den ersten Schritt zu tun. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen, Elizabeth? Ich meine, es ist etwas vermessen, einfach hier aufzukreuzen ohne vorher anzurufen, aber…"

Elizabeth unterbrach ihn wieder. „Ganz offen gesagt, ich fühle mich ein wenig überrumpelt, nein, ich fühle mich SEHR überrumpelt. Es ist unfair, William, einfach so vor meiner Tür zu stehen. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich auf dich vorzubereiten. Aber danke, daß du mein Laptop mitgebracht hast."

William starrte sie an. Das lief nicht gut, das lief ganz und gar nicht gut. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Es geschah ihm recht, daß sie ihn nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfing. Er hatte ihr keine Gelegenheit gegeben, sich auf seinen Besuch einzustellen.

„Elizabeth, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden. Ernsthaft reden. Ich sehe ein, daß es ein Fehler war, nicht vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag. Ich fahre heute nacht nach London und warte dort so lange, bis du Zeit für mich hast und mich sehen willst. Bis du mit mir reden kannst. Was hältst du davon?"

Elizabeth holte tief Luft. Nein, das war keine Option. Sie war unvorbereitet, daß stimmte, aber es war besser, das Gespräch jetzt gleich hinter sich zu bringen als es noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Sie würde sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte, ihm verzeihen und ihn dann bitten, aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. Es würde keine zehn Minuten dauern, dessen war sie sicher.

„Nein, wir können jetzt reden. Laß es uns hinter uns bringen."

William runzelte die Stirn. Auch das hörte sich alles andere als vielversprechend an. Aber er ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Er hatte eine schwierige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wahrscheinlich die schwierigste, die er je in seinem Leben hatte bewältigen müssen, und er mußte es gut machen. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance.

William begann, Elizabeth ausführlich zu erklären, wie er Mrs. Northams Intrigen auf die Schliche gekommen war und daß er ihr fristlos gekündigt hatte. Elizabeth war fassungslos über so viel Gemeinheit. Immer wieder schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf, Tränen in den Augen. Sie schwieg, nachdem William geendet hatte und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Elizabeth, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir alles tut. Es war so unglaublich dämlich von mir, dir nicht zu glauben, und ich weiß, daß ich nicht erwarten kann, daß du mir so schnell vergibst. Was ich getan habe, ist unentschuldbar, und ich habe nur zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen, daß ich solche Angst hatte, einen ähnlichen Fehler zu begehen wie mit meiner ersten Ehe. Ich wußte überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte und habe prompt genau das falsche gemacht. Anstatt dir zu vertrauen, habe ich dich beleidigt, dich gekränkt, dich schließlich gar vergrault. Es tut mir so unsagbar leid, Elizabeth." Er machte eine Pause und schaute sie bittend an. „Bitte sag mir,ob und wie ich es wieder gutmachen kann, Liz. Sag mir, ob du uns noch eine Chance gibst."

Elizabeth schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. Also hatte sie recht gehabt mit ihrer Skepsis gegenüber Mrs. Northam – sie steckte hinter all dem Ärger und William hatte sie sofort konsequenterweise entlassen. Es verschaffte ihr keinerlei Genugtuung. Fakt war, daß William ihr nicht geglaubt hatte und das konnte sie nicht so schnell verzeihen, geschweige denn vergessen. Aber das war weiß Gott nicht ihr einziges Problem im Moment.

„William," begann sie leise und bemühte sich, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen, „ich bin froh, daß sich alles aufgeklärt hat und auch du davon überzeugt bist, daß ich nichts unrechtes getan habe. Aber…" und der Ärger und die Enttäuschung, die sie seither mit sich herumtrug, kamen wieder hoch, „aber Fakt ist, daß du mir zu dieser Zeit nicht geglaubt hast. Du wolltest glauben, daß ich diese ganzen dämlichen Kataloge angefordert hatte, daß ich deine Kinder loswerden wollte – ja sogar, daß ich mit Ferrars wieder etwas angefangen hatte. Es gab dir die schöne Ausrede, dich im Endeffekt doch nicht fest an mich binden zu müssen, da du ja Angst hast, auch deine zweite Ehe in den Sand zu setzen." Elizabeth schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „William, wenn du mir schon bei solchen Lappalien nicht vertraust, mir nicht glaubst, wie soll das erst werden, wenn wir uns größeren Herausforderungen stellen müssen? Wenn du heimlich immer Angst haben mußt, daß ich dich nur ausnutzen könnte, nur an dein Geld wollte, sobald ich dich erst einmal in eine Ehe gelockt habe. Ich kann mit diesem Mißtrauen nicht leben, William. Es tut mir leid."

William starrte sie ungläubig an. „Heißt das, daß du unsere Beziehung damit für beendet erklärst? Uns keine Chance gibst? Möchtest du wirklich alles wegwerfen, was wir bisher hatten? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth war aufgestanden, Tränen in den Augen. Sie trat ans Fenster und schaute nachdenklich hinaus, ihre Hand wie schützend auf ihrem Bauch liegend. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, William. Ich habe doch noch nie in deine Kreise gepaßt, wenn du ganz ehrlich bist. Möglicherweise kommt irgendwann alles zusammen. Jetzt bist du vielleicht noch verliebt in mich, aber später wirst du auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkommen und denken, warum habe ich bloß keine Frau aus meiner Gesellschaftsschicht geheiratet! Ein Landei, dem du nicht mal vertrauen kannst werde ich sein und daß möchte ich mir und auch dir nicht antun."

„Elizabeth, du hast dich bei den vergangenen Veranstaltungen hervorragend geschlagen. Und niemals würde ich es bereuen, dich geheiratet zu haben. Ich denke, der Vorfall mit Mrs. Northam war ein Warnsignal, daß uns gezeigt hat, wo unsere Schwächen liegen und wie wir damit umgehen müssen. Lizzy, ich möchte nichts weiter, als daß du mir – uns – eine zweite Chance gibst. Und ich möchte weiterhin, daß du darüber nachdenkst, ob du mich nicht doch irgendwann heiraten willst."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „William, ich habe mir überlegt, wegzuziehen. Weit weg, vielleicht nach Kanada. Ich hatte heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei einer kanadischen Bank, die jemanden mit meiner Erfahrung sucht. Die Stelle ist in Vancouver. Nur müßte ich bald umziehen, sonst…" Sie schwieg und schlug sich aus Reflex auf den Mund, so als hätte sie beinahe etwas verraten, was sie nicht hätte verraten dürfen.

William stand auf und trat zu ihr hin. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, oder? Nach Vancouver? Das würde sie ihm tatsächlich antun? William berührte, als er zu ihr ans Fenster gehen wollte, aus Versehen den Stapel Prospekte, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch lagen und riß sie beim Vorbeigehen mit nach unten. Er beugte sich nieder, um die Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Als sein Blick auf eine der Broschüren fiel, stockte ihm der Atem: Es war ein Informationsheft einer niederländischen Abtreibungsklinik.


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Kapitel**

William starrte vollkommen schockiert, ja paralysiert auf das Heft in seiner Hand. Nein, nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte sie nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt? Ging ihn das etwa nichts an? Williams Gedanken liefen Amok, er war vollkommen durcheinander.

Elizabeth, die die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, drehte sich zu ihm hin und runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen, was er da auf dem Boden machte und da er sich nicht rührte, trat sie besorgt näher. William wandte sich langsam um, als er sie näherkommen hörte und richtete sich auf. Wortlos hielt er ihr die Broschüre entgegen und Elizabeth seufzte leise. „Warum?" fragte er, sonst nichts.

Elizabeth ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ihre Hände strichen geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch, ihr Blick schweifte einen Moment durch das Zimmer, bevor er auf William fiel. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde es behalten."

William war mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufgesprungen, erregt im Wohnzimmer auf- und abgelaufen und blieb nun vor Elizabeth stehen. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Tränen der Wut, Tränen der Enttäuschung, Tränen der Freude. In dieser Reihenfolge.

„Warum, Elizabeth? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, warum finde ich hier solche Broschüren, warum redest du davon, auszuwandern? Ich verstehe nicht! Egal, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, aber daß du mir so etwas verschweigst? Du weißt genau, wie glücklich mich diese Nachricht gemacht hätte. Nichts auf der Welt könnte mich glücklicher machen. Weißt du, was du mir damit antust, zu schweigen, zu planen, heimlich und endgültig aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden? Zusammen mit meinem ungeborenen Kind? Ich kann es nicht glauben, Elizabeth, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ich…ich bin vollkommen sprachlos." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wischte sich unwillig eine Träne weg, die ihren Weg auf seine Wange gefunden hatte. Elizabeth schaute ihn an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als William eine ungeheuerliche Idee kam.

Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und er mußte sich an einem Stuhl festhalten, so sehr schockierte ihn die plötzliche Erkenntnis. „Natürlich," sagte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, „natürlich gibt es einen Grund, mich nicht darüber zu informieren. Ich Idiot, wie konnte ich so dämlich sein, so ignorant. Es ist gar nicht mein Kind, nicht wahr?" Er lachte bitter auf.

Das war zuviel für Elizabeth. Sie fuhr hoch, stürzte auf ihn zu und baute sich mit ihren ganzen 165 Zentimetern vor ihm auf, ihr Blick äußerst unheilvoll und ihre dunklen Augen loderten voller Zorn. Ihre Hände waren fest in ihre Hüften gestemmt.

Sie stand vor ihm, schaute ihn einen Moment durchdringend an und versetzte ihm mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Das ist dir hoffentlich Antwort genug!" fauchte sie und wandte sich ab.

William, von dieser Aktion völlig überrascht, machte aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück, sah jedoch den flachen Kaffeetisch nicht, der direkt hinter ihm stand, stolperte und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ein weiterer Schritt machte alles nur noch schlimmer, er verhedderte sich mit seinen langen Beinen und ehe er es sich versah, stürzte er zu Boden und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Tischkante.

Elizabeth schrie erschrocken auf, als er aufstöhnte und dann vollkommen reglos und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Teppichboden liegenblieb.

„William! William, komm wieder zu dir, um Gottes Willen!" rief sie und stürzte an seine Seite. Sie streichelte ihm vorsichtig die Wange, fühlte, ob er irgendwo blutete, aber konnte glücklicherweise nichts feststellen. Er reagierte nicht. „Oh verdammt William, bitte werd wieder wach, bitte!" Sie weinte. Das hatte sie natürlich nicht gewollt, sie hatte die ganze verdammte Auseinandersetzung nicht gewollt. Aber daß er ihr unterstellte, ein Kind von einem anderen Mann zu bekommen, daß schlug dem Faß den Boden aus! Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie wußte sich keinen anderen Rat als den Rettungsdienst anzurufen. William war beim besten Willen nicht wachzubekommen.

Zehn Minuten später kam der Rettungswagen. William war nicht wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und Elizabeth war außer sich vor Sorge. Sie sah hilflos und unter Tränen zu, wie die Rettungssanitäter William in den Krankenwagen verfrachteten und kletterte dann mit hinein, um ihn ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Sie machte sich solche Vorwürfe, aber andererseits war sie so überaus wütend auf ihn. Elizabeth ließ ihn während der Fahrt keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Sie hielt vorsichtig seine Hand, der Sanitäter hatte es gestattet. Der Mann tröstete sie ein wenig und sagte, daß es schlimmer aussah, als es wirklich war und daß ihn die Ärzte ruckzuck wieder wachbekommen würden. Elizabeth zweifelte daran. Warum war er so lange bewußtlos? Konnte er sich so sehr verletzt haben bei diesem Sturz? Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar hilflos und schuldig.

William hatte eine Sauerstoffmaske über dem Gesicht und rührte sich nicht. Er atmete ruhig, aber er wollte einfach nicht wieder zu sich kommen. Elizabeth gingen die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien durch den Kopf. Wie oft hatte man schon von Komapatienten gehört, die jahrelang vor sich hindämmerten? Die vielleicht gar nicht mehr aufwachten und bei denen die Familie schließlich entscheiden mußte, ob die Beatmung und die künstliche Ernährung abgeschaltet werden sollten? Die dann grausam verhungerten… Der nette Sanitäter reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und tätschelte beruhigend ihre Schulter, als er ihre Tränen sah und sie dankte ihm schweigend. Es war so schrecklich. William würde sein drittes Kind niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, dachte sie schwermütig, er würde keines seiner Kinder heranwachsen sehen, ach ja, und sein Ungeborenes würde Bennet heißen, und noch nicht einmal seinen Namen tragen. Georgiana würde sie wahrscheinlich verklagen, sie würde….

„Elizabeth…"

Sie würde ihre ganze Macht, ihr ganzes Vermögen einsetzen, um gegen sie vorzugehen, sie vor Gericht zu zerren…

„Elizabeth…?"

Vielleicht würde sie sogar noch… Elizabeth schrak aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken hoch und blinzelte die Tränen weg. Hatte gerade jemand ihren Namen gesagt? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Krankentrage und auf William, der sie aus fast geschlossenen Augen ansah und ihre Hand leicht drückte, so zart, daß sie es kaum spürte.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihm zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick fuhren sie an der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses vor und William wurde vorsichtig herausgetragen und ins Gebäude gerollt. Während er hinter einer Milchglasscheibe verschwand, wurde Elizabeth gebeten, in der Zwischenzeit den Papierkram zu erledigen. Unkonzentriert und in Gedanken bei dem Mann, den sie liebte und der ihretwegen hier gelandet war, füllte sie die Zettel aus, soweit es ging und wurde anschließend in eine Art Aufenthaltsraum geführt.

Danach begann die Zeit des Wartens. Zwei Stunden mußte sie sich gedulden, bis ein Arzt zu ihr kam und sie über Williams Zustand informierte. Er hatte durch den Sturz eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen und litt, so wie es aussah, unter Gedächtnisverlust. Aber der wichtigste Satz für Elizabeth war, daß er bei Bewußtsein war und sie zu ihm durfte. Sie sprang auf und eilte sofort in Williams Krankenzimmer.

Zögernd trat sie an sein Bett, im Ungewissen darüber, wie er sie wohl empfangen würde. Würde er sie überhaupt sehen wollen? Aber William hatte die Augen geschlossen und gar nicht bemerkt, daß sie hereingekommen war. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und Augen offenhalten und auch jede andere Bewegung strengte ihn zu sehr an.

„William?" flüsterte Elizabeth kaum hörbar, aber nicht leise genug. William öffnete ein Auge ein ganz kleines bißchen und versuchte zu lächeln, aber auch das tat weh.

„Lizzy…" murmelte er.

Vorsichtig trat Elizabeth näher an sein Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. William drückte sie sanft und schloß die Augen wieder.

„Was ist passiert, Liebes?" fragte er und seine Stimme zeigte den Grad seiner Erschöpfung nur zu deutlich an. Elizabeth biß sich auf die Lippen. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, William könne sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern.

„Du bist gestürzt und hast dir dabei den Kopf aufgeschlagen."

„Warum?"

„Du bist über meinen Kaffeetisch gefallen, gestolpert, und hast dabei wohl das Gleichgewicht verloren. Dann bist du unglücklich mit dem Kopf auf die Kante geprallt."

„Ich bin ein Tölpel." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es tat weh.

„Kannst du dich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?"

„Denken tut weh, Lizzy. Mein Kopf…" er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und stöhnte leise. „Ich…"

Aber in diesem Moment kam eine streng dreinschauende Krankenschwester ins Zimmer und bat Elizabeth, den Kranken nun in Ruhe zu lassen. Man hätte es auch Befehl nennen können.

„Ich komme morgen wieder, William, ok?" Sie drückte seine Hand und hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Wange. William öffnete ein Auge und hob die Hand an ihr Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth," flüsterte er.

Elizabeth nickte bloß, unfähig, die Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten, und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr sie wieder ins Krankenhaus und traf William zu ihrer Erleichterung in einem wesentlich besseren Zustand an als gestern. Er war bei vollem Bewußtsein und öffnete die Augen, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er streckte ihr die Arme entgegen. Elizabeth nahm auf seinem Bett platz und ließ sich von ihm drücken. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, wenngleich auch ein wenig zögernd.

„Hallo, Liebes," sagte William leise und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Ich freue mich, daß du mich besuchen kommst."

„Du siehst heute schon viel besser aus," sagte Elizabeth und drückte vorsichtig seine Hand, so als könnte sie zerbrechen.

„Mir geht es auch schon viel besser." William erwiderte den Druck und schaute sie fragend an. „Aber ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, was gestern passiert ist. Kannst du mir ein bißchen auf die Sprünge helfen? Ich habe keine Erinnerung an den Sturz, noch weiß ich, wie ich nach Meryton gekommen bin. Warum sind wir hier, Liz? Warum nicht auf Pemberley?"

Elizabeth schaute zu Boden. Liebe Güte, er erinnerte sich nicht daran, daß sie ihn verlassen hatte und wieder in Meryton lebte? Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Oder sollte sie darauf spekulieren, daß dieser Teil seines Gedächtnisses für immer verloren war und er gar nichts mehr wußte von dem ganzen Drama um Mrs. Northam?

„An was erinnerst du dich denn noch, William?" versuchte sie ihn ein bißchen auszuhorchen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nur ein paar Gedankenfetzen im Kopf, fürchte ich. Hatten wir irgendwie Streit, Liz?"

„Kannst du dich an Mrs. Northam erinnern?" fragte Elizabeth, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Ja, das Kindermädchen." William überlegte. „Irgendwas war mit ihr, nicht wahr? Hat sie gekündigt? Ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, daß sie nicht mehr für mich arbeitet. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Elizabeth seufzte. „William, es gibt offenbar einiges, an das du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Und es gibt einiges, über das wir reden müssen, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Aber zuerst mußt du gesund werden."

„Und dann fahren wir zurück nach Pemberley?"fragte William und schloß wieder die Augen. Denken und reden ermüdeten ihn noch viel zu stark momentan.

„Darüber reden wir, wenn du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst, Hon."

William bekam ihre Antwort schon gar nicht mehr mit, er war wieder eingeschlafen.

William mußte eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben. Wegen seines Gedächtnisverlustes blieb er unter andauernder Beobachtung, aber die Ärzte gaben bald Entwarnung. Jeden Tag kam ein wenig mehr an Erinnerung zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er konnte sich wieder daran erinnern, daß Elizabeth ihn verlassen hatte und die Erinnerung daran war sehr schmerzhaft. Aber Elizabeth war mittlerweile wieder an seiner Seite und als es ihm wieder besser ging, begannen sie, viel miteinander zu reden – und zwar in Ruhe und ohne gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen.

Das einzige, an daß sich William nicht mehr erinnern konnte, war die Zeit, die er nach seiner Ankunft in Meryton in Elizabeths Haus verbracht hatte. Er wußte nicht mehr, daß sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, nach Vancouver auszuwandern, er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an die Broschüre der Abtreibungsklinik und er wußte ebenfalls nicht, daß er Vater werden würde. Elizabeth beschloß, ihm letzteres mitzuteilen, wenn er das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen konnte. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, waren offen miteinander gewesen (bis auf dieses süße Geheimnis) und zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß ihre Liebe größer war als alle Ängste und Befürchtungen, die sie möglicherweise hatten. Weiterhin hatten sie sich das Versprechen abgenommen, stets ehrlich miteinander zu sein und zu versuchen, alle Mißverständnisse gleich auszuräumen.

William war überglücklich, als Elizabeth ihm mitteilte, wieder mit ihm nach Pemberley zu kommen. Als sie ihm am Abend nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus noch verriet, daß er im Winter zum dritten Mal Vater werden würde, kannte sein Glück keine Grenzen mehr. Er hatte seine Lektion auf die harte, ja auf die sehr harte Tour gelernt und wußte, _das_ würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren.

Im Endeffekt hatte er es wahrscheinlich diesem unglücklichen Sturz auf die Tischkante zu verdanken, daß sich alles wieder zum Guten gewendet hatte – aber auf eine Wiederholung konnte er nur allzu gut verzichten. Er würde sein Glück in Zukunft auf andere Art und Weise zu sichern wissen – mit Elizabeths tatkräftiger Unterstützung.


	38. Chapter 38

**Epilog**

Der Künstler, für einen exorbitanten Betrag exklusiv aus Italien eingeflogen, richtete sich entnervt auf, warf seinem Auftraggeber einen finsteren Blick zu und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Signore Darcy, ich bitte sie! Sie mir ruinieren ganze Bild! Ich nix können Ausdruck von die Augen von Signora einfangen, wenn sie…wie sagt man….dauernd Hampelmann spielen!"

Elizabeth Darcy warf ihrem Gatten, der an ihrer Seite stand, einen amüsierten Blick zu. „William, der arme Kerl ist am Ende mit den Nerven," sagte sie leise und erhielt prompt ebenfalls einen Rüffel des Meisters, weil sie sich gewagt hatte, ihre Position zu verändern. „Signora! Bitte nicht bewegen!" Tim und Maggie brachten natürlich ebenfalls Unruhe ins Bild. Ruhig für ein Gemälde zu posieren konnte nicht unbedingt den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen der beiden kleinen wilden Teufel zugerechnet werden, die viel lieber im Park herumtoben wollten. Die einzigen, die brav und geduldig waren und dem Meister keinen Grund zum Ärger gaben waren Julie und Jonathan Darcy, die Zwillinge, ihres Zeichens jüngster Familienzuwachs der Darcys. Das lag wahrscheinlich in erster Linie daran, daß die beiden gerade mal etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr alt waren und selig in den Armen ihrer Eltern schlummerten, vollkommen ignorant den Ausbrüchen des sensiblen Künstlers gegenüber.

William versuchte vergebens, sich zusammenzureißen. Immer wieder war er vom Anblick seiner kleinen Tochter abgelenkt, die so vertrauensvoll in seine Arme gekuschelt dalag und keinerlei Sorgen hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, er mußte sie immer wieder anschauen, er war einfach hingerissen von dem kleinen Menschlein, daß vor einem halben Jahr erst einen so schwierigen Start ins Leben gehabt hatte.

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an den düsteren, eiskalten Winterabend vor etwa einem halben Jahr. Draußen ging mit ungeheurer Macht ein Blizzard über Derbyshire nieder, Elizabeth fühlte sich nicht gut und sämtliche Telefonleitungen waren zu allem Überfluß ausgefallen. Der errechnete Geburtstermin war erst in drei Wochen fällig, aber so wie es aussah, wollten sich die beiden kleinen Darcys in Elizabeths Bauch nicht daran halten. Sie drängten mit Macht ins Leben und waren sich natürlich nicht im geringsten bewußt, wie gefährlich dieser so wichtige Schritt heute nacht für sie werden konnte.

Elizabeth ins Krankenhaus nach Manchester zu fahren, wie ursprünglich geplant, stand vollkommen außer Frage. In Lambton gab es kein Krankenhaus, bloß eine Hebamme, die für alle Fälle vorher schon Monate im vorhinein informiert worden war. Niemand hätte vorher einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, daß man auf sie würde zurückgreifen müssen, aber als bei Elizabeth urplötzlich die Wehen einsetzten und Mrs. Reynolds besorgt die Intervalle beobachtete, blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.

William mußte, da es keinerlei telefonische Verbindung mehr nach draußen gab, versuchen, nach Lambton zu fahren und die Hebamme mit dem Auto nach Pemberley zu bringen. Er haßte es, Elizabeth in diesen Stunden alleine lassen zu müssen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Mrs. Reynolds versprach, keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite zu weichen, die Kinder waren in Georgianas Obhut, und William machte sich seufzend und sehr besorgt auf den Weg. Hoffentlich würde Elizabeth durchhalten, bis er wohlbehalten mit der Hebamme wieder zurück wäre.

Es dauerte ewig, bis sich William durch den Sturm nach Lambton gekämpft hatte. Er hatte extra den Landrover mit Allradantrieb genommen, aber trotzdem kam er kaum vom Fleck. Die Scheibenwischer schafften es kaum, die ungewöhnlich große Menge an Schnee zu verdrängen und so konnte er nur Schrittempo fahren. Er hoffte, daß die Hebamme auch zuhause wäre.

Über drei Stunden dauerte es, bis William und die Geburtshelferin wieder zurück und wohlbehalten auf Pemberley ankamen. Elizabeths Schreie waren bis in die Eingangshalle zu hören und William wollte es schier das Herz zerbrechen, als er die Qual in ihrer Stimme hörte. Er rannte mit der Hebamme im Schlepp die Treppen hinauf zum Geburtszimmer und sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um das Köpfchen des ersten Kindes zu sehen, das sich mühsam seinen Weg ins Leben bahnte.

Mrs. Reynolds und Nelly leisteten ganze Arbeit. Mrs. Reynolds kniete zwischen Elizabeths Beinen, um dem neuen Erdenbürger den Eintritt in die Welt zu erleichtern, während Nelly an Elizabeths Seite saß, die Hand ihrer Herrin fest drückte und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr murmelte. William eilte sofort an Elizabeths andere Seite und bedeutete Nelly, die ihn fragend ansah, sitzenzubleiben. Elizabeth konnte wahrscheinlich allen Zuspruch und Hilfe gebrauchen in ihrer Situation!

Die Hebamme trat routiniert und ruhig in Aktion und nur wenige Augenblicke später ertönte ein lauter Schrei und Jonathan Darcy teilte seinen Eltern und allen anderen Anwesenden unmißverständlich seine Ankunft mit.

William starrte mit großen Augen seinen Sohn an, der von Mrs. Reynolds fachmännisch versorgt wurde, während die Hebamme darauf wartete, daß der zweite Darcysproß sein Kommen ankündigte. Eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr Elizabeth in diesem Moment, sie schrie wieder auf und krallte ihre Hände in Williams Arm.

Und da kam sie auch schon, die kleine Prinzessin, die kleine Julie. William war sofort alarmiert, als er das ernste Gesicht der Hebamme sah. Sie versuchte, ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, aber William sah ihre Anspannung nur zu deutlich. Sie hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich gepreßt und Schweißperlen glänzten auf ihrer Stirn. Julie Darcy hatte sich zwar erfolgreich ans Licht der Welt gekämpft, aber ihr Gesicht war blau angelaufen und sie hatte ihre Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt. Elizabeth bekam von alldem Gott sei Dank nichts mit und William mußte sich dazu zwingen, seine Frau weiter im Arm zu halten und nicht nervös aufzuspringen und alle in Aufruhr zu stürzen.

Aber die Hebamme hatte Erfahrung mit solchen Schwierigkeiten und verlor nicht die Nerven. Ihre langjährige Routine zahlte sich in diesem Moment aus, indem sie der kleinen Julie Darcy ins Leben verhalf und ohne daß die Hilfe eines Arztes nötig war, brachte sie den Säugling umsichtig in Sicherheit. Die Kleine ließ nur wenige Augenblicke später einen lauten Schrei los, um ihren Platz in der Familie entschlossen kundzutun.

William fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen. Er sah an der Reaktion der Hebamme, daß es eine gefährliche Situation gewesen war, denn die gute Frau zitterte wie Espenlaub, als die Anspannung von ihr abfiel und sie die beiden Neugeborenen den überglücklichen Eltern gesäubert und ordentlich eingewickelt präsentierte.

William hatte erst später erfahren, wie knapp es für Julie wirklich gewesen war. Das Kind mußte einen Schutzengel gehabt haben. Es war ein riskantes Spiel mit der Zeit gewesen. Nur eine Minute länger, und sie hätte irreparable Hirnschädigungen zurückbehalten. Elizabeth hatte er nie etwas davon erzählt. Die Hebamme war für ihre gute Arbeit jedoch fürstlich entlohnt worden.

Es war kein Wunder, daß die kleine Julie von diesem Tag an der erklärte Liebling ihres Vaters war. Natürlich liebte William alle seine Kinder gleichermaßen, aber das Drama um die Geburt seiner jüngsten Tochter hatte er bis heute nicht vergessen. Und so brauchte sich der italienische Meister nicht zu wundern, daß William ständig von ihr abgelenkt wurde und er sich nicht auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte.

Alle, der Künstler ganz besonders, waren daher überaus erstaunt, daß einige Wochen später trotzdem ein wunderschönes Gemälde die große Galerie Pemberleys verzierte: William stehend mit Julie im Arm, Elizabeth neben ihm auf einem Stuhl sitzend mit Jonathan sowie Tim und Maggie rechts und links neben ihren Eltern stehend – die ganze Familie in einem Bild festgehalten.

William liebte dieses Bild. Er kam oft hoch in die Galerie, um es anzuschauen. Der italienische Meister war wirklich jeden Shilling wertgewesen. Er hatte Elizabeths strahlende Augen so gut getroffen, daß man denken könnte, es wäre eine Fotografie und William konnte viel Zeit damit verbringen, seine Lieben auf dem Bild zu betrachten.

Er war so dankbar, daß sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte. Daß Elizabeth mit ihm zurückgekommen war, ihn geheiratet hatte, die dramatische Geburt der Zwillinge, ihr ganzes Leben bislang. Er war dankbar, daß sich Georgiana mit Elizabeth mittlerweile gut verstand und sie als seine Frau akzeptierte. Seine kleine Schwester hatte sich dafür entschieden, nochmal die Schulbank zu drücken und studierte Betriebs- und Landwirtschaft in Manchester, um nach Beendigung ihres Studiums mithelfen zu können, Pemberley zu verwalten. Sie lebte jeweils zur Hälfte mit ihnen auf Pemberley und zur anderen in einer kleinen Wohnung in Manchester und erklärte sich gerne dazu bereit, ab und zu auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit deren Eltern auch einmal Zeit für sich haben konnten. William war darüber sehr froh, ebenso Elizabeth. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie nahmen ihr Liebesleben genau da wieder auf, wo sie es kurzzeitig beendet hatten.

Die Familienplanung der Darcys war mit Ankunft der Zwillinge abgeschlossen. Während Tim bereits kurz nach der Hochzeit eingeschult wurde, konnten die anderen drei kleinen Darcys ihr freies Leben noch eine Zeitlang genießen. Elizabeth nahm nur noch ausgewählte Aufträge an und kümmerte sich ansonsten voller Hingabe um ihre Familie, während William seine Arbeitszeit zwischen London und Pemberley aufteilte.

Von Caroline, die sich mittlerweile wieder Bingley nannte, hatten sie nichts zu befürchten. Sie hatte auch jetzt noch keinerlei Interesse an ihren Kindern und machte niemals einen Versuch, sich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen, geschweige denn, sich überhaupt nach ihnen zu erkundigen. Weder Tim noch Maggie fragten jemals nach ihrer leiblichen Mutter und Caroline geriet bald in Vergessenheit.

William war ehrlich gesagt sehr froh darüber. Er war immer noch sehr erstaunt darüber, was ihn jemals dazu hatte bewegen können, diese Frau zu heiraten. Aber Elizabeth ließ ihm keine Zeit für müßige Gedankenspielereien. William dankte dem Herrn jeden Tag aufs neue für das kostbare Geschenk, das dieser ihm in Gestalt von Elizabeth gemacht hatte, ganz zu schweigen von zwei weiteren wundervollen Kindern, die seine Familie und sein Glück komplettierten.

Aber der liebe Gott meinte es weiterhin gut mit William Darcy. Eines Tages stand er wieder vor dem Gemälde – mindestens einmal pro Tag machte er einen kleinen Ausflug dorthin, es war ihm regelrecht zu einer Art Ritual geworden – als er das Geräusch von kleinen Füßen auf dem Steinboden hörte und sich umdrehte. Er grinste, als er seine kleine Tochter sah, die mit ihren kurzen Beinchen eifrig hinter ihrem Daddy hergewackelt kam. William bückte sich, fing sie lachend auf und hob sie hoch, sein Gesicht in ihren dunklen Locken vergraben. „Hey, meine Süße, wo kommst du denn her? Bist du wieder deiner Mami ausgebüchst?"

Julie kicherte und zog ihn am Ohr. Sie liebte es, Mami auszubüchsen und Daddy zu suchen!

William küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und wandte sich dem großen Familienporträt zu. „Siehst du das Bild dort, Julie? Das kleine Bündel da auf Daddys Arm, das bist du. Da warst du gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt. Und jetzt bist du schon so ein großes Mädchen von zwei Jahren."

Julie giggelte wieder und deutete auf das Gemälde. „Mami!" rief sie aus und William nickte stolz. „Ja, und sie hält deinen Bruder Jonathan in den Armen. Und da sind auch noch Timmy und Maggie, siehst du?" Er drückte seine Tochter liebevoll an sich und seufzte leise. „Und es wird nicht lange dauern, und du wirst eine hübsche, junge Frau sein und die Männer werden sich hier die Türklinke in die Hand geben. Dann wirst du deinen alten Vater verlassen und heiraten und…"

„William, sie ist gerade mal zwei Jahre alt!" kam eine amüsierte Stimme von der anderen Seite des Flures. „Sie hat noch eine Menge Zeit!"

William wurde rot. „Aber wie schnell ist es soweit und meine Töchter werden das Haus verlassen und ihren alten Dad vergessen! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten werde." Er klang pikiert.

Elizabeth kam kopfschüttelnd näher. „Liebling, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß dich deine beiden Prinzessinnen jemals vergessen könnten." Sie legte ihrem Mann die Arme um den Hals und küßte ihn sanft. „Außerdem hast du ja noch mich, deine alte Ehefrau."

William zog sie an sich und brummte etwas unverständliches. Dann erwiderte er ihren Kuß und Julie begann zu zappeln. Sie wollte wieder herunter und den Rest der Welt erobern. William beugte sich ihrem Willen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz seiner „alten" Ehefrau zu. „Was hielte meine „alte" Ehefrau denn davon, wenn sie ein wenig ihren ehelichen Pflichten nachkäme? Ich glaube, du vernachlässigst mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich stark."

Elizabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „William Darcy, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist es gerade mal sieben Stunden her, als ich zum letzten Mal meine ehelichen Pflichten erfüllt habe!"

„Siehst du, du vernachlässigst mich!" William wich lachend ihrer Hand aus, die ihn ordentlich kneifen wollte und ohne sich um Elizabeths Proteste zu kümmern, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Er achtete sehr genau darauf, daß sie ihre Pflichten nur zu gut erfüllte, aber Elizabeth hatte keinerlei Problem damit. Sie erfüllte ihre Pflichten offenbar so gut, daß sie – zur Überraschung und Freude aller – nur wenige Wochen später bekanntgeben konnte, daß ein weiterer Darcysproß unterwegs war.

Nach einer unkomplizierten Schwangerschaft verlief dieses Mal glücklicherweise alles glatt und Anne Darcy kam pünktlich zum errechneten Termin im Frühjahr und ohne jegliche Komplikationen im Krankenhaus von Manchester zur Welt – und William hatte eine weitere Prinzessin, die er maßlos verwöhnen konnte.

Seine Befürchtung übrigens, daß ihn seine geliebten Töchter eines Tages würden vergessen können, erfüllte sich glücklicherweise nicht.

**Ende**

_Danke, lieber Leser, liebe Leserin, daß Du Dir die Zeit genommen hast, meine Geschichte zu lesen! Hat sie Dir gefallen - dann freue ich mich sehr, falls nicht, hm, schade! Aber vielleicht magst Du Dir ja auch noch eine Minute Zeit nehmen, um einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen :-))_


End file.
